Dodging Bullets
by JustLatte
Summary: Arc 1:Who knew farming life could be so funny and yet so dangerous? Molly sure didn't. And Chase didn't even expect to get mixed up in it. Arc 2: Things seem to be getting back to normal. "Seem" is the key word. Are there more bullets out for Molly and Angela? This story may have more to it than all you readers thought. T for language, humor, and Jin in a category all his own .
1. Chapter 1: Bar Night Intro

**This is the first chapter of Dodging Bullets. I'm pretty sure I know who I want the love interest to be but eh, ya never know, I might just change my mind. I also might change POV's later on but I might not. Let me hear your opinions okay? Oh and this is also my first fanfic so don't pull any punches but let's not make it full on only negative responses. ANYWHO. Let's move on shall we?**

* * *

><p>Molly was having another relaxing day at the bar with her friends. She had her first alcoholic drink of the night, a coconut cocktail. Yep, a perfect way to end a busy, Fall day.<p>

"Molly." Finn chirped.

_*Twitch*_

"Molly!"

_*Twitch twitch*_

"Molly Molly Molly Molly MOOOOOOOOOLLYYYYYYYY!"

"FOR GODDESS'S SAKE FINN! SHUT THE FRICK' UP!" Finn's incessant buzzing in her ear made Molly yell at him in front of everybody in the bar.

"Crap…" She muttered under her breath.

Before she could give them some lame explanation, someone patted her on the shoulder laughing.

"One drink and you're already getting a little LOO-PAY! And you say **I **drink too much than I can hold." Molly immediately recognized the voice of her best friend, Kathy. Obviously all ready drunk, Kathy plopped down in the nearest seat next to Molly...which happened to already be occupied by Calvin.

"What the- Kathy get off." Calvin said sighing.

"Shhhhhhhhh. Shh. When I count to three you will be gone!"

"Here we go." Luke muttered as he brought Molly and Kathy more drinks.

"1….2…..**3**!"

"…"

"Still here Kat." Calvin relayed to her.

"No you're not. You're just a pink elephant." Kathy poked Calvin's nose and laughed her head off.

"Riiiiiight…So you sure you're okay Molly? Or are you going to make me disappear too?" Calvin asked while raising his eyebrow, clearly studying Molly for any signs of drunken characteristics.

"Huh?...OH! Yeah yeah! I probably just had a little drunken...side effect?" Molly finished her statement off as a question and winced as she did so. It was a habit she had every time she was trying to cover the fact about the bells and Finn and her quest to save the island and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. She then gave an awkward giggle and took a big swig of her cocktail in an attempt to seem normal.

"Drunken side effect...?"

"Hey! I'll buy it." Luke said taking a chug of his drink.

Calvin shrugged it off as well and Molly breathed easily.

"Just know that if you get drunk that **I'M** not taking you home. I don't need people thinking I'm taking two drunken girls home with me. Thankfully nothing too absurd has been spread around the island yet."

"Don't want Miss Phoebe jumping to conclusions?" Luke said with an evil smirk.

Calvin's face flushed pink and quickly back to its natural color.

"More like I don't want Owen making any assumptions." Calvin said, shuddering at the thought of the guy's bulging muscles (or more accurately what he could do with them).

"Yeah, too bad Kathy is too caught up in riding horses to notice that Owen likes her." Molly pointed out.

A snicker came out of Luke causing Calvin to punch him in the shoulder. Sometimes he really wondered how he came to be friends with such an immature guy.

Molly laughed until a very upset Finn came beside her and screeched in her ear like a mini fog horn, startling her into knocking her drink onto the floor.

Almost reaching out to throttle the little pest she heard an exasperated sigh come from behind her. She froze at its sound for she knew it all too well. Stiffly, she turned to see the figure belonging to the almighty apprentice of Yolanda, glowering at her with fierce globes of violet.

"H-hi Ch-Chase." She said with nervousness about her.

"Molly, what the hell!" He yelled straight at her and she cowered slightly.

"It's 11:25 and you're **still** making messes! Are you drunk or is this just you!"

"Give me a break, please! I didn't mean to do it...!" Molly shot back unintentionally which she immediately regretted. The often timid girl tried hard not to get on anyone's bad side, and she never yelled except for the occasional outbreaks she had towards Finn. She also knew Chase to be the type of person that if one were to yell at them, it would just crescendo the anger they already had towards you. She wasn't fond of those types of people...bad past experiences.

Luckily for her, Kathy subconsciously came to her rescue.

"It's another pink elephant!" Kathy gasped in a type of sorrow that only a drunken Kathy could.

She then flailed her left foot at him aimlessly.

"Be gone pink elephant! BE GONE!"

Chase took a step backwards so he was out of reach of Kathy's failed attempt of a kick. He stared at her, blank faced.

"Okaaaaaaay. I think it's time for me to take you home Kathy." Calvin said in sympathetically, his brotherly personality exuding from him.

"Awwwwwwww but I don't wanna goooooo*hic*oooooo*hic* heeheeheehahaha." Kathy busted out into weird laughter.

Molly, Luke, and Calvin stared blankly at their friend as well.

"…"

"Uhh…" Hayden suddenly started as he heard his daughter's outburst.

"Already on it Hayden." Calvin stated.

"Yeah I think it's about time to get you home Kat." Luke said, blatantly astounded at her behavior. Molly could only nod her head in agreement. She was mostly just looking for a reason to escape Chase's wrath.

"Fine!" Kathy whined looking up at Calvin.

"Carry me…" She puppy dog-eyed him. Calvin couldn't resist the eyes; she was like a little girl.

"Up ya go." He hoisted Kathy onto his back easily and put money on the table.

"It's on me tonight. Let's get going guys." Calvin (calling over his shoulder and giving a nod to Hayden) started for the door.

"Hey! I'm moving without even touching the ground!" Kathy said in shock.

"Amazing!" Calvin amused her.

"You bet your ass it's amazing!" Kathy shouted and Molly giggled.

"Who's cleaning this mess up!" Chase yelled after the four.

"You clean it up you **Pillsbury Doughboy**!" Luke shouted being the last of them out of the bar.

"What'd you say!" They could hear Chase's angry scream on the other side of the door.

"Well I've gotta head this way to get her home guys. See ya tomorrow." Calvin said before taking Kathy to her house above the Ocarina Inn.

"See ya." Luke called after them before turning to his friend with a look of concern.

"You alright Molls? You need me to walk you home or anything?" Luke asked her.

"What?" Molly looked confused.

"Well you did take in quite a few cocktails and you were already acting a little nuts so-"

"Oh no! I'm fine! I must've drank myself sober. Hahaha." Molly said nervously.

"I'll be fine on my way home tonight so you go ahead and take the mine cart back to your place, Luke."

"Okay. Just be careful, it's pretty dark out tonight." And with that Luke was up the path towards the Church Grounds leaving Molly to herself. Well…almost to herself if you didn't include the increasingly mad harvest sprite right next to her screaming her name again. Molly didn't want to take any chances by answering him in town so she decided to wait until she reached the security of her house.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"MOLLY IT'S URGENT!" Finn screamed for about the fiftieth time since they got on the path to Molly's house.

When Molly got to the door she finally answered the eager little sprite.

"Okay okay okay! What is it Finn?" Molly said entering the dark house, a grimace on her face. She loved the little sprite, but his actions tonight left her in yet another spat with the intimidating chef, and that was sure to bother her later in the week.

"It's about what I went to go see the Harvest Goddess about before you went to the bar!"

"Uh-huh. And?" Molly urged him to continue as she brushed her teeth and put on her night clothes.

"She told me that someone brought a Rogue Sprite to the island a few days ago!"

This got Molly's attention.

"What?" she asked, dumb-founded, never once hearing of the word.

"A Rogue Sprite! Molly! This is bad!" Finn said pulling down on his little hat.

"How bad?"

"Bad bad! A Rogue Sprite, small like me and Allen and everyone else, but doesn't want to help the land like us! If anything, it wants to get rid of any person trying to help the Goddess! It knows you're here! It knows you can see us!"

Molly gasped, her concern garnered more toward her sister who had talked about coming down in the future to start a farm.

"What do we do?" She asked.

Finn shook his head in dismay.

"The Goddess said that there was nothing that we could do until we actually encounter the Rogue Sprite. It might take months until it finally decides to start wreaking havoc. She just senses that it's here...that's all we know."

Molly bit her lip as she usually did when she was scared or contemplating something. In this case both.

"I didn't mean to shake you up because you still need to focus on the bells, and in order to do that you need to be focused and well rested. So try to get some sleep." Finn said quietly.

Molly nodded as she switched off the lights and crawled into bed. But she certainly didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Bad? Not that bad? Pretty good? Amazing maybe? Don't keep it to yourselves you lovely readers you. Let me know! R&amp;R pretty please! Or a drunken Kathy will show up at your door step XD.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Girl talk and happy animals

**Chapter 2! The main parts of the story will be in the next chapter and onwards so just hang in there people who are reading this.**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Molly was awakened by a loud knock on her door. Finn wriggled underneath the covers as she pulled on her robe and walked to the door, opening it with a yawn. There stood Kathy giving her a scary glare.<p>

"What'd I do?" Molly mumbled.

"Why'd you let me drink so much last night?" Kathy muttered back and shuffled into her house.

"You were already buzzed by the time I got to the bar so your argument is denied m'am." Molly said closing the door and getting her friend some water.

Kathy plopped down on the couch and put her feet up.

"You know I have the worst hang-overs ever!" Kathy whined.

"Then why are you all the way out here instead of being at home and resting for your shift tonight?"

"I'm here so I can do…this!" Kathy gave her friend a swift kick in the butt producing an amusing "eep" from Molly who turned to her with a more than livid look.

"HEY!" Molly began but Kathy just "tsked" her.

"It's what you get for making a mess at the bar and not cleaning it up!"

"How do you know about that?" Molly rubbed her backside.

"How could I NOT know? Chase called me at around 2 in the damn morning complaining about you! He said next time I bring you you're getting a plastic sippy cup so that at least if you knock it over it won't spill. I don't need to be complained to about you lil' Missy!"

"I'm not a little kid you know." Molly muttered, she felt her cheeks grow hot from remembering her screw-ups at the bar last night.

"Oh yeah. He said something about children too! Or was it childish behavior? Eh, either or he called you a child, I sorta agree." Kathy taunted Molly but held her head in her hands as soon as she did. Her hang-over was causing her tremendous head pain and she was really bad about the whole "resting" thing, obviously.

"Do you want me to kick you out?" At this Kathy took a drink from her water.

"No. But I'm serious Molls. You act like you don't even know the other gender exists."

"I don't want to hear that from you! You're too concentrated on horses to notice Owen eyeing you!"

Kathy made a "pssh" sound and rolled her eyes, lying her head down on Molly's comfy couch.

"No, I notice. I'm doing something called "playing hard to get"." Kathy stated, quite seriously, making Molly stare at her like she was crazy.

"Why would you do that if he already likes you?"

"It's because if you let a guy get what he wants right away he'll try to have his cake and eat it too."

Molly nodded slightly as if she got what Kathy meant, but in reality, she really didn't understand. In that aspect, she really did feel like a little kid. Calvin was talking about Phoebe and how great she was. Luke was always talking about what kind of girls he liked, and every time a cute girl from another town came to the bar he was the first to flirt. She thought about the way she acted around guys that weren't her good friends, Calvin and Luke, and started to unconsciously bite her lip.

"See there you go! Every time you even think of a guy you get flustered and bite your lip!" Kathy teased the girl.

"I-I do not!" Molly argued back.

"Calvin says that guys will pick on you at this rate."

Molly quietly resigned her argument. She knew all too well that she was never good at handling guys ever since middle school passed. Guys would always pick on her so her confidence around them had become extremely low. She would even get nervous from just looking at Chase! But she guessed that it was because Chase was always so angry and off-standish that it was intimidating.

"You're biting your lip again…" Kathy muttered from the couch.

Well she didn't need someone reminding her every time she did it. It was bad enough that she was aware of it herself, wasn't it? In her aggravation, Molly made her way over to Kathy's resting spot and produced a deafening shout in her ear.

"STOP REMINDING ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHH THE TORTURE!" Kathy groaned. Her hang-over and Molly's scream were definitely not a good mixture.

"I'll let you crash on the couch for a while, Kathy. But you better be sure to get your butt up before I head off to buy some more seeds. I need to plant some more carrots and onions before Winter rolls around."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I don't care about your minor farming issues."

"You will if it means none of my famous stew for the Winter!"

Kathy perked up.

"You're gonna make some stew?" She asked a little livelier now.

"Not if I have to watch you which means I can't make the long hike to Flute Fields to get the seeds to grow the crops so I can harvest them to-"

"I'm going right now! You don't even have to worry! Just think stew!" Kathy smiled drinking the remaining water in her glass and headed out the door.

Molly shook her head and went to get dressed for the day.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"I really need to upgrade the farm…" Molly muttered when she looked at her beat up barn and coop. Even her house was really dingy.

"You just need to work a little harder! You can do it Molly!" Finn encouraged her.

Molly pumped her fist in the air in determination, her silent way of agreeing with him, and set off to take care of her animals.

"How are you guys today?" She called out to her two cows and her sheep.

She did the basic routine of the day. First she put the fodder in their bins for tomorrow and then she pet them all. She brushed Mareep (her sheep) very carefully so that her wool would grow back nice and shiny. She then looked at Midnight, her black cow that was the first resident on her farm, and gave her a big smile. The cow mooed back happily. She was her most precious animal friend. She gave shining milk everyday and seemed like the leader of the animals. She was also good for transportation when it was needed. Molly quickly gave her black and white cow, Millie, a hug and headed to the coop to see her ducks and chickens. After tending to them she let them out into the field to graze.

"They look very happy!" Finn seemed glad.

"Yep. I'm very fortunate to have such great animals." Molly sighed happily and started her walk to Flute Fields. She almost forgot all about the conversation concerning the rogue sprite.

…Well almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys like it so far. I'm really trying. Please review and let me hear your thoughts. I'd be oh so thankful!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Bad terms and Bullet One

**This chapter is a little short so I'm sorry for that. But I wanted to post it anyways because I thought it would be a good event.**

* * *

><p>Molly trudged along the little path to Flute Fields admiring the foliage of the Autumn scene.<p>

"Ahhhhh! Now this is why I love my job!" she said gleefully, although she could do without the fate of the land resting on her shoulders part.

"Molly, when are you going to go get the pumpkins for Ruth? We need the yellow bell for the earth to become fertile!" Finn flailed about.

"I'm working on it Finn! It's harder than it looks! I mean, I have to buy more pumpkin seeds than I already have so I can balance out the loss of produce since I don't want to wait for good or better pumpkins to come up! Not to mention all the watering! Do you _want_ me to pass out in the fields?" Molly irritably responded.

"No, I don't. But didn't you say you wanted to earn money for the farm?" Finn asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Well the better the soil, the more shining and perfect crops you'll be producing, they sell for a-"

"What do you say about buying a few more pumpkin seeds, Finn?" Molly said with new energy. Finn smiled happily- he knew Molly couldn't resist money-making opportunities.

Molly walked across the bridge, happily humming to herself with little Finn on her shoulder, when something violently shove her against the railing of the bridge.

A screech of pain was robbed from her throat, her left hand rushing to her right side, and it was painful to the touch. Her arm was bruising too.

Before she could get a chance to look for the culprit, she felt her body being violently swept backwards again, only this time she fell over the railing. She clamped her hands down on the bridge's rail and started shouting.

"_NO_! _I DON'T WANT TO DIE_!" She screamed staring straight down into the water's surface. This day the river was running unusually fast. Molly had already rang the blue bell so how come the water was so violent on such a sunny day?

Molly was losing her grip and her heart beat ridiculously fast. There was so much she wanted to do still! She was just getting accustomed to her life on the island and she had such great friends. She still had to revive the island for the people here that she had grown so close to. She still had to overcome her fears!

"_MOLLY_!" Finn screamed helplessly. He looked around for whoever pushed Molly over the edge but there was no one to be seen.

"Hang in there Molly!" Finn said trying his hardest to lift her up by himself. Of course it was no use.

Just when Molly was losing all hope she felt strong arms reach down and grab her upper arms. The person pulled her to safety. Teary eyed, Molly looked up into the face of her savior.

"Chase?" She breathed.

"Molly! How in the _hell_ did you end up over the edge like that?" Chase asked with concern but a hint of annoyance was obviously in his voice.

"I-I d-don't know…" Molly sniffled. She was so glad that Chase was there to help her that she couldn't keep herself from having an emotional overload.

"S-someone p-pushed me really h-hard against th-th-the ledge." She said feeling her side. She winced at the pain.

"Are you serious! Who?" Chase was angry now. He didn't mean to yell like that but he couldn't think of any low-life who would want to hurt someone so badly. Molly must've thought that he was screaming at her because she backed up a little and looked at the ground, biting her lip.

Chase sighed out of frustration.

_'I didn't mean to scare her like that.'_ He thought.

Molly on the other hand was more concerned with the fact if he was still mad about her screw-ups at the bar last night. Before she could ask, Chase took hold of her hand firmly.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

Molly tested herself and winced. She could walk, but it was very painful to try and do so.

"It hurts…" She muttered, hesitating to touch her hurt area.

"Let me see." Chase gently let his fingers touch where Molly was afraid to and he felt her tense up. He looked at her face and saw that she was wincing from pain but he saw a hint of pink creeping across her cheeks and he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Uh…I'll take you to the clinic, just lean on me if you have to." Chase said.

"Thank you...but I can walk on my own…" Molly muttered.

Chase immediately took that as an insult.

"So you don't want my help?" Chase said, anger rising in his throat.

Molly just didn't want to irritate the chef but it turns out her consideration only made him angry. Which made her flustered and nervous as well. But she tried her best to keep her composure.

"No I…I mean I…I just didn't-"

"Well whatever. See if I ever help you out again." Chase said and angrily walked off.

"Molly…?" Finn stared at his companion whose eyes were filling up with tears.

"I-It's not like I-I could trust you _anyway_!" Molly choked out and she hurriedly ran in the direction of her farm.

Chase turned around in surprise to have heard Molly shout like she did, but before he could so much as call her name she was already far off down the path. He sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. He really didn't mean to make her so upset.

Molly charged off down the path fighting through the pain and running with tears falling fast on her face. Now she knew for sure that Chase was mad at her, not to mention how horribly mean he was. He could've waited for her to explain herself. But all guys were ruthless and scary...it didn't matter to them...

Molly ran to her house and put the animals in the barn. She got into the house and slumped against the foot of her bed trying to wipe the tears away.

"Molly…"

"What is it Finn?" Molly sobbed.

"I think that it was the Rogue Sprite...who tried to push you over..."

Molly shivered at the thought. She hadn't been able to see it ans it had attempted to kill her. She held herself thinking about the previous incident, the pain on her side was throbbing now but she couldn't bring herself to leave the security of her home. So she just sat there, thinking about Chase who she would be likely to see again...and the Rogue Sprite that was out to get her.

_Bullet number one…_

She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Molly and Chase are on worse terms than they were before. I hope this doesn't affect Bar night with the gang. (And when I say that I hope it won't that probably means it will XD.) R&amp;R if you please you wonderful people who take their time to read my story. ^w^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprising Turn of Events

**I've decided to start switching Point Of Views between key characters and then 3rd person. I just felt it would make the story more enjoyable. Oh and I'd like to give a warm shout-out to my first reviewers clannad fan girl and XRoseDewX. Reading your reviews made my writing seem more worth while so thank you uber much! Other readers, thanks for reading! And go check out their stories, they're really good! 3**

**Without further adieu I bring you Chapter 4. ~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's Pov~<strong>

I woke up the next morning on the floor near the foot of my bed.

_'What am I doing on the ground?'_

I looked over to see Finn lying in the crook of my neck. I remembered my argument with Chase the previous day and realized that Finn must have been trying to comfort me. Knowing that I had such a great friend always by my side Settled my thoughts, and kept me just a little more stable. My eyes widened suddenly.

"_DARN IT_! _FRIENDS_!" I shouted, startling Finn awake.

"Molly what's wrong? What happened?" Finn floated in front of me.

***BANG BANG BANG***

I stared at the door and the only thing I could think of saying was "_Crap_..."

"I _**know **_you're in there Molly. My lovable, kind, daring **BASTARD** of a friend who stood us up last night!" Kathy's shrill voice screamed on the other side of the door.

"Oh _MOOOOOOOLLLLLYYYYY_! Come out to _plaaaaaaaaay_!" Luke sang in an ominous manner.

"Molly, whatever you do, do _**NOT**_ answer this door." Calvin's voice came, seemingly the only sane one at my doorstep.

Another series of loud bangs provoked me to shoot up but I instantly shouted with pain. I felt my side and remembered the rest of yesterday.

"Molly? Are you okay in there?" Kathy asked with concern in her voice.

I quickly went to my dresser and pulled off my clothing from yesterday and examined the bruise, it was much worse today. I put on some random night clothes and plopped down in my bed.

"Molly?" Calvin shouted.

_"_Finn! Get me something to make me really, really hot!_"_ I whispered urgently to the orange sprite. He nodded and quickly rummaged through my fridge and produced a red chili. He gave it to me and I ate it whole. It set my mouth ablaze and I started to sweat like crazy!

"That's it Molly! We're using the spare key!" Luke said worriedly.

_"_One more thing!_" _I whispered to him, pointing to the cocktail in the fridge. It would make me seem out of it enough so that my friends would buy the act that I was supposedly sick.

Finn quickly gave it to me and I drank it down and tossed the glass at Finn to hide just before the key clicked in the lock. I laid my head on the pillow and quickly made myself look asleep, making my breathing sound raspy.

"Did she actually sleep through all that banging?" Luke asked surprised as they came in and shut the door.

"Molly! Get up!" I heard Kathy say approaching my bedside but she quickly gasped.

"You guys! There's something wrong with her!" Kathy whispered.

I heard two sets of footsteps walk quickly across the room and felt a cool hand against my now burning face (from the red chili).

"She's burning up." Calvin said seriously.

"Molly..._Molly_...!" Luke quietly called my name and gently shook me.

The alcohol already having set in, I looked at them with a flushed face and tired eyes. I tried my best to make my smile look weak and diminished.

"Oh my gosh Molly! What _happened_ to you?" Kathy said with a worry stricken face.

"Been sick...since yesterday afternoon...sorry I missed...bar night." I said with raspy breaths that were suddenly starting to sound real.

"Don't be ridiculous Molls. Why didn't you go straight to the clinic?" Calvin asked firmly. I winced at that. Chase was trying to take me there yesterday. Now I have a horrible bruise on the right side of my abdomen, and my fake sickness was becoming more realistic by the second. Maybe a red chili and cocktail mix wasn't the best idea. I could've just faked a belly ache instead. Or nausea. That would've done the trick just as well.

"I felt too horrible..." I murmured to my concerned friends. Kathy rubbed my head and her hand felt cool to the touch.

"Stay here with Molly while I go get Jin." Calvin said and Luke and Kathy agreed.

Calvin rushed towards the door and opened it.

"Chase...What're you doing here?" Calvin asked the unexpected visitor that stood just on the other side of the entrance. I almost bolted right up when I heard the name but I felt dizzy and put my head back down.

**~Chase's POV~**

_'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

I shuffled across the bridge leading from Flute Fields to Harmony Ranch, the name Molly gave her farm to follow the island's music them.

_'I really don't believe I'm doing this.'_

I shook my head of all thoughts as I approached the door to Molly's house. After the incident yesterday, I had every reason to believe that Molly never wanted to see me again. I couldn't blame her. I was a total jerk from the minute she moved here. Though I could do without her nightly visits to the bar and her clumsiness and-

_'Stop Chase! You're here to check on her. To make sure she went to the clinic! Stay focused!'_

I shook my head once more and, reluctantly, reached my hand out to knock on the door but it suddenly opened. I opened my mouth to greet Molly but shut it quick when I came face to face with Calvin.

_'Whoa...I thought Molly and him were just friends.'_

"Chase...What're you doing here?" He gave me a very confused look.

I was going to ask him the same question until Kathy appeared behind him.

"Oh! Chase!" She said surprised.

_'Threesome? Lucky man.'_

"I came to check on Molly but if this is a bad time I can-"

"Oh! You knew Molly was sick?" Luke came to the door.

_'Oh **that's** why they're here.'_

Geez my mind is way down deep in the gutter. Wait, sick? The three of them let me into the house and I saw a very sick looking Molly lying in her bed.

"Molly. Didn't you go to the clinic?" I asked her. She only pulled the covers a little closer to her.

"Y-yes...I did." She stuttered.

_Lie one._

"If you went to the clinic why do you still seem so sick?" Luke asked her.

"Jin gave me some prescription medicine...I have to take it every 12 hours." Molly said quickly.

_Lie two._

"So where is it? You need to take it, right?" Calvin said.

"I took it a little while ago and got back in bed." Molly responded.

_Lie three. Strike!_

Molly certainly seemed sick, but by the way I saw it she didn't tell her friends about her injury yet. I opened my mouth to ask her what Jin had told her to do about it and Calvin, Luke, and Kathy all turned to me. I could see Molly shaking her head and silently pleading with me to not say anything about yesterday's incident. So I closed my mouth and smirked a little with an idea forming in my mind.

"Okay. So where do you want me to start for chores?" I asked her. I planned to make Molly have me stay so I can ask her what she _really_ did yesterday after she ran from me.

Molly looked at me in shock, obviously already having caught on to my intentions while the rest of her friends looked from me to her in bewilderment.

"You asked _Chase_ to help you on the farm?" Luke exclaimed.

I shot Molly a glance telling her she better say yes or I'd tell them the truth. She looked at me with a twinge of defiance but quickly resigned and sighed.

"Y-yes...I did..." She said through somewhat gritted teeth. Kathy looked from me to her and back again. Eyes wider than serving trays.

"Okay. Well I guess we'll leave you two to it." Calvin said, scratching his head in confusion.

He motioned to the other two to come with him and they all filed out of Molly's house leaving Molly and I alone. When they finally shut the door I looked at Molly and took a seat at her table, laying my head in my hand and staring at her.

"So..." I began in the most devious voice I've ever heard come out my mouth.

"Lift up your shirt."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! Chase, last time I checked Jin was the doctor not you! Well, it seems that Molly and Chase are going to be having quite the talk for the next chapter so I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter. And if you haven't already guessed this is becoming quite the MollyXChase Fanfic. Tell me how you feel you wonderful reviewers you! ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Back Story

**First off I want to apologize to my readers for the minor spelling errors that I didn't notice as I proof read my story chapters so I'm going to take extra care in noticing this for this chapter. Also I might not be posting chapters for two days since I'm going up to Kentucky so just giving you guys the heads up ^-^.**

**Shout out to:**

**MagicalSquaresofDarkness: Thanks for your review and I'm glad Chase's perverseness made you laugh. XD**

**Azn-Rinny: Your comment was so nice. It made me feel so pumped to write another chapter! I'll be waiting for your next review. ;3**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

I shook my head in disbelief and stared at the cook before me.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right because...I thought you just told me to lift my shirt up." I muttered quietly.

"Yeah, I did."

"_NO_!"

Chase got up and came over to me. He was so close I could smell the shampoo wafting from him. It was a very fragrant, citrus smell...like oranges. I instantly became self-conscious since I knew for a fact that I hadn't taken a shower since yesterday morning.

"Ummm...could you back away a little? Please?" I asked in my more than timid voice.

I really didn't mean to be so timid. I was just naturally like that. I was even a little timid around Calvin and Luke sometimes. As mentioned before, I was bullied a lot in middle school. They would call me horrible little names all because of an incident where I confessed my feelings to one of the most popular boys at school. I hadn't known he was, he just seemed like a good person. I was certainly wrong. As soon as I told him he went and told the whole school about it and boys started to call me 'ugly' and saying things like "who would want to go out with _her?" _They got mad when I wouldn't respond to their teasing so I yelled back at them causing them to get angrier and yelling vicious things at me. One of them even went so far as to push me down and after that I wouldn't even go near boys. Needless to say, it wasn't a good experience for me. The girls just gave me looks of sympathy telling me that I shouldn't have gone after him. That's when I started to distance myself away from guys. I wouldn't accept their help, I'd get flustered if they helped me do something, I was embarrassed to be around them. I'd go so far as to run from them, letting myself drown in a sea of self-pity and low self-esteem. It's amazing how Calvin and Luke were able to penetrate my barrier.

"You're biting your lip." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Chase. I tried to look down at my lip but it was a failed attempt. This caused Chase to laugh a very melodious laugh. My face was getting hot. I turned away from him, embarrassed as usual.

"Okay, could you please back away now." I requested. My face started to get hotter but now I was sure if it wasn't from my embarrassment.

"I need to see if Jin actually did wrap it."

"He did when I went to see him." I muttered.

"Okay, so when Calvin happened to open the door before I even knocked, where was he about to go?"

"He was going to go get Jin and...oh for Goddess's- well it's a good thing that they didn't catch that little bit..." I muttered.

"So you _didn't_ go to the clinic?" Chase eyed me.

"I mean I did...but I didn't and I...well..." I stopped talking. There really wasn't anything for me to say, he caught me red handed.

"Okay, so I lied. Now _please_ don't get any closer."

Chase leaned even closer than ever.

"Just let me see how bad it is now. I might need to take you to the clinic myself seeing as how you refuse to go there on your own time."

He reached his hand over to me and my heart started to beat really fast. I didn't know him that well, _he was too close and I didn't know him that well_. I wouldn't let Calvin or Luke look at it, would I? Of course not, and _they_ were my friends! He's getting way too close!

_'I can feel his breath!'_

On a sudden impulse, I screamed and pushed Chase away. My head felt hot and the room started to spin. Was I having an emotional overload.

"Please please please please please please _PLEASE_! Stay _away_ from me! I don't mean to be rude but _don't_ come _any_ closer! _DON'T TOUCH ME_!" I rapidly pleaded with him before I felt myself fall sideways on my bed.

**~Chase's POV~**

I was harshly pushed away by Molly which surprised me a great deal. She started pleading with me and pardoning herself quickly that I couldn't feel angry at her at all. What was the matter with her? Suddenly, Molly fell from her sitting position to a very awkward position on her bed. I rushed to her and tried to shake her awake.

"Molly? _HEY_! What's wrong?" No response. She was burning up like crazy and her breathing was very hard. She really was sick!

I didn't hesitate to pick her up and quickly ran to her barn. I remembered she had a cow she would use for transit purposes and I certainly couldn't run to the clinic with her in my arms.

There was a Black heifer in her barn who was happily munching on some hay that Molly must have laid out for them the previous day. I approached it and it looked at me with a shine of knowing in its eyes and it quickly stooped down to let me hoist myself on there with Molly's head resting against my chest. Taking the knowledge that I had of horse back riding I steered the cow towards the barns open doors and I rushed her down the path to town.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter but I felt it was very eventful. Kathy, Luke, and Calvin are going to catch Molly's slip up in the next chapter so to you readers who thought WTH in the last chapter when Molly told them she didn't go to the clinic then told Chase in front of them that she did, that was put there on purpose for the story line. Well R&amp;R if you please and I'll leave you to it. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Assumptions and Encounters

**The next chapter is here. Haha Kentucky was great (even though you didn't ask I thought I would put it out there for ya'll) The mountains reminded me of Garmon Mines while I was there. And the many herds of cattle? Horn Ranch of course! Not to mention the big crops of Marimba Farm. The small stores of Harmonica Town. The big bridge into Fugue Forest...In short Harvest Moon was on my mind the ENTIRE time. I'm really a die-hard fan.**

**Shout out to my reviewers!**

**Jaspers-Girl-and-u-no-it: **Thanks for the review. It was encouraging to hear that you thought it was clever. It was also great to see a fresh face review on my work and I also love your story Free To Grow and your oneshot Immaculate Conception. So thanks again!

**MagicalSquaresOfDarkness: **What can I say to this one? "You're crazy" would be too simple and "Psychotic." doesn't begin to describe it. "You're abso-freakin-lutely, out of this universe, no-way anyone else can top this, astoundingly flat-out RANDOM!" Is probably the closest I can come with words to describe your review. I might think of something later. But in all seriousness, thanks for the suggestion, I'll be sure to use it. 3

**I think I spent more page with the shout-outs this time so I'll just have to make up for it with a ridiculously long chapter. SO HERE WE GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chase's POV~<strong>

"_JIN_!" I busted through the doors of the clinic, nearly knocking them off the hinges.

_'Whoa. A liiiiiittle bit too aggressive there Chase.'_

Jin turned to me with surprise painted vividly on his face. Irene's stone-faced expression turned to one filled with unimaginable rage and while I was usually fear stricken when she got that expression, I didn't care at all right now. I strode into the clinic and laid Molly down on a bed.

"She needs_ immediate_ help, please!" I more demanded than asked.

Irene turned from me to Jin, her anger having died down at the sight of the unconscious Molly and she shook her head dismissively. Jin's face turned to that of a stoic expression and without a word, he calmy came over to where I was sitting, watching Molly intently. He gave me a pat on the shoulder, reassuring me like the doctor (and friend) he was.

Jin and I went back all the way to the first time I came to the island to study under Yolanda. Yolanda was gone and her granddaughter, Maya, was left alone with me in the kitchen. Maya had been eyeing the cooking utensils that I was using with such intensity that I automatically assumed (with her being Yolanda's descendant and all) that she was critiquing my skills. Being as confident as I was, I took my masterpiece off the stove top and handed it to her stating "Give it a try." I remember Maya chewing it thoughtfully and complimenting my "More than superb." cooking skills.

And then...she offered to give me a sample of her self-made dish.

Of course, at the time, I thought I was in for a treat. Again, legendary chef's granddaughter cooking for _me_. Yippee!...Not! As soon as I consumed it, I was rushed over to the clinic by Yolanda who came in a moment too late to stop me from digesting the culinary disaster!

I awoke with an oxygen mask on my face and none other than Doctor Jin standing beside me with a table chart in hand and my medical chart on my bedside table. He stated that he was having to mark me as another victim for I was now a statistic in the common sickness caused by consumers of Maya's cooking. I was shocked, I mean, wouldn't anyone be if someone's cooking almost _killed_ them? Needless to say, Jin told me to stay clear of her food from then on, it seemed I had the worst reaction out of everyone who experienced the catastrophe that was her dishes. That started a joking conversation between us and from then on he was one of my closest friends.

"Chase!" Jin's voice brought me back from my reminiscing.

"Y-Yeah?" I muttered in response.

"How long has Molly had this bruise?"

I looked over to see Molly's top had been cut off of her. Jin had told me once that it was procedure to do that so you wouldn't irritate anything else on the patient, a just-in-case measure.

I stared blatantly at Molly's bruising right side. But it wasn't long before my gaze was cast over the rest of her torso as well. Her coke-bottle shape was evident now that nothing but her bra was covering her. Her skin wasn't pale, it was a lightly sun-kissed tan. She either tanned out on the beach often or it was her natural skin color. Her arms were slightly toned as well, obviously from work on the farm. I wonder how her clumsiness didn't affect her field work.

Jin snapped a finger in front of my face and he seemed slightly amused by my behavior.

"Okay. I get it. Pretty girl with a sexy body automatically makes a tuned-out Chase. Just don't gawk at her like that for too long or else she'll wake up and find you to be a huge pervert." Jin said.

"Oh! **_I'M_** the pervert! So it's not considered perverted when a certain doctor I know stares wistfully at the back of a patient as she slowly removes her jacket. Then gently she slips her skirt off and takes the patient scrubs and slips them on, sliding her elegant-"

A pen bounced off my skull followed by a slap to the back of my head.

"Shut the hell up..." Jin could only mumble.

"It's true though." I smirked.

"Just answer the question already. "

"She's had it since yesterday afternoon. I'd say around 4 to 5 is when she got it." Jin raised an eyebrow.

"And she's just now here because...?"

"Well, for one reason she's passed out from some sickness she must've developed _after_ she ran off from me. The second reason is because of the fact she ran off from me, I didn't get a chance to actually take her here." Jin looked at me skeptically.

"She ran off from you because...?"

I sighed and told Jin the previous events from yesterday and he looked at me with a face that said "you hopeless bastard." Which is the usual look I get from him when I screw up because of my impulsive behavior.

"Is that why you weren't at work yesterday? I stopped by to pick up an order and Colleen had to make it."

I flushed. "Well...no...and yes." I couldn't just tell him I was afraid to see Molly if she had gone to the bar that night.

Jin kept staring at me.

"I know. I screwed up. But that's why I went to check on her this morning and after her friends finally left I got her to tell me the truth...right before she passed out."

"And she just passed out? She seems to only have a fever, not even a strong one so I find it difficult to believe that she just passed out. Now it could've been induced from the fever _and_ stress. But where would the stress have come from I wonder...Chase?"

I shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Mmhmm...sure I believe you."

"You should. I didn't do anything..."

"You damned liar. What did you do to her?" Jin looked at me as he got some lotion and gauze down from a cabinet.

"I just told her to lift her shirt up."

"And when she didn't?"

"Well, you see, I was just trying to check her bruise. Don't you _dare_ say anything about "playing doctor" because knowing you, Jin you would! So, when she didn't I closed in on her to try to, well, lift her shirt up to see it." I mumbled.

"Moving a little too fast there. I thought you were supposed to take them out for dinner first."

"Dammit Jin, not like that!"

I rubbed my head out of frustration. Not many people knew it, in fact I'm sure I was the only one out of maybe one other, that knew Jin was actually a really perverse guy when he wanted to be.

"Well...that could have been the cause. But..." Jin went to put plastic gloves on.

"But?"

"But, there would be no reason for her to have such a reaction. Unless, of course, she was traumatized. And I doubt that something like that could traumatize her. You've gotten close to her before and that time, you said she got flustered right? She also didn't accept your offer for support. And now that I think about it, she fidgets uncontrollably around all the males. Her past check-ups, I recall her having a problem with biting her lip when she became unsure about questions I would ask her such as sexual activities, contact with the opposite sex in any way form or fashion-"

"That would make any girl uncomfortable Jin..."

"I suppose it would..." Jin put the lotion on his gloved hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a type of lotion mixed with herbs and pontata roots. It seeps into the body and helps heal bruises among other things."

He began to gently rub it into Molly's injured side, all the way from her bruised arm, down to her bruised waist and hip. I must have been focusing a little too hard because Jin looked at me and said,"You wanna rub it on her?"

"_WHAT_?"

"You're the one who was staring."

"I was just making sure you didn't rub too hard!"

Jin smirked innocently at me as he wrapped the gauze around Molly's frail body where she had been injured.

"I've never seen you get so worked up over a girl like this before...it's not like you."

I felt my face grow hot. I folded my arms and couldn't think of anything else to do but look away.

"Whatever." I muttered.

Then I suddenly remembered something and with a sigh, I stood up.

"Where are you headed off too?" Jin asked, still tending to Molly, now with an ice pack to nurse her fever.

"I have something I need to do. I'll catch you later Jin."

I exited the clinic and headed over to the farmland.

**~Third Person**

Calvin and Luke entered the bar after they ran into each other near the mines. Calvin was in a heated debate with Phoebe about one of her dangerous inventions and upon seeing Luke, Calvin told Phoebe not to touch anything until he came back tomorrow and followed Luke to the bar.

"I hope Molly's doing okay." Calvin said as they took a seat.

"Yeah, I bet Chase left her by now." Luke responded.

Kathy sauntered over to them, Luke could tell that her hips were sashaying for Owen and not for them. Calvin and Luke were always the guys she came to when she needed to make Owen overly jealous. She leaned on their table, kicking her right leg out by a bit and resting her chest a little on the table which issued a few whistles from the out of town guys at the bar that night.

"Way to look natural Kat..." Luke snickered.

Kathy rolled her eyes and asked for the two's order.

"You know what we want." Calvin said and Kathy gave a chuckle.

"I have to look like I actually took your order Calvin. Or else "you-know-who" will be on to my game." Kathy whispered.

"I'm sure he'd rather "be on" something else." Luke mumbled quietly which caused Kathy to stomp on his foot. Though Calvin got a good laugh out of it.

"I swear Luke if you don't shut your mouth I'll take that axe of yours and cut-"

"Woah there Kathy. Let's not be rash here." Calvin came to his defense. Kathy gave a "humph" and turned on her heel to get their orders.

When she came back she had a weird look on her face.

"Hey you guys. Have you seen Chase around? Colleen's in the kitchen as his replacement right now."

Calvin and Luke looked at Kathy.

"You think he's still at Molly's?" Calvin asked.

"I doubt he'd want to stay with her for this long." Kathy said.

"She should be okay by herself right now. I mean, she told Chase that she went to Jin's and he gave her some medicine." Luke chimed in.

"Yeah...Wait. When'd she say that?" Kathy asked.

"When Chase asked her if she went to see Jin."

"But didn't she tell us that she hadn't gone yet when _we_ asked her?" Calvin added.

The three of them stared at each other blank-faced. Blinked a couple times. Looked around. Stared back at each other.

"HOW THE HELL DID _NONE_ OF US CATCH THAT?" Kathy yelled, seething with rage.

"You're right! Not to mention...how did _Chase _ of all people know that Molly was sick?" Luke, again, added.

Another few moments of silence.

"Wait...Molly didn't come to bar night yesterday..."

"Congratulations Sherlock you just solved another Da Vinci's Code. WHAT ELSE IS NEW?"

"Wait, Kathy...let him go I think he's on to something." Calvin calmed Kathy down for Luke to finish his thought process.

"Well...Molly didn't come to bar night and if I recall correctly...did anyone see Chase here yesterday either?"

"Now that you mention it...Our usual ill-tempered chef wasn't complaining about our late night discussion yesterday." Calvin said.

"Hey dad! Was Chase here yesterday?" Kathy called to Hayden.

"Huh? No, he called in sick last night. I gave him some time to recover so he won't come back till tomorrow."

"So Chase and Molly both _happened_ to be absent from their usual places on the same night? Chase also came to check on Molly and asked her had she been to the clinic and Molly said yes to him..."

There was only one thing that they were all thinking at the time.

"OH MY GODDESS! CHASE KNOCKED-" Kathy and Calvin clamped a hand over Luke's mouth while all the other customers looked at them with confusion.

"Yeah. Chase knocked that glass off the table that one time. And he calls us clumsy! Ahahahahaha!" Kathy said loudly to cover up Luke's outburst.

"Chase knocked up Molly." Luke whispered.

"We can't jump to that conclusion yet Luke! If that was so, then what would the pills be for?"

"DHA pills." Calvin stated, stunned.

"What kind of pills are those?" Luke asked.

"They're pills that pregnant women take to help the baby inside with brain development."

"Isn't that the pill that has the Omega 3 crap in it? Like the fish oil?" Kathy stuck her tongue out in distaste.

"Yeah. She could've meant those pills."

"Well...I know what we have to do now..." Kathy said.

"What?"

Kathy looked at her friends with an ominous smile. "Who wants to take a trip to Molly's house?"

**~Meanwhile...~**

"Dammit! That farmer girl is still alive!" The little flicker of light in the foggy night hissed at the image it saw.

"She should have died from falling into the river! I worked hard to make it rage so violently against Ben's protection."

Another image came to the creature.

"This person! If it wasn't for _him, _she would be gone by now! I was only told to get rid of the farmer girls...but one more wouldn't hurt..."

An image of Chase getting finished with Molly's chores and heading to the Garmon Mine district was playing in the little thing's vision.

"Hey! You!"

The light turned to see a livid harvest sprite staring at it.

"You're the Rogue Sprite, _aren't you_! You almost killed Molly! Who sent you?" The orange sprite glowered at the light before it.

The light emitted a horrible laughter and started to fade.

"Come back here!" Finn called out to it but it was already gone.

"Ooooh...I gotta tell the Harvest Goddess about this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope this satisfies you guys for now. We have the story, the romance, and apparently a pregnant Molly. Let me know how you like this chapter. Also let me know if you like the perverted Jin. XDDD I always thought it would be funny if he was perverted in a way.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: A Reunion and Some Meddling

**I decided to make another chapter today. Yipeeeee!**

**Much love to my fresh reviewers!**

**Mishaay:** Words can't explain how happy I was when you told me you joined the sight just to review my writing. That brought the most enthusiasm to me today so I just made a super long chapter because I was too happy.

**Frankiegirl2020:** They probably should go to Jin first but Molly's friends are definitely not the brightest. I'm afraid I may have reduced Calvin's IQ by a little in this fanfic (sorry Calvin fans!) And don't fret about not reviewing previously, as long as you reviewed now :)!

**.:** Thanks for your feedback on perverted Jin. I made him a little more serious in this chapter but perverted Jin shall arise again when I find a good scene to put him in. Hahaha. Jin's dark side I suppose you could say.

**To my constant reviewers... you are just the greatest. My first fanfic and you've given so much love and feedback, it's encouraging to have the readers come back and review even if they've already reviewed. It makes my day it really does!**

**Forward...MARCH!**

* * *

><p>"Well...Looks like I'm almost to Castanet."<p>

"Hey there lass. You look a might familiar to me. Have I set sail with you before?" The old man named Pascal talked to me with a friendly tone. I shook my head.

"No, but people say I look a lot like my sister, Molly. Well, I'd guess it has to do with the fact that we're fraternal twins. But you could easily get us confused if you didn't pay attention to the hair and the shade of the eyes." I bowed slightly to Pascal.

"I'm Angela by the way."

Pascal nodded at me. "So, which one's the older one out of ya?"

"Oh. I'm sorry sir. I would tell you if I knew but, gracious me our parents never got the chance to tell us." I replied.

"Oh. I remember Molly saying that your parents had left you two at home before they left for their round-the-world trip."

"Round-the-world?" A light bulb switched on in my head.

"Ah. Yes! They left us quite some time ago. I hope they're well."

"You should give them a call when you arrive." Pascal said happily.

"Yes'sir. I definitely will." I said smiling brightly.

I decided to get some sleep before we arrived. I wonder how Molly was doing.

**~Molly's POV~**

_I knew I was dreaming. But it seemed so real when I came face to face with my sister, Angela._

**_"Angela? Angela is that really you?"_**

_I called, hoping that maybe it was one of those things that sometimes happened with twins, you know, where they could talk to each other telepathically kind of. She looked at me and then her eyes widened and tears sprung to her eyes._

**_"Molly! Molly it's me! Oh my Goddess look at you! You look so pretty!" _**_She tried to reach out to hug me but it seemed that we were floating in oblivion. It was pretty hard to move around at all. I smiled at her and she stopped, she looked disappointed not being able to touch me._

_I scoffed at her comment. **"**_**I**_** look pretty? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're gorgeous!" **I felt a pang in my heart. Now I understood why she was so upset. I wanted to hug her too!_

**_"Oh stop! Guess what though! I'm going to be on the island tomorrow morning! Around 10!"_**_ I gasped._

**_"So soon! Oh Angel I really wished that you didn't come! Not now!"_**_ I said, pained the moment the words left my mouth._

**_"B-But why? don't you wanna see me Molly?"_**_ Angela started to whimper._

**_"Yes! YES! A thousand times yes but! Just so much is happening! I don't want you to get hurt!"_**

**_"Whaddya mean?"_**_ I explained to Angela first how great the island was, my friends, and the incident that happened yesterday between me and Chase. She nodded along in sympathy, knowing my fear for boys that this one guy didn't seem to get from my actions which were obvious as Angela tells me. Then I explained to her the event and how Finn (she knows who Finn is from my constant letters to her) told me about the Rogue Sprite and how it almost killed me and wants to get rid of everyone who can help the Harvest Goddess. I knew that because she was my sister, she would be able to help the Harvest Goddess too and right as I explained that a glow came into the midst of the blackness surrounding our floating bodies._

**_"I knew I felt the two of you here."_**_ The voice of the Harvest Goddess came. Without Angela or I even asking why she was there, she made her statement simple._

**_"Now that Angela is on her way, we will be able to face the foe easier. When two beings of pure heart are together they are able to see the dark sprite. You must find out who is behind the Rogue Sprite and stop them. Their true intentions are not yet clear to me but it is clear that they want Molly dead. And Angela, I'm sure that they want the same of you. I'll watch over you the best I can but I'm still very weak. It's using up a lot of power from me just talking to you like this. I'm sure you know that the quest for the bells is still very important so please work hard. Finn will guide you both along your way. I'm losing my ability to communicate now so I shall take my leave. Come to me if you find anything of importance. Good-bye." _**_And with that brief speech the Goddess was gone. Knowing what to do now, Angela and I went on with our plans for when she got there._

**_"I already thought it through and I bought the river plot just before I got the tickets to the boat. The Mayor assured me that they'd have everything fixed up for me there soon."_**_ I nodded at this._

**_"I have extra room from upgrading my house to level 2. So if you need somewhere to stay just barge in the front door._**_" That's when I heard a voice ripple through mine and my sister's domain._

"I think she's waking up..." _Came Jin's voice._

**_"What's going on?"_**_ Angela asked._

**_"I guess when I passed out, Chase took me to the clinic."_**_ Angela became shocked._

**_"You didn't tell me you passed out!"_**

**_"Don't worry Angel. I'm not hurt, though I guess I have to thank Chase when I see him next." _**_I shuddered at the thought and Angela giggled._

**_"Okay. Promise to meet me at the docks?"_**_ Angela asked hopefully._

**_"Even if I have to climb out of my bed and drag myself to meet you!"_**_ Angela and I shared a giggle before I opened my eyes to see Jin and Chase staring at me._

Wait...CHASE!

I sat up in bed and stared at the both of them, who in turn stared at me. I looked at Chase and noticed he held a couple of bags in his hands. I stared blankly at the bags and then pointed to them inquisitively.

"Oh! I grabbed some clothes for you. And I brought you a meal. It's the least I can do for scaring you away the other day." Chase said nonchalantly.

I nodded silently and took the items from him. Looking inside the clothes bag I saw my Yellow Casual outfit and upon further inspection...my lingerie. My face turned so red that I'm sure Gill would've thought it a very nice gift of a tomato.

"Chase...You went through my underwear drawer?" I asked startled.

"You want to shower right?" Chase asked. I only stared at the contents. What all had he seen? I had some questionable outfits in there too, but that's only because Kathy had insisted on me getting them. I told her that they would only bring trouble later on but nooooo, what Kathy says goes! She went so far as to even ask Calvin and Luke their opinion of the lingerie. And Calvin and Luke had the nerve to give their honest opinions! Who did they think they were? Julius?

"Molly...you're biting your lip again." Jin's voice said.

"_WAAAAH!**"**_ I cried out in embarrassment. I ran to the way Jin had pointed to, indicating that the shower was that way.

I took a quick shower and packed my other clothes in the bag and put on the clothes that Chase had brought me. As soon as I was finished I came to a stop in front of Jin and Chase.

"Th-Thank you both..." I mumbled, too embarrassed to look at them.

"You should really thank Chase more. He rode all the way here on your cow with you just to make sure you got here in time."

I looked up at Chase skeptically.

"Which cow?"

"The black one." He stated and my eyes grew wide.

"H-How? Midnight doesn't let a stranger near her!" I exclaimed. That was too amazing.

"Well, I don't know then." Chase and I stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I started to wonder why he was still here.

"So...I'm trying really hard not to come off as being mean but I...Well...Why are you still here?" Chase looked at me and I thought that I had pressed another wrong button again. I shut my eyes, waiting for his shouting but when it didn't come I looked up to see a stern, and intimidating Chase looking at me.

"Uhh...umm..." Was all I could muster up to say.

"I'm here because you're clumsy and if I leave you alone while you're still healing and you get hurt _again_ I'm not going to forgive myself."

"Umm...Well...I have...some business to attend to...at 10 tomorrow..." I heard my voice getting quieter and quieter.

"You've been asleep since yesterday morning." Jin pointed out. I looked outside and saw the sun in the sky.

"Oh."

"And it's a minute to 10 right now Molly." Chase informed me.

"Oh." Was all I could say which caused them to give me very worried stares...until reality finally set in and my eyes grew wide. I softly dropped the bag of food Chase had offered to me.

"Oh! OH OH!" I started to jump up and down hastily.

"H-Hey! Don't move around so much! You can't go until I release you!" Jin shouted a little out of character towards me.

"Look at the time, today's the date. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" I said suddenly reciting rhymes.

"Molly?"

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" I glanced at the clock that now read 10:03, I disregarded Jin's orders and I sprinted out the clinic door.

"Hey! COME BACK HERE YOU FRICKIN WHITE RABBIT!" I could hear Chase scream after me. I actually thought it was cute that he knew what I was mimicking. Alice In Wonderland had always been one of Angela's and mine's very favorite books as children.

Ignoring Chase's calls I rushed to the dock, already Hamilton and a few others gathering round as the new villager stepped off, looking around with worry and confusion.

"Molly! Wait! You're still in no condition to go anywhere!" Chase called out to me even louder, causing everyone including Angela to turn to me. Her chocolate brown eyes turned to meet my dark caramel ones. She dropped her luggage slowly and she stood with the most unbelieving face in the world. I knew that I had the same look on my face. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I could see the tears in hers threatening to fall. Time seemed to change seconds into hours as Angela started to push past the crowd and came running to meet me half-way.

"ANGELAAAAAAAA!"

"MOLLYYYYYY!"

We spread our arms out like an eagles as we approached the other and squealed with delight as we crushed one another in the hug of the century. The tears streamed down our faces, and both of us being so overly moved with emotion, we sunk to the ground while holding on the each other. Our foreheads laid against the others and we smiled through bitter-sweet tears. I had my twin back. My sister was finally by my side again.

"Molly! Hey, Molly! What's the matter with you? Is this the business you had to attend to?" Chase called from above us.

**~Angela's POV~**

As we slumped to the ground in emotional overload, we smiled and a few giggles could be made out through the sniffling and sobbing. Suddenly.

"Molly! Hey, Molly! What's the matter with you? Is this the business you had to attend to?" Reluctantly, I took my gaze away from my beloved twin and glanced up to be pierced with madly violent violet hues. I almost cringed with fear at the man with the apron standing above us. His air was intimidating and his black long-sleeved shirt was rolled up slightly to reveal finely tone and cut muscles. His exotic hair was breathtakingly wavy with hair clips in it. He wore blue jeans and sandals to tie off his look. In short, a handsome man had been calling out desperately to my sister. That's when I noticed Molly turning rigid and digging her head into my chest like she would so often do when she just got the shock of her life.

"Sorry, Chase..." Her muffled voice sounded.

_'Chase? As in, the Chase who made my sister cry after she got hurt Chase?'_

I looked up at him and, without Molly noticing, I glowered at him. He gave me a surprised look, but the moment he returned with a look almost as fierce as mine is the moment I knew that he was a challenge for Molly indeed. She had a bad experience with his type, the boy pushed her down when she was already at her most vulnerable. The type that was angered easily, he seemed a little anti-sociable too.

"Ummm...Miss Angela?" Came a voice almost as timid as Molly's. Molly and I now glanced to the villagers behind us to see that the voice belonged to a blue haired, blue-eyed girl standing next to a girl with pink hair and the same color eyes. Among them were various other villagers. Molly and I looked at each other and we both flushed red.

"How embarrassing!" We both chuckled out simultaneously and we giggled with flushed pink cheeks.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"So, you're twins?" Candace and Luna (the girls from earlier) sat across from us in the clinic along with Chase, who I figured out to be the chef of the local bar, standing beside Doctor Jin (a fairly handsome man himself) murmuring something about Molly who sat next beside me.

"Yup." We replied.

"But you guys look different from one another." Luna, the pink-haired girl, stated.

"Luna..." Candace, the blue-haired girl, chided her.

"It's okay, Candace. Angel and I really don't look the same." Molly said, using the affectionate nickname she gave me as very, extremely young girls.

"That's right, but Dolly and I are definitely linked as twins." I said, also using her childhood nickname.

"We're fraternal." We told them, both of us grinning from ear to ear. We looked at each other and suddenly said, "It's been too long!" At the same time.

It felt so good to have my twin back...

**~Chase's POV~**

I looked at the girl that Molly had not too long ago, slumped to the ground in tears with. The girl already didn't like me, Goddess knows why because I sure don't! I sighed.

"Upset?" Jin asked.

"Course not." I responded.

"Oh. I just thought you would be, seeing as how you're precious Molly has forgotten all about you for her sweet twin Angela." Jin said.

"Are you mocking me? Cuz it feels like you're mocking me." I gave him a dull look as he sipped his tea, a smile spreading across his lips.

"You guessed right. Do you wanna cookie?" Yeah, he was mocking me.

"Well besides that. Did you know that Molly had a twin?" Jin tilted his head slightly at my question.

"No, and that bothers me. Molly didn't put anything about her relatives down on her medical application forms. Now suddenly she has a twin. And Angela has on her forms only their parents names and where they are. And have you heard their back story yet?" Jin began.

"No. Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"It seems their parents left for a trip around the world around the time that the girls were 7 years of age."

"Yeah? And?"

Jin looked at me worriedly.

"Yes. Well, that was 13 years ago Chase. They aren't back yet apparently. And have you ever seen or heard a clue about Molly's parents for the whole half a year she's been here?" Jin's brow furrowed now. That was a bit strange.

"Maybe they don't get along with their parents." Jin shook his head.

"I don't know Chase. I'm going to have to do some more research on this matter. If these girls have problems with even simple things, if I don't know their parents medical history then how can I possibly know what to treat them with?"

"Just hope they don't get sick?" Jin raised an eyebrow at me.

"Everyone gets sick at some point Chase. I don't want to risk their health. Until I get more information on them, would you be sure to keep an eye on them for me?" Jin gave me a smile.

"Wh-_WHAT_! Why me! Hey! _JIN_!" I grumbled as I turned to the girls who were now waving good-bye to the Tailor sisters. I accidentally met Molly's gaze and she flushed red and looked down, biting her lip as usual. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, Jin needs me to walk you home Molly."

"I can walk her home just fine." Angela cut in.

"You need to go see Mayor Hamilton and meet the rest of the villagers. Right now, your sister needs rest!" Angela glared at me but when we heard Molly break out into a coughing fit we both rushed to her.

"I'm fine...really." Molly said meekly smiling at her sister. She looked at me and bit her lip again. I was actually growing accustomed to that reaction...

_'Stay focused, Chase!'_ I screamed in my head.

"Well, let's get you back to Harmony Farm." I said helping Molly up. She automatically became flustered so her sister nudged my hand away and held onto her protectively. She gave me a look that said "don't try anything." and I only sneered at her.

Molly then gasped from horror.

"I forgot to tend to the farm yesterday! And this morning too!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that." I muttered.

"Huh?" Molly looked up at me with her caramel doe-eyes.

"I...well I took care of them yesterday and earlier this morning." I admitted.

Molly's eyes widened with shock but it melted into an expression of appreciation.

"Thank-you very much, Chase!"

"Yeah. Don't read into it too much. I only did it because it would be a pain to have to hear you cry about an animal getting sick or a crop dying." I muttered, leading the way to Harmony Farm, the twins right behind me.

**~Meanwhile~**

The evil sprite watched another image and exclaimed with fury, "The other girl is here! She's _HERE_!" It hissed, menacingly.

"Calm down, calm down. They won't be around for long. That is...if you do your job right." The bringer of the creature stated.

"Of course! You made me so of course I'll be able to do it."

Suddenly, another image that neither the sprite or the bringer made popped up in front of them.

"I see. You're up to no good again." The image was a communication way.

"Shut the hell up! There's no way I'm going to let them save that filthy village and it's Harvest Goddess!"

"Hmm...we'll see about that. Just remember that you'll have to go through me as well."

"Heheheh! You seem to be my _only_ threat! Those girls won't last to the New Years...but that boy...he's getting on my nerves. I can feel his interference. What would you say if I got rid of him too?"

"Those girls won't go down easily. And I wouldn't underestimate that _boy_ either. I'm watching you..." And with that. the communication way was cut off. Leaving the sprite and the bringer to ponder their next move.

And they had just the idea!

**~Third Person~**

"We got here just in time to confront them!" Kathy said with an eerie glee.

"I still don't think we should assume the worst." Calvin crossed his arms at his two, overly-determined friends as Chase, Molly, and the new girl, Angela (that was already being talked about) came up the path to Molly's house.

"We aren't assuming, Calvin. We're just asking a lot of questions concerning her sexual activities with Chase." Luke said, simple-minded.

"I could've been talking to Phoebe right about now." Calvin gave an exasperated sigh and waved as he saw Molly and Chase notice the trio.


	8. Chapter 8: Something Like The Truth

**HOLY SHIZ! You people are beautiful do you know that? To see so many new faces and to hear the praise. Ah I'm so grateful to you. I hope I don't sound like a wierdo but I can't express how happy I am so I'm posting this long chapter for you again. Sorry it took longer than the norm XP... I would like to thank you all:**

**XRoseDewX, ****MagicalSquaresOfDarkness, ****Jaspers-Girl-and-u-no-it, ****Azn-Rinny, ****RebeccaSaysYay, Frankiegirl2020, and Mishaay. **

**I wish I could give personal notes for you on this commentary like I usually do but AIIIEEE so many reviewers. I might have to stop even mentioning the thanks here and just PM you all!**

**Disclaimer" I haven't put one yet but I'm pretty sure you guys know that I don't own any form of Harvest Moon.**

**Well! Here is the next chapter! Bon Appetit! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

_'I have a feeling this is **not** going to go well...'_

I stared at my friends that were arriving from the Garmon Mine district. They all had the same looks on their face. Anticipation was it?

"The welcoming committee?" Angela questioned.

"Not exactly..." I muttered to her.

Chase raised an eyebrow as we approached Calvin, Luke, and Kathy. Probably because they were all somewhat staring at him as they glanced over at me.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Kathy looked at me and then swiftly pointed to my door.

"Uh...Something up with my house?" She kept on pointing.

"Yes, Kathy...it's a house. The one that I'm getting ready to enter. Have you been drinking again because if-"

"_In..._" Kathy said with such demanding in her voice I felt myself wince.

Luke was crossing his arms in agreement and Calvin let out a sigh. I wonder if he even wanted to be here at the moment.

I noticed Angela looking at them with caution. A trace of anger was written on her face but she quickly let it go and looked at me. I nodded at her and she smiled halfway at me.

"Well, I'll be seeing you then." Chase said but before he could so much as turn, two arms took hold of him on either side and pulled him towards the house with us.

"**_Everyone_ in!**" Kathy said strictly, she was now completely freaking me out.

With a sigh, I opened the door and everyone walked in behind me.

Chase took a seat in the armchair, Calvin and Luke sat at my dining table, Angela and I sat down on the sofa and Kathy took a place on the love seat in front of us.

We sat in my living room/dining room area for a good few minutes before Kathy opened her mouth to speak.

"So, where are you coming from Molly?" Kathy asked sweetly.

"The docks. I just picked up my sister, Angela. Angela this is my friend Kathy, and the two guys over there are Luke and Calvin." I gestured to the group in front of us.

"Okay, why is Chase with you?" I got nervous.

"Well, you see, I invited him back to thank him for helping me with farm work while I was sick." Angela glanced at me as I lied, she knew I was, it was a sister/twin thing I guess.

"Mhmm..." Kathy said suspiciously. I was tired and she was starting to get me angry.

"Look Kathy I-"

"No _you_ look Molly! I'm going to ask you some questions that _we_ want you to answer!" Kathy gestured to Luke and Calvin who sat at the table.

Angela gave Kathy a look like _"WTF"_ and Chase looked intrigued. I gave a blank stare and nodded slowly.

"One! How did _he_..." She pointed at Chase. "The man that gets excessively angry with you! Know that you're sick before _we_ do?" Kathy sounded hurt.

"I...I ran into him on my way to buy seeds. You remember Kathy, I was on my way there to buy the seeds after we talked that morning." I explained. It wasn't _exactly_ a lie. I was just leaving out some things.

"Right...Two! Why did you tell him that you went to the clinic after you told us that you didn't?"

"To tell you the truth Kat...I _didn't_ go to see Jin. I just told him that I did because..." I glanced at Chase who looked at me, obviously expecting me to blame it on him. I was going to...but I couldn't bring myself to lie on him like that. Chase might've gotten mad at me but it was my fault that I couldn't accept his help just because I was afraid of guys.

"I told him that I did because he had told me the previous day to go see him. He actually offered to help me but I told him I'd be fine by myself. I ended up not going. It was stupid of me because it got worse." I looked at Kathy, Luke, and Calvin. Surprisingly, they didn't seem convinced and I basically told them the truth.

"Three!" Kathy put a little too much anger into that one word.

"_Both_ you and Chase weren't at the bar that night!" At this, I looked at Chase quizzically and saw he was looking at the ceiling in annoyance.

"I can understand the sickness making you stay home, but then why wasn't Chase there either?"

"M...Maybe he was sick too?" I more asked than stated.

"Yeah. And while you still seem a little sickly he just recovered miraculously?"

I shrugged and Kathy sighed in frustration.

"Just get to the point, Kathy!" Luke said causing Calvin to shoot him a glare.

"Okay...Molly, I'm just going to come right out and say it."

Kathy took a deep breath.

"Did you and Chase...I mean. Are you uh..."

"Argh! _C'mon_ Kathy! Did Chase knock you up?" Luke yelled impatiently.

At this, mine, Angela's, and Chase's jaws dropped. Mouth agape, Angela started to tear up and she turned to me.

"Angela wait-"

"Does that mean you're FINALLY over you fear of boys! It's a weird way to find out but...Oh my gosh as long as you're happy Mo-"

"_WHOA_! Hold that thought! Don't even go any further!" Chase shouted.

"Yes! Get that thought out of your mind! _ALL_ of you!" I jumped up.

"_I _am not _pregnant_! _I_ am _sick_! And most of all!" I sucked my breath in.

"_**WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!**_" Chase and I screamed at the same time.

The word coming out my mouth caused me to get a bit flustered. That kind of talk was so embarrassing. And about Chase? Dear Goddess just save me now.

Chase furiously started to rant.

"Seriously! A few coincidences and you assume I'm banging her? We're not even in a relationship of _any_ kind! How you even jumped to that kind of conclusion is beyond my sense of logic!" I stared at Chase, my face hot red.

"D-did...did you just say _banging_?" Chase looked at me with a bored stare.

**~Chase's POV~**

Needless to say, I was hysteric. That's when I heard the small voice belonging to Molly say,

"D-did...did you just say _banging_?" I looked at her with a bored expression but in truth...I was really trying to keep myself from laughing.

She looked way too cute! She bit her lip and her face was redder than the tomato soup that I made the other day.

_'Did I just think she looked cute?'_

I shook my head of all thoughts. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She kept staring at me so I decided to answer her.

"Banging. Doing it. Making love. Fucking. What do you want me to say? They're all basically the same thing." I told her. She hid her face and Angela looked at her sympathetically. That's when I remembered what Angela said earlier.

"Wait...you're afraid of guys?" This came as no surprise to Kathy but I guess Calvin and Luke took that like a punch to the stomach because they looked at her shocked.

Molly just shied away and Angela patted her gently. Kathy also came over to Molly and stroked her back.

"So you're scared of us Molly?" Calvin asked.

"Well...I...not as much as other guys...you're my friends but...you're still men..."

"She's been scared of boys since middle school." Angela sighed.

I sat back down and looked at Molly.

"Why?" Luke asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"It isn't really my place to tell." Molly uncovered her face that had lost a bit of it's embarrassed color.

"I'm sorry...I just..." Molly's face fell and her eyes were on the verge of over-flowing.

I watched her intensely. Luke and Calvin looked on helplessly as she tried to hold her tears back.

"They scare me is all..." Molly said weakly. I had the feeling that that wasn't the whole truth, but I let it go.

"So Angela had to fight the guys off with a stick, huh?" Luke said jokingly but that only caused Molly and Angela's faces to fall.

"She...umm...no...she didn't know about anything until I told her." Molly looked at her hand and Angela smiled sadly.

"How could she not know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Could we not talk about this, please." Angela said, flashing a smile at me for the first time since she arrived.

I nodded reluctantly.

"Oh my Goddess Molly! I'm so sorry that I had suggested that you had sex with _him_! What a horrible thought!" Kathy said dramatically with a smirk.

"Hey..." I growled and the two men at Molly's kitchen table just laughed.

Molly giggled and I sighed. I knew Kathy said that to make Molly feel better, and since it worked I had nothing to be mad about.

_'As long as she's alright...'_

I shook my head again. I _had_ to stop having such weird thoughts.

I looked at the clock.

"It's almost time for work." I told Kathy.

"Hey! We can introduce you to everyone before we head to the bar!" Molly exclaimed happily to Angela.

"That would be a great idea!" Angela agreed.

"Are you sure you're in the condition to go somewhere?" Kathy asked.

"Just give me some cold medicine and I'll be okay." Molly flashed a smile.

Afterwards, Kathy and I headed to work and the others told us they would meet us at the bar and headed towards Flute Fields first.

**~Angela's POV~**

I followed along as Calvin, Luke, and Molly went to Flute Fields.

"Over here is the watermill. This is where we can go to mill things like wheat, corn, and buckwheat. They ship for a lot more." I smiled. Molly always tried to make as much money as possible.

"Over there is Julius's house. He works at the jewelers and has purple hair with different color streaks."

"Are you _sure_ he isn't a girl..." I heard Luke whisper and Molly looked at him with a chastising glare. Luke turned to the side and whistled innocently.

We kept walking until we neared a huge area where there were two houses and fields of crops and flowers.

"Beautiful..." I breathed.

Molly giggled. "This is Marimba Farm, we can buy seeds here as well as other crops for cooking, Angela! They only have the seeds when they come into season so you'll never get the wrong seeds. It's quite convenient for when you're in a rush and want to buy in bulk. They also sale fertilizer so that the quality of the crops are higher which, of course, brings in more of a profit."

"What's that?" I asked pointing to a house near the bigger building.

"That's Chase's house." Calvin said.

"Oh. I wonder why he picked a place so close to a farm..."

"Chase is an expert chef. He came here to train underneath the legendary chef Yolanda!" Molly said energetically. I smiled at her renewed joy.

She dragged me along and explained the whole rest of Flute Fields to me including Fugue Forest which Calvin said that there were rumors of a witch living there. I had asked Molly secretly and she said she had actually met her, that's how she got the green bell in the windmill back. From Moon Hill there was Horn Ranch and I was able to meet Renee, Cain, and Hannah. While we came back up we ran into Craig (the owner of Marimba Farm) and Ruth his wife. They told us about their kids Taylor, and Anissa and how they left because the soil was poor. Molly told me that after she got 10 good quality pumpkins that she could ring the yellow bell. We then went to Garmon Mine District and Luke took us into the carpenters. Apparently he worked there and he was going to be the one working on the production of my new house.

"If you're the one building it then how come you aren't working on it already." I asked.

"We're going to get to it! There's a lot of um...before hand...planning...YEAH! Planning that we have to do! For the house!" Luke chuckled nervously. His father (Dale) had decided _now_ to hand a full project over to his son? Bo (the apprentice) told me I'd be waiting a while.

"Well then my slave, you must get to work on it starting tomorrow. I shall not impose on dear Molly for too long. Do you understand."

"Yes, mistress." Luke bowed.

"Don't say mistress. I sound like the other woman when you say that." With that Luke and I laughed and Calvin and Molly rolled their eyes. Luke and I decidedly were now master and slave (A.K.A best friends).

We went by the General Store and when Calvin saw a girl with green hair and red rimmed glasses he started to uncharacteristically stare. I nudged him and he stared at me.

"That your woman?" I said in the manliest voice I could muster up. Calvin snorted to hold a laugh back.

"Her name's Phoebe and no. I'm working on it though." He said.

"Working it or her?" Luke and Molly laughed hard at that one and I gave Molly a high-five. Even she could appreciate the perverted jokes I belted out. Calvin flushed red just as Phoebe came up to him.

We said "hi" to Barbara which was her mom who told me about Simon, who was her husband, that worked at the Photo Shop I saw on my way to Molly's house. We left and Calvin seemed a little down that we had to leave Phoebe...so of course I teased him on it. We stopped by the jewelers and the woman who owned the store greeted us warmly. Her name was Mira and, sadly, she had been widowed a year ago. She said she felt a lot better now but she missed her loved one. Molly and I could relate to that.

When we met the accessory maker I could see why Luke said what he did earlier. A man who looked very much like a girl came and greeted us but he gave Luke a glare. Obviously Luke had pointed out to him he looked like a girl before. He was polishing some gems and I noticed the heart shaped earrings he had on which I just died for!

"Oh my gosh! I love your earrings!" I gushed. He smiled at me warmly.

"They're very high-fashioned aren't they? I have a few different pairs like these actually, just in case a match gets lost. You want a pair?" I squealed with glee as he handed me a box that had the earrings in them. Julius and I hit it off pretty well as well.

"You're too good with guys." Molly said dishearteningly. I smiled sympathetically at her and thought about Chase.

"Well...not all guys." I said and she gave me a confused expression. When it came to Molly I was the most protective above anything else. No one was going to hurt her on my watch! We headed to the carpenters and I saw an old man across the counter.

"This is who upgrades our tools." Molly explained. I bowed to the man whose name was Ramsey and he gave a grunt of approval. He seemed to be one of the stern types.

"MOOOOOOOLLY!" A small voice came. I turned my head to see a cute little girl run and jump towards Molly.

"CHLOE!" Molly caught her.

"How's my favorite little pirate?" Molly coddled her as she giggled. A big hulking man came behind Molly suddenly. He had red hair and was fairly tall. A little taller than Luke and Calvin.

"Hey guys." He greeted us which caused Molly to scream and throw Chloe up who landed in Luke's arms. Chloe stared at Luke.

"Yo." Luke stared at her.

"How you doin'?" Chloe responded. I laughed. Subtle humor just got me rolling.

"Did I scare you?" The big man asked.

"No, Owen. Not really!" Molly breathed sarcastically.

"You would've scared me! You're huge as hell!" Luke exclaimed.

"How would you know, Luke?" Owen laughed hard at this and Luke protested with a look of disgust.

After my introduction to Owen (that Calvin, Luke, and Molly later told me was who Kathy was going for) we headed towards the church ground by using the mining cart. I met Perry the pastor and let him know his name was an alliteration. We went down to town and stopped by town hall. That's where Mayor Hamilton greeted us warmly and introduced us to his more than cold son, Gill. He had fierce blue eyes and dressed business like. I shook hands with him and he told me briefly that he was eager to see how my farm would produce. I gave him a polite smile and bowed. I could be serious when I wanted to be.

We headed to the Photo Shop and I met Simon who was previously mentioned to me. I bought a camera for pictures and we left. Next was the Tailor Shop and that's where we met Shelly, who was the kind old clerk of the store. We were also reunited with the fiery pink-haired Luna, and the shy Candace. Candace was in a relationship with Julius apparently and I told her that he was a very nice catch, especially since he understood a woman's need for fashion. She thanked me shyly and Molly gave her a hug. Although she was really shy she must've hit it off with Molly. Maybe shy people attract other shy people? Luna was apparently the business brains and she and I hit it off pretty well. She admitted to me that she like Gill and I told her to go for it since he seemed really nice.

"It's funny how the timid sisters get along and how the out-going sisters get along." Calvin said smirking.

"It's more coincidental than anything else." Molly pouted as I patted her on the back.

We went up the town stairs after leaving the Tailor's to greet Jin and his grandmother Irene.

"Thank-you for taking care of my sister." I said bowing.

"It's not a problem. Someone has to do it." Jin smiled.

We greeted Irene and went next door to Ocarina Inn where Calvin was staying. It was alright when we said hello to Yolanda which I remembered being Chase's mentor. And it was fine when we met Jake and his wife Colleen. But when we met this girl in a maid outfit, things became tense. She greeted me but she then glared at Molly which made me angry, but Molly didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, Molly." The girl somewhat spat.

"Hey, Maya! How are things?" Molly smiled at her.

"Oh, everything is great! Just great!" Maya said sarcastically. I looked at Calvin and Luke who seemed to be annoyed with the girl already.

"That's nice. Well see ya." Molly waved good-bye.

"Stupid bitch." Molly muttered as we exited the building. I was shocked but Calvin and Luke laughed.

"Molly!" I scolded, though I did find it amusing.

"What! She stole my food the first time I ate at the bar. And when I saw Chase arguing with her because she couldn't cook worth a shit she got mad at _me_ and started to fuss. So of course I fussed back and she ran out crying. I may be scared of guys but I'll be damned if I let a dumb ass girl like _her_ intimidate me. She wears pig tails for Goddess's sake!" I laughed at my sisters out burst.

She then lead me to the Fishery where I met Ozzie who was the owner. Greeted Pascal. Met Paolo, Ozzie's son and a very laid back fellow named Toby.

"You like to fish?" Toby asked me.

"It's pretty awesome. I remember that I once caught a Masu Trout that was _this_ huge!" I said holding my hands out a considerable amount.

"Nice." He smiled at me through closed eyes. How cool, just like a fox!

After we left the Fishery we headed to the bar. The bell jingled as we entered and sure enough, Kathy was there serving some random people, they were apparently from different villages. She turned to us and waved us to a table.

"How was the tour?" She asked.

"Eventful!" I replied. Kathy smiled and called her dad over.

"Howdy young lady, I'm Hayden, Kathy's father. I'm sure you'll feel right at home if you stop by as often as your sister does." He chuckled and I shook his hand.

I saw Molly peering into the back of the bar counter and I saw what seemed to be a kitchen, but from where I was standing I couldn't see what she was looking at. That is, until a certain chef stepped over to the cutting board. Molly watched him carefully until Kathy asked for our orders.

**X**

**X**

**X**

The bar was pretty much cleared out to where The only ones left were a few out of town villagers, Kathy, Luke, Calvin, Molly, Chase, Hayden, and I. Chase was still behind the counter cooking but Kathy was off the clock. She had one too many drinks obviously because she was lying across two chairs next beside Molly.

"Nooooooobody knooooooows *hic* the trouble I've seeeeeeeeeeeen! Noooooooooobody knoooooooows *hic* my sorrooooooow!" She sang, swinging an empty cocktail glass around. She looked at it sadly.

"Noooooooooobody knooooooooows the trouble I've seeeeeeeeeen...And I don't know the words to the *hic* rest of the sooooooong!" I broke down laughing and Molly did the same. Luke and Calvin put their heads in their hands and groaned. Kathy looked at me and Molly, then she looked down at her glass.

"You think this is funny?" She asked, waving the empty glass in our faces.

"_THIS_...is _SAD_! Do you know how long I've waited for this thing to fill itself up? Too damn long that's for sure!" She looked at it sadly and started to sing again.

Calvin and Luke turned to each other.

"You do it this time." Calvin told him.

"WHAT! WHY?" Luke said upset.

"I did it last time! And you don't have a girl your after! So you do it!" Calvin relayed and Luke grumbled.

"I do have a girl I like thank you very much Mr. Indiana Jones!" Luke said.

"Aha. Aha. Shut up!" And Calvin kicked Luke's chair almost sending him toppling over.

"Well, _somebody_ better get her out of here!" Chase called from the kitchen.

Luke stared at Kathy.

"Is that food coloring in your hair, Luke?" She asked.

"No..."

"I'll make it disappear then."

"No...no making things disappear tonight." Luke lifted Kathy up off the chairs issuing a very ecstatic '_WHEEEE'_ from her.

"Alright. Time to go." Calvin said and we all got up.

"Aaaaaaaand I'm flying again. What. The. Hell! I'm frickin magic baby! WHOOOO!" Kathy exclaimed before we left.

"By the way, Molly." Chase called out to Molly who turned to him.

"Thanks for not making a mess this time." He said and turned around to put away the dishes. I was expecting Molly to yell at him but she did just the opposite.

"You're welcome." She said smiling and let the bar doors close behind her.

"What was that about?"

"I always screw-up and make a mess here but tonight I didn't. I guess he was thankful for that. I know I'm thankful that he didn't make me sip from a sippy-cup this time."

We waved bye to Luke and Calvin and were on our way to our home. When we finally arrived I was tired and flopped down on Molly's bed.

"You have a bed in your room you know!" Molly scolded.

"I wanna sleep with you tonight! We haven't seen each other in years and years! Please!" I begged her. She smiled and shook her head laughing.

"Alright. You wanna scrub each others backs in the tub like we used to too?" She teased and I threw a pillow at her.

"No! We are much too developed now!" I giggled and she took a shower first.

When she got out, I got in and I let the hot water soothe me. The boat trip had been long and I couldn't remember the last time I took a shower in water that wasn't lukewarm. I was already starting to love it here. I climbed out and Molly was already dressed so I got dressed and we laid down on the comfy bed.

"Where's Finn?" I asked her.

"He probably went to see the Harvest Goddess again." Molly's muffled voice came.

"Oh..."

"Hey, Angel."

"Yeah, Dolly?"

"Don't go too far for your midnight walk. Okay?" Molly said with a yawn.

I smiled, she knew me too well. It wasn't long before she went to sleep and I got up and put some clothes on to go for my midnight walk. I usually did this to think, or to get something off my mind. It was relaxing.

My mind was wandering again. when that happened, my feet would just start to pull me any which way. Surprisingly, my feet would respond to the feeling in my heart. Curiosity, anxiety, hatred, sadness, anger, I have yet to be pulled along by love. I've experienced liking someone a lot, but love seemed to avoid me. I guess Molly and I were somewhat the same there. What sad twins we were.

I glanced up and found myself in Harmonica Town and mentally slapped my forehead. If Molly found out I came this far she was going to _kill_ me! But, a scent wafted in front of me and my thoughts were stopped once more. I turned to my left to see where my feet had guided me and I was curiously in front of a big white house that Molly hadn't told me about. I just assumed it was unoccupied. But low and behold, a cinnamon tanned man was leaning against his house, looking up at the star filled sky. His hair glowed in the moonlight as it kissed his frame. It was white, and short take away the long braid that fell over his shoulder. I couldn't see his eyes. He wore a long purple cloak that had golden lining, a black turtle neck, white pants, and jewelry that seemed to dangle off of him in a beautiful manner.

I felt myself being mesmerized by the appearance of this phantom-like man who seemed to fit into the night scene before me. My feet compelled me to walk closer to the man and when we were about two feet apart from one another, he slowly turned to me. My breath caught in my throat. His eyes were the definition of breath-taking. Such unique hues, one a very vivid green, almost like a lime. And the other a soft honey cream yellow. He looked at me with such knowing, as if he was expecting me. And then he said in a deep, soft, smoother than caramel voice.

"What stirs your thoughts?" He asks. I was going to greet him...I was going to say "hi" and give him my name...I was going to ask him for his...I was but...instead.

"Your eyes are the most beautifully unique things I've ever seen..." I sighed in a trance. My eyes widened and his did too.

"Oh...I'm sorry! That wasn't suppose to come out!" I explained hurriedly. His eyes caught mine.

"That wasn't...what I was expecting..." He mumbled.

"I...I wasn't expecting it either..." I said still staring at him. We stood there for a moment.

"I'm Angela." I suddenly said which caused him to look at me.

"The new farmer."

"Wizard..."

"Huh?"

"They call me...Wizard." The name certainly fit his appearance. Not just the apparel but also his whole entire self as a whole. That's when I noticed the tattoo that adorned the bottom of his right eye, the honey colored one.

"That's...different."

"Yes...it is." Another silence. I looked down at my feet and I noticed that Wizard was pretty tall. He seemed to bet the same height as Chase. Maybe a tad bit shorter, by a centimeter maybe.

"It's dangerous..." He said softly.

"What?"

"It's dangerous for you to be out here alone..." He turned to me with half-lidded eyes.

"I...uh...this is a peaceful island. I'm sure nothi-"

"You know what I mean...the rogue sprite...you and your sister call it this...right?" My eyes widened. How did he know? Could he be?

"I'm not the bringer...I am on your side...more or less." Wizard stated. I looked at him and he opened the door to his house where the scent that awoke me from my trance now spilled out from.

"Coffee..." I muttered dreamily. He looked at me contemplatively.

"Would you...care for a cup?" He asked. I nodded, absent-minded and he held his door open for me.

He lead me to a table with what seemed to be a crystal ball in the middle, I sat on one side as he came to me with a cup of the hot drink and took a seat on the other side of the table with his own mug in hand. We sat there silently for what seemed like a year. I looked around and noticed a huge telescope that stood in the midst of bookcases and shelves on his second floor.

_'He must love stargazing' _I thought, remembering his previous interest in the night sky before I approached him.

I heard the clink of his mug and turned to meet his gaze that was soft but serious.

"Now...have you noticed anything...strange, since you've come?" He questioned. I looked intensely at him and thought very hard on my answer.

"Well...several people thought that my sister, Molly, was pregnant." I replied seriously and sipped at my drink.

This produced a surprised look from Wizard and he stared at me in confusion.

"She's not really pregnant though!" I said quickly. He continued to stare at me.

"Again...not what I expected..." Wizard finally stated and sipped his drink as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to type up. First I had to do chores, then there was the mall and I mean...c'mon!...Sorry that was a lame excuse. I'm so ashamed of myself. T~T. I'll try my hardest to release the chapters out sooner! Well...R&amp;R please. I love you all!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9:Bullet Two and Half The Truth

**Well here I am again. I really want to PM all of you to say thanks but I've PMed you all I'm sure. If I haven't I'm so sorry. Maybe you guys don't mind since I give thanks to you all right here in my commentary. SO thanks again everyone! I'm trying hard to stop any mess ups such as in the last chapter I put Kathy had gone to Flute Fields too but she really didn't but I guess you guys figured that one out for yourselves.**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

"Hey Angel. I'm not taking up all the covers, am I?" I groggily muttered as I saw that my whole body was wrapped in my covers.

No response.

"Angela?" I turned to see Angela's side of the bed empty. I turned to look at the clock that now read 2 o' clock and gasped. Angela was never gone for more than at the most and hour!

I sprung from my bed and went to Angela's room to see if she was there but found her bed untouched.

_'Where is she?'_ I started to panic.

I pulled on an old jacket that was too big for me over my light purple night shirt and ran outside. The cold of the Fall night chilled my bare legs since I only wore the long night shirt, but I endured it as I swept through the entire farm. I first checked the chicken coop.

"Angela!" I whispered urgently, as not to stir my ducks and chickens. She wasn't in the there so I trudged to the barn. Millie was the only one awake which was surprising.

"Hey girl. Have you seen Angela?" Millie stared at me and her eyes started to dilate.

"Millie?" I questioned. The heifer started to stomp her right front hoof on the ground at me menacingly. This was not like her, something was wrong. Before I could think of anything to do, Millie put her head down and begun to grunt with killer instinct. She then charged at me and my eyes widened in fear.

"HELP!" I screamed though it was a failed attempt seeing as how my house was located far from anyone hearing me. I quickly jumped out of the way but not without the cow kicking a hoof out at my bruised side. It wasn't that hard of an impact but it definitely was helping the healing process. I turned to Millie who was getting ready to charge again but before that happened, a flash of black came out of nowhere and ran Millie through. I watched in horror as Midnight rammed into Millie, sending the animal flying into the wall of the barn. Midnight snorted at the now lifeless Millie. I was shaking with fear when Midnight came over and nudged me with her snout. She definitely was my best cow friend. I stroked her coat and went over to Millie's body. I reached out to touch the animal's shiny coat but then, the body suddenly, a cloud of smoke burst from out of thin air. I covered my eyes and coughed horribly, my body felt horrible from the sickness and now the bruise, the cloud of smoke didn't help any. Upon opening my eyes I saw that Millie's body had disappeared and my eyes widened.

"What the-"

"MOOOO!" A loud moo came from behind the barn. I swiftly ran out and checked and there was a lively, and somewhat shaken, Millie. She stared at me with what could come close to fear. I rubbed my eyes. If the animal that just charged at me and almost tried to kill me was not Millie...then what was it? I examined Millie who only seemed to have a small injury on her back left hoof, so just to be sure I treated it and wrapped it so it wouldn't become infected. Midnight mooed happily at Millie, as if she had not just killed a mysterious look alike.

"This was...too weird..." I started to ponder on this incident but my brain was overly tired so it wasn't functioning correctly.

"The body just went 'poof', into thin air and-" That's went it hit me. I didn't dare to say it out loud but I'm sure that I knew exactly what caused this incident. I slid onto the floor of the barn in fear as I held myself.

_'Bullet two...'_

I shivered at my thought and looked warily around the barn. Millie and Midnight were now lying down, ready to fall back asleep. I was now generally alone at probably 2:30 after I had encountered another one of the rogue sprite's attempts to kill me. I was shaken, anybody would be. I knew I should have been worried for Angela, but something in my mind reassured me that she was okay. But something in my mind also told me that I was in danger. And I knew to listen to my mind when it told me to get the hell of the farm because as soon as I stood up, the light in the barn ominously started to flicker...and then go out. I couldn't stop myself as I burst out the barn and shut it close hard. My body violently shook with my silent sobs and my bottom lip started to quiver. I heard something shuffle behind the barn and my heart stopped.

_'Something is here! RUN!' _That was all my mind screamed at me and without any sort of hesitation I took off running in nothing but a night shirt and a jacket. I could feel my bare feet hitting the cold hard ground and the foliage tangling around my feet.

"ANGELA!" I called, distraught and scared.

"ANGELAAAAAAAAA! SOMEOOOOOOOONE!" My feet carried me far away from the farm. My eyes blinded by my tears but I kept running. Where I was heading...I had no idea.

I felt my feet slap hard on pavement and I heard the sound of water underneath me. I looked towards the water on the side of a bridge and I thought I saw eyes staring up at me. I let out a sharp high shriek and ran faster than my body could keep up with. I ran through leaves and grass and I tripped over a stray root which made me tumble to the ground. I fell forwards and Quickly looked up to see where I was...right in front of the entrance to Fugue Forest. I stared at the ever darkening door way to the actual forest. I felt an ominous presence from behind the door. I turned on my back and stared at the entrance. My heart rate sped up and I could feel my breathing become unsteady. Fear crept up my neck and I felt bumps slowly arise from my arms.

I breathed out forcefully because I was holding my breath apparently and as soon as my eyes adjusted some more I saw something that made me freeze from all movement. The door to Fugue Forest was slowly creeping open. Creaking with every movement, it was like I was in a horror movie. Something, a shadowy figure that I couldn't make out in any way, crept it's head slowly from behind the door. I wanted to scream but my throat felt sore and I could barely even open my mouth. Right as the showy head crept all the way from around the door I heard my name being called out.

"Molly! Hey! Molly!" I didn't take my eyes off the door and as I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I jumped.

"Molly, what are you doing out here this late!" Chase's voice came, softly and concerned. I turned slightly to see his violet eyes staring at me widely. The door to Fugue Forest then closed with a quick slam which caused Chase to look at it suspiciously. I looked at it too to see that the shadowy figure must have went back behind the door. I was frozen and tears still seemed to trickle down my face like a faucet.

"Molly, who was that?" I finally turned fully around to Chase who was kneeling beside me and holding my shoulders to help me sit up.

"I-I-I..." I shook my head slowly and fearfully either from what just happened or from Chase holding onto me and looking at me so intently. Probably both. The tears started to come faster and I just stared at Chase.

"I don't know..." I whispered with so much fear in my voice that I think it startled him.

**~Chase's POV~**

"This working schedule is getting way to hectic for me." I sighed as I trudged home from the bar. After the customers left Hayden needed me to help straighten the place up. One too many drunks (Kathy) had screwed the place up and since Kathy was a drunken mess that was already resting at her house I was forced to be the only one helping. Selena never helps so we don't even bother asking.

I rolled my neck, it was really stiff and sore. I walked past the small waterwheel that was near Molly's farm and I suddenly saw Molly running down the path. I noticed she was wearing nothing but a light purple night shirt and a very big jacket, no shoes or anything so her feet were getting cut up I'm sure. Then, I heard her screams.

"Angela! ANGELAAAAA! SOMEOOOOOOONE!" She screamed and her voice was noticeably shaking. Before I could call out to her, she clumsily ran towards Flute Fields. Don't ask me why, but my feet urged me to run after her, so I did. I followed her to the bridge to Flute Fields and she shrieked when she looked down at the water, she still didn't notice me though. She kept on running and she eventually ran into the entrance of Fugue Forest.

_'Dammit! She's going to get lost if she just goes running aimlessly in there!'_ I picked up my pace and it wasn't long until I saw Molly lying on her back breathing as if she hadn't had any air in her lungs before. I called out to her but she didn't turn around. I was getting nervous.

I touched her shoulder gently and I could feel her tense up underneath my touch.

"Molly, what are you doing out here this late!" I asked her. She was shaking violently and when she turned to face me slightly I saw tears in her eyes. Suddenly, I heard a door creak and I looked up in time to see the door to Fugue Forest slam shut. I eyed the door and then knelt next beside Molly. Holding her up with my hands on her shoulders.

"Molly, who was that?" She finally turned to me and stuttered horribly. Tears started to fall out of her eyes quickly and she started to shake.

"I don't know..." Her voice was so full of fear and her eyes had absolute terror written in them. My heart stopped for a second.

_'If she didn't know who it was...then who was it?' _That one thought sent shivers through my spine but I quickly pulled Molly up and looked her up and down.

She was shivering from the cold and her nose was read. Her sickness wasn't going to go away at this rate. I looked down and noticed her feet were cut up. Combine that with a horror stricken face and you could tell it wasn't a pretty sight. I thought better of making a joke about it at this time. She seemed to just let me take her anywhere, her feet just moved to where I moved her so I started to pull her along.

_'Her being behind me probably isn't the best idea...'_ I thought. If someone came from behind then she would be the first person they'd go for so I brought her to the front of me and walked with her close to me as I held her shoulders. She walked along in a daze as she seemed to stop crying. I lead her back to my house and sat her down at my kitchen table. She let me sit her down and I fixed some cocoa up for her. She just stared at the mug before she started to tear up again.

"What happened?" I asked her comfortingly.

"Someone...something was at my house. Angela went out for a walk and I guess she found a friend since she's usually back within an hour. I can tell that she's fine. But...I was alone. And I-" Molly looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry I...I shouldn't trouble you. I'm so sorry." She got up on shaky legs and was about to leave but I pulled her back down into her seat.

"Don't you even think about leaving." I told her and she looked at me, I think she was more frightened of me than the person or thing that scared her away from her house.

"Please. Just stay here. I didn't mean to scare you." I scratched the back of my head she blinked at me for a few moments and finally sat back down at her seat with the cocoa.

"I'm sorry."

"And stop saying you're sorry."

She bit her lip.

"And stop biting you're lip!" I exclaimed.

"AHHHHH! WHAT DO I DO! I'M SORRRRRRRRY!" She started to become flustered.

"Didn't I just say to stop apologizing! Geez!" Molly sat still and looked at her hands.

"Why are you so afraid of boys?"

"I told you that they just scare-"

"I know that's not the whole truth." She looked at me and then looked back at her hands.

"I-I don't want to talk about this..." She muttered. I sighed in frustration.

"Can I please know?" I asked her. She looked at me and her eyes showed so much grief that I could feel it radiating from her.

"Well I..." She looked at the cocoa and smirked.

"It was in middle school...I guess you already knew that." She laughed half-heartily.

"And I...I had this crush. It was this boy and he was really popular. I didn't know about it really, I probably wouldn't care if I did anyway. But I thought that he was a really nice guy." Her smile faded and was replaced with a frown.

"I couldn't have been any more wrong. After I had confessed to him, which he rejected immediately by the way, he went and told the whole school. The boys started to tease me and call me horrible names. The girls just gave me sympathy, telling me it was a bad idea to have gone for a guy like that..." She stopped.

"That's it? That's no reason." She looked at me and it was the sternest expression I'd ever seen on her face.

"I'm not done." She sighed and looked back at her cocoa regretfully.

"I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine." I sat down in the chair next beside her and turned it to her.

"Well...I just thought that the boys were really mean and I ignored them. But they started to get angry that I wasn't becoming affected by what they would say, they would yell at me and for the longest time I kept yelling back, and that only made them angrier. I would yell back a them but there was this one boy who I yelled back at and he pushed me to the ground, _hard_, it could have ended up worse if his friends didn't tell him I wasn't worth it and they were satisfied that I finally broke down crying."

"That's rough."

"That wasn't even the main reason...A year or two later, I guess sophomore year, the boys got a little more bold. They would start to follow me home, banging on my door. I was so afraid. They kept giving me these...these looks! It was terrifying. They would back me up into corners, trail me into alley ways. Luckily for me there always seemed to be a scapegoat that saved me every time. But one time, just one time! I was too careless and I didn't notice a boy follow me home. If I had only turned around!" A pained expression appeared on her face.

"What happened?" She looked at the wall this time. She was purposely averting my eyes.

"I lived in a bad part of town. The part where everyone ignores a cry for help out of fear that they might get mixed up in it. I had just unlocked my door and as soon as I opened it I was pushed to the ground. I turned and saw a boy from my school coming in and locking the door behind him. He dragged me to the couch and threw me on it and then he pinned me down. I struggled but he was too strong. I couldn't push him off of me. He started to pull down his pants and I screamed for help. The apartment walls were paper thin but I guess everyone pretended not to hear. He told me that I should feel lucky that he was doing this. He started to pull down my skirt and..."

My eyes widened. "So did he..." I have no idea why I felt disappointed about this. It was a horrible experience that Molly went through and I could only feel disappointed. I'm a sorry excuse for a man.

"NO...he didn't...well didn't get a chance more like it." I sighed with relief after she said that but she didn't notice, thankfully.

"There was a lamp on the table behind me. Without thinking I took it and slammed it down on his head really hard. I actually did it a few times and the last hit it broke. I slid out from underneath him but my skirt got stuck and after shaking myself loose of it I crawled over the phone to call the police. I waited in a corner until they finally came hours later. They always took too long to respond to phone calls in my neighborhood. They knocked on the door and before I opened it they showed me their badges through the peep hole. I opened it and stood away in the corner when two very young male officers came in and grabbed him off the couch. They tried to take me along with them but it was too late. My faith in boys was destroyed and I didn't feel I could trust any man. They had to call a female officer in just to get me downtown. I've been afraid of guys ever since." She started to wipe at her eyes.

"It's okay though. Ever since I came to this island I've gotten better. Luke and Calvin just seemed to have grown on me and Hayden is like a father. But I still get nervous. Even when I talk to Julius." I laughed slightly but she started to frown again.

"I still have nightmares...about what could have happened if I didn't think quick enough. It just..." She glanced up at me.

"And here I am just spilling my heart out to you! We're not even on such great terms and here I am just-"

"It's alright. Really. I just never knew..."

"Just...don't tell anyone. I haven't told anyone except for Angela."

"I swear I won't." I said.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a while.

**~Angela's POV~**

"So the rogue sprite can only be conjured up by a spell caster such as yourself?" I asked Wizard, we had been talking for a good few hours now. I still couldn't believe the guy is an _actual_ Wizard! He had showed me when he filled my mug back up without getting up to do it, instead the _mug_ got up and filled _itself_! He said that it was very low level magic too! _Wow_ this guy is so fascinating!

"Yes. But they must be...experienced in the dark arts. Usually only highly magical beings such as...deities...can conjure up things like sprites. And only very powerful deities..."

"So the Harvest Goddess can conjure up sprites?" Wizard shook his head.

"No. The Harvest King actually made the sprites for her, she is only able to call upon them because he gave her...I guess something you can call the "right" to them."

"The right? You mean like a title?"

"Yes...exactly like that. The title that he had over them as their conjurer was handed over to her through a type of transition through tangible items. If the item was to be destroyed, so would the sprite." I looked at Wizard for a moment with I guess a confused look on my face because he gave a sigh.

"Let me put it...in a way you would understand better. The bells you're gathering...Molly told you how when she found the yellow bell...the sprite inside was faded, right?" I nodded. I wasn't surprised that he knew about this event. Molly had told me about it and I assumed Wizard saw the event unfold through his crystal ball that was nestled on a pillow between us.

"Well...it had been worn out by the constant waves and the sand weathering it away. It was nearly destroyed so the...spirit of the sprite was fading away. If he had been...in that location for any longer...he would have died."

"Oh! I get it now! So if the bells are destroyed then that means that the sprites will be gone which means we couldn't wake up the Harvest King which ultimately leads to the untimely doom of the island!" I exclaimed with realization. Wizard looked at me blankly.

"I...I got it right. Right?" I asked, I could tell that my face was turning a shade of pink.

"Yes you did I just...did not expect you to get the whole picture...so well."

"Well Mr. Wizard! I happen to have a particularly brilliant head on my shoulders!" I chuckled and Wizard smiled at me and actually laughed himself. It was a deep and pure one. I twirled my hair and blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"What is...on your mind?" He asked. I was going to say nothing...I was going to continue our conversation...I was but just like not too long ago, instead I...

"You're laugh is very soothing. I like hearing it." I told him, smiling shyly.

Wizard stared at me and I waved a hand in front of my face flustered.

_'Where the hell are these words coming from!' _My mind yelled frantically, and as if Wizard could hear my thoughts, he gave a small smile.

"You're...humorous. You're...full of surprises...aren't you?" I smiled widely at him.

"You could say that."

"But...back to what you were saying..."

"Oh, yes yes yes! I was thinking that, if we can just find the item holding the rogue sprite's spirit...then we can destroy the rogue sprite and everything will go back to normal!"

"It's not that easy..."

"Why not?"

"First of all...do _you_ know where the item is?" I looked to the ground embarrassed.

"Oops... I guess you're right. But how will we find the item?"

"It is said that two people of pure heart...together can see the rogue sprite...you know this much, right?" I nodded.

"Well...would it not also make sense if...the two people were also able to locate the item it was...attached to?"

"Yes! That does make sense! Molly and I could find the item...why am I feeling that there is a catch here." I stated blandly.

"You have a particularly brilliant head on your shoulders...that's why." I giggled.

"You used my joke against me...touché!"

"Yes...but what I mean to say is that...the conjurer would not have made the item so easy to destroy...they put spells on the item...making sure it's secure."

"So in the case of the bells...the spell would be that the power would fade with the people's belief in the Harvest King...wait...but he handed the "title" over to the Harvest Goddess...so maybe it's because the people have been unkind to nature as of late."

"That could very well be the spell the Harvest King placed upon the bells."

I could feel an epiphany coming.

"It makes so much sense now! Whoever is trying to kill us is doing it because if we revive the powers of nature then the bells will be completely indestructible! Not only that but we might just be the only ones on the island to see the rogue sprite and find the item it is attached to!"

"You're good at this..." I smiled widely but then I frowned instantly.

"The only thing I'm not sure about is who it is. Who would want to destroy Castanet? It makes no sense." Wizard looked at me seriously now.

"I'm not sure...but you must be careful. In fact...this is only the beginning..." I nodded solemnly.

"But...I'll help anyway...that I can. If you can find the item...I can find a way...to break the spell."

I looked at him with determination in my eyes.

"Let's do it Wizard!" I yelled, abruptly standing from my seat.

"Wh-what?" He asked, shocked.

"Let's save Castanet! If we have your help...then I _know_ we can do it!" Wizard nodded smiling but his smile soon faded and he looked towards his crystal ball.

"What is it?" I asked him. He looked to me with concern.

"It's Molly...she had an encounter...with the rogue sprite." My heart stopped.

_No. Not again!_

I ran for the door and yanked it open, the cold air hit my face. I looked back at Wizard and he was still in the same spot.

"Well?...Don't wait for the Winter, Wizard! C'mon!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out, slamming his door behind us. We were off to the farm.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it you guys? I'm getting more into the main plotromantic side of the story now. I hope it isn't too confusing, I'll clear anything up for you guys in the story if you don't get it. But other than that I'm trying my hardest. And there are still a few secrets up this story's sleeve so if you want to know then you have to keep reading. XD Sorry but that's the rule. No spoilers from me!**


	10. Chapter 10: Chase Knows!

**HERE'S THE NEXT LONG AWAITED CHAPTER YAAAAY ^-^! (_Sorry it took so long._)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon in any way, form, or fashion. Go talk to Natsume and Marvelous if you don't believe me XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

I glanced up at Chase after a while. He was still staring at me with those fierce eyes of his. After I had just poured out my horrible story to him, it felt hard to even think of talking to him.

"Uh."

"Um." We both said at the same time. He looked at me for a moment.

"You go first."

"Um...right...well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to get back to your farm."

"Oh right! I've probably been such a bother to you. You just got off of work, right? Not to mention Angela might have come back by now." I said giving him the best smile I could muster up.

"Nah your fine, really. I'm the one who made you stay, remember?" Chase looked towards the door.

"If you need me to...I can come back with you. Make sure everything is alright. Not to mention, I don't think I want you walking home alone after what just happened."

I tensed remembering the shadowy figure that was emerging from Fugue Forest. Chase must have realized because he put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Don't worry too much. I'll grab a few people tomorrow and we'll investig-"

"NO!" The thought of Chase or anyone else running into the rogue sprite scared me horribly.

"You worry too much. Nothing bad is going to happen. We're just going to search around for a while and when it starts to get dark we'll call it a day and turn back. I'll even take the loud mouth Luke along with whoever I gather up. He should know the forest pretty well. Trust me, we'll be fine."

"But what if something bad does happen. What if it won't be fine, what'll happen then? I'm sure it was just the wind that blew the door open. Now that I think about it I'm sure it was the wind. If you leave it alone-"

"Look. Chances are that it was either the wind or an actual person. Just let me go look. It may seem a little bizarre but if it was the person...or thing that was at your house then we should go have a look. Now that I think about it, I should probably check to see if anything was left behind by whatever was at your house. Where did you say the thing was again?"

"I heard it come from behind the barn. I'm sorry, I didn't check because I didn't want to seem as stupid as those people in those horror films who _go_ to where the bad thing is and end up dying." I flushed, I was paranoid, I admit it.

"Haha. Understandable. Don't be embarrassed. You had better judgement in running then staying. Though I will say that it was pretty stupid of you to run to an even more secluded area. If it really was like a horror movie, don't you think that the forest would be the _worst_ place to run to?" I looked at Chase and saw that he was smirking. He was _teasing_ me.

"_WAH!_ Don't tease meeeee!" I whined, hiding my face behind my hands.

He started to laugh and I peeked out from between my hands.

"C'mon. I'll walk you home." Chase pulled me up from my chair and lead me to the door.

We walked outside and it was still pretty dark out. An hour had probably passed by already, I felt the chill of the darkness sweep over my legs, it was much calmer than it had been earlier. I walked beside Chase as we crossed the bridge towards the farm. We didn't talk but I didn't really mind. I was too tired to think of anything to say anyways. We were nearly to the path leading to the house when I heard someone walking around the field.

"MOLLY! MOLLY WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOU!" I heard Angela scream, her voice sounded like it was cracking.

"Don't just stand there! Call out for her too!"

"Right...sorry..." There was someone with her.

"MOLLY!" The two voices called out together. The other voice was a man's, it was a deep and smooth kind of voice. Angela's was coated with fear.

"Angela must be going crazy trying to find you that she actually brought some help. What are you waiting for? Call back to her." Chase told me.

I wanted to call out to her but I suddenly felt my throat tighten up.

"What's going on?" I croaked out which caused Chase to look at me with wide eyes. I felt tears start to accumulate in my eyes.

"Ohmygosh. Why am I crying again. Everything's okay now and yet..." I started wiping the tears away as we walked up the path. I was so weak, I couldn't even keep my tears in, how embarrassing. I started to make a really weird whining sound as Angela and the man with her came into view which caused Angela to turn.

**~Angela's POV~**

When Wizard and I reached the farm house I was shocked to find Molly not there.

"Where is she! Wizard! Don't you know?" I called looking to him. He sheepishly shook his head and I started to panic.

_'Oh no.'_ I looked in the coop and she wasn't there.

I ran to the barn and saw Millie had her back left hoof wrapped up. She wasn't injured before we went to sleep so something must have happened. I noticed a big dent in the barn wall that wasn't there before and my heart skipped three beats at least.

_'Oh no, oh no!'_ I slid to the floor, the only evidence of Molly being here was the wrap on Millie's hoof.

"She's not...in the hot springs...Angela?" Wizard had come into the barn and came over to my slumped figure on the floor.

"What if the rogue sprite captured her? She wouldn't have run away from the farm unless something was either! Where is she?" I started to tremble and suddenly stood up, startling Wizard.

"MOLLY! MOLLY WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed on the verge of tears while running out of the barn with Wizard behind me who just stood there.

"Don't just stand there! Call out for her too!" He looked at me a little shocked.

"Right...sorry..." He said.

"MOLLY!" We called out. I was so certain that she was somewhere, crying or scared right about now that I started to panic and I could tell that my voice was slightly cracking.

That's when I heard it. It was the sound of someone wheezing and whining from sobbing so hard. I turned to the path and saw Chase trying to calm down a crying Molly. She looked at me and I was going to call out to her but I didn't in fear that my voice would sound scratchy. I had to keep a strong face in front of Molly or else she would feel even worse.

I started bounding down the pathway towards Molly who was trying to wipe her tears away.

_'What a trooper'_

As soon as I got close enough I pulled her into a tight hug. She was shivering cold and I noticed she was bare foot and her feet were scratched up so I guessed she was running.

"Molly you almost gave me a heart attack. Where were you?" Molly just looked at me through teary eyes.

"Where was _I_! Where were _you_? The moment I couldn't find you I started to freak out. And then something was behind the barn. Obviously you wandered off to far after I told you not to!" Molly said wheezing.

"Behind the barn?" I said, suddenly alert.

"Was it th-"

"I'll tell you when we're alone." Molly whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Um."

"Ahem." Wizard and Chase were both staring at our little reunion.

"Oh. Mr. Wizard, what brings you here?" Molly said as Chase silently regarded him by a nod of his head which Wizard returned.

"Angela and I...were having a discussion earlier...which I think you might be interested in." Wizard said.

"And please...just Wizard, would be fine." He gave a slight cough of embarrassment and I chuckled.

"What sort of discussion?" Chase suddenly asked.

"None of your concern I'm sure." I snapped at him. Whether he helped Molly or not I _still_ did not like his bad attitude.

"So it's okay for Molly to hear but not me?"

"She's my _sister_ you big headed Chef Boyardee!" I screamed and I saw his eyes glow with anger.

"Excuse me? Would you mind repeating that?" He developed a twitch.

"I'm sorry. Do you prefer instead?" I was enjoying this.

"Can you stop with those jokes?" He shouted back at me.

"Actually...it might be better for him to know..." Wizard muttered and Molly agreed with him.

"What! Are you serious?" Chase gave me a smug look.

"Well, he has become close to Molly. No matter what the relationship...he saved her once and she was with him after this time too. The bringer is going to think of him...as someone who is interfering and might make it a point to get rid of him too." At this, Chase became serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying...that you might be in danger as well..." Wizard returned Chase's serious look and I could feel the tension in the air.

"Um." We all turned to the small voice that came from Molly.

"Maybe we should go inside..." She looked like she was shivering to death.

"That's right! Hurry up, we need to treat those cuts on your feet. Let's go you two. We'll talk inside or else my sister will catch a cold." Without any protesting, everyone filed into the house and I turned the living room/kitchen lights on. We all took seats on the sofa and love seat. Molly and I sat in the love seat while the guys sat on the sofa.

Without hesitation, Molly started to explain the situation to Chase. About the bells, about the sprites (including Fin) about saving the Harvest Goddess, and about the rogue sprite.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait...wait. So you're telling me...that there is a mystical being, who wants to kill Angela and Molly and because I'm "close" to Molly that now they are going to want to kill me?" Chase stared at us with what seemed to be confusion.

"Yes. That's exactly it." Wizard said bluntly. Chase and Wizard stared at each other for a moment more.

"I'm going."

"Hold on!" Chase looked back and glared at Molly.

"N-n-never mind..." I became angry. Poor Molly was scared to death of the looks that guy gave her.

"No Molly! He should hold on because what we're about to tell him might very well be the thing that saves his life." I turned to Chase who gave me an angry glare.

"Now you believe in the Harvest Goddess right?"

"I don't need to answer to you." Chase said.

"Well answer anyways!"

"Yes, I do."

"She's dying! And if she dies then this whole island dies which means goodbye to all your high quality food."

Chase leaned on the door frame now. Good. I caught his attention.

"You have to believe us Chase!"

"Why should I listen to this...this nonsense?"

"Because this _nonsense_ is true! Not to mention, there is now an evil magical person trying to kill Molly and me and because you saved Molly from the rogue sprite this person sees you as an interference! So now they want to kill you too!"

"When did I save Molly from that thing?" Chase asked.

"When I fell off the bridge...the rogue sprite pushed me off...it also cause the big bruise on my side." Molly's hand gently swept over it and she winced.

"Which reminds me...the second incident I was hit here again..."

"What happened?" Chase sounded concerned all of the sudden. What the hell?

"Oh well...Millie, or should I say the Millie clone, kicked me in the side. That's when Midnight rammed her into the wall and the Millie clone disappeared. The real Millie was behind the barn but something had hurt her left hoof so I wrapped it up."

Chase continued to stare at her as if she were crazy.

"Molly, how in the world can you believe this stuff is actually happening?"

Molly abruptly stood up from her sitting position."Because it's _true_!" Everyone jumped at Molly's screech.

"The thing is, I _don't_ want to believe it! I wish that it wasn't true. I wish that the Harvest Goddess _wasn't_ dying, I wish that there was no rogue sprite, I wish that I didn't have to go on this wild goose chase for items, and do the tasks, having to have this and that. It's taking up all my time from the farm and I'm surprised that I actually was able to make friends while I'm doing all of this! I came here to start over but now I'm just trying to help this whole island start over! And you want to ask me why I believe in this stuff? I believe in it because if I don't who is going to be the one to save this place?" Usually Molly would slap a hand over her mouth and apologize for yelling at Chase. But this time, she just stood there, red faced and angry and looked like she was about to burst at any second.

Wizard and I looked at Chase, I was ready to knock his lights out if he decided to yell back at Molly. But he also did something way out of character. He marched straight up to Molly, put a hand on her trembling shoulder, and with kind eyes said.

"I believe you..." Molly looked up at him, and her character came back as she shied away from his touch to sit back down.

Is it just me or am I missing something here?

After Wizard explained the conversation he and I had to Chase and Molly and after many words to convince Chase that we were not pulling his leg or were in a cult, Wizard and Chase left the house leaving Molly and I alone.

"You think they'll be okay on their way back home?" Molly asked after a moment.

"Ah they're men. They'll survive." I said.

"Now go take a shower and put your clothes on. I'll go in after you, we're going to have to wake up in 2 hours, I have to dress your wounds, and I have to talk to you before then anyways." Molly tilted her head slightly which made her look like a confused puppy.

"Okay, Angel." She smiled and headed off to the shower.

**~Molly's POV~**

_'I wonder what Angela wants to talk about" _I thought as I let the warm water run down my body. It calmed me down a little bit.

_'I wonder what Chase thinks of all this...'_ The moment I thought of Chase I felt my face grow warm.

Why was I thinking about him in the shower? Isn't that weird to think of someone while you're in the shower. I slapped my hands to my face and splashed around.

"I'M SUCH A PERVERT!" I shouted.

"YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE MOLLY?" Angela's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Y-YEAH! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" I called back.

I slumped down in the shower for a few more minutes, not wanting to get out at all but eventually I dragged myself out and went to change clothes in the room where Angela was already dressing.

"I thought you were going to take a shower."

"You took too long so I just used the hot spring instead." Angela looked at me fully dressed in a Red Casual outfit with a crystal necklace on.

"Put the Pink Casual outfit on! We'll match and everyone will be like 'OMG the twins are matching!' and we'll be like 'Oh we didn't even plan it!' but really...we did! It'd be hilarious!" I stared at Angela for a second and shook my head.

"Fine. But only because it does sound sort of fun." She laughed and threw the clothes at me as I quickly got dressed.

I put on my pink seashell necklace and Angela took my hand and lead me to the sofa. We plopped down on it and I noticed the first aid kit in her hand. She pulled my pants legs up and put both of my feet up on her lap as she started to disinfect and bandage me up.

"We can't bother that doctor all the time so we might as well do this ourselves. I am a little concerned about your bruise though." Angela muttered as she continued to tend to my wounds.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" I asked as Angela finished wrapping the rest of my last foot up.

"Well...it's just that you told me that you and that guy weren't on very good terms."

"What? Which guy?"

"You know the one I'm talking about...Chase."

My face went blank as she mentioned Chase. It was true that he and I didn't see eye to eye in the beginning, but we were just _now_ starting to become more open to one another.

"Well. We're starting to get to know each other a little better."

"Starting? When I came it seemed like you guys were already well acquainted. Sure you were shy around him but that's not so different from every other guy you've met. You seem...different around him."

"Chase and I have a weird...relationship. He gets angry at me, I get angry back, I shut my mouth and let him yell at me some more and it's over."

"Then what was that a while ago?"

I gave Angela a questioning look.

"You know. When you yelled at him! You didn't apologize, you just remained angry. And from how you described him he's the type that usually gets angry back. But he didn't get angry at you, he smiled and told you that he believed you! Which is another thing! He believed you but he didn't even think twice about it when Wizard or I said anything. What's going on here Molly?"

"Nothing! There couldn't possibly be anything going on! That's impossible seeing as how he is _only_ an aquaintance."

"Yeah, because if he were a friend that would be a little too weird to like him. You don't like your friends because you don't want to screw up the friendship!"

"We're not like that for the last time! Why can't you believe me!"

"Because I'm your twin! I can just tell, Molly!"

"STOP PULLING THAT FACADE OUT AROUND ME! YOU'RE NOT MY TWIN YOU'RE MY HALF-SISTER AND YOU KNOW IT!" I yelled.

"STOP!" Angela cried. She put her hands over her face.

"Don't say that! We _are _twins! We have to be! We _are_!" I got a pain in my heart and my throat felt dry. I made her cry just like last time.

"You're right Angel. We're twins, I'm sorry. How silly of me to think any other way." I patted my sisters shoulder and leaned on her as she cried.

"You're right so don't cry anymore or you're gonna make _me_ cry." Angela held onto me tightly.

"We are twins. We are twins." Angela continued to chant as if she were in a trance. I hadn't seen her break down like that in years.

"I'm sorry. Of course we are. We always were."

She looked at me through teary eyes. "You promise?"

"I swear." I smiled at her and she hugged me tighter.

"Thank you, Dolly."

"I'm sorry, Angel."

* * *

><p><strong>SHOCKER! Though I'm sure you all kinda saw something like this coming...no? Well yeah, if you did then this is it. I'll get more in detail about their past in future chapters but the tenth chapter seemed to make an appropriate revelation chapter. And now Chase knows! How is he going to deal with it? And does Molly like Chase like Angela thinks she does? Read on on to continue! And review please!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Bullet Three & Developments

**To answer a question in the review of AshAndMistyLove, yes, I got the name Mareep for my sheep from pokemon and I'm sure you know why I named it that. My sheep's name in my game is actually Mareep and I love Pokemon I will admit. (MistyXAsh btw. She was the first girl for a reason...duh!)**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you guys know what I'm going to say but I'll say it just in case. I do not and never will own Harvest Moon, I only own this fan fiction.**

**Onto the FINALLY OUT next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

At around 6, Angela and I decided to finally start our daily farming chores. I was delighted to see that my Pumpkins were ready to harvest and so I tackled the field while Angela tended to the animals and let them out. It was a sunny day and the animals loved to graze on the grass I always had growing on the farm.

"I can feel it Angela! Today is the day that I'll ring the yellow bell! Then I'll only have to ring one more bell!" Angela smiled as she counted how many pumpkins I had.

"You have 20 pumpkins in all right now. Take away the decent ones you have...11 pumpkins of good or higher quality!" Angela squealed.

"YES! I can FINALLY ring the yellow bell!" I jumped for joy.

"Not to mention we can keep the rest of the better quality pumpkins for cooking and shipping now!"

"Mostly shipping! We have decent pumpkin so shipping anything that's good or better will definitely bring in the profit!" I exclaimed to her.

"Only shining pumpkin!" Angela protested.

"Perfect or better and that is my _final_ offer!"

"Okay okay, geez. Cheap and shy sharing the same body is really weird. Two horrible traits, how you ever became a penny pincher is beyond me!"

"HEY! You try living on your own and not start pinching the pennies!" I chuckled and Angela finally gave in and laughed as well.

It's true that Angela and I were half-sisters, and it was true that I grew up by myself due to certain...circumstances. But once in a while, laughing at your own crappy existence seems to brighten things up...if only by a bit.

"I think I want to ring the bell this time." Angela said out of nowhere.

"Really? Why?"

"I never rand a bell before so I just want to do it." I pouted.

"Awww. But _I _did all the work." She threw a yam at me.

"Hey! That is valuable produce!"

"Oh shut up, you're such a baby!" Angela rolled her eyes and laughed. I sighed with content. I wished that life was always as carefree as this. It was moments like these that made moving to a farm worth while.

"So besides ringing the bell...what do you want to do today?" Angela asked.

"Well, usually after I ring a bell, the rest of my day is spent looking for things for the next bell I have to ring."

"Are gathering things for bells _that_ hard."

"It depends on what your definition of hard is."

"I don't think you wanna hear _my _definition for hard." Angela smirked.

"Dear Goddess! You're corrupted!"

"Am not!"

"Then what were you thinking just now?"

Angela just snickered and I threw the yam back at her.

"_WHOA!_ Now whose throwing the valuable produce?" She yelled back at me. I whistled innocently and threw the pumpkins into my pack.

"Did it really have to be _all_ pumpkins?" Angela asked as we started down the road to Flute Fields. Sure it was early but we could always fish to pass the time.

"No not really. But I actually never kept produce that was good or better, they would be sold you see so when Ruth finally gave me the request I just decided to grow ten of all of the same crop and that was that."

"You should start keeping some better produce, Dolly! I heard that there was a cooking contest at the Harvest Festival that's held on the twenty-seventh! They judge it based on the quality of ingredients used."

"Mhmmm...and I care why?"

"I thought you would say that...the prize is 10 Shining Honey."

"Oh! More shining stuff YAY!" I clapped my hands with fake enthusiasm.

"Well do you know how much Shining Honey pitches for in sales?" Angela's voice became sly.

"How much?" I glanced at her.

"250 G a pop."

"2500 G of profit...for so much work?"

"Cooking doesn't take that much work you know."

"Don't let Chase hear you say that. He'll blow a gasket. And yes, as a matter of fact, it does. You have to have the right ingredients, if the dish has to be a certain ranking to win then you have to have some of the best quality ingredients, you can't burn it, you have to watch it carefully, put the ingredients in the right way. Don't accidentally add something unnecessary or that will be a kitchen disaster. Make sure it isn't under cooked or that will cause someone to get sick. Dishes can sell for much lower prices if you don't cook them correctly."

"So _that's_ how you know so much about cooking. You make a profit from your cook-"

Angela stopped mid-sentence and I could see her eye twitch.

"What's wrong?"

"Molly...how often do you eat?"

"Oh. Well usually I get up and I have a cup of tea since herbs are very common around here, then I do work and...gee I guess I only eat when I go to the bar at night with everyone else."

Angela shot me a death glare.

"How often did you eat when you first came to the island?"

"Well...I didn't have a pot back then...bar night had not yet been established...I guess every once in a blue moon I would fish and grill one fish and sell the rest." I gave Angela a smile which she returned with a frown.

"I knew it! After your money craze I knew it was a bad idea for you to move out here alone. I noticed you've gotten much skinnier. You don't even eat regularly! And you said we should skip breakfast! Molly you are in such trouble when we get home!"

"Wait wait wait! During Fall and Winter I did use some of the produce to make some of my stew. It was a hit with the village!" I stopped walking and held my hands up in defense as I clenched my eyes shut. Angela didn't make a sound.

"Angela?" I opened my left eye and saw Angela staring at me in shock.

"You made you're famous stew and didn't send _me_ any?" I giggled, I made Angela that stew when she came to visit me. The last time she visited me was in my old place so many years ago.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to send it and risk you-know-who and some others getting the address. That wouldn't be good for me ya know?" Angela looked at me solemnly as I lowered my head in dismay.

"That's right. I wonder if he knows where I am right now..." Angela scratched the back of her head and smiled brightly.

"C'mon! Let's hurry up and get these pumpkins to Ruth!" She said glancing at her wrist watch which read 7:50.

We continued down the path when we suddenly saw Owen, Luke, Calvin, Wizard, and Jin crowded in a small circle by Chase's house.

"What's going on there?" Angela muttered.

I shrugged but gasped as I saw what the group of men were standing around...Chase with blood running down his face as he grimly looked up at Jin who was inspecting his head and talking to him.

Angela, following my gaze gasped in surprise and pulled me by my hand towards the group.

"What happened?" Angela practically screamed as we neared the group. She let go of my hand and tugged on Wizard's cloak so that he would turn to her. Everyone looked up at us.

"Chase gathered the 4 of us to go into Fugue Forest because he said that on his way home he saw some unidentified person go in." Calvin said gesturing to Luke, Owen, Wizard and himself.

"And while we were walking through, we accidentally got split up from Chase and while we were looking for him we heard him yell. We found him leaning up on a tree like this and got him back here where we called for Jin."

"Was it-"

Wizard put a finger to his lips to signify to Angela to keep quiet. She understood and turned to face the rest of the group as I dropped beside Chase.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" I whispered to Chase.

"I guess I'm just too stubborn..." Chase muttered back and tried smiling at me.

I shook my head.

_'Chase...you idiot...'_ I thought but only stood up.

**~Chase's POV~**

_'I know I'm gonna get scolded as soon as the rest of the guys leave...'_ I thought as I saw Molly's stern expression. For a girl who was scared of guys, she surely didn't seem like it right now.

I noticed Jin looking back and forth at us and he gave me a smug smirk, I blew him off and he stepped up to Molly.

"Would you help me get him in the house?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She winced and I could see the effort she put in, trying not to shy away from him.

_'**There's** the Molly I know.'_ I smiled to myself as Jin and Molly helped me to my feet.

As blood trickled down my face I let out a sigh. This really did suck.

They sat me down at my kitchen table and Jin started to rustle through his medicine bag. Everyone else stayed outside, still talking about what happened I guessed. Molly was facing me and watched as the blood trickled down. Her expression made me feel bad for some reason.

Jin was about to put some gloves on, probably going to clean my hair to decipher where the blood was originating from, but he suddenly got another smirk and glanced over at me and Molly.

"Could you clean him up for me, Molly?" Jin asked Molly. "I would do it myself but I just can't seem to find the gauze in this bag." I had to hand it to him, he was damn good actor, I could plainly see the gauze sticking out of his bag. Lucky for him, Molly doesn't question people and does as she is asked.

Molly quickly nodded and pulled some gloves on. I expected her to drag me over to my sink and shove my head over the water but instead she asked me for a bucket.

"I have a small tub that I used to use to peel potatoes over. I haven't used it since I got my new trash bin. It's underneath the sink." Molly nodded and got it out. She put warm water in it and placed it on the table.

"Uh...Could you turn the chair around?" I complied to her request and she gently pulled my head back so that I was facing the ceiling. The warmth of the water sent tingles down me from being out in the cold forest since earlier that morning. I basically didn't get any sleep last night.

Molly started to untangle my hair, taking my hair pins out and setting them on the table. I winced as the rubber of the gloves pulled my hair. She looked at her hands momentarily and then pulled the bloodied gloves off and disposed of them.

"I know how you feel about sanitary methods Jin but if I kept that up he wouldn't have any hair left." Molly said quietly as she ran her nimble fingers through my hair. I could just tell Jin was smirking. I didn't like it when girls would touch my hair but the situation was different. Honestly, I don't think I would mind if she did this even without this situation present, it was strangely nice.

Molly mumbled to herself a little as she tenderly washed the blood away from my hair and off my face. She bent over me and I could see her focusing on getting my hair untangled. She was about to go get a towel but then her eyes met mine. She stopped and stared at me for a moment. I gazed back up at her and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

"That's good." Jin said making Molly jump and run to get a towel. I scowled at the ceiling.

"I'm not going to sit her while you ogle at her like that, Chase. It's awkward, I'm sure you understand." He whispered to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Here's the gauze right here." Molly said. Jin looked over to her supposedly and smiled.

"Why yes! There it is. Thank you for finding it!" He walked over to her out of my line of sight and then a towel was placed over me.

"Sit up slowly." Molly asked and I did so. I felt a few drops of water run down my neck and she quickly wiped at them, trying to make sure no water would soak into my clothes.

She thoroughly dried my hair, being cautious of my opened wound and when she was finished she went to dump the tub out in my bathroom which I directed her as Jin started to work. He disinfected the gash and wrapped it tightly.

"It isn't so bad so I don't think stitches are necessary. But don't do anything dangerous for a while. Lay with your head slightly elevated, You also lost some blodd so I think you should rest for the rest of the day."

"And if I refuse to rest?"

Jin glared at me.

"Then I will hunt you down and tie you to your damned bed." Jin smiled at me.

"So, how are you and Molly getting along?" He asked.

"Way to beat around the bush." I mumbled.

"Hey, I'm direct, what of it?"

"We're a little closer now, I've found out some interesting things, that's for sure." I thought about what Wizard, Angela, and Molly had told me last night.

"Oh? Like?" I stared at Jin and thought better of telling him. But I did think he should know the little information about Molly that I had found out.

"She's afraid of men."

"I knew it. Is it for no reason or what?"

"She was was sexually harassed on more than once and it got out of control on one said occasion..." I whispered very lowly.

Jin stared at me.

'What?"

"You heard me. I'm not repeating that. I feel bad just telling you her business."

Jin nodded and shook his head.

"I didn't expect something so serious...her fear is understandable then. She must be suffering from the trauma then. Horrifying experiences like that...I'm surprised she isn't a lesbian."

"Jin...please."

"Oh sorry. I guess you don't want to think of her doing this and that with a women am I right?"

"Jin...PLEASE!" I repeated.

"What about her family?"

"As far as I know, no one was living with her by the sounds of it."

"Not even Angela?"

"Yeah. It's...weird to tell you the truth. Not to mention-"

"Where do you want me to put this?" Molly came back asking causing Jin and I to jump half-way out of out chairs.

I turned to Molly and saw that she had washed out the tub and it was dripping water.

"Just set it near the tub in the bathroom on the towel. I'll dry it later." I didn't want to put something wet back in te kitchen. It could cause all sorts of safety hazards like mold or mildew, I shuddered just thinking about it.

She nodded and did as she was told and came back into the room.

"I'll just send everyone home for now." I told Jin, he nodded and walked out the house.

"Okay...I'll see you later then." Molly said and started to walk out the door but I grabbed her wrist. She turned around in shock.

"You, Angela, and Wizard are going to stay though Molly. Wait until everyone else clears out or they might get suspicious." I told her. She nodded, realizing what I wanted to talk about probably and left out the house. When she closed the door I slid down into my chair and sighed, feeling my slightly damp hair.

"What a great start to a great day." I muttered sarcastically to myself.

**~Angela's POV~**

"Are you sure you're okay? Nothing got to you, right?" I had been asking Wizard questions ever since Jin came out announcing that Chase was to rest for the day. We were walking slowly towards the bridge.

"I'm fine...really. It's Chase who was...injured." Wizard said. I crossed her arms.

"That guy is always causing trouble for Molly, and now he's causing her to worry _too_!"

"You care for her...very much..." He stated.

"Yeah...I really do. She's the best sister in the world." I dropped my hands back to my sides.

"Is that really...the truth?" He stopped and stared at me.

"What...?"

"Angela!" Molly panted up the path, interrupting the conversation.

I stared a moment longer at Wizard before turning to face her.

"What is it?"

"Is everyone else gone?" She asked, looking around.

"Yeah, they're all ahead of us. Why?"

"Chase wants us to come back and talk. If his injury was caused by what I think it was caused by then we definitely need to discuss this." Molly said.

Wizard nodded.

"Yes...that is a good idea."

We walked back to Chase's house and I opened the door so Chase wouldn't have to get up. He was still in the kitchen chair I had left him in and he motioned for us to come in and take a seat.

"Before anything else is said. I'm pretty sure you guys know what caused _this_." Chase pointed to his bandaged head.

"I suspected...it was the 'rogue sprite'." Wizard said and Chase nodded.

"It had to have been. I wandered off for just a moment and I saw this shadowy figure through the trees. I had a feeling it was what Molly saw on the other side of the forest door last night. I crept forward and this huge tree just started falling. I was just able to dodge it but a huge branch hit the top of head. I staggered through the forest to find the other guys but my vision was hazed from the blood in my eyes and I leaned against a tree. Thankfully, they found me but the strangest thing happened right before I was found."

"What happened?" I was interested now.

"Someone or possibly some_thing_ whispered into my ear that since I interfered I wouldn't be shown any mercy or something along those lines."

"How eerie...what did it sound like?" I asked.

"A woman's voice."

"Are you sure?"

"It might have been faint but I could tell."

"Did the voice have any...special characteristics?" Wizard asked.

"Like...nasal?"

Chase blinked at him."No...but it did sound sort of...pompous. If a voice could sound pompous that would be it." Wizard nodded.

"I'll...look into this..." He stood up.

"I've heard...a good amount..." He walked out the door.

I had a sudden thought and bolted from my chair to catch him.

"I'll see you later Molly!" I waved and left. He was already half way up the path when I caught up to him.

"Hey!" I called and he turned around in surprise.

"What...is it?"

"I want to talk to you about something." He nodded and we started to walk across the bridge.

**~Molly's POV~**

Chase and I sat in his house for a moment. The silence between us was awkward. I thought about the trouble that Chase was being put through just from having saved me. It wasn't his fault that he happened to be there.

_'Bullet Three'_ I couldn't help but think.

"I don't think you should concern yourself with this anymore..." I suddenly said. He turned to me.

"And why not?" Chase asked.

"You got hurt Chase..."

"So did you. Why don't _you_ stop concerning yourself with this?" Chase's voice rose slightly and I winced.

"I told you that I can't! I _have_ to save the land! I was chosen!" My voice higher than Chase's.

"Why?" Higher.

"Because I was _chosen_ Chase! I can see the sprites!" Higher.

"But why _YOU_? Why _ANGELA_?" Higher.

"I don't know why!" Higher.

"Then why do it!" Higher

"This is my _home_! I can't just leave it the way it is!" Much higher, I hopped out of my chair.

"Neither can I!" Chase stood from his and slapped his hands on the table.

I stared at him, surprised by his reaction.

"Why are you so stubborn? Just stop. What would happen if you ended up getting hurt even more? What if you died?" My voice was back to it's normal tone.

"What if _you_ died? What would happen then Molly? Would it matter less?" His face showed that he was annoyed with this conversation.

"You were only involved because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, Chase. It's not your fault that you-"

"No." He cut me off.

"I was in the _right_ place at the _right_ time. If I hadn't been there you would've been killed."

"And if you hadn't been there you would've also avoided this injury and you wouldn't have to deal with all this."

"Stop putting me before yourself. I'm choosing to deal with this. And whether you like it or not, I'm choosing to save you and if whatever the hell it is that's causing this thinks of it as an interference well, hell! I guess I'm just going to be an interference."

Chase stared me down. I tried to avoid his eyes but his fiery gaze made me stare back at him. I felt myself biting my lip again. A smile played on his lips.

"You're biting your lip again..." He said.

"I know...don't tell me..." I hid behind my hands and stopped biting my lip.

"Then don't do it anymore."

"I can't."

I saw him give me a look that said 'BS' through the cracks between my fingers.

"I'm serious." I half-laughed.

"It's easy, just don't put your lip to your teeth." He chuckled and came around the table to face me.

"Easier said than done."

"Okay, I'm going to stare at you. _Don't_ bite your lip."

We stood there and stared at each other. His eyes dropped their fiery look and now shined with amusement. I noticed his hair was still a little damp from when I had dried it. He hadn't put his hair pins back in yet and his strawberry blonde curls were curling his face and falling into his eyes a little. I felt my lip take it's much frequent position between my teeth once again.

"There you go again!"

I only let out a breath as I tried to cover my lip biting.

"If you can't help but bite your lip, then try to stop as soon as you start. Just slowly slide your lip away from your teeth."

I shook my head, I didn't want to scrape my lip

"Look, I'll do it so copy me." Chase then bit his lip as I did.

He started to slowly slide his lip away from his teeth and his lip smoothly escaped without a cut on it.

"Now you try it."

I proceeded to slowly slid my bottom lip out.

"Almost there." Chase ushered me as if I were a child and I choked back some laughter.

"Lih dis?"  
><strong>(Like this?)<strong>

Chase stopped talking as I slipped the rest of my lip out.

"Yeah...like that..."

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like Chase needs to watch his back now. <strong>**I'm liking this slowly but surely development between Chase and Molly and I'm sure that they'll only grow closer.**

**...**

**Or will they? Hahahaha! You must continue to read to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Chase's Thoughts & Bell 5!

**Next chapter. Thanks again to all that read! I hope you continue to support this story. Also let me know of things to improve it with and give me honest opinions on how I write as always! **

* * *

><p><strong>~Chase's POV~<strong>

My gaze fell on Molly's lip as it slowly slid out of her mouth. Her lips were smooth and natural looking. I lost my train of thought as I gaped at her. She looked up at me with light caramel eyes that shone with innocence.

"Chase? What's wrong?" She muttered timidly.

I put a hand to my mouth and averted my gaze.

"Nothing, I think I'm just a little tired is all."

She blinked at me.

"B-but it's...it's only 11:40 a.m." She stated.

"Yeah but uhh...you know the whole run in with whatever it was in the forest and such. I'm just drained is all." It wasn't exactly a lie, I was a little tired.

"Oh...I don't exactly want to leave you here alone though."

"Why's that?"

"You could be attacked in your sleep! That'd be horrible!" She suddenly exclaimed. She worried way too much.

"Attacked in my- You're paranoid!"

"It's true though! It could happen while you're asleep! Something would sneak into your house and suffocate you with a pillow, or take a knife to you or maybe even-"

"Molly, just stop! If anything you're just worrying me now..."

"So do you want me to stay?"

"No."

"But-but-"

"No but's. Now go do whatever it is you do, like gather materials or ring a bell. You know, that "saving the island" stuff you were talking about."

"Oh right...thanks for reminding me."

Molly walked to exit the house but stopped before shutting the door and turned to look at me.

"I'll be back to check on you...just in case..." She muttered and left before I could protest.

I sighed.

"That girl..." I walked to my room and flopped onto my bed.

She was really weird. One minute she's timid, the next she's overly zealous, then she's normal, then she's timid again. Maybe she only used to be full of energy and smiles before things got out of control for her.

But...

When exactly did things spin out of control for her? Was it when those guys started harassing her, or was it before that? There seemed to be something else that she wasn't telling me and it had to do with Angela. Where was Angela during that time? She wasn't mentioned in the middle school part of Molly's life, nor in the high school part. In fact, I've only heard of her twin sister when she actually came here in the flesh. You would think that family would be a constant thing in someone's life.

"Except for you Chase..." I muttered to myself, staring at the ceiling.

I couldn't talk because family was _never_ constant for me. But then again, that was normal seeing as how most of my family was either dead or unknown to me. It was normal not to have them around from a small age, of course I couldn't feel sad over it, I didn't know the people. But maybe it was the same for Molly and Angela. No family from a young age except for each other would only mean that Molly would keep in contact with Angela and from the sounds of it she has. But they keep saying that it's been so many years since they've last seen each other...

"Why do I even care?" I turned on my side and sighed.

I've never been so interested in a person before...it was strange for me. I never wanted to get close to anyone, especially a girl. There was just so much about me that could spoil the relationship. And yet, Molly being the timid and fragile person she is, willingly goes out of her way just to tell me to keep safe and she offers to stay by me as I sleep. She's too hard to read, I can never get a full grasp on her. Maybe she feels a little closer to me now? Is that why she doesn't mind me as much as she use too? I guess saving someone's life _can_ bring people closer together.

I was getting tired.

"Maybe she understands?" I mumbled what sounded like nonsense to my mind but made perfect sense to my heart.

Maybe she understands how it feels to be alone and isolated. To go through hard times and not being able to forget it. We have to work together to help this island survive and instead of thinking about the island I'm thinking about...her...

I thought back to all the times I've ever seen her and about all the times that we fought. The recent happenings.

Sleep was starting to fog my mind.

"When did I start...to get closer...to her?" I wondered out loud.

I felt like knowing more about her. But she was a hard shell to crack obviously. She always shied away from me, but that was only part of her charm as I would see it.

"Ah...I know what this is..." I announced to myself.

She was on my mind a lot recently, no, even before that. Molly was a klutz, I knew this from the constant mishaps during her daily bar nights with her group of friends. I'd always scold her and she would only shout back temporarily before apologizing. She second guessed her actions a lot. She was flustered easily, over-worked herself, stayed up late, didn't eat well (she only ever ate when she came to the bar I heard from Kathy), and had many other flaws.

But that's what made her special. I, for some reason or other, "liked" Molly.

It wasn't like I _loved_ her or anything. That seems impossible for me. Love is too complicated.

_'But liking someone isn't...it's easy.' _That's what my mind told me.

When did I start to like her? My head was too tired so I couldn't say for sure.

It would be alright for me to like her though. And she wouldn't have to know. I could hide it forever if I wanted to. I'm not the type of guy to really get into a relationship so it's not like anyone will notice. They'll just think I'm being a little friendly that day is all. I'd have to be nice to everyone if I wanted to be nice to Molly then. I could make it work. Couldn't I?

"Answering myself is tiring..." I whispered.

I suddenly heard the chiming of a bell. It sounded strong and grounded, like the earth, it was beautiful. I wondered where it was coming from, it sounded close. My eyelids were starting to get heavy and kept closing. I tried blinking rapidly but that only made it worse.

"I could definitely...hide it forever..."

**~Angela's POV~**

The sound of a bell chiming caught our attention as we sat in our chairs.

"Molly must have rang the bell." I muttered and Wizard nodded in agreement. We were quiet once more.

"You said you had...something to talk about..." Wizard finally said, breaking the silence between us. We had walked all the way back to his house in Harmonica Town and I was pondering over how to start my question.

"Yes...well uh. There was something that concerned me, before Molly interrupted us."

"And...?" Wizard said expectantly.

"You asked me...if what I had said was really the whole truth. You remember that right? Well of course you remember I mean you were the one who said it after all. That was a stupid question of me to ask but sometimes people forget what they say and-"

"Angela...please continue."

"Right! Sorry. But, what I wanted to ask you is what you meant by that exactly."

Wizard looked at me unfazed.

"I meant...is it really the truth? Is she really...the best sister in the world?" I blinked at Wizard and I couldn't help but to laugh in relief. I thought he found out about Molly being my half-sister.

"What is...so humorous."

"It's-hahaha-it's nothing. I thought that you-"

"Found out that you and Molly aren't exactly sisters? I've known since you first came to my door step."

I froze and a look of horror must've crossed my face because Wizard gave me a strange look.

"I'm not about...to tell anyone...if you two are half-"

"Don't say it!" I screamed.

"Huh...?"

"That word...that word doesn't exist between Molly and I...it's taboo ya' hear? Molly is my twin sister! Our birthday's are the same and we have the **exact **same parents! We're related in every single way!" I shouted at him through tears. He gaped at me and I averted my gaze.

"But...what's wrong with that?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"What is so bad...about being half-sisters?"

"It's...it's shameful isn't it? That our mothers are different, out father just...it's shameful!"

"I don't understand how...it is shameful. But...however you were...brought into the world...doesn't matter, right?"

"I still don't get what you're trying to say."

"I mean...you're sisters regardless...it doesn't matter how you are...just that you are." Wizard stared at me as if he just said the most natural thing in the world. He closed his eyes, seemingly deep in thought.

"That's why...there would be no reason to- _OOF_-" I had tackled him into a hug and we fell to the ground.

"Angela...?"

"No one has _ever_ made sense of it that way before...that had to be the sweetest, and longest, thing you've ever said to me...thank you so much..." I looked at him, his eyes were wide and if I wasn't mistaken I think I could see a hint of red glowing on his tan skin.

His eyes finally softened and he reluctantly patted my head.

"You're welcome..." A very small smile crossed his lips and his entire face lit up. It was a new look for him, and I must admit I quite liked it.

"By the waaaaaaaay..." I started after we picked ourselves up.

"Yes?"

"What would you say to a little... outing tonight?" He raised one eyebrow.

"What kind of...outing?" I only gave him a devilish smirk.

**~Molly's POV~**

"I wonder where I can find the next bell..." I pondered as I sat on my porch steps.

"MOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLY!" Something smacked into my face.

"F-FIN?" The little orange sprite plucked himself off of my face and started to dance in front of me happily.

"You did it, Molly! You rang the Yellow Bell! I knew you could do it!" I smiled and laughed at his quirky behavior. But I quickly became serious.

"But the Purple Bell...where could it be...?"

"Oh Yeah! The Harvest Goddess said that his signal was coming from somewhere very high on the island!"

"A high point on the island eh?" My stomach churned.

"You don't mean...The mountain top...do you?" Fin started to ponder.

"That just might be where it-OH DEAR! Molly!" Fin said in realization. He knew that I was slightly afraid to go to the top of the mountain due to how I was supposed to climb and the blistering cold the high mountain was sure to have at the point of atmosphere. I could barely stand this Autumn chill!

"W-well...If it's for the Harvest Goddess..." I muttered. Fin gasped.

"Molly, you're so brave!" I shook my head.

"Determined, yes, Brave, well Fin, you know better than anyone else that I'm anything but." Fin patted my cheek.

"You are brave Molly. After everything you've been through I _know_ you're brave enough to take on anything!"

Fin had known about what happened to me when he came to me as I ventured onto the island. It unsettling at first, but when I would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming from past memories. It was good to have Fin there to comfort me and he didn't have to ask about the dream so I didn't have to say unnecessary things. Granted that I yelled at him a lot, he was always there for me.

I smiled at him.

"Well...looks like we're in for an eventful rest of the d-"

"Molly!" Kathy's distinct voice yelled a few yards away. I looked from Fin and saw Kathy running up the path way towards my house. She stopped and panted.

"H-hey! Luke and Calvin just told me about what happened over Fugue Forest. They said that you and Angela had came while Jin was treating Chase. How is he? Is he okay?" I suppressed a laugh. As much as Kathy likes to pretend that she hated Chase, she really thought of him as a good friend, whether he returned the feeling or not.

"He's going to be okay Kathy. I was planning on stopping by his place later...do you want to come?" Kathy shook her head.

"It's already pretty late in the day and I have to help dad set up. Thanks to your shipping we've upgraded our menu again!" Kathy gave me a hug. Ever since I came, many people had been relying on me to help make things better. Now that I have, people have become a little more thankful to me, and I'm sure they'll become even more thankful to Angela as time passes.

"Oh! Have you heard about the church?" Kathy pulled away and now looked into my eyes, horrified.

"What about it?"

"People say there might be..." Kathy gulped.

"A ghost."

"A...ghost?"

"Yeah. I'm staying away from there!"

I secretly glanced at Fin. Could it be a ghost...or the rogue sprite?

"That's probably a good idea..." I said.

"Yeah...but poor Perry! He has to sleep there and everything! Shoot! I've gotta go help dad set up now. I'll catch you later!" Kathy spun on her heel and bolted back down the path to Harmonica Town.

"You think we should go investigate some more?" I ask Fin as soon as she's out of ear shot.

"Definitely! I think Edge is just going to have to wait."

We started up the path to Garmon Mine and I ran into Luke, swinging away at the air.

"Hi Lu-_GAH_!" I dunked as Luke brought his axe around him in a strong swing. His whole body in motion, I just barely dodged the blade by a hair. (Literally!)

"HOLY SHIZ MOLLY! Don't get in the way of my axe!"

"I-it's _my _fault?" I mumbled, shocked.

Luke put his axe down and helped me up, giving me one of his infamous smiles.

"So...how's Chase doing?" He said more seriously now.

"He's good. I'm going back later to check on him."

"So you're going to help him out with his pains?"

"Well if he has any I'll-" I stared at Luke momentarily and then my face grew red, he started to laugh.

"What are you implying, Luke?"

"_pff_-Nu-_ha_-Nuthin." Luke said shielding himself for the onslaught of hits and slaps I was about to give to him.

"Wa-wait a second! Did you hear about what's going on at the church?" I stopped abruptly and looked at him.

"Yeah. Kathy told me about it. Why?"

"Don't you think it's cool to have a real live ghost here on Castanet? It's totally awesome!" Luke smiled like a fool.

"Luke...it's crazy to like ghosts..." I simply said.

"Aw c'mon Molls! Isn't it freakishly cool?" He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder but then quickly jumped away.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah no...I forgot that you were afraid of guys already. Sorry..." Luke scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay Luke. I've known you for a while. I know you're a good guy, you won't hurt me." I told him, reassuringly.

"That's true. What are you scared of them for anyways?"

"OH! Ummm...I'm not going to lie to you Luke, I really don't want to talk about it. It's...sensitive..." Luke's face dropped at this but he nodded.

"Oh. It's okay. Something you can't tell until you're ready. No big." He smiled a little less energetic now. I felt my stomach churn from guilt now. I had told Chase just about everything and he was a guy, yet I'm leaving both of my closest guy friends in the dark. Maybe I was afraid they'd blow it out of proportion?

"Ummm...Luke. I won't make a promise as to when...but I _will_ tell you the reason. Soon enough I'll tell you, alright? Just not now, it's not the right time." I said quickly to salvage his good mood. I got the results I wanted when Luke pumped a fist in the air with new gusto.

"It's okay Molly. You just tell me when you're ready. I'll be hear to listen!" I couldn't help but chuckle at my friend's display of joy.

"What's all the commotion about?" Luke turned and I peered over his shoulder to see Calvin walking towards us.

"Oh! Molly! I take it that Chase is doing well now?" I nodded in answer.

"I was going to go see him in a bit." I let Calvin know. The reason why I'm letting them know is so that they wouldn't make anymore wild theories again.

"Give him my regards then. I hope he heals up soon."

"Of course." I replied.

"Hey, Calvin! Did you hear about the ghost in the Church?"

"A ghost? Now that you mention it, I _did_ over hear Jake and Colleen talking about some weird stuff happening to Perry over at the church."

"Creepy, huh?" Luke said but Calvin disregarded it.

"First there was something wrong with the elements of the land. Now there's something strange going on at the church. There's never a dull moment here." Calvin finished with a smile which made Luke sprang behind me.

"Molly...I think Calvin likes ghosts..." I rolled my eyes.

"You still coming tonight?" Calvin asked me.

"I'll be there. I'm pretty sure Angela will be there too, you'll have to find her and ask though. She went off somewhere with Wizard."

"You mean the fortune-teller? I hear he is actually spot-on accurate all the time!" Luke said and Calvin now intrigued.

"Come to think of it...I see him with some very interesting looking tomes whenever he comes out of his house. They appear to be ancient from where I can see. Maybe...I'll ask him next time I see him." Calvin and Luke continued to talk as I waved good-bye to them. They jump from one topic to the next so quickly it's unbelievable!

"One more stop to make before I head back to Chase's house." I told Fin.

"Perry?" He questioned.

"Yes."

We rode down to the Church Grounds on the mine cart and walked into Celesta Church. Perry was standing on the alter looking sleep deprived and fearful. He was nodding off, very un-priest like.

"Umm...Perry?" I nudged him and he jumped.

"_AHHHHHH_!...Oh Molly! It's you." He sighed with relief.

"I'm sure you've heard the gossip about this place from all over. I guess someone over heard me talking to Candace about it and now no one but her has come by as of late."

"I'm sorry to hear that...what's been going on here?"

Perry shook his head in dismay.

"I've been hearing sounds in the middle of the night, keeping me up at all hours. It's been coming from the other room."

He put a palm to his forehead.

"But I've been back there to check, there isn't anything there but a bell. It's pretty spooky."

I gasped and Fin jumped wildly around on my shoulder.

"A bell?"

Perry nodded.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from the church when it's close to 2 AM!" He said sternly.

"Why's that?"

"It's worse around 2 in the morning. You don't want to be near here around then!"

"I see." I give Perry some herbal tea I had packed for some easy gift giving that I sometimes do.

"I hope this helps to perk you up." I said. He smiles and takes it gleefully.

"I really love this. Thanks Molly." Perry says with a yawn.

"I'll be off now, try not to sleep while standing up." Perry nodded lazily and waved before I left.

"You respond quite well to him." Fin said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Perry is a priest. Priests are holy and therefore are safe be they women or men." I could tolerate Perry fine. He didn't get flustered by women easily and he never had wandering eyes. An all around good guy.

"So...this might not be the rogue sprite after all." Fin said.

"Right. But it could still be close by, if it is the last bell up there then it's not going to give up without a fight, right?"

"When do you plan on going?"

"Well, if 2 AM is when it's worse I'll have to plan to go there at around 2. Which also means I'm going to have to lose some sleep time..." I sighed. The things I do for this place.

"On to Chase's then!" Fin floated happily in front of me as I walked back to the mine cart station.

X

X

X

I had talked with some more of the residents and it seems the only topic of the day was the church. I was crossing the bridge to Flute Fields to get to Chase's house.

"Hey, Molly. You seem to get along well with Chase now." Fin suddenly piped up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I suppose. We still fight. We fought this morning too." I said, remembering my argument with Chase.

"Oh? About what?"

"Well...the rogue sprite or something like it hurt him this morning. Last night Angela, Wizard, and I told Chase about everything..." I mumbled and Fin looked like he would have a heart attack.

"Oy! You _told_ him? He was hurt?"

"Of course I did! After he saved me, Wizard said that he was being seen as an interference so the rogue sprite would be after him too! He had to know so he could at least keep an eye open for himself! But instead he went right into the forest to _look_ for the thing and it ends up not only hurting him but threatening him as well! He's...so stubborn" I finally finish and Fin only shook his head in dismay.

"I can hear you, you know." I jumped and saw that I was standing in front of Chase's house with a very bored looking Chase, sitting on the porch.

"Oh...Chase...HI!" I said very chipper.

"Uh-huh...who we're you just talking to?" I glanced at Fin who was on my shoulder, apparently glaring at Chase.

"Long story short. It's a harvest sprite named Fin. You can't see him I guess but I can."

"No, I can't see him per say but I _can_ see a little tiny speck of light on your shoulder." Chase announced.

"R-Really? That's where Fin is." I walked on to his porch.

"I wonder...can you hear him?" I asked Chase.

"Let's see. Ask him to say something to me."

"Fin?" Fin glared at Chase again.

"You're a big stupid head! Worrying Molly! You jerk! I hate you, leave Molly alone!" Fin dashed around wildly and I flinched and looked at Chase who was following (in his eyes) a ball of light flicker here and there.

"He seems crazed...what's he saying?"

"Ah...He's saying that his name is Fin and it's very nice to meet you. He also says he hopes you're feeling better." I chuckled nervously.

"I did not!" Fin then zoomed above Chase and gave him a bonk on the head.

"_OW_!...Somehow I highly doubt that's what he said." Chase seemed very mellowed right now or else he would've screamed at Fin.

"Fin!" I scolded him. I rushed to Chase and inspected his head.

"Oooooh! You're so lucky you didn't open that wound Fin!" I told the orange sprite that now sat on the porch banister.

"Hmph!" He replied.

"What has gotten into yo-"

"Ahem..." Chase lightly coughed and I realized I had taken his forehead in my hands and we were pretty close. I immediately freaked out.

"_WAAAAAAH!_ S-s-soo sorry!" I managed to stammer out as I retreated to the other side of the porch. A sudden wind swept by us and I shivered.

"Why don't you come inside for a bit?" Chase suggested and held his door open for me.

"And you're little friend too...that is...unless he _likes_ sitting out in the cold.

Fin rushed into Chase's house so fast that we felt the breeze. We stared at each other blank-faced for a second before Chase chuckled and I walked in. I felt my face grow hot again. I _had_ to stop getting so flustered all the time!

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of fluff in the beginning I suppose. Has he really come to terms with it? I wonder don't you? And what's Angela got in store for Wizard? And will Fin EVER like Chase? Continue to read and you might just find out! ;P<strong>

**R.&.R 3**


	13. Chapter 13: ResolveFailed XP

**Thank you for your generous support. Here's where I think all my reviewers once again!**

_**Azn-Rinny, Fanfiction Ninja, Mishaay, .dolum, MagicalSquaresOfDarkeness **_(thanks for pointing out my mistake btw ^-^)**_, MidnightXMusic, RebeccaSaysYay, 1CursedAngel, and last but certainly not least Kanda-Chan! _**

_**You guys rock!**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Wizard's POV~<strong>_(Waiting for this one, right?)_

"Bar...night?" I looked curiously at Angela.

"Right!"

"At the...Brass Bar?"

"Yep!"

"And you want me...to come?"

"Exactly!"

"No." I had no need to even think this answer through.

"Why not?" She pouted and I averted me eyes, lest I should be persuaded.

"It is too...reckless for me."

"Oh come on Wizard! Just a few drunks here and there! You don't _have _to drink. Kathy can make you some coffee or just give you food."

"It is not the drunkards...but that could cause...issues as well."

"Then what is it?"

I looked back at her and pondered on what to say. A little too long I suppose, because Angela waved a hand in front of my face after a moment.

"Hey. What's the matter? I got something on my face or what?" I blinked and she gave me the most care free smile in the world.

"Just come along, okay? It's better to keep an eye on Molly and I yourself. Not to mention this gives you a chance to be a bit more social!"

"I'm fine...how I am..."

"Of course you are! But you should try talking to more people. Don't spend all your time here! How often did you leave your house before I came along anyways?" She seemed concerned.

"Not very often...only late at night...where the stars shined very brightly. On occasion...I would go to the Inn...for my coffee grounds...and maybe a meal."

She now frowned at me.

"That's not healthy at all. You didn't even eat as often! You could starve to death in your house and who knows when someone would find you! No one would think nothing of it since you don't go out much!"

"They would know immediately...people come here often to have...their fortunes told..."

"Oh, that's right. Then you should know a huge amount of the villagers then!"

"True...but we don't...hold friendly conversations."

"Even so! That's enough to get a conversation _going_ at least! Like, "Hi, my name is Wizard. You might know me as the fortune-teller!" And then. "Oh! My friend went to you the other day. It was xxxx, you remember don't you?" And then you say. "Yes! I remember xxxx coming in. They seem quite nice." And the other person. "Yes xxxx, is! You should come by later, say around 3, they'll be here and we can go out to lunch!" and you'll be like. "That's sounds good, my treat!" Which the person will respond. "That's so nice of you! Looking forward to it!". THE END!" Angela had been flailing her arms around and talking with a deep and high voice. It was very amusing.

"That seems...very unusual."

"You're right. Maybe if you stopped talking like that." She murmured.

"Like...what?"

"Like you're afraid to voice your thoughts or something! You sometimes stop in mid-sentence."

"Do you...hate it?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then how...do you feel...about it?" Since I've met Angela I've been a little sneaky in my ways of gaining information. It was strictly for the use of obtaining knowledge on the rogue sprite. But I just recently started using it to clear things up for me that concerned her. I've more or less been using magic to make her speak her mind. It's very unlike me...

"I feel...that you're way of speaking is very mysterious, it gives you this... uniqueness. I love it actually, it seems refined." Angela never ceased to surprise me.

"I did not...expect that..."

She laughed nervously.

"It seems that I can't keep my thoughts to myself when I'm with you." I felt guilty when she said this. It was not of her own volition, but of mine that she told me how she felt.

"Angela...I-"

"But you know..." She cut me off.

"I don't think it's a bad thing. I've never really had a friend that I'd express everything to. I've only known you for what? A day? This is pretty impressive." She became serious and looked at her lap.

"And it's also...frightening for me to feel so concerned about you. To tell you the truth...I don't get so close to anyone because I'm afraid that if I get a best friend that I won't have time to listen to Molly anymore. Like she won't be the most important anymore and we'll drift apart. So I don't want to concern myself with others, that's why I just joke around with them, I'm never serious. But..." Her chocolate eyes met my own bi-colored hues.

"I don't feel less concerned about Molly. She's still important to me, and I'm realizing that's not going to change at all. So maybe it isn't bad to feel concerned over your health too."

_'She honestly told me how she felt...'_ I thought.

She was concerned for me? I didn't know how to respond to that. So I just said what would make her the most happy at the moment.

"I'll go..."

**~Chase's POV~**

I cautiously eyed the floating speck of light that sat on my kitchen table. I was feeling tired and lazy from my nap and had decided to get some air and I get a bonk to the head from some magical creature for no reason! Wonderful way to wake up. Molly stared at the sprite and I wondered how I didn't see the thing earlier this morning.

"Was he with you this morning?" I decided to ask.

"No. He was with the Harvest Goddess. She calls him to her every so often but other than that, he lives with me and follows me everywhere." She smiled a little at the last part.

"Everywhere?" Molly must've got what I meant because she gave me a flustered look.

"All Harvest Sprites are innocent! That's why I don't mind Finn. He also knows how I feel about guys so he comforts me in my times of need." The little light floated over to Molly's side and snuggled into her neck.

She laughed and my heart leaped in my chest.

_'Calm down. It's just a laugh.'_

**'A completely cute and alluring laugh.'**

I groaned. It felt like I had a devil and an angel on my shoulder.

_'You have to hide it!' - Angel Chase_

**'Flirt, tease, do something!' - Devil Chase**

"Great...now I have two different opinions in my head." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with." I told her.

"If you say so...but I really came by to see if you were okay. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine if you don't count the ridiculously huge gash in my head." She flinched at my sarcastic remark.

"S-sorry. I really wanted to know if you felt good enough to come out tonight."

"Why?"

"Because. I really don't want to leave you alone."

"Are we becoming concerned for me?" I raised my eyebrow and stared at Molly.

I expected her to blush, or deny it profusely. I was certain she was going to bite her lip but instead she just looked at me.

"I _am _concerned about you." She said with the most worry stricken face.

_'Too cute!' - Angel Chase_

**'Too cute!' - Devil Chase**

That angel and devil really weren't helping my resolve.

"Chase, please!" She clasped he hand together helplessly and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

_'STRIKE!' - Angel Chase_

**'STRIKE!' - Devil Chase**

Yeah...really not helping.

I looked at Molly and her pleading face and suddenly got a horribly selfish idea. Well...she was the one who didn't want to leave me alone, right? I was allowed to be selfish in my condition, wasn't I?

**'Definitely' - Devil Chase**

_'Definitely' - Angel Chase_

Where did my angel go? Oh well.

"_Ah!_ It hurts." I clenched my head in mock pain.

"Wh-what's wrong? Your wound? Come here!" Molly pulled me to my bedroom and gently pushed me onto my bed.

"J-Jin said it needed to be elevated, right?" She lifted my head up and placed the other pillows strewn about on the bed underneath my head so it was elevated.

"Uh-uh...orange juice! Let me get you some orange juice! You like that a lot I remember."

I stopped feigning hurt for a moment. She remembered my favorite drink? I don't even talk a lot about myself and she knows my favorite drink? I smiled small, it felt nice that she remembered something as meager as that. I heard the sound of the mixer going and she hurried back in my room after a moment.

"I used only good oranges because I supposed the higher quality had been for a special dish. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head slowly and took a sip. It might've only been good oranges but to me, that orange juice was the most tastiest juice I had ever tasted in the world. Molly was scrambling about, talking about what she had to do next.

"Refreshing." I said contently and she stopped and turned to me.

"I'm glad...you think that." She said shyly.

The speck of light that was on her shoulder started to bounce around wildly.

"What's wrong Finn? The Harvest Goddess needs you?"

Molly nodded at what I guessed was the little creature talking.

"I'll be okay, Finn." Molly muttered, smiling nicely.

The speck of light followed Molly to the door and she opened it to let it out. It was on it's way out the door but it stopped suddenly, flew over to me and bonked me on the head again!

"_Ow!_" I complained.

"Finn!" Molly scolded and the speck of light flew out of the door.

"Oh, that sprite...are you okay?" She asked while shutting the door.

I rubbed my head and muttered yes. I decided to test out if she would stay or not.

"So. Aren't you supposed to be at the bar right now." She turned to me.

"Didn't I say that I wouldn't be leaving your side? I'll stay for as long as I feel necessary." She said, determined.

"You aren't afraid to be here alone with me?" I asked. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"To tell you the truth...I am. But you listened to my story, and you saved me, and comforted me. You just wouldn't do anything to hurt me at this point...would you?"

I felt guilty for faking my pain but chased the feeling away to give my answer.

"Of course I wouldn't! Hurting you is something I'm not capable of doing intentionally." Her face went red and she turned to the door to the kitchen.

"Oh...well I'm safe here then. And I'll feel better if you let me watch over you. I couldn't let you get hurt because of your involvement with me. It feels like it's my fault you're in this condition..."

"It's not!" Molly turned to me.

"It's not your fault! I saved you! And I was too stubborn to listen to you! I brought it upon myself, so don't penalize yourself for this!"

"Thank you, Chase, I feel a lot better now. Let me call up the bar and let them know I won't be coming in. And tell me what you want to eat too." I thought of what was on the menu.

"I'll have some Bouillabaisse." I decided was the only thing I had a taste for that night anyways.

"Bouillabaisse, coming up!" She said happily as the other person picked up.

"Hm? Hello, Hayden? Yeah can you get Kathy on the phone before she gets drunk?" She walked out of the bedroom, taking the phone with her.

I massaged my temples intently.

"Why'd did I do that?" I grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Angela's POV~<strong>

"Hey!" I called to the two men that were sitting at the table by the far wall.

"Hey, Angela! How are you?" Calvin greeted me.

"I'm great, thanks." I glanced over to Wizard who was reluctant to come inside.

"I brought Wizard along! I hope that's okay." I said as I pulled Wizard inside and over to the two.

"The more the merrier!" Luke answered.

"That's convenient! I was meaning to talk to him today!" Calvin said.

"Oh, that's perfect!" I plopped Wizard down in a seat in front of Calvin and I sat diagonal to him in front of Luke.

"I'm sure you guys already know each other." Wizard nodded.

"Calvin...and Luke...if I remember correctly."

"That's right! We don't talk much but it's nice to finally see you out." Luke said.

"I was dragged here...against my will..." Wizard stated plainly.

Luke snickered and looked at me.

"Oh shush! You need to get out more!" I scolded him.

Wizard smiled at me and I realized he was just joking with me and rolled my eyes. I still laughed though.

"So, you're friends with Angela?" Luke asked.

"More like...acquaintances." Wizard explained.

"Don't be so coy Wizard! We're pretty much friends." I told them and Wizard blinked at me surprised.

"Right?" I urged him.

"If you...say so..."

"On a different note. I was meaning to ask you about those tomes you had. They looked interesting." Wizard's eyes sparkled.

_'SUCCESS!'_ I thought.

"They are very ancient...they've been passed down...from past generations." Wizard replied.

"I suspected as much. Are they also in ancient writing?"

"Yes..."

"And you read it easily."

"I do." Now Calvin's eyes twinkled.

_'Bar friends!'_ I sing-songed in my head.

"They seemed to have hit it off." Luke said happily.

"It's a total succes-where's my house slave?" I suddenly turned on Luke.

"I'm so sorry my dear master! I'll shall start on it tomorrow morning."

"Very well. And do remember to get me a barn and coop. I shall pay for it accordingly."

"Oh yeah, the barn and coop is free of charge. Since your sister has basically helped us out of our slump to where we're no longer in poverty, it's a gift! Think of it as a token of our appreciation!"

I smiled.

"Molly sure has made a great life for herself..."I murmured.

To think that she used to be the one living worse than me. If I went back, then I'd be in the worst condition out of us two.

"That's why you moved here though. To start a new life for yourself. No use looking at the past, the future starts now!" Luke gave an energetic smile.

"Luke...thanks." I said. Just then, Kathy came strolling up.

"Hey guys! Oh, is this a new addition to bar night?" She came close to Wizard and he turned away from her in shock.

"Hey, Kathy! There's this thing called "personal space." Give it to him." Luke shouted to her and she glared at him.

"Don't make me come over there Luke!" She turned back to Wizard.

"Sorry if I'm invading your space. I'm just happy to see you decided to come down to the bar!" Kathy took a seat next to him.

"Which reminds me, Luna said the price on luck fortunes has gone up, is that true?"

"I've never...asked for payment..."

"Haha, that's true. I guess it's more of a customer established price."

"Paying isn't...necessary."

"But I'd feel so bad asking for you to do something for me without returning the favor."

Wizard opened his mouth to protest but Kathy cut him off.

"Here in this town we help each other out! You should know this by now, Mr. Wizard."

He nodded and I laughed at his new title.

"How refined. Mr. Wizard, huh?"

"Wizard is fine...please." He told Kathy and glanced at me.

Calvin frowned at Kathy.

"You interrupted us just to ask about prices?"

"Uh-no. I meant to tell you that Molly isn't coming in today."

"Whaaaaat!" Luke and I chorused.

"I was looking forward to relaxing with my sister today." I grumbled.

"Did she say why?" Luke asked.

"Apparently, Chase's condition worsened a little so she's going to help him out for a while."

"_My _sister...is willing to stay in a room with a guy, _alone_? Are you sure _she's _not the one who's sick?"

"It _is_ a little suspicious, isn't it? They've seemed to have gotten a little...closer lately." Kathy said. She and I looked at each other.

"You don't think...Chase and her are a thing...do you?" Luke said what was probably on everyone's minds.

I turned to Wizard.

"Do you think?" He shrugged.

"I don't...meddle in these...affairs."

"Ah, that's no fun! Why don't we all take a little trip to Chase's house?" Kathy suggested.

"What about your work?"

"I was gonna get drunk anyways. It's tradition! I'll just get Maya to take over my shift for tonight."

She bounced over to Hayden and I could hear every word she said.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaddy! I was wondering if I could go check on Chase!" She said, sweetly.

Hayden was overjoyed by his daughters childishness.

"Of course sweetie. I'll get someone else to serve. Colleen, do you think Maya could come by to fill in for Kathy?"

"Of course Hayden." Colleen replied happily from the kitchen. She then went to a phone to call the inn.

"Alright! All set!"

"You're a conniving little devil!" I told her.

"And what about Owen?" Kathy gave a blank stare at Calvin.

"I suddenly don't feel like going."

"Then don't suggest it!" I yelled at her.

"Touchy, touchy. Don't you want to check on your sister?"

I really did want to check on her.

"How did she sound over the phone?"

"She sounded perfectly normal. Why?"

"I'll just call every few hours or so then. If she doesn't answer then I'll go check on her."

_'This could be good for her...'_

Wizard glanced at me and I sighed, giving a small smile back.

_'I just know this night is going to end up with me busting in on her.'_ I thought.

"So. Have you heard about the church?" Luke suddenly said.

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

I started to work in his kitchen to make Bouillabaisse for dinner.

"I hope he has everything." I thought out loud.

I looked into his fridge and saw it was stocked pretty well with food of many varieties.

"That's good. He still has some Summer products. They've been preserved well too!" I said happily.

Then my eyes went wide. He might have had Oranges that were no lower than good but with all his other ingredients there was nothing less than shining!

"_WOAH!_ He must have spent a lot to buy nothing but shining products!" I was thoroughly impressed.

"He seems to like goat milk a lot more than cow milk too...and duck eggs better than chicken eggs..." He only a few cow and chicken products. The rest I could easily recognize as goat and duck products.

I pulled out two shining tomatoes, two very fresh looking shining onions, a couple of clams and pulled out one of his many tuna.

"Even his fish items are some of the most expensive out there...I could make a fortune off of his fridge!" I swear that solid gold G's were flashing in my eyes but I pushed that impure thought of my head quickly. Chase wouldn't steal from me, not to mention, I'm not a thief!

I took the ingredients over to his cooking area to find that it was completely set up with some of the best cooking ware. It also matched his house interior...neat.

"Lets do this right!" Pulling my sleeves up, I washed my hands thoroughly and took a good sized knife into my hands.

I went to work, slicing the tomatoes and onions. I stood back a good amount so I wouldn't cry from the onion fumes. Tears don't make a dish taste good at all! I threw them in the pot which I had filled with thin fish soup for the stew base (Chase had it pre-made in his fridge for obvious stew base reasons). I steamed the clams for good measure before adding them in.

"An extra splash of flavor!" I grinned.

Before I went to work, gutting the huge tuna my eyes went wide.

"This is going to turn into a failed dish and quick if I don't find some red herbs!" I started to panic. I had already turned all my foraged red herbs into herb tea!

"Ummmm..." I decided to stick my head out the window to see if any stray herbs had grown anywhere when I looked down.

"Wow..." I murmured. Chase had a full set of herbs growing on his window ledge.

Green, blue, yellow, and red! The only one not there was purple, it only grew in Winter, Spring, and Summer.

They were well kept, I smiled at how diligently the herbs were cared for. Chase had quite the green thumb!

I neatly plucked two red herbs up and shut the window. Thankfully the dish was simmering lightly on the stove top.

I chopped the herbs into fine little bits and placed them into the pot with such elegance.

The fish was a little tricky, I was squeamish in having to chop the head off first, then the tail because I didn't fin the tail to look appetizing, but I held my composure as I went about cleaning it, slicing it up really well, it was so huge I didn't need but one fish. After that was done I place it in the pot and lit the stew simmer for a while. Adding a pinch of shining salt just for some extra flavor.

"Good seasoning." I decided, taking in the now simmering pot. I couldn't let it boil or the flavor would be gone.

I stirred ever so slightly and took his silver tasting spoon, that was curled at the top, to sample the dish.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed looking at the clock. It was 21:30 but it should be an okay time to eat dinner still.

I took the serving spoon and placed the stew into two bowls. The smell was intoxicating and my mouth watered as I place a spoon in each bowl. I examined the kitchen for a second and was happy that I had cleaned up as I had went along. It looked untouched besides the pot on the stove. I carefully took the bowls into Chase's room.

"Food's here." I announced shyly. I could enjoy my cooking for sure but Chase was a professional. It made me even more nervous than I already was from just being there.

He looked up.

"That took longer than expected." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry..." I muttered. He probably completed this dish perfectly in half the time. It had taken me 50 some minutes to do it completely right.

"It's fine." He replied smiling.

I handed him a bowl.

"It was convenient of you to put it in a serving bowl."

"Well...the pot was hot." I told him.

He closed his eyes and took a bite, tasting it thoughtfully before he widened his eyes in slight surprise.

"Wow. This is really delicious, it's a bit too salted, the clams are steamed so the texture is slightly different, but besides that, it's really good." I felt like my smile was a 4000 watt light bulb, ready to explode!

"Who replaced me at the bar? If you say Maya I might go into a coma due to shock." He laughed.

I cringed at Maya's name and then I looked at him thoughtfully.

"Chase, this didn't come from the bar. I made it." Chase stopped himself from taking another bite.

"Could you repeat that? I think I just heard you say that _you_ made it." Chase laughed.

"I...did...make it." Looking down, I shifted from one foot to the other and looked up at him from my position. He looked shocked.

"I never knew you could cook this well!" Was all he could say.

"Well...cooked items that are really good cost a lot more than dishes that are just decent." I muttered, feeling my face heat up.

"Huh? So you would cook perfectly delicious dishes...and ship them? You've never cooked for yourself?"

"I have cooked for myself! It was just usually grilled fish and herb tea...I've tasted my dishes if that's what you're asking, but besides the special stew I make for Winter, this will be my first time actually _eating_ my own dish."

He looked angry.

"If you don't eat on a regular basis you won't be able to work efficiently." Chase said.

"I've been working just fine up until now." I responded.

"Yeah! But what's going to happen when you get so hungry and fatigue comes over you and you encounter that thing that you call the "Rogue Sprite"? You can get yourself killed!"

"I'll be fine..." I answered quietly.

He sighed and looked at me casually.

"Or you can keep this up, pass out from hunger which is _very_ possible, not get as much work done or sell as much as you'd want and eventually get to the point where you're only making 100 G a day." He said nonchalantly. I gasped.

"1-100 G a day! _NOOOOO!_" I teared up at the thought of it.

"H-hey. I was just trying to make a point! Don't cry!" Chase put his bowl down and rushed to me.

"I'm just worried that you'll pass out suddenly." I looked at him and sniffed.

"Wah?" I was confused on how to react. On one hand, he just said he was worried about me. On the other hand, he was really, really close right now.

"Wh-why are you biting your lip?" He asked.

"Sor-I mean...uh...oh...I don't know what I mean!" I whined.

"_Pff-"_ Chase had turned his head to the side and I couldn't see his face.

"Chase what's-"

He started to laugh uncontrollably and hard.

"_HEY!_ It's _not_ funny! Don't laugh at me." I demanded but he only held his gut.

"Fine. You seem to be okay so I'll just leave you here!" I put my bowl down and turned to march out of his house but he stopped me.

"No-haha-please, wait. I'm sorry. I won't laugh anymore."

I looked at him skeptically.

"I mean it. And I am feeling much better thanks to your company. So let's sit in the kitchen and eat. Alright?" He grabbed his bowl and looked at me.

"I don't feel hungry..." I said, stubbornly.

"Oh yes you do." He placed my bowl in my hands and pushed me into the kitchen, making me take a seat.

"Okay, I'm hungry!" I agreed with him as he shoved my spoon in my hand.

We sat there eating for a while. I didn't pay any attention to Chase until I looked up and saw him staring intensely at me.

Startled, I blinked at him and started to stutter.

"W-what's wrong?"

He continued to stare at me with his violet eyes. They showed so much intimidating interest in them that I blushed from having them on me.

"Molly. I was thinking about this for a while now. It just suddenly came to me so I guess I was shocked by it." He scratched the back of his head and I listened to him intently.

"I didn't know what to do at first and when I thought I made my resolve, I pretty much ran down a completely different path. I might run into a dead-end here but I decided to tell you anyways...Molly, I-"

"_HELP!_" Chase's door slammed open and I looked behind me to see Angela panting heavily. A horror filled expression on her face.

Chase and I jumped up.

"Angela?"

"What happened!"

She held onto the door frame. She started to shake and I noticed the blood that covered her hands and part of her torso. Her lower lip started to tremble.

"Wizard is...Wizard is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long tail wait! I had stuff to do and it would've been uploaded yesterday if I didn't go to the Lil Wayne concert (WOOOT I love him, Far East Movement, Keri Hilson, Rick Ross, and Lloyd!) <strong>

**Cliff hanger! I don't exactly know what I want to have happen to Wizard but anything is possible to have happened. Suggestions would be nice, I respect them no matter what! You can give suggestions for anything really. I need some ideas for bullets and such, I know what's going to happen near the end already but I need some things to inspire me to lead up to it.**

**~Please R&R~**


	14. Chapter 14: Bullet 4 & Breakthroughs

**I had to put some serious thought into what I wanted to happen and I don't want to make everyone wait for so long this time. Thanks to my reviewers again!**

_**Azn-Rinny, Mishaay, Fabula et Dolum, **_**_MidnightXMusic, RebeccaSaysYay, and JagsRule5!_**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to Biddy Bu who gave me a nice suggestion via PM. MidnightXMusic also gave me various ideas so I've been given a little glimmer of inspiration. Please continue to give a suggestion or two of what would help this story along. Always welcomed!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

"Angela, come in here and sit down! Are you hurt? What about Wizard?" I went to usher Angela into Chase's house but she pulled on my arms. The blood was still warm on her hands.

"Angela!" I tried to pull her in.

She shook her head and without saying a word she turned around and started to run down the path.

"Ange-"

"Come on!" Chase shouted, pulling me to follow Angela.

"Chase?"

"There's no time to ask her about this. Something's wrong, did you see that blood?" Chase explained. I nodded, slipped out of his grip and began running beside him. We followed Angela all the way into Harmonica Town. I saw Calvin, Luke, Kathy, Owen, Selena and Hayden all standing outside the bar, that gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Molly, Chase!" Kathy said, her voice slightly shaking. I noticed the bloody wound on Owen right arm.

"What happened!" Chase exclaimed.

"I-I-I don't k-know! Owen got hurt f-from saving dad! _WIZARD_! He was..." Kathy was too shaken to say anything and she leaned into Hayden's arms.

"Who else is in there?" Chase asked.

"Wizard...Colleen and Maya got out right before..." Selena said.

"I'll go get Jin!" Chase rushed off towards the clinic and Angela pulled me towards the bar door.

"_WIZARD_! _WIZARD_!" Was all she shouted.

"_Wait_! Don't go in!" Owen had urged us but Angela pushed through the bar door and I gazed in horror at the scene.

Chairs were flung every which way, tables were turned over, one of said tables were broken. Glass scattered the floor. I peered back into the kitchen to see drinks have been spilled. Chase's work area was in shambles.

And then...I saw Wizard. He was panting with sharp breaths in the corner, blood soaked through his purple robes and stained his white pants. Angela ran over to him.

"M-Molly..." She cried weakly. I had never seen her like this before.

I started over to them when I saw Angela's eyes widen at something behind me.

I wasn't stupid, if I turned around that would leave me no reaction time. I quickly dove for safety, landing by one of the over turned tables right as something behind me tried to stab me through with nightmarish looking spikes. I turned abruptly. My bruise on my right side was affected horribly and I groaned in pain.

"_Damn! Stay still"_ The voice said, it sounded like a woman.

"Who are you?" I spat, looking around. There was nothing there.

"_Wouldn't you like to know?_" It laughed. The voice sounded like it was right where I had been standing not long ago...yet there was nobody there! More dark spikes appeared to try and stab me through and I dove behind the table this time. Unfortunately, not with a cut on my left leg now. One of the spikes had slashed through my jeans and scraped at my leg, the rest of the spikes fell to the ground after not hitting me. The cut didn't seem serious.

"Where are you?" Ignoring the pain my eyes scanned the room. I was too scared to really do anything.

"_Fine...I guess I'll just have to take care of these two first._" The voice cackled and I turned to see Angela bent down, trying to help Wizard to his feet.

Without thinking, I got up and limped towards them. Reluctantly, I placed a hand under Wizard's right shoulder.

"Wizard! Come on!" Wizard shook his head and placed my hand in Angela's.

"Tell me...where she is..." He panted out to me.

Angela was too focused on Wizard so I nodded my head and scanned the room. I immediately saw a shadowy figure, it barely had any color to it but I could make out the hair color just slightly.

"**THERE!**" I pointed and Wizard lifted his right hand. A burst of fire and light surrounded the shadowy form.

"**_ARRRRGH!_ **_DAMN YOU!_" The form screamed out as the light bursted through it and the fires licked at it's existence.

It disappeared and as soon as it was gone, Wizard waved a hand over the room and the fire was gone along with the bright lights.

"What was that?" I whispered, letting go of Angela's hand so she could fret over Wizard once more.

"Luminite. It's a spell...I made...I couldn't...catch her in it...earlier..._AH!_" Wizard clutched his abdomen and Angela made a short squeal of concern.

"Wizard...why did you do that!" She cried.

"What? What did he do?" I asked, appalled at the thought that Angela did not want the shadow woman gone.

"He...I was actually the one who was hurt!" Angela cried.

"But...you're fine!"

"I am now! Wizard did a spell that made him take my injuries."

I turned to Wizard, shocked.

"You...you saved my sister?" I asked him, hesitantly.

He gave a small nod and panted heavily, clutching at his stomach and wincing at gritting his teeth at the pain. I helped Angela stand him up on his feet, my leg started to throb and I could feel the warm blood flowing through my leg but I continued to ignore it and we helped him out of the bar. Calvin and Chase were there as we exited. I could see Owen was already on his way to the clinic with Hayden, Kathy and Jin while Luke was escorting Selena back to the Inn.

"Dear Goddess! What happened in there?" Calvin exclaimed.

"I don't know...but whatever it was is gone now." I lied about the first part. It was obviously the bringer of the Rogue Sprite.

_'Bullet four...they're coming faster'_ I thought, handing Wizard over to Calvin and Chase.

"We'll get him back to the clinic, you up for it Chase?"

"My head's the only thing that's hurt, the rest of my body is fine." Chase responded. Calvin gave a nod as they heaved Wizard up by his shoulders and legs and carried him up to the clinic.

"I'll take Angela home now..." Angela was still in a state of shock. She shook her head and wanted to go with Wizard.

"Right, of course Angel. You'll be safe at the clinic, thankfully. Please don't go home alone." I told her, but I don't think she was listening as she followed Chase and Calvin up to Choral Clinic.

I rubbed my temples from my tiredness and turned towards the bar. It was a complete mess. I stepped inside closed the entrance and opened a window, expecting a worried Finn to rush through at any second. Turning an over turned chair back up, I sat down and examined my leg. It was a little worse than I had expected.

"Where do they keep their first-aid kit again?"

"Molly!" Finn came dashing through the window just like I had thought and I opened my hands to let him land in them.

"I'm sorry Molly! You got hurt again and I couldn't help!" He cried.

"Calm down Finn. You can help! You think you can give me some official Harvest Sprite help here?" Finn puffed out his chest.

"You bet! What do I start with?" I laughed quietly.

"Start with helping me find a first-aid kit." He nodded and we searched the place all over. I checked Hayden's room and it was underneath his bed.

"Alright, Finn. Now help me patch myself up." I told him and he nodded in compliance.

"I can also do this!" He sprinkled something that looked like sparkles on my leg and the gash was healed up to look like a thick cut on my leg.

"I was able to make the wound a little less deep for you, Molly. Sorry, I can't do bruises yet."

"That's amazing Finn!" I shouted as I wrapped the cut up now.

"Not really...I'm not a _real_ Harvest Sprite like Alan or Collin. I don't have an element, not even a bell..." Finn's face dropped. He always felt this way, especially after I rang a bell.

"Finn, you might not be a Harvest Sprite the way Alan, Ben, Collin, and Darren are. But you are one none the less. You lead me better than Alan, you give me more information than Ben, you make me laugh louder than Collin, and you're much more active than Darren. You help me in a way the others can't and although I'm thankful to them, you Finn, are the Harvest Sprite that matter's most to me! You're a healing sprite, that's what I'll classify you as! No other sprite can do what you do!" Finn started to choke up and tears ran down his face the way a child's tears would.

"Molly..." He started to cry.

"Y-You're the b-best f-friend e-e-ever!" He sniffed and he hugged my cheek.

"You too Finn." I told him as I gently patted his small back with my index finger.

"Now, help me get this place cleaned up! I don't want to have this little incident found out by the other villagers. That will make things a little more complicated."

"Right!" Finn exclaimed cheerfully.

X

X

X

XxX **2 Hours later **XxX

Finn and I were finally done picking up the bar. I had tended to picking the chairs and tables back up. Disposing of the broken table by setting it in Selena and Kathy's old room and sweeping up the glass. Finn worked wonders in the kitchen, he could use one skill weakly that allowed him to pick things up with magic for a short amount of time. He complained that the others could do it easily and it didn't wear them out but I only told him that he could heal so it didn't matter. Using this skill he picked up silverware and washed them, putting them away and then he wiped the counters off by dancing on the counter on top of a rag.

"Nice and clean~!" Finn sang and I laughed. Even after that horrible event, I felt strangely happy, like nothing could hurt me anymore.

"Molly, you look really happy! Are you okay?" Finn asked worriedly. I pondered on his question, smiled and turned to open the bar door, leaving the lights on for when Hayden came back. The night chill hit my face and the image of Chase worrying about me flashed by along with an image of Wizard, who had saved my sister.

"I'm better than okay Finn. I've just realized something that I was too blind to see before!" I leaned on the outside of the bar and looked up at the crescent moon in the sky.

"What's that?" Finn asked, now taking his seat on my shoulder.

"That all the men I'll ever meet are not automatically bad. I just happened to meet the wrong type of men first."

"I'm glad you finally realize that." Startled out of my conversation with Finn, I turned towards the oddly familiar voice.

Strawberry blonde locks were illuminated in the darkness, they covered the violet eyes I knew the person had due to the lack of hairpins. The top of their head looked like it had been re-wrapped. Chase walked towards me and I gave him a small smile as he leaned on the outside of the bar beside me.

"Who are you talking to? Finn?" He said and I nodded and held Finn in my hands so he wouldn't charge at Chase.

"Angela insisted on staying with Wizard for tonight. Jin agreed to keep an eye on her." I nodded again.

"So, you're fear of men, or should I say you're androphobia, is wearing off?" He said with a chuckle. But I took his question seriously.

"You could say that. If I keep taking little steps forward, then maybe it will go away. It depends on how well I progress...right?" I responded and he smiled. I looked back up and watched as the moon disappeared behind some clouds.

"I guess moving here has helped you quite a bit. Showing you that all men aren't like those guys you knew back in the city."

"Yeah. But you're the one who started it Chase. You were actually a lot like some of the guys back then. That's what scared me the most, but gradually I began to see that you weren't interested in hurting me at all. I started to let some of the guys in after I realized that. And even when you yelled at me I realized that you and those guys back then were completely different from one another."

I looked at him.

"You didn't try to hurt me, instead, you comforted me in my time of need. You even saved me. My gratitude to you just can't be expressed in simple words." Chase looked completely caught off guard.

"That was pretty sudden." He confessed, coughing into his hand shyly.

"I-I just...decided to tell you that." I sudden felt very self aware and lowered my head in embarrassment. I could feel my teeth inching forward, trying to grasp my lip.

"Wait..." He murmured and patted my cheek softly. My look became confused.

"Remember what I said?" He asked. I thought back to our previous conversations and remembered the one about my bad habit. I let my lip fall back to it's place and blushed. Finn complained in my hands, wiggling around wildly.

"Don't touch Molly you big dummy!" He shouted and I giggled at his protectiveness.

"Whoa there little guy! No harm done!" Chase directed towards Finn.

"He doesn't like little guy, call him Finn." I told him.

"Is that so? Sorry then Finn. Truce?" Chase held his pinkie finger out to Finn in a friendly manner. I noticed his hands were a lot huger than mine, of course it would be though, he was a guy.

I let Finn go and he stared at the pinkie, then glared at Chase and finally took the chef's pinkie in his hand.

"Truce..." He murmured.

I laughed.

"He says okay." I told Chase and he smiled.

"Good. No more bonks to my head now?"

"Sure, but the moment you make a wrong move I'm coming after you!" Finn's eyes gleamed with promise and I chuckled nervously.

"What'd he say?"

"Uh...um...he said no more bonks!" I wonder what would happen if they could actually talk to each other.

"C'mon. I'll walk _both _of you home." Finn floated back up to my shoulder and I fell into step beside Chase. He smelt like a juicy orange and I took the scent in without knowing it.

"You know..." I said as we crossed the bridge to the farmland.

"Oranges are now my comfort scent." I told Chase.

"Uh...haha you don't say?"

"Uh-huh...compliments of my favorite chef." He smirked and I saw a faint pink on his cheeks.

"Are you getting flustered, Chase?" I asked him.

I thought I heard him say something along the lines of "Yeah, sure" as he looked away.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" He laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked on as we approached my house.

"Well, I guess because I complimented you right?"

Chase only replied with a "hmph" and turned his back, but then sighed in resignation.

"Yeah, I guess. Good night then." He started down the path.

"Goodnight." I called as Finn flitted through the door.

"And, Molly." Chase turned his head and looked at me.

"Just remember that...you can blush at more than compliments and embarrassment." And with that Chase left.

I let the words he said sink into my mind. Rolled them around in my thoughts for a while as I washed myself up and changed into my night clothes. I heard Finn rustling underneath the bed sheets and smiled. While thinking about what else made a person blush, another thought played across my mind.

The shadow woman's hair color. Her figure was vague and I couldn't even make out the tone of her skin. But her hair color stuck out like you wouldn't believe. It was a color that I knew very well, even if it was a different person.

With the darkness of the night and my eyes drooping from weariness, there was only one word I could think of at the moment that described the woman's hair color.

"Copper..."

**~Angela's POV~**

I sat by Wizard's bedside, my previous attire having been replaced by something new due to the fact that blood was all over it. It was pure luck that the outfit I had been wearing was red.

I looked down at Wizard's dark, yet pale, skin. His breath had been labored so Jin had supplied an air tank to help him breathe. I put my head in my hands, on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe you did this to yourself. I'm not important! Or rather, you should have cherished yourself a little more!" I said in an urgent tone, hoping that somehow my voice would reach him.

"You don't even understand what you've done, do you?" I whispered now.

"Men have always been trouble to my family, better off without them. I had to live with him while Molly found out a much harsher way...and yet, look what you're doing. Making me concerned for you...you can't even hear me." I laughed bitterly.

I looked up at his face. He didn't seem to be in pain anymore, he was sleeping with such a peaceful face.

"Who are you and why are you in my life?" I sighed hopelessly. Wizard was such a mystery, usually I wouldn't care.

_'But he just seems...different...'_

"I wonder...was this island a good idea for Molly and I? We just keep running into trouble everywhere! Even without this Rogue Sprite...would this place be alright for us? Though I can't imagine where else we would run to."

I felt pathetic, talking to someone who couldn't hear me. It was depressing really, I wish he would wake up and strike a conversation, let me know it was only a flesh wound and he could walk it off.

"We have to stop this thing before someone ends up dead."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this doesn't seemed rushed but I wanted to get this out for you guys really soon so the cliffhanger wouldn't destroy you all! I hope this satisfied you guys for a while, I'll try to update quicker. Well there was various fluffy bits here, there was Finn and Molly fluff, Molly and Chase fluff, and the long awaited Wizard and Angela fluff.<strong>

**~Continue to read and review! I'm so grateful to you guys who have stuck with the story thus far! Love you!~**


	15. Chapter 15: Molly's Thoughts

**This was originally going to be a rambling chapter about Molly's thoughts but I decided to make it part of the story.**

_**Thanks for the reviews!:**_

_**Azn-Rinny, Mishaay, MagicalSquaresOfDarkness, **_**_MidnightXMusic, Fanfiction Ninja, _****_and Carles Ichigo Desu (Yay a new reviewer!)_**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to Biddy Bu who gave me ANOTHER nice suggestion (you rock). And Fanfiction Ninja who also gave me and idea for Chase and Molly's (possibly soon) kissing scene oh my was that a spoiler flying in the sky just now?**

**ONTO THE STORY! HUWWAAAAH -_(Something my heart screamed again o.O my hearts weird)_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

Staring up at the ceiling, I thought about everything that had happened recently. The bells, the bullets, the developments between me and Chase...wait..._what_developments? There were no developments between me and him...were there?

Sighing, I turned on my side and saw Finn sleeping there peacefully.

_'Would you have to leave me one day?' _I thought to him, thinking of how lonely it would be by myself.

Angela's house would be built soon. I wouldn't have her around as much helping me, she'll obviously get her own farm.

"Look at all the space I have..." I murmured, looking around my now too big house. It was only a level 2 but it just felt so...empty.

And without Finn there I would be alone.

I smiled, thinking back on my first days here. I hadn't any friends, only a cow and a few turnip plants to my name. No one (including Kathy) believed I would help change their situation. The mayor held me in such high regards, the villagers only saw me as another soul to share their grief with. But then things started to change, the first bell I found, Chase went back to work, food was more thoroughly cooked, Ramsey was back in business, The hot springs were working and Phoebe and Calvin could finally go to the top of the mines again.

That's when they started to recognize me more. Many thought it as coincidence but their personalities warmed more as the fire was restored. I made friends, Luke, Calvin, and Kathy being the closest. Come to think of it, that's when Chase and I started being able to talk more.

The first time I saw Chase my heart skipped one beat. He was handsome, and though he was a chef he was surprisingly quite muscular. Maybe not as much as Luke or Calvin but he had to have a good amount of endurance to stand above a hot stove all day with his hands constantly moving. Skipping from breakfast to lunch to dinner to dessert to in between meals, it had to be tiring. I admired his hair, although it was pinned back it only added more to his charm. He was somberly staring out into the horizon near the church, the setting sun casting such beautiful colors on him. He was cold, his eyes bored yet always intimidating.

I was scared, yet drawn in by those eyes.

The second time we met is when I came to the bar after it was up and running. Kathy thanked me and Hayden called Chase over so I could meet him. Chase, I guess, didn't remember that I had met him before, even if he did all he did was say "hi" and left to work again. I decided it would best to just stay out of his way, he seemed like a work-a-holic...and I was right, he was. Kathy told me not to worry about it so I just disregarded him and I made it a point to not see him.

Then there was the third time I saw him. I giggled at the thought of my first bar night. I was still shaky around Luke and Calvin who talked to Kathy and I at the bar when they would come and we finally established a bar night. I accidentally dropped a whole plate of food, glass plate and all, when Kathy had become drunk and I was so shocked at her behavior that I wasn't paying attention. Chase glared daggers at me like you wouldn't believe. His intimidating, violet eyes, became even scarier. He used to just give me silent "hello's" but after that he became rude and spoke to me more, it was mostly just to tell me not to break anything in the bar anymore. Maybe that's why Finn doesn't like him.

But strangely, I wouldn't trade those moments for a single thing, not ever.

"Geez...I sure do have weird thoughts at night..." I murmured. The reminiscing was putting me to sleep. I tiredly glanced at the clock on my wall and noticed the time.

"It's 2:15 in the morning..._WAIT 2 A.M! _FINN GET UP!" I shouted and started to pull some pants on over my sleep shorts.

"Wh-Molly? What's going on?" Finn shot up.

"_UGH!_ I'm so _STUPID. _How could I forget about the church?"

"The church? You mean about searching for Edge's bell?" Finn exclaimed, flitting about my head as I bounded out the door and to Harmonica Town.

"Yeah. If I get what I need to do now then I can work on it tomorrow!"

The lights in town were shut off at this time so I almost ran into a light pole or two and I tripped going up the steps to the Church Grounds.

"Careful!" Finn chided. I nodded and warily climbed the rest of the steps to the area above me. It was engulfed in total darkness.

I approached the church doors when they were suddenly flung open but a horrified looking Perry.

"_AAARGGGH_! _IT'S THE GHOST_!" He wailed and ran out.

Finn and I looked at each other and stepped inside, the doors shut as if on cue and we heard a deep, monstrous sobbing.

"That crying is coming from the back..." Finn whispered.

"I _really_ don't like the looks of this..." I responded.

I ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh dear Goddess...it's like a horrible, low budget, horror movie!" I squeaked. The sobbing sounded through the building once more.

"I'm scared, but we need to check it out..." I nodded at Finn's word and reluctantly stepped up to the door that was usually locked.

I twisted the knob and the door opened to a set of stairs. The sobbing was louder now and I cringed, shaking with fear.

"I can do this..." I muttered, puffing out my chest and heading up the stairs.

The room above was actually the top of the church where the bell was that they rang for weddings.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness enough for me to see a bell hanging on a wooden altar.

Or to be more exact, the purple bell!

"The sound...is coming from the bell..." I told Finn, he gave me a confused look and it slowly faded into one of annoyance.

"I think I know why..." A purple sprite suddenly appeared in front of the bell.

"I-I'm..._*HIC*_...Edge...A..._*SOB*_...Harvest...Sprite...Wa..._WAAAAAAAHHH_! _WAAAAH_! _WAAAAH_! _WAAAAAAAH_! _WAAAAH_! _WAAAAH_!" Edge cried.

"I knew it...such a crybaby..." Finn muttered. It was funny hearing his squeaky voice say it.

"_*HIC* *Sniffle* *Sniffle*_"

"Can you, uh...ring the bell?" I asked the weeping little sprite.

"_WAAAAAAAAHHH_! _*Sniffle* WAAAH_!"

_'Oh geez, I didn't mean to make him cry more...'_

Finn gave Edge a blank look.

"...Edge, why are you crying?" Finn gave some small concern.

"_*Sniffle*_..._*HIC* _Everyone used to come make wishes to the Wishing Shrine..._*SOB*_ Then my bell would ring and everyone would be happy... But now nobody comes to make wishes! _Waaaah_! No one...visits anymore... I'm so lonely! _WAAAAH_! _WAAAAH_!"

"The wishing shrine...? Where is it?" Finn inquired.

"_*Sniffle*_...In the room...next to the altar." And with that, Edge faded from view.

"Molly, let's go take a look." I nodded and looked at my sprite friend.

"Isn't it a little awkward for people to go into Perry's room to wish." I more stated than questioned. Finn gave a tiny shrug as we made our way to Perry's room.

We strode through the door and noticed a hand-painted mural of the Harvest Goddess hanging with a vase of white flowers in front of it. It was pretty dull looking, as if the artist had decided to not use any color, not even to show the beautiful colors of the Harvest Goddess's robes.

"This is the shrine. Let's make a wish Molly!"

"I don't really have anything to wish for..." I admitted bashfully to him. Finn only smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

"Then I'll make one." He faced the mural and pondered deeply.

"Hmmm...what should I wish for?" A little light bulb seemed to flash above his head.

"Oh, I know!" He started to leap up and down in a cute little manner.

"Please grant my wish! I want to be a taller, more handsome Harvest Sprite!"

I giggled at Finn's lighthearted wish and watched him with anticipation...yet nothing new occurred.

"...Nothing happened. I wonder why? Let's go ask the Harvest Goddess."

"Right, we might be able to find out a little bit more then." I agreed with him and we used to mine cart to head to the Goddess Spring. Perry must have went to spend the rest of the night at Ocarina Inn.

As we arrived at the Goddess Spring, Alan, Collin, Ben, and Darren all suddenly jumped onto my legs, clinging for dear life.

"MOLLY!" Alan shouted.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Ben followed.

"WE THOUGHT THAT THE ROGUE SPRITE GOT YOU!" Collin added.

"WE WERE *Yaaaaaawn* SO WORRIED!" Darren managed to shout through his grogginess.

"I'm fine you guys. I'm fine!" I laughed and Finn greeted the other sprites. The Harvest Goddess gave us a worried look, she knew that I only came when I had information for her, so I wouldn't stress her out while she tried preserving her remaining energy.

"Finn, Molly, what's the matter?" Finn immediately turned his attention to her.

"How can we get Edge's Bell to ring again, Harvest Goddess?" She looked surprised by this question.

"When a wish is made to the Wishing Shrine, it powers Edge's Bell. That Wishing Shrine is a present I gave to poor, lonely Edge."

"What? Then can't you just charge up Edge's Bell?" She shook her head in dismay.

"I cannot...Edge's Purple Bell is a bell of the heart. Without the wishes of the people, the bell cannot be rung. The land is gradually recovering it's power. However, the people are too busy now to visit the shrine and make their wishes."

"How sad..." I murmured.

"What should we do?" Finn pressed.

"Ask people what their wishes are and take their wishes to the shrine. When you have told the shrine enough wishes, the bell will regain it's lost power!"

"But...how are we supposed to gather wishes? Just go and say 'oh what's your heart's desire sir/madame?'? Unfortunately for me, I'm really bad at lying about my reasons for things."

"People will tell you their wishes if you become their friends." She smiled encouragingly and I nodded.

"Only when enough wishes have been made will Edge's Purple Bell ring. This is the _last_ bell. I'm counting on you!"

"I won't let you down! Angela should be able to help me with this one immensely!" Finn nodded in agreement and after our goodbyes, we left back to the farm.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"It's so warm in here..." I sighed and Finn nodded happily and snuggled back into the covers as I slid off my jeans and slipped underneath the covers as well.

"You have many friends Molly. This will be a piece of cake for you!" I giggled at Finn's pep-talk.

"Mm-hm. Yeah, sure..." I mumbled.

"It's true!"

"Right, let's count how many then, shall we?" I suggested to Finn.

"Okay!" He shouted gleefully.

"Okay let's see. There's...Kathy!" I whispered.

"Luke." He said and I giggled.

"Calvin."

"Hayden."

"Candace." I pointed out to him.

"Right, Angela counts right?"

"She should, if she has a wish. Put her as no for now though." I told him.

"Okay. There's...Chloe!"

"Oh yes of course. And Mira too."

"Already seven just from you Molly!"

"Eight if you count Angela."

"Why not you too?"

"I don't really have I wish. My wish was granted a while ago." I told him.

"What was that? You never told me." I smiled.

"Well I actually had two wishes Finn."

"Which were."

"One, to get away from my old life."

"And you did!" I giggled at him once more.

"And the second one." I dragged the sentence out.

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"The other one was...to find an ever lasting friend."

"You found one?"

My back was turned to him and I smiled.

"Yup. He's right here with us now!"

Finn looked around startled but then looked at himself and hopped on the bed.

"Oh! ME!"

"Yes you!"

He laughed.

"Okay, I know there is at least one more person who you are friends with Molly." Finn said seriously. I wondered and the comforting smell of oranges drifted through my mind.

"Chase..." I muttered.

"_Chase?_" Finn sounded incredulous.

"I know how you feel about him...but I was just thinking of him earlier too...he's been on my mind a lot lately..."

Finn was silent.

"Finn?"

No response.

"Finn?" I turned to him and he looked curious.

"F-"

"Molly, are you in love with him?" My face immediately heated up.

"Nn-n-no!" Crap, I stuttered.

"You _are_ in love! YOU LOVE CHASE!" Finn accused me.

"Finn you're delirious! Go to sleep!" But Finn started to jump on my head.

"YOU LOVE THAT COOK! YOU LOVE CHASE!" Finn continued to shout.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I-"

"Yes. You. Do. Yes. You. Do. Yes. You. Do. Yes you do, yes you do, yes you do, _YES. YOU. DOOOOOOOOOOO_! I can't believe you love that cook!"

I shoved my head in my pillow.

"You have it all wrong!"

"Really?"

"_REALLY_! I mean, Chase is a rude, sardonic, violent, easily angered, ill-tempered, intimidating, off standish, one-track minded!" I continued the list.

"Mean, pushy, concerns himself in things far too much, head strong, determined, hard-working, confident, caring, brave, lighthearted, easily worried, strong, handsome, fun to be around, cold yet compassionate professional chef..." I found my words becoming warmer and gradually quieting as I went through the list.

"He is completely responsible, warm, protective, and I've completely...fallen..._NO_ I won't say it! I absolutely can't!"

Finn stared up at me, resignation in his pose.

"I can't be..." I squeaked in surprise.

"I just can't be..."

"In love." Finn sighed.

"Give up Molly. Just say you're in love with him."

"No...I'm not in love _with_ him. He doesn't love me back. And even if he did-"

"If he did then you would both be in love with each other!" Finn said.

"Finn..."

"I just can't believe you love that guy. He made you so scared to begin with."

"I know, but he was different..." I suddenly didn't feel tired anymore and I glanced at the clock that now read 5:42 A.M.

"I'm getting dressed..." I shuffled to the shower and shortly after I shuffled to my dresser.

I walked out my house and saw Chase standing near my porch. His hair still unpinned and blowing freely through the windy day break.

_'At least out loud...I won't say I'm in love...'_ **(A/N: Just thought of the last line to the song I Won't Say I'm In Love. XD)**

"Hey..." I murmured.

He turned to me and flashed a smile that made my heart melt. I finally came to terms with why I always felt like I was embarrassed around him. And it took a naive little sprite to tell me!

"Hey." He responded back to me.

"I came to help you today. Jin says that the gash on my head healed really quickly so I'm getting this off today. Isn't that weird?" Chase pointed to his still wrapped head.

"That kind of gash...and you're already-" I glanced over at Finn who was floating out of the house.

"Finn! Did you-" Finn looked over at the barn with an innocent whistle and quickly flew towards it.

"Finn..." He truly was a good friend.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"Oh nothing...I was just thinking about my next bell mission."

"Oh really? Care to tell me about it?"

"You think you could help me gather the people's wishes?"

"I can accompany you to gather the wishes...whatever that means."

"Thanks...so...after the farm work?"

"After." He clarified and we got to work.

"Just don't forget to remind me. We need to check on Angela and Wizard. I'm sure they were fine last night, but I just want to-"

"I know. That'll be the first thing we do after this is done. Now hurry up, we don't have all day!" Chase said.

"Right..." I smiled at him while he started to feed the poultry.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy chapter I know but the next one will be better. I'm going to post another story on later and it's going to be a JuliusXMolly one just cuz a plot bunny popped into my head and said..."WRITE ME I'M UNIQUE!" So check it out when I post it up!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Confession?

**Note:70 REVIEWS! Omygosh you people are so amazing. I started this chapter while my friend is over and she is not a fanfiction reader nor is she into Harvest Moon but she still supports me and she laughed when I freaked out at how many reviews I got!**

**Thanks to all of you!**

**MidnightXMusic: You are just completely wonderful for always reviewing! I thank you so much! Also, thanks for your inspiration for Design! Fight! Love? The pink pencil is going to be for this one XDDD.**

**RebeccaSaysYay: You're reviews are always so energetic and fun. I'm so very glad that this story make you happy. Please continue to review!**

**Fanfiction Ninja: Thanks for your reviews! And I think you got you wish for this chapter haha.**

**HorseGirl784: Oh thank you so much! It's always nice to get a new reviewer! I tried really hard for this unique idea and I'm glad that you find it to be original too! ^_^**

**Carles-Ichigo-Desu: Yes, Finn is such a great friend isn't he? Thanks for the review, reviewers always make me sooooo happy!**

**BiddyAuthor: Thank you for your help, I appreciate it sooo much, and yes. Everyone MUST love Finn, he is too great to not love!**

**Mint Pockii: Another new reviewer! You're review just made me so ecstatic! To be praised to such a high extent, I almost thought I was dreaming! When my writing is praised so highly I just feel like I can fly.**

**Azn-Rinny: What else can I say except for thank you for reviewing constantly. I don't care how many times you say the same thing, it's a different chapter so it's a different statement. It just means that my awesome writing must maintain it's awesomness a lot!**

**Fabula et Dolum: Thanks for reviewing as always. It's okay that your review didn't seen by the way. I'm happy that you're at least enjoying my story. And that song is stuck in my head too! LOL**

**You all have given me the will to write a lot so I'm going to give my best into this chapter once again!**

**LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Angela's POV~<strong>

I awoke to rustling covers and I opened my eyes to see a pained Wizard trying to sit up in bed.

"Hi, Wizard...Don't hurt yourself..." I mumbled.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_WIZARD!_" I hopped up and tried to make the tan man lay back down on his pillow, he struggled against my help. His patients shirt fell off in the process revealing bloodied bandages from his wound.

"Don't you _dare_ get out of this bed! You're wounds are still pretty fresh. They need to be re-wrapped too!" I held him down as well as I could do with one hand as I stretched out for the gauze. I was pretty good at first-aid and Jin wasn't up just yet.

"Now if you're not going to lay back down, the least you could do is stay still..." I mumbled angrily.

He complied to that much and I was able to start working on taking his other bandaging off. I noticed that the wound was pretty deep, although it was now very scabbed I could tell his skin was now a lighter shade where the scar was. A scar that should have adorned my body instead...

I guessed that my eyes must have shown something that alarmed him because he gave me a curious look.

"Angela...?" He said with concern.

"You're such an idiot." I breathed out. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes.

He looked down at my now trembling hand as I started working with the gauze around his wounded area.

"You have a scar that's going to stay there forever. All because you took my pain! I should have been the one..." I swallowed hard, trying to make sure my sobs didn't come out.

"...I was the one who should have had this scar to wear on my body. You shouldn't have..." I silenced myself and went back to dressing his wounds.

"I know...I heard you...in my sleep..." My eyes widened a little. He could hear me as he slept.

"I couldn't...allow you to suffer...like this..." He stated.

"_Idiot!_" I scolded him silently. My hands were shaking with the impending sobs about to come out of me.

"You and your stupid chivalrous acting!" I gently placed a shaky hand on the now wrapped wound and he jumped.

I sat down and I noticed his shy face looking down at my hand with gentle eyes.

"This was my pain to bare. Why?" Why did I feel like crying so hard right now?

I felt a warm hand that was much bigger than mine, be placed over my hand that was covering Wizard's wound. I looked up and saw Wizard looking down at our hands.

"Because..." He started lowly, his voice almost inaudible yet still a dreamy dark.

"You were the first person...to ever accept me fully as a friend...you're very...precious to me..." Wizard gazed at me with a look that made my breath hitch in my throat.

"You're the first person other than Molly to make me see things in a different light. I've never wanted to become closer to anyone other than Molly...but looking at this now I know it was inevitable that I would find someone like that soon..." I shifted a little but didn't take my hand from his grip.

"You are...also very precious to me..." I admitted.

We stayed like this for awhile until I felt and heard Wizard's stomach growl.

"That's right! You didn't get a chance to eat your food!" I exclaimed lively and slowly slid my hand away from his as if it was the most painful thing to do.

"I'll just go get you something to eat now!" I headed to the door to the hallway. **(A/N: I made it so that patients had rooms. It just seemed more appropriate ^_^)**

"Angela." I turned to see him wearing a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in just a few! It won't take long, the Inn is right next door!"

I walked to the Inn and ordered Egg Soba with Doria along with Coffee and Cranberry Juice as drinks. I thank Colleen who is staring at me with an amused smile. Yolanda is chuckling in the kitchen and Jake is shaking his head with a smirk as I leave to go back to the Clinic.

"What's so funny?" I mumble as I step through the clinic doors. I notice Jin doing some of his doctoral duties and I greet him. He looks up and eyes me.

"You went to the Inn?" He asked and I nodded.

"In that?"

I looked down and realized I was still wearing the patient pajamas.

"Ummm..."

"You're clothes are in Wizard's room." Jin said as he looked back down at his paperwork. I thanked him and headed to Wixard's room.

"By the way Angela." I turned to him.

"You did a good job with dressing his wounds. You should come by to help more often."

"Oh no. I'm not really that good."

"Really? You say that but maybe it's just that you only work well on _certain_ people." I could have sworn I saw a devilish grin creep over Jin's lips. I felt my face heat up as I stalked into Wizard's room and shut the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" Wizard asked.

"Nothing in particular..."

'_Just Jin teasing me in the weirdest way...'_ I thought.

"I'm not really hungry..."

"Oh yes you are!" I told him.

I glanced around the room and spotted my clothes on the other bed in the room.

"Here's your food, I'm going to get dressed now." I said as I handed him the Egg Soba and put the coffee on his bed side table.

I stepped over to the bed, pulling the curtains closed and started to strip off my clothes.

"Um. Angela, I-"

"No, no, no Wizard. I don't want to hear that you're not hungry! Eat!" I ordered him as I took off my clothes.

"I understand but-"

"I heard you're stomach growl. And it felt like an earthquake too!" I laughed as I started to pull the pants on.

"Yes, I know but Angela-"

"You better eat that food Wizard!" I told him as I slipped my shirt on and pulled the curtain back.

"Angela!" He called my name out much louder than usual and I stared at him. Wizard was glancing at me and at the food rapidly, his face was pretty red.

Wh-what?"

"Wrong curtain..." He stated looking at me fully now.

"...Huh?"

"You pulled the...clear one instead of...the white one..." He explained. I looked at the curtain I held in my hands. It was indeed, clear.

". . ."

". . ."

". . . "

". . ."

"So...I just gave you a front row show..." I stared at him.

"Maybe..." He gave a smirk that was _TOTALLY_ not expected.

"D-did you see anything?" He looked at me, then took a sip of his coffee nonchalant like.

"Hey!"

"I'm not sure..." He said, innocently looking at his food. He was _teasing _me!

" _W-WIZARD!_"

**~Chase's POV~**

The whole time I was helping Molly on the farm, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so graceful as she worked, it was as if her movements were choreographed. She caught me looking at her and she gave me a small smile and went back to work.

It made my heart speed up for some reason.

"Keep it together heart." I mumbled as I tended to her crops. She tended to her animals and we were done in no time at all.

"Thank's so much for your help." She murmured shyly and I waved it off as nothing.

We started to Harmonica Town and on our way there we heard giggling coming from the Inn. We walked further up and saw Colleen and Yolanda chatting it up.

"Good morning!" Molly called over to the two older women. They looked over at us and waved. I gave a slight bow to Yolanda as my teacher and waved politely at Colleen. We continued on to the Clinic when Colleen called out.

"Molly. Tell your sister to change her clothes before coming out again." Molly was confused but nodded her head in compliance anyways and we entered the clinic.

"What was that about?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah, Chase and Molly! Good morning." Jin called out from his examination room.

"Good morning Doctor Jin." Molly said politely.

"Please, Molly. Just Jin is fine for me." He insisted and she nodded her agreement.

"Ready for me to take the bandage off?" Jin asked me.

"I've been waiting ever since you first put it on." I said, rolling my eyes and walking into his exam room.

"Molly, Angela and Wizard are in that room just down there. They're both awake now. Wizard is, thankfully, doing well after his nasty little spill in the bar. Feel free to go talk to them." I looked at Molly and she looked at her hands.

"If it's okay with you...I'd rather wait until you're done with Chase...only if it's okay with you." Molly said quickly.

JIn and I looked at each other in surprise.

"Something happen that I don't know about?" He whispered to me.

"Shut up, Jin." Was all I could think of saying and he grinned.

"Of course it's okay. I'll have his bandages off fairly soon." Before Jin started he gave a thoughtful look.

"Would you like me take a look under your bandages too, Molly?" I glared at Jin, he's lucky that Molly was too damn naive to even think about half the things he was suggesting to her.

"Jin, I think she's good on check ups until at least another week."

He turned to her and she glanced up at him.

"Well...it might be a good idea. I've been getting sharper pains there as of late.

I groaned in irritation as Jin smiled triumphantly. The pervert. But the strange thing was that he was being a pervert to Molly of all women. His efforts would usually be spent on Anissa, if I recalled correctly.

"What are you planning?" I murmured to him.

He just went about his work silently.

When he finally took the bandages off I ruffled my hair a little so it didn't look flattened by the gauze.

"It's been healed up pretty quick. I should probably run some medical tests on you to see if you have some sort of regeneration rate that I'm not aware of." Jin joked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Alright now Molly, just take a seat right here so I can start on-Oh wait!" Jin got a look of realization on his face.

"I just remembered. I have another patient who needs to have some tests run on them at about this time. It's crucial for it to be at this time."

"Oh, well I can come back for my check up later." Jin shook his head at Molly's proposition.

"No, you're already here. Chase, could you check Molly for me instead? If the bruise is still a purple or blue hue, re-wrap it, if it has turned a darker shade then rub-" Jin pulled out some of the lotion he had used on Molly previously.

"-this on her side. Take about the size of two quarters and massage it into her side. Be careful though, it's bruised skin so try and be gentle." Jin tossed me the bottle and before I could protest he closed the door and was gone.

I looked at Molly and she glanced at me from where she stood near the examination bed.

"Umm..." I scratched the back of my head, my thoughts jumbled.

"W-well...I'll just um..." Molly began to unbutton her shirt.

"_Hold on!_" I shouted.

"Okay!" She flinched.

"Okay...this is definitely awkward..." I mumbled.

I suddenly felt something pull my hair sharply.

"Ow!" I shouted and turned to see the little light A.K.A Finn bouncing wildly in front of me.

"I thought we called truce!" I shouted.

He then danced in front of my face.

"What? What's he saying?" I asked Molly.

"Uh...oh...He said to just turn around while I undress, and I'll get a towel to cover my um...top."

"I doubt that that's what he said." I told her. I saw her stifle a laugh before I turned back around.

"What?" She asked.

"Hurry and undress. I was actually wondering how you're bruise was doing anyways."

"O-okay then...don't peek?" It sounded like it was more of a question than a command.

"Of course not. I'm not a pervert you know."

"Right, sorry." She said quietly and I heard the rustling of her shirt as it hit the floor with a soft thud. The sound of her small feet moving across the ceramic tiling of the floor indicated that she was searching for a towel.

"Umm...Chase..."

"Yeah?"

"I can't find a towel..."

"I'm not sure where one is either." I said matter-of-factly.

"D-d-do we have to...uh...work without...it?" She stammered out in cut sentences.

My face heated up at her comment.

"_Goddess_ I can't do this!" I sighed loudly.

"Stay here." I told her and walked out the room while being careful not to open the door too wide.

Thankfully, Irene was just now stepping in.

"Irene, Molly needs someone to check her injury and Jin is busy." I told her and without another word, Irene stepped into Jin's examination room.

I sighed in content. What was Jin thinking when he told _me_ to do it? At that moment, Jin was walking out of one of the other patients rooms.

"Wow, you got done with those medical tests fast." I said.

"And you got done wrapping Molly pretty fast too."

"I'm having Irene do it right now."

". . .What?"

"We couldn't find a towel to cover Molly's chest with so I asked Irene to do it."

Jin looked at me as if he was completely shocked. And then it clicked.

"You didn't have a patient to tend to...did you?"

Jin just gave a shake of his head.

"What a waste of an opportunity..." I punched him in the arm and he chuckled reservedly.

"Stop trying to turn me into a pervert like you." I told him.

"I don't have to try."

"Shut-up Jin."

**~Molly's POV~**

"Alright, all set to go." Irene gave me a smile as I buttoned my shirt back up.

"Thank-you, Irene. How much do I owe?"

"Oh don't worry, your fee from when you came in the first time with this injury covers all check-ups." Irene explained.

"That's very convenient." I smiled and stepped out of the room.

"Alright! Let's go check on-"

Chase and Jin seemed to be in some sort of argument, they weren't yelling, more like debating.

"You two!" Irene yelled from behind me. The two men faced her quickly.

"A lady is trying to speak. You must give her your attention."

"Thank-you." I said to Irene and turned back to Chase.

"What is it?"

"I was going to say let's go check on Angela and Wizard now."

Chase nodded and Jin pointed us to the room where we found Angela and Wizard arguing.

"Just tell me if you saw my...unclothed physique or not!" Angela yelled.

"I have no clue...what you're talking about..." Wizard said through swallows of food.

"Your _what_?" I questioned Angela and she turned to face me with a red face.

"Are you _blushing_?" I gasped.

"N-no! I don't blush!"

"But you're blushing right now!"

"Am not!"

"I'm not arguing with you about this Angela! You're flustered!"

"Change of subject! Whats up?"

"Oh nothing much, just came to see how you two were doing. I have something to tell you too."

"She just says 'Change of subject' and you forget what you were talking about?" Chase looked at me.

". . ."

". . ."

"What?"

"Nevermind..."

"Anyways! We have to-"

"Gather wishes..." Wizard finished my sentence for me.

"Y-yeah...How did you know?"

Wizard gave a shrug and took a sip of what seemed to be coffee.

"I'm able to...sense these things."

"That would make sense seeing as how it _is_ you." Chase commented.

"So how do we gather wishes? From people? How do we ask them for their wishes?"

"Yes from people. We have to be friends with them. I guess we have to bring it up in a conversation or something." I answered her.

"Well that should be easy enough. How many friends do you have Molly?"

"I have Calvin, Luke, Kathy, Chloe, Hayden, Candace, and umm..." I glanced over at Chase.

"Well...could you call us friends?" I asked him. My realization from last night making me very self-conscious right now.

"In a sense. I would give you my wish if that's what you're asking." Chase said.

"Oh! That's great. What's your wish then?"

"No." My face went blank.

". . .Huh?" I asked.

"Tell me your wish first. It wouldn't be fair if I told you mine and I didn't know yours."

"But, but-"

"Just tell me your wish and you won't have to worry about it."

I looked down.

"But...I don't _have _a wish!" I admitted.

"Oh, well. That's just too bad." Chase replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Why are you enjoying this?" Angela chimed in.

"It's fun seeing your sister squirm I guess." Chase replied.

". . .Pervert." Angela murmured.

"Takes one to know one!"

"You wanna go **Mr. Buttersworth**!"

"_Another_ lame chef joke!"

"Can we _pleeeeease_ go gather wishes now! We need to revive the land, _remember_?" I reminded everyone in the room.

But Wizard was enable to move right now since he was on bed rest and Angela and Chase were arguing too loudly to hear me.

"Molly, why don't we just go gather wishes ourselves?"

I surveyed the scene in front of me. A calm Wizard sipping his coffee in bed and two very livid looking people arguing back and forth.

"That's probably the best idea I've heard all day." I sighed and walked to the front of the clinic.

"Excuse me, Jin. But could you let Chase and Angela know that I'll be at the bar when they finally notice that I'm gone?"

"I'll be sure to give them the message." Jin smiled.

I walked out of the clinic to immediately run into Calvin, standing outside of the Inn.

"Calvin!" I called out to him. He was playing his guitar with a serene look on his face, when he turned to me he smiled widely.

"Molly, hey!"

"What's up?"

"I'm composing a little something for Phoebe." He blushed.

"Since when were you two a thing?" I asked bewildered.

"If you hung out with us more often you would know that I started dating her three days ago."

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint..." I smiled and so did he.

"Think fast game!" I shouted out. Calvin laughed at my childish behavior but complied.

"Alright, shoot."

"If you had one wish what would it be?"

"What do I wish for? I don't want to world to ever run out of mystery and adventure! And good friends to explore it with, of course." He tipped his hat towards me.

"Wow...that's deep." I murmured, his smile then turned into one of great concern.

"Speaking of friends...how is Wizard?"

"He's doing fine. He was actually just arguing with Angela. Well...Angela was the one doing most of the arguing, he just answered back."

"Figures. He's a pretty good guy, he should come down more often."

"Taken a liking to him?" I asked.

"Yeah...but more importantly I want to know what happened at the bar last night. Everyone was made to clear out as soon as one of the tables had broken suddenly, cutting Owen. Wizard and Angela had been the only ones left in there and Hayden was about to go back in when Angela came charging out covered in blood. She told us to not go in and darted off coming back with you and Chase and then _you_ went in and Kathy thought you were going to die. For a moment we all thought that Wizard had pulled something but when he came out covered in blood carried by Angela and you, we knew something must have happened to him by whatever hurt Owen...but seriously what happened?" Calvin looked at me with the greatest curiosity. I was a bit surprised that Jin hadn't asked the same thing.

"To tell you truthfully Calvin...I'm not sure. All I know is that something in there attacked Angela and Wizard got hurt protecting her and I got hurt because it attacked me too. Just know it wasn't Wizard's fault. Hopefully it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Good news is that Chase can go back to work today! His head is all healed up, Jin just removed the bandages."

Calvin eyed me suspiciously.

"What?"

"You went with Chase to the clinic...to watch him get his bandages taken off?"

"Um...no not exactly..." I told him.

"Not exactly? Molly what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on! Why would anything be going on when clearly nothing is going on at all!" I rambled.

Calvin's eyes widened.

"No. That couldn't be it." He mumbled.

"What! What couldn't be it!"

"You...like Chase!"

My face turned red.

"What? Who? Me? No!" I tried convincing him.

"It all adds up now!" Calvin continued.

"Calvin, you're not listening to me!"

"I mean, the nights you weren't at the bar, I wonder what has been happening when you two are-"

"I. Don't. Like. CHASE!"

"Molly! He's right behind you! And he looks mad!" Fin whispered urgently into my ear. I stiffened. No, I was not going to end up having him hate me like in those stupid movies where the girl turns around with that dumb look on her face. Instead I continued to stare at Calvin who was really good at pretending to not notice Chase.

_'He did this on purpose!_'

"I mean...it's not that I _don't_ like him because I _do_ like him."

Finn began narrating Chase's reactions.

"He looks confused now."

"I mean, I don't want to give the wrong impression to people about him and me. It could never be like that..." I murmured disappointed.

"He looks...disappointed?" A gasp caught in my throat.

"Not that it would be bad if it _could_ be like that!"

"I can't tell but I think he's happy." Finn said.

"It's alright Molls, you don't have to explain anything to me." Calvin laughed.

"NO! I do!" I grabbed his shoulders. This was the only way for me to convey my feelings to Chase without having to be directly rejected by him. If he didn't like me back then he would avoid me or became more distant, right?

"I mean...I...He makes me feel...weird..." Calvin squinted at me.

"Weirder than you already are?"

"He's trying not to laugh now." Finn relayed.

"Stop it! I mean...like I get this...this flutter in my stomach when he smiles. And when he talks to me with that caring voice of his..."

"Molly, he's smiling...and blushing." Finn said.

"I'm sorry. I made you listen to this...truth is that I can't tell him. I'm too scared. He's intimidating and kind all at once. I-I just don't know how to say anything to him. Or express my gratitude, I guess that's why I felt like telling you..." I did feel better letting Calvin know. He gave a sharp glance behind me and smiled.

"I don't think you should be talking to me about this Molly. Though I'm glad you confided in me. Still, I think you should talk to Chase. Just be sure to let me know if something goes wrong. Because then, Luke and I would have to have a little _chat_ with him." I smiled.

"He rolled his eyes at Calvin." Finn said.

"See you later Molly." Calvin said and turned to enter the Inn.

"Thanks Calvin. Bye." I waved and he turned around.

"By the way Molly. What's your wish?" I became flustered and something popped into my mind really quick.

"M-my wish? Well I uh...I promised to tell Chase first. I'll let you know...after I tell him." He smiled and walked into the Inn and I turned around. I was genuinely startled only because Chase was closer than I thought.

He was staring at me with a dead serious face and he suddenly looked really very intimidating.

"Ch-Chase!" I stammered out.

"So what exactly was your wish?" He asked me.

"It's embarrassing..." I stated.

"It can't be too bad." He closed in on me.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't."

"Right, of course...well I guess my wish is...to be with someone who will never let me fall..." I blushed and bit my lip slightly.

"Is that so?" He smirked devilishly and I thought back to the time Chase saved me on the bridge. Dear Goddesses I just set myself up for failure.

"Y-yes..." He took my left hand in his right one.

"Does that mean I qualify?" He asked.

My breath hitched in my throat.

"M-m-m-maybe..." I squeaked and he pulled me closer.

"P-pu-puba-public! Public!" I screamed out and Chase laughed at me.

"What did you think I was going to do?" He looked at me seriously now.

"I don't know..." I tried to look away from him.

"I was just going to tell you my wish now." He pulled me along with him down the trail to the bridge.

"S-so tell me..."

"Well...if you had asked me a week ago I would've said that I wanted to make people happy with my cooking and improve a little everyday." Chase's eyes shimmered when he looked into mine.

"But if you asked me right now. I'd probably tell you that my current wish has already been granted." I hadn't noticed it, but Chase had apparently pulled me all the way to the beginning of Fugue Forest, it was a very private area.

"Wh-what was it?" I was too embarrassed to look at him.

"You really want to know?"

I nodded.

"I wished...that you would like me Molly." Chase whispered. My face grew red.

"You see. I've liked you for a while, I just realized it only recently though. But I have liked you. Very much." It felt as though it was too good to be true.

"So tell me Molly. How do you feel about me?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes. There was something different about them. More malevolent. Chase was even scary when confessing.

"Uh-um...I-I...I like you too." I admitted shyly.

"I was hoping you would say that." He placed his forehead on mine.

"I prepared a picnic for us in the first clearing of the forest. I was sure you would say yes. Come with me." He smiled and I couldn't say no even though I knew the forest was fool of danger. Something compelled me to move my feet forward.

"Of course..." I dreamily followed him.

**~ Chase's POV~**

"What do you mean she's not here?" I asked Kathy and Hayden who were setting up the bar.

"She isn't here Chase! In fact...She was with you last time I saw her!" Kathy explained.

"Yeah, that was this morning when she came to see Wizard and me in the clinic with him!" Angela exclaimed.

"No, it was just now. Calvin was talking to her and suddenly you were there and took her somewhere. Are you guy's playing with me?" My eyes widened. I was _not_ with Molly. Before Angela could speak I covered her mouth.

"You catch on fast Kathy! Haha, oh well. We tried. Let's go Angela!" I dragged Angela away from the bar.

"What the hell Chase?" She screamed.

"Shut-up! Angela we have a bigger problem here!" I hissed and her eyes widened and she covered her trembling lips in realization.

_Molly was kidnapped!_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN. . . . . . . . .DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! OMG I bet you did NOT see that one coming. LOL you should've seen your faces! Haha <em>I<em> should've seen your faces! Oh a cliffie. You MUST hang on Cliff Hanger! (LOL Read Between The Lions Ref)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Kill Shot

**82 REVIEWS! Do you guys even know how crazy you are? You all completely amazed me! While some of you liked the cliffie...others of you were more like 'CAN'T. HOLD. ON. MUCH. LOOOOOONGEEEEEER!'**

**Anyways, this is something that I didn't want to do but...starting tomorrow I will not be able to update until...the 7th of August. A whole week without Fanfiction? It's gonna hurt me more than it's going to hurt you. I'm so sorry! But please don't fret, I'll be back before you know it!**

**A LOT of you guys reviewed this time so let's see here...:**

**RebeccaSaysYay: _Yay a cookie! You're comment made me jump out of my seat in a fit of glee. I was like, OMG your reading this made MY year. Nice freak-out moment btw. Almost how I felt with your review. I also LOLed but uh...fell out the seat soooo... :)_**

**HorseGirl784:_ I'm glad you liked the scene with Wizard. I was a little iffy about that because I knew that some of my readers were more clean than others. But you will not see me writing anything too...risque, you can say. So not much worries there ;)_**

**Fanfiction Ninja:_ Awesome! Confusing you was the whole point of this chapter! I wanted it to be like 'I don't understand." to the readers up until the very last sentence where it said 'Molly was kidnapped!' And thanks for always reviewing! It really makes my day! Even if it's like you just saying 'Awesome update soon!'_**

**BiddyAuthor:_ Oh you're questions shall be answered in this chapter so you must wait! Mwuhahahaha suspense! Thanks for showing interest in my stories. It's an invigorating feeling! ^_^_**

**MidnightXMusic: _Confused? Shocked? Upset with the cliffie? GREAT! I was hoping that people would feel that way! Oh and the pink pencil...two words...chapter four. I think you'll like it so anticipate it! ;)_**

**Carles-Ichigo-Desu:_ That is too sweet of you to say! I'm completely honored that this is one of your favorite Harvest Moon Fanfics because it makes the effort all the more worth it and the outcome all the more sweeter!_**

**Fabula et Dolum_: OMG I went to watch that video as soon as I saw your review. I laughed so hard! I'm now thinking of some sort of parody with Chase and Molly and blueberries. LOL. And also with the FB status I'm sure your friends were probably like WTF! You're review just made me laugh too much. I feel like a bad person for laughing at the poor girl though. :(_**

**Mint Pockii: _Okay, every time I see one of your reviews I have to grab someone and go 'LOOK WHAT SHE SAID THIS TIME!' and they go 'LET ME GO AND-hey she's a good reviewer!' So basically you're reviews pump me up so much. The fact that you're complimenting my writing skills while complimenting the story really makes me feel like I've accomplished something. You're just so great. ^_^_**

**GreenLiLyZ:_ A new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry that the confession wasn't real, but won't it just be so much sweeter when the real one comes! No? Oh, well...STILL it WILL come, mark my words! And when you see it, you're mind will go YES, FINALLY!_**

**This part is going to either anger you or make you excited for the next chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>~Chase's POV~<strong>

"MOLLY!" I broke down the door to her house and ran inside, hoping to find the Molly even if it meant she was tied up and restrained. Unfortunately, her house held no clues.

"Chase, you didn't have to break down the door!" Angela cried out.

"If there was someone in there I couldn't very well just open it like everything was normal. Someone _could've_ been hiding behind the door!"

"Well if someone was behind the door then you would still be in danger if said someone was armed!"

"Look! I'm not trying to think logical here! I'm just trying to find Molly!"

"It's obvious where she is! The Rogue Sprite tricked her into thinking it was you! He would take her to Flute Fields if anywhere so she wouldn't be too alarmed!"

"Wouldn't that be what it would want us to think! In truth, they could be virtually anywhere!"

"Try using your head Chase!"

"**I CAN'T!**" I bellowed at her, causing her to take a step back in shock. I sighed in frustration and leaned against the door frame.

"I can't...I can't think straight when it comes to Molly. I can't...grasp any thoughts when it concerns her. I just feel so damn useless now!" I banged my fist against the frame.

"What the hell did it say to her to make her follow it anyways!" I shouted angrily. I felt more angry at myself.

"I should have been watching her...instead of arguing with you...it's all my fault." I covered my face with my hands in frustration and groaned.

"No...it's my fault..." Angela's shaky voice penetrated my ears. I looked up to see her trying to hold her tears back.

"I was too preoccupied with Wizard. I knew this would happen if I got too close to someone different! I-"

"No, you should know better than anyone that Molly would never want you all to herself. You shouldn't blame yourself for getting close to someone else. It's not your fault..." I took Angela by the shoulders and her brown eyes widened.

"But then...it's not your fault either! Don't blame yourself because..." She rubbed her eyes that were suddenly filling with tears again.

"What?"

"Don't blame yourself all because you love her..." Angela whispered and I blinked my eyes rapidly.

"Wh-" I sighed and smiled remorsefully.

"You may be right...but I was supposed to hide it..."

"But why! Why would you hide it?"

"Being loved by me could only cause difficulties. I'm cold and independent, locking everyone else out."

"You of all people should know that Molly doesn't care. She continues to concern herself with you, Goddess knows why. You've saved her, she's cared for you. Even if it's only now been realized can't you tell that Molly also..."

"Just don't say it...it would be too depressing if you're wrong...so just don't say it, alright? I want to hear it...from Molly." We stood there in silence for a second and I remembered something critically important. The night I found Molly at the forest entrance.

"I'm going to go check in Fugue Forest! Go to Wizard and _don't _leave his side!" I bounded down the path to Flute Fields.

"Where are you going!" Angela called out in distress.

"To save Molly!" I called before she was out of sight.

The Autumn air was freezing me more than usual at the moment, even though It was only the 13th day of Fall. I neared the forest and noticed that the door was left hanging open carelessly and I hurried through without a second thought. I could clearly see the path that was taken by Molly and my impersonator, picking up the pace when I saw an opening up ahead. A horrible feeling had clamped down on my heart and I soon knew why as I bursted into the clearing.

It looked like a massacre.

Blood trailed down one of the trees in an ominously fresh way, a blade was sheathed dangerously into the tree opposite of it. A trail of the red substance lead further into the forest.

"Oh dear Goddess..." I murmured trying to keep myself from becoming a nervous wreck. I slowly pressed on through the wooded area and noted the way the path looked. There were signs of a struggle apparent on every single stump, plant, and branch. The blood looked fresher as I went along.

And then I saw her.

Lying against a tree, her clothes blotted with her own blood. That area looked the most horrifying out of all the scenes I had seen previously.

The worst part was...she wasn't moving.

'_Oh Goddess, please! Please not Molly!'_ I shouted in my head as I slowly approached her still body.

I leaned down to her and took her hand in mine.

_It was so cold._

My heart felt like it just broke in two. I couldn't feel myself breathing and began wondering if I was at all. Her eyes were closed, she looked eerily peaceful.

"Molly..." My ragged breath managed to squeeze out of lips.

"No..." I felt my body begin to tremble with so many emotions all at once. Anger, sadness, guilt...

_Regret._

I took in all of her features, trying to imagine her without the blood.

That's when I noticed it.

The cowlick in her hair. Of course if she had...struggled against her murderer...then it would be messed up and probably look different.

_But it would **not** end up on the other side of her head!_

Molly's cowlick had been switched from the right side of her head...to the left!

And now that I think about it, Molly's bangs were now all facing a different direction than the way they were this morning! There was only one way to confirm what I was thinking. I hastily yanked Molly's shirt up and it revealed the bandages that had been placed upon her not too long ago. But there was something different about it.

_It was on the left side_!

I jumped back from the, frighteningly real, fake body of Molly.

"What the hell..." I murmured. The corpse suddenly disappeared from existence.

"_You damned boy! You were supposed to run away scared out of your apron!"_ A demonic voice came from the unknown.

I looked around, startled.

"_How dare you ruin my plans! I thought this would cover up for anything you've done but nooooo! You just **had**_ to come to the rescue!__"

"**CHASE!**" I suddenly heard Molly's voice ring throughout the forest. Even though she sounded scared and like she had been crying a warm feeling filled me.

"_Shut up you little bitch!_" The demonic voice screeched.

"**CHASE! GET AWAY FROM HERE!**" Even though Molly was the one in danger, she still focused all her concern on me.

"Where are you!" I called out to Molly.

No response.

"_MOLLY!"_ I screamed.

"**Don't come here Chase! I don't want you to get hurt! Not because of me!**" Molly's voice was cracking.

"Don't be stupid Molly! I don't care what happens to me, you're the one in danger!"

"**Chase I-**"

"_Enough!" _The shrill voice screeched with fury and I could hear a painful moan come from Molly. I gritted my teeth as the voices stopped. Whoever this was would certainly pay for hurting her!

I turned to venture deeper into the forest but suddenly saw a faded glow flit it's way over to me. On closer inspection I could make out a small face and body with orange clothes.

"Ch-Chase..." The little thing muttered as it tried to float in front of me. The weak expression on it's face was covered in cuts.

"Finn?" I questioned.

"Yes...oh wait, you can't hear me..." Finn's small voice muttered.

"Finn, I _can_ hear you. I can see you too!" I said astounded. The little sprite's eyes widened.

"That isn't good..."

"Why not?"

"My limited amount of Harvest Sprite magic must have been drained so much that you can see me. Without it, I'm practically useless...well, I guess I'm as good as useless anyways."

"What happened to you Finn?" I asked him.

"The Rogue Sprite impersonated you but I didn't notice because I'm not a full-fledged Harvest Sprite. It got Molly and when I tried to save her I got...hurt." Finn gave a little cough.

"I don't think you should look for Molly without something to help you...take on the Rogue Sprite and it's bringer."

"What about Molly!"

"She'll be okay, as long as they don't get their hands on Angela they won't kill her. They need both of them dead to extinguish the threat they bring."

I grabbed Finn gently and tucked him in my pocket. Wizard would know what to do.

"I'll be back for you Molly...I promise..." I said before I sprinted out of the forest. All the while I thought I heard Molly's sweet and soft voice mutter four words...

_"Don't die for me..." _**(A/N: Bet you thought it would be something like "I love you, Chase..." right? Sorry ^_^')**

**~Wizard's POV~**

"Chase is on...his way..." Angela turned to me with watery eyes. They struck right through my soul, it pained me to see her like this.

"Did he find Molly?" She whispered.

"Yes...and no..." I told her.

"What's that mean?"

"He's made contact with her...but Molly's location is...unknown..."

"Should I get everything ready?" I looked at Angela's concerned face as we sat facing each other in my house. We had spent the last hour and a half producing a way to make the 'Luminite' spell I had cast last night, subservient to non-magical beings as well. It was the best offense we had against the Rogue Sprite and it's bringer.

"Chase will want...to leave as soon...as possible." I nodded. She stood and started placing it into the little sticks that would make it seem like an ordinary glow stick. Anything drenched in the substance would immediately become lightened and more than likely catch fire if it was a dark entity.

"Are...you going to go too?" She suddenly asked me.

"I have to..."

"You can stay here...I'll keep you company..." Her voice shook with her words and at that moment I wanted to know what was on her mind.

"Angela..." I wanted to cast the spell on her to make her pour out her thoughts...but I wouldn't.

"What is wrong...?" She looked at me.

"I feel so wrong. I'm supposed to be protecting Molly and when this happens I'm only thinking about you and I can't understand why, I'm such a bad sister I'm just so confused what should I do!" She covered her hand with her mouth and started to shake violently.

"I'll help you...save her..." I reassured her.

"_NO_! I-I don't want to lose the only other important person in my life..." A wavering sob came from her and she turned herself around to busy herself with the preparations. I stood up and some pain from my wound washed over me but I endured it quietly.

She told me her thoughts without me having to do anything...again. I grabbed her hand and she turned to me startled. I smiled small before giving her a serious look.

"You will not...lose me...I promise. But your sister...Molly...she needs our help...I have to go..." I looked into her eyes.

"For you..." The tears started to pour down her face rapidly and for a moment I thought I did something wrong. But she smiled at me, even if it was small.

"You're the greatest, you know that?" She laughed quietly.

"Excuse me!" Chase's voice snapped our attention to him.

"I hate to interrupt this little moment. But I would really like to see Molly again! Give me some help here." Chase said, making his way towards us with an injured Harvest Sprite in his hand.

"Oh Finn! Oh no, what happened!" Angela quickly took the little sprite into her hands and stepped over to the other table.

I found myself glaring at Chase for a moment.

"What?" He asked. I dismissed it with a shake of my head.

"Angela...bring Finn over to...the Luminite..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this probably left you with more questions than answers but I really wanted to post this for you guys. Not to mention I can't stay up any longer listening to one of my brothers and his friend talk about condoms, sex, girls, threesomes, FOURsomes, and the occasional verbal abuse about me while I'm CLEARLY on the computer DOUCHE!<br>~Ahem~ Sorry about that...**

**ANYWHO!**

**Review so I have something nice to come back to...instead of my horrible older brother. **


	18. Chapter 18: Enter WP!

**93 reviews! So many reviews for this chapter. I don't want to delay the story for you all any longer so I'll just list my reviewers but I'm sure you know how I feel. Thank you all so much!**

**MidnightxMusic, Fabula et Dolum, Mink Pockii, RebeccaSaysYay, Carles-Ichigo-Desu, Fanfiction Ninja, HorseGirl784, BiddyAuthor, Green Lilyz, Azn-Rinny, MagicalSquaresOfDarkness, and morningdew123. It means so much that you all continuously review!**

**Oh and for those of you who asked a questions.**

**My ideas come from...lack of sleep I guess you could say lol. I wouldn't consider them that awesome.**

**The question about Wizard's glare shall be revealed all in due time my friend XD.**

**For my first fan fiction I really do feel honored that you all have supported me so much.**

**Without further adieu, I give you the next, long awaited chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

There I was, thinking that Chase was confessing his love for me and all of a sudden a** knife** is pulled out on me and I'm forced to go to a secluded and seemingly closed off area of the forest.

Why was I so stupid?

'_Care for me, pity me, save me, all those things...yes. But, __Chase could never love me. '_

I felt a sharp pang in my chest, as if it hurt me. I guess it did hurt me...

Chase was actually trying his hardest to save me right now. I didn't want him to get hurt, nor did I want Angela or Wizard to come after me. As long as Angela stayed away it'd be okay, right?

"I'm not worth the worry..." I muttered. It was always me that everyone was worried about. Angela always worried about me, Chase always comforted me, even Calvin would give me sympathy.

'_I'm too useless!_'

Now I was sitting by myself in a dark area. Finn was no where to be found and Chase was out there probably about to do something reckless.

I stood up and surveyed my surroundings. Though the trees were tightly knit together, it didn't seems impossible for me to squeeze through. But the dark abyss that was in between the trees didn't look to be promising.

"I should still give it a try..." I muttered bravely to myself and started towards the widest looking opening.

The stale air and quiet atmosphere settled upon me as ominous as I peered into the darkness. I looked down to see if there were any thorn bushes or thickets of any kind. Fortunately for me there were none.

'_I can do this..._' I thought and took a deep breath.

Ever so carefully, I slipped through the trees and started to stumble through the forest, pushing branches and such out of my way as I went along. The forest grow thicker as I proceeded and just when I was losing hope, a sliver of light appeared before me, as if an opening was ahead.

"Just a. . .little. . .more!" I breathed through the dense foliage.

I burst through the trees into the dim lighted area and opened my eyes to scan the area.

"Huh...what the-"

"_Mooooooooolly._" A deep, rough voice called out to me from behind.

'_I know that voice...from somewhere..._' My frame became stiff and I didn't want to turn around.

'_Don't look. Close and lock the door. Don't freak out just CLOSE the door!'_ My thoughts screamed yet my body reacted by turning around slowly.

'_Stop, stop, STOP!_' But my thoughts were drained out along with the blood in my cheeks.

A scream lodged itself in my throat.

**~Angela's POV~**

"Somethings wrong...I know it..." I murmured as we approached the forest's entrance.

"Just don't get separated from us. I would have liked to keep you away from here but you would be more vulnerable by yourself if the Rogue Sprite came to get you." Chase said.

"I know that already!" I snapped at him.

"Good to know that you feel at least a little better." He grumbled.

"Wait up!" A familiar voice rang out, right before we trekked into the forest. We turned to find a very worried looking Kathy.

"K-Kathy?" I managed to stutter out.

"Where are you three going! Where's Molly!" Kathy's voice cracked on the last sentence.

"Uh...umm."

"You do know where she is, right! After what happened at the bar I...I don't know what to think!" Anger filled her eyes because I supposed that she wouldn't allow the worry to show.

"Don't worry Kathy. Molly wanted us to bring her some glow sticks because she said she found a "cool little cave" in the forest." Chase rolled his eyes.

"She's such a kid." I was shocked at Chase's great acting skills.

Kathy's worried look dropped. Is that something that Molly would really do around here? But I couldn't help myself from asking something though.

"How come you don't think it's strange that Molly would ask a guy to bring her something in the woods? Not that it'll be bad or anything like that but you know she's afraid of them."

"Not of Chase! I thought you'd never confess though! It's about frickin time I will say!"

"So that's how...the Bringer did it..." Wizard muttered. I gasped at the realization and I could see Chase's eyes widen slightly from confusion then shock.

Molly followed the fake Chase _after_ it confessed! That's how it lured her! Using her love for Chase!

"Gee, thanks Kathy." Chase muttered sarcastically, his acting skills still in check as he crossed his arms with a small smirk.

"Let Molly know that I want _all_ the details later then Angela!"

"I-I'll do that..." I tried sounding as normal as possible but it didn't seem to work. Kathy eyed me suspiciously and then looked at Wizard.

"_Mmmhm..._Make it that I want _both_ of all the details..." She said and grinned at me. My face went hot at what she was indicating though Wizard seemed to be unfazed.

"I'll see you guys later then!" Kathy called over her shoulder as she walked back to Flute Fields.

As soon as she was gone, Chase's facade left too. A scowl now adorned his face and his violet eyes were now clouded with what seemed to be a mix of hate and anger.

"That _idiot_! She trusts me too damn much!" He growled and looked at me.

"_You_ stay close to him!"

"Where are _you_ going!" I demanded.

"It's not after me! If you have him he can use the spell in these glow sticks I have. You'll be fine with him." Before I could protest, Wizard chimed in.

"He's right. He could keep most of...the pre-made Luminite...while you keep two for safety measures. It's the safest way..." Wizard explained.

"Fine...but don't you dare get hurt. I don't need Molly grieving over you." I warned him.

"Yeah...neither do I..." He sighed and stormed into the forest with eight vials of Luminite with him.

"We should have a phrase...just in case we _do_ get separated."

Wizard nodded in compliance.

"What should it be? Maybe something long and complicated?" Wizard brought my ear closer to him and whispered a complicated phrase to me. It was as if it were a story of some sort.

"I can't remember that!" I shouted.

"You already have. You'll see" His sentence was almost like a whole this time as he gave me a warm smile. His smoother than caramel voice bringing me back to the night I first met him. Though it wasn't even a week, it felt like I'd known him longer than Molly had known Chase.

"But if we get separated...for even a second...ask for that phrase and nothing else..."

"Alright then. Let's go." I said and we started through the forest.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Wizard and I had been walking for quite a while, no signs of Molly had shown up. We walked on in silence for a while before Wizard asked me something surprising.

"If Molly and I are the...only important people to you. What does that make all the others...who you've laughed with...?"

"Well...I never act serious around non-serious types and it's vice versa with the serious-type. I never give them a different side of me and if they happen to see it, well I guess I have to be more careful. Those people to me are...just people." I admitted.

"Why do you sound...so sad then?" He asked.

"I guess it does make me lonely. But I can't get too close to others or else I won't have time for-"

"For Molly...she wouldn't want that..." Wizard murmured.

"How would _you_ know what Molly would want?" I snapped at him as we stopped in the middle of the forest. He just gave me his same unemotional mask but I felt that I did hurt him.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I-I-I..."

"Let's keep going." Wizard cut me short and began walking again.

"Wizard...?" He didn't turn to face me.

"F_-FINE_! I'll just go _this_ way!" I shouted and turned down a different path. I heard him coming after me but I didn't stop or even turn to look at him.

"Angela!" Wizard grabbed me from behind and spun me around to look at him.

"What do you-" He warm lips suddenly met mine and if felt as though my mind had flitted off to La La Land.

"Y-y-yo-y-you-a-an-and-m-me-"

"Don't leave my side!" He said in a voice that sounded close to anger. He held my hand and we took a few steps. I shook out of my thoughts and pulled my hand away from him.

"Hold on buddy!" I said.

He stared at me.

"You want to act like _nothing_ affects you and you suddenly go around getting angry and kissing people! That's just not gonna fly!" I then took a closer look at him and noticed that his green eye and yellow eye had switched and so had the tattoo he had. I didn't make it obvious though.

"Look, I'll just go this way, and _you_ can go that way. I don't feel like talking to you right now." I said, sort of venting on the imposter.

"Angela...now!" The imposter demanded for my hand.

"Now you listen here! No one and I mean _No one_ gets to order me around like that! And you shouldn't just ignore people when they apologize to you! I didn't mean it and you know that and-" A bright light from behind me suddenly invaded my venting and the imposter Wizard burst into flames.

"Angela!" The concerned, stern, but still gentle voice of Wizard came from behind me. I turned to see all his features in the right place and he seemed completely stoic.

"Anything else...you'd like to relay?" He asked somewhat smart-ass like. I stared at him for a second before my rage came back.

"And another thing-!"

**~Chase's POV~**

I had the undeniable feeling that Angela had done something stupid but I quickly shook it off and continued to search for Molly when I heard a stifled scream from somewhere deep in the forest. Not taking any chances, I hung a vile of Wizard's spell out in front of me and proceeded with caution.

After what seemed like hours, I finally reached a clearing in the forest and I gasped. Molly was standing in the opening, her back turned to me.

"Molly!" I called out to her.

Her form became stiff, I was wary of her, just in case it was another fake.

She began to slowly turn around to face me and I noted that all her cowlick and bangs were all in their right places. When she saw me a look of fear played onto her face.

"Mol-"

She let out a high-pitched scream and I held onto her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Calm down, it's me!" I tried reassuring her but she just tried to pry herself from my grip.

"No, _NOOOOOOO_!" She screamed once more. Her thrashing caused us to topple over, me on top of her.

"Calm down! What's wrong?" I began to question if this was the real Molly. To be absolutely sure I decided to check her injury.

That only made her scream more as I struggled in lifting up her shirt.

"_NOOOOO NOOOO! _ I don't want this! Not again!" She cried painfully, tears spilling from her eyes with a mix of terror. She started reaching above her.

"What are-"

"Where's the lamp! Why isn't the lamp here? Oh Goddess why isn't there a lamp here anymore!" She went into hysterics.

"Lamp? What lamp?"

Something suddenly popped up into my mind.

_*Flashback*_

**_"There was a lamp on the table behind me. Without thinking I took it and slammed it down on his head really hard.-"_**

_*End*_

What she said about her experience with that guy rang through my head clearly. It might seem crazy but after everything I've seen it was very possible that Molly's mind was being drawn back to that time and she was reliving it right now!

I looked at one of the vials that I had with me and grabbed while struggling to keep Molly pinned down with just my legs so I could unscrew the cap.

"I hope this works." I mumbled and poured the serum in Molly's face.

She became silent for a moment, the terror in her eyes dying down and then...she passed out.

I pushed off of her and knelt beside her, eyeing her warily. She began to breathe at a slow, steady pace and I sighed with relief as I lifted her up into my arms.

"_I see you've spoiled my plans again!_" The shrill voice from earlier called out of nowhere. I spun all around me, searching for the source.

"_Don't even try! You can't see me! But can I ever see you, and may I say you're quite the cute one." _The voice sounded more like a female's, it was haughty and stuck-up sounding and-wait...did it just call me cute?

"_One might even say...sexy?_" The voice materialized behind me and I turned to see the figure of a woman draped in robes.

Her hair might have been tucked in because it wasn't showing and I couldn't see her face.

"Please tell me you aren't coming on to me." I groaned with a sardonic smirk.

"Hmph! I see we've got a live one here! Don't we?" A dull gray light flitted over to the cloaked woman's side.

"My friend seems to like you, it says your name is Chase. Is that right?"

"That's right."

"What do you say you come over to our side _Chaaaase_? I could give you oh, so much!" She said seductively.

"Give me a week and let's see what my answer is." I amused her.

"Sarcastic are we? Hmph! Well, you've certainly have bad taste in women. To like that plain girl that you're carrying just proves it."

"Yeah, because cloaked girls with dark entities floating around them are really much more my type."

"Oh, well. I tried." She said and raised her hand to the dull gray light that turned into a black hole that started to pull Molly and I forward.

"And you have nothing to grab onto! Such a shame." Just then, one of the vials with Wizard's spell flew into the darkness of the hole and it made a blast of bright light and white fire erupt near the figure. The black hole turned back into it's dull gray and I was now able to see the small sprite with black hair and beady black eyes breathing heavily in the palm of the woman.

"You've made my friend sick! Oh how awful! Those vials of light, that pesky Wizard made them for you, didn't he?" She said with anger.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why do you need to know?"

"I'll teach you!" The woman raised her hand, obviously readying herself for something when there was a sudden blast of light that came from the other end of the opening that frightened her.

I looked to see another woman wearing a witch's outfit with silver hair and yellow eyes. She looked angrily at the woman.

"Go back to where you belong wench! Know your place!" She shouted and the cloaked woman scowled at her.

"HMPH!" She grunted and disappeared along with the dark sprite.

The witch-like woman looked back at me and her eyes settled on Molly.

"_Molly!_" She gasped and hurried over to where I stood with Molly in my arms.

"What happened? Who are you? Did you do this to her?" She demanded angrily as she inspected Molly.

"Not sure, none of your business, and no I would not hurt her!" I growled at the woman.

"Speak to me with respect or I'll turn you into a toad!" She said angrily and snapped her fingers.

Molly then floated into the air, following the woman to where ever she was headed to.

"You come too!" She ordered.

I grimaced but followed her anyway. She did happen to have Molly in her grasp so I wasn't going to argue with her. Lucky for me, she seemed to be worried about Molly and not wanting to hurt her.

I followed her back to a swamp, in the middle stood a pink house.

"Where are we exactly?"

"My house of course. How simple are you?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I didn't bother to argue with her so I just followed her in through the door. Molly was lain down on a pink bed.

"So you're that witch that was rumored to live here right? Well, can't say I'm surprised that you exist. Stranger things have been happening anyway."

She went over to a table and sat down with a huge book in front of her.

"She was under a dark spell but it's receding away slowly. Either it wasn't a very strong spell or something weak was used to disarm it." She looked to me for a clue and I held out a vial of the Wizard's potion.

"Tch. The Wizard's doing of course. He can't make a potion to save his life!"

"Well it was pretty damn useful to me. If I didn't have it then Molly and I would be lost in a black hole somewhere right about now."

"I see...maybe it was the way your simple mind used it then?" She questioned.

"Though it would've been nice to use it as ammo against that man I guess this one isn't his fault."

"Excuse me for not being a magic wielder knowing of what to do with magical potions and what not." I rolled my eyes.

"Well since you asked so nicely, you're excused. Don't let it happen again." She said as she ran a hand along pages in her book. I was going to retort back but thought better of it and sat across from her.

"Tell me you're name. And I mean it this time." She asked, not looking up from the page.

"Chase..." I sighed, agitated.

"Not the nicest name but, hey, if Molly can like it I can bear it. I'm Witch Princess."

"What are you doing?" I finally asked her, ignoring her insult.

"Looking for something to help Molly out."

She looked towards her door for a second.

"That fool is on his way here with another mortal. I suppose he sensed you and Molly here...great." She said with irritation in her voice as she flung her door in, waiting for their arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE HWUAAAAH! <strong>

**I'd like to ask my oh so faithful readers on their opinions here. There are a lot of things left unanswered to Molly and Angela's past. Would you like it if the plot involved their pasts or if I make this a two arc story and after this another arc concerning their pasts and their future relationships with their honey's including rivals for affection and such.**

**(If I were you I'd pick the second one because it involves more story twists and turns XD)**

**Review and give me your opinion or PM if you want instead. I'll take all opinions seriously and I would set it up as a poll but unfortunately these questions are too long and I'm too lazy to summarize XD. **

**LUV YA!**


	19. Chapter 19: I Love You! You Love Me?

**It's finally happened...YOU GUYS BROKE 100! 109 reviews! SO entirely happy.**

**I'm glad that everyone took the time to read the bottom of last chapter. Also, the majority of people voted for the second choice. (Sorry to those of you who wanted to first one. Please continue to read T-T) Thank you so much for helping me decide!**

**BiddyAuthor: Thanks for all the reviews you give, whether small or big it means the world that you did! I'm sorry that the choice you wanted won't be used but please continue to read anyways T-T.**

**morningdew123: Thanks for giving me your opinion! Please continue to read even though the first choice is not what I will be using.**

**GreenLiLyz: Thanks for your input! Haha this was a super funny review and yes, magical beings should be professional (especially Wizard XD) I'm looking forward to writing the next arc now so wait around for it ^-^.**

**Fabula et Dolum: I laughed so hard at your review this time! I should throw a party for breaking 100 reviews. Bring the six year old along XD Lol. Thanks for your opinion and it's cool that my updates can make people have dance parties! WOOT.**

**HorseGirl784: Reviewer number 100 come on down! LOL. Thanks so much for reviewing and giving me your opinion. YES don't argue with the awesomeness of Wizard! (Though Angela is...well more like scolding him ^^') Thanks for the compliment! It gives me more energy to write more chapters!**

**DoubleLariat: Like McDonald's? (I'm sorry that was so lame -_-) ANYWAYS! Thanks for reviewing! I love seeing another person being drawn to my stories! Please continue to read and review!**

**RebeccaSaysYay: Your opinion is so helpful, thank you! Aww, thanks for saying that, I know I've said it already but it really makes my day! ^-^ I'll keep writing if it's the last thing I do! (Hopefully it isn't though) XD**

**Mint Pockii: As always your reviews get my writing motor going! Thanks for your opinion! I'll be sure to make the next arc just as interesting!**

**MidnightxMusic: Haha no it doesn't make you sound creepy at all! XD. Thanks for your reviews, they always make me all smiley and what not! I hope you continue to read and review! :)**

**ShadowCreeper2: I love it when new people gain interest in my stories. Haha I want to put a lot more drunken Kathy in here. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Fanfiction Ninja: Thanks for your input it's really appreciative! Also, thanks for reviewing as often as you do! The compliments you make on my story are really nice and sweet.**

**Carles-Ichigo-Desu: I caught your comment right before I started this chapter lol. Thank you so so much for reviewing and telling me that. I put my heart into making this a very appealing story to many and I think I've done just that so I'm truly happy that you think that the last chapter was epic XD.**

**Mita: I'm not sure if you're all the way caught up yet but I'm going to leave a message of thanks for you anyways. That was a good guess and I was really going to do that but then I got this new flash of inspiration and as many can see now it is a woman. No one knows who it is yet but I'm sure some people will be able to take a wild guess. ;). Enjoy reading.**

**Azn_Rinny: Thankfully I'm not back in school yet, I feel so sorry for you though T-T. I'm glad you were able to review again XD. Thanks for all the reviews you give. I hope you enjoy my other story too. Thanks again, you're so awesome! Oh and your opinion helped a lot. Thank you x3**

**Thanks to you all, this story will become a two arc story. I will put the second arc under the same story because they'll still be dodging bullets. Drunken Kathy will be in the second arc a lot more so look forward to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Wizard's POV~<strong>

After Angela's encounter with (what I presumed to be) the "Rogue Sprite' mimicking me, she was on a slight rage mode. Though I suppose that was mostly my fault for...being unresponsive I guess you could say.

She continued to rant at me as we walked through the forest but the only thing I could do was stare at the facial expressions she was making. They went from anger, to sad, to aggravated, to smug, then a different type of anger, then to resigned, then a worried look and she continued to look at me with that one as she talked. I wondered why as I continued to stare down at her.

"Wizard..._WIZARD_! are you even listening?" Her voice filtered through my observation of her.

'_Oh, she was talking to me._'

"I was in...deep thought..." I explained to her.

She looked like she wanted to be angry but she sighed and shook her head in dismissal.

"I give up. I'll just take what I can get from you." Her words confused me.

"Oh, no. Not like that. I meant your facial expressions. I barely get _any_ out of you."

Before I could give her an answer she gave a small laugh and looked at me.

"Well, maybe that's part of my fascination with you." I felt the tip of my ears start to burn and I suddenly found the trees on the other side of me to be interesting.

"Look at me, being so care free while Molly's gone missing. But for some strange reason, I feel like she's safe right now."

"I could try...locating her..."

"Yeah, do that! Maybe she's close by!" Angela now had a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"I need...full concentration..." She nodded and gave me some space. I slowly gathered the full extent of my magic and concentrated my thoughts on finding Molly. It took longer than usual but I was able to find her.

"This is preparing...to become a horrible day..." Angela gave me a questioning look.

"What, where is she?" She asked worriedly.

"She's safe with Chase...and the witch."

"The witch! Molly told me that she met her once before!"

"I remember..." I sighed slightly and began walking again.

"Well that's a new face." Angela smiled widely with all her worries being lifted from her. Her smile put me a little more at ease as we pressed forward.

**~Chase's POV~**

"Aha! I've got it!" Witch exclaimed and I jumped from my spot at the table.

"What is it?" I looked up but saw she wasn't there. I was so lost in thought that I missed her get up moments ago to go stand beside Molly.

"Well, I just took in Molly's condition and I realized she's been pretty traumatized by this little experience, because of that she's gone into a state of shock that's pressed her into a sleep state. That's why Wizard's potion didn't work all the way, though it would've been great to rub in his face...you know, I think I'll _still_ give him crap about it. Oh, I despise him..." Witch rambled on, sighing dreamily at her thoughts of angering Wizard.

"Could you please get on with it!" I growled and she looked at me with some defiance.

"Lucky for you I just adore, Molly!" She spat.

"Yeah, I'm not too into that." I relayed to her.

"You mortal men and such disgusting thoughts! That wasn't what I meant!"

"Right, right." I mumbled and she gritted her teeth.

"As I was saying! This spell I found can get rid of said trauma."

"Really!" I hopped out of my seat and went to Molly's side.

"All trauma?" She shook her head.

"Unfortunately, this spell can only erase trauma that's happened within the time period of, at the most, three weeks. Why? Is there something else?" Worry spreading across her face.

I shook my head with slight disappointment but I didn't let it linger for long.

"What do you have to do?" I asked.

"Well it's really simple actual-oh" Witch clucked her tongue with distaste.

"What?"

"And this is the only spell that would work too..."

"What, what, what!" My voice coming out with a huge twinge of anger and impatience.

"There seems to be a little problem here..."

She began murmuring to herself and I felt myself growing more and more impatient.

"Well?" I asked in the nicest voice I could muster up...which didn't sound to nice I'll admit.

"In order for this spell to work she has to be given it by someone who loves her in every way and vice versa for her. Sorta like that half-assed 'true loves kiss' shit, but this one is real."

Just then, Wizard and Angela appeared through the open door.

"Molly! Oh, thank the Goddess she's safe!" Angela rushed beside me to her sister's side.

Witch glared at Wizard and turned to Angela.

"The Goddess didn't do a thing! You should be thanking me! And who are you?" She said crossly.

"I'm Molly's sister, Angela!" Angela became defensive.

"Well that changes everything!" Witch cheered, wrapping the confused girl into a hug.

"Just remember that I do nice things too. The Goddess isn't the only helpful one!"

"It's...nice to meet you too?" Angela said questioningly.

"I just adore your sister. We're pretty good friends."

"Really?" Angela asked with new piqued interest.

"Yes! Although she hasn't been able to come see me lately. The commute is pretty harsh so I don't blame her. I might just consider moving into town at this rate."

"Please don't..." Wizard seemed to sigh with a type of grief layering his voice.

"And _YOU_! How could you let Molly get abducted by that _bitch_ of a woman?"

"Hey...is it really necessary to place that blame on him?" I asked her, irritation ringing through my voice again. She was oblivious to my comment though.

"I was...incapacitated at the time..." He said and I saw Angela's face heat up. Witch looked over at her too and got a slight look of disgust before whispering to her.

"I might need to talk to you about your taste in...men, _if_ you can call him that." Which didn't help with Angela's reddened face.

"Does that mean...I can't exactly call you...a woman?" Wizard suggested calmly and I stifled a laugh.

"_OF COURSE I'M A WOMAN_!" Witch screeched.

"You sound more like...a banshee..." Wizard plugged his ears nonchalantly.

"Shut up before I kick you out!"

"You would be...doing me a favor."

"Or maybe I'll just keep Angela here with me using a spell and you'll never lay eyes on her again!" Witch threatened.

"It's not like it would-"

"I apologize..." Wizard cut Angela off, his voice sounded strained even though it was calm.

It was obvious that he liked her after he glared at me earlier, but I was still a little shocked that he apologized. My mind quickly went back to Molly.

"We're off subject here! Could you explain the situation to them already!" Witch gave me a haughty look and grudgingly told Wizard and Angela about the spell.

"That would be...the most effective way..." Wizard agreed hesitantly.

Angela was staring at me intently the whole time.

"What?"

"You could do it." She said simply and Witch and Wizard turned their attentions to me.

"What're you talking about?" I raised my hands up defensively though I was desperately trying to keep my cool.

"Yes Angela, what are you implying?" Witch asked her.

"That Chase...loves Molly..." Wizard gave her a no-duh expression.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here." I felt my composure dying down.

"This incompetent mortal loves my dear Molly! The poor dear..."

"Hold on a second..." I growled.

"But it's true Chase!"

The room was silent.

"Can't siblings work too?"

"If her sibling were who she loved and wanted to be with and vice versa then...yeah sure, magic doesn't care about incest, or homosexuality. It doesn't judge love." Witch turned to Angela.

"I have no problem with it myself if that's how you feel about her so I'll just-"

"Please let's not suggest that type of thing! That's wrong on _so_ many levels! Molly and I are both _strictly dickly. _Nothing else can satisfy thank you!" Angela's face reddened and the Wizard looked at her in shock.

"Nice to know." I said in the best dead-pan voice I could muster up, though it was really hard to keep a straight face.

"You did say you weren't into that stuff." Witch shrugged and pulled a piece of my hair out.

"_Ow_!"

"Don't be such a baby! I need it for the potion." She explained and made her way towards her black cauldron.

"What a typical witch..." I murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing important." I called back to her as she prepared the liquid.

It wasn't too long before the substance was done and Witch carried it over to me, pressing it into my hands.

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked.

"Because I used your hair! The potion requires one '_hair of the lover_' in order for it to be complete."

"Whoa, I'm not her _lover_!"

"Maybe not, but you do _love her_! No pun intended!"

"But-"

"Look here buddy! I don't have the time to go searching for all the ingredients again! No one else but her lover can give it to her! The potion won't work if someone's whose hair was not used tries to give it to her! You either try and fail, or do it and she wakes up again!"

"Please Chase! I don't know what I'll do if I can't ever-" Angela sniffled with tears forming in her eyes.

"The best you can do...is try for her..." Wizard agreed and I sighed.

"I'll give it to her..." I complied and turned to Molly, Angela stepped over to Wizard so she was out of the way. She looked like she was sleeping so peacefully, it made me smile.

"Don't look at her like such a pervert and give it to her already!" Witch whispered urgently from the foot of the bed.

I scowled at her and started to tilt the bottle the liquid was in towards Molly's lips.

"No! Not like that! She'll choke on it if you give it to her that way!"

"So what do I do?"

"Lift her head up but tilt it back just slightly."

I did as I was asked.

"Alright."

"Now put it in your mouth."

I complied quickly without thinking, it wasn't a huge amount so I was able to hold it without storing it in my cheeks. The taste of the liquid was enough to burn my mouth. I turned to Witch, awaiting instructions.

"Now transfer it into her mouth, _slowly_ mind you or she'll choke!" She ordered but I quickly spit the fluid back into the bottle out of protest.

"_NO_!"

"Ewww...Now it's backwash." Witch muttered angrily.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Do you want her to wake up again or not!"

"I do b-"

"Do you want her to forget about this or not!" She yelled.

I thought back to Molly's face when she told me her story from her life before the island.

"She'll have trust issues against you Chase. The rogue sprite impersonated _you,_ remember! Do you want her to not trust you again? After she finally started opening up?" Angela stepped in.

'_No you idiot...I don't want that...'_ I thought but I gritted my teeth instead.

"Well?" Angela urged me.

"You said slowly right?" I asked Witch.

"Unless you want her to drown on your bac-"

"Alright, I get it." I looked at the potion intensely.

"Don't look." I said seriously.

"I'm not looking." Angela said quickly and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes.

Wizard did the same and put a hand over his face in respect. Witch crossed her arms and turned her back.

I looked at Molly's sleeping form and whispered something almost inaudible in her ear. I stared at the liquid and put the bottle to my lips, letting it gather in my mouth.

I then tilted her head back slightly, closing my eyes, and placed my lips on hers. Her lips were smooth and I tried (believe me, I did) not to linger on the thought of them touching mine. I slowly parted her lips with mine so I could let the drink drip slowly into her mouth, making sure that our lips weren't too wide open in fear that I might actually make her choke in her sleep. What was probably only a minute, seemed to last for an hour and when the last drop made it's way through I pulled from her slowly. I heard her throat make a slight gulping sound which indicated that she took in every last bit and I couldn't help but to stare at her with a mixture of awe and shock. It felt like I just stole away her first kiss.

A few gasps sounded behind me and my face went red.

I turned to the trio with a more than suspicious look, who then returned to their former positions but not before I caught a glimpse of them.

Witch had her head slightly turned over her shoulder with one eye open. Angela had covered both her hands over her mouth, her face redder than anything I've seen before. Wizard had turned his head slightly back and was looking through his fingers.

'_They were watching the whole time, the bastards!_'

"I told you not to look, didn't I?" I shouted with frustration.

"We didn't see a thing." They chorused. I sighed and suddenly turned back to Molly. Her eyes were slowly flitting open.

"Molly!" I exclaimed on impulse, causing Angela and Witch to rush over and huddle over Molly.

"Molly! Are you okay?"

"You're not hurt, right? Nothing happened, right?" Witch and Angela said at the same time.

Molly was suddenly wide awake and she shot up from her lying position, almost hitting her head on mine in the process.

Her eyes darted back and forth among us before they widened with shock. Had she remembered what happened?

Everyone in the room leaned a little closer in anticipation and maybe fear until she shouted in a surprised voice.

"My lips are warm!"

'..._Bullet dodged...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>A couple laugh worthy moments in this chapter. I have to say that I'm really happy with it. I hope you guys are too. This arc's ending is going to be on a roll in the next chapter, it won't end next chapter but it'll be on a roll. Just a few more shockers before it ends, I can't leave you without shockers, it's just how I am XD.<strong>

**Continue to read and review my lovelies! ^3^ Mwuah!**


	20. Chapter 20: Conjuring Up Some Help

**It's a list this time guys! Just know that you all are completely awesome. **

**So thanks to:**

**BiddyAuthor, Fanfiction Ninja, GreenLiLyz, HorseGirl784, Carles-Ichigo-Desu, MagicalSquaresOfDarkness, Mita, Mint Pockii, RebeccaSaysYay, MidnightxMusic, ****and last but certainly not least, Azn-Rinny.**

**Thank you all for continuing to read! To all of you that hung on to the cliffie's, endured the fake confessions, and finally got to the top to see Chase kiss an unconscious Molly...I salute you!**

**(Oh, and to HorseGirl784 I'll try to keep it a tad bit more toned down but there will be the curse word here and there and suggestive themes ^-^' thanks for still reading although it's not completely clean!)**

**Also thanks for pointing out mistakes Mita, I'm gonna go back and correct those when I get the chance. Sorry to my readers who got confused because of those little mess ups. How embarrassing XP.**

**On with the story ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

Everyone stared at me and started to laugh.

Well...almost everyone.

Even Wizard was chuckling with his back turned! Chase just stood there, looking as though he had just been given the title of 'Best Chef In The World" as he stared at me.

"What's wrong-" Chase lightly placed his forehead on mine.

"Ch-Ch-Chase?" He was confusing me now. I heard the laughter stop.

"If you ever wander off again I will make you drink out of sippy-cups for the rest of your life!" He said with a slight laugh but his voice sounded relieved and exhausted.

"O-okay Chase..." I bit my lip and my face got hot again.

"What's going on...I don't understand. Why are my lips warm? The last thing I remember is going into Fugue Forest!" I was a little worried.

"It's nothing. Nothing's wrong. You just wandered off and hit your head after you tripped on something in the forest. Witch found you and you're alright now. Just...idiot..." He sighed. I looked at Chase and something kept popping up in my head, like a phrase I heard while I was unconscious.

'_Don't you dare wake up during this._' I wonder where it came from.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed but Chase made me lay back down. Angela stood by me too and eyed me in her motherly manner.

"Don't you get up just yet!" She scolded me and turned to talk to Wizard.

"It's not like I'm physically impaired..." I muttered.

"Well, since you guys are here..." Witch began, sitting on the bed next to me.

"We should discuss this business concerning the bringer and the title she has over this dark sprite she's conjured up. We need to find the object it's tied to." I felt a wave of some unexplained feeling wash over me as an image popped into my head.

"It's...the Watery Cave!"

Everyone turned to me with an inquisitive look.

"What did you...just say?" Wizard asked me seriously.

"I-I remember this thing. I can't exactly recall everything as to _how_ know but I-I remember that there was something on the bottom floor of the Watery Cave, deep down in the water! It was something small...like a necklace maybe..."

"And you're sure about this?" Angela asked me.

"I am." Something started to stir in me and I felt myself shaking.

"I need to go! I need to go _right_ now!" I said urgently, shoving past Chase to get out of the bed. He grabbed my wrist.

"Where?" He asked sternly.

"The cave. I need to check." I told him. Chase gave me a chastising look.

"No, Molly! Wizard, Witch and I will go check it out later and Chase will keep an eye on you!" Angela said and Wizard gave her a look as well. Witch looked from me and Angela in disapproval.

"What do you mean..._you'll_ check it out...?" Wizard's voice was calm but he said it in a very stern and loud way which caught everyone off-guard.

"Exactly! And what did I just tell you about running off!" Chase scolded at me and I flinched slightly but stood my ground.

"We need to end this!" Angela countered.

"I-it does involve us!" I pushed my point.

Chase and Wizard gave both of us unwavering looks meaning they weren't going for it. Chase's eyes were more violent looking than usual and my resolve started to shake.

"Um...or...I...uh." I stammered and Angela took my hand.

"Don't give in Molly! Perseverance!" Angela encouraged me.

"Angela..." Wizard warned and Angela seemed to petrify as she turned to Wizard whose bi-colored hues now seemed equally as violent as Chase's.

"I-I've never seen th-that look before..." She stated cautiously.

"That means that...you should quickly rethink...what you just said..." Now Chase _and _Wizard were starting to scare me.

"Stop with those looks...you're starting to creep us out." Angela tried saying playfully but I heard her confidence dying down.

"Are you going to enforce anymore, Molly?" Chase asked me and I bit my lip.

"We're gonna go and that's-" Angela started but Wizard sent her a look that I couldn't quite see. Whatever the look was made her gulp and her legs shake.

"O-or we could stay wh-where you can see us?" I suggested and held onto Angela and she clutched onto me in return.

"That's...acceptable..."

"That's what I thought." Wizard and Chase responded.

"Look at you two brutes! Scaring the poor girls, I swear all men are so _barbaric_!" Witch exclaimed rushing in between our defeat.

"Never the less...I do somewhat agree with them. _I'll_ go and check. If we were to leave you two alone I'm sure at least _one_ of you would go running off somewhere" Witch said haughtily and then flashed a smile at us.

"But if they do anything to bother you just let me know and I'll be the one to deal with them." She whispered and Angela and I both smiled.

"But don't you need us to spot the thing anyways?" Angela suddenly piped up and I suddenly remembered the information she relayed to me from Wizard.

"That's right. Can't it only be seen when two people of pure heart come together?" I questioned.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to perform a spell that will combine your pure hearts, into one!"

"_WHAT_!" Chase didn't seem too happy about that. Wizard stared at Witch with a questionable expression.

"Calm down! Stop staring at me like that! It won't combine them into one _person_! Rather, it will be used to combine an essence of them into _a_ person, all their own!" Before anyone could protest in any form, Witch took Angela and I by the hand and lead us to her cauldron.

"Isn't there another potion in there already?" Angela asked.

"There is?" I asked.

"It cleans itself out after I'm done with it, refilling with the best base for potions, _Swamp Water_!" Witch replied cheerfully.

Chase started to spit and wipe at his tongue rapidly and Angela gave me one of those horrified looks.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Chase and Angela said at the same time.

Witch pulled out a knife, questionable ingredients, and...two bandages? She began throwing the random ingredients into the pot

"What are the bandages for?" Angela asked.

"Here, I'll show you." Witch smiled and took mine and Angela's right and left hands and held them over the bubbling cauldron.

With a flick of her wrist, the blade swooped and sliced mine and Angela's index fingers, causing the crimson red liquid to spill out into the pot.

"Ow!" We exclaimed, more in surprise than anything else.

Witch then put the bandages on our fingers.

"It's only a cut so don't get so shocked!" Witch scolded but it was in her nice kind of way.

"Are you going to drink that?" Chase asked and Witch made a face.

"_No_! That would be _dirty_!" She said in pure disgust.

"I actually need help tipping it over. My magical strength is too weak, unfortunately..." She grumbled.

"Does that mean you can weight train your magical strength?" I asked.

"No, Witches are naturally weaker in lifting magic than wizards. Magic may not judge, but it _is_ sexist." Witch stomped her foot with a grimace and Angela and I laughed quietly.

"Anyways. You!" She pointed to Wizard.

"Tip it over!" She commanded.

"And if I...don't comply...?"

"That spell to take a certain someone-"

"I get it..." He mumbled angrily and lifted his hands.

"What exactly did I miss?" I asked Angela.

"Nothing really. Just various conversations about various things."

"You two might want to back away. You don't want any of this to get on you." Witch said and dragged us over to the side with her.

We watched as Wizard poured the formula all over the floor, the crimson red potion looking much like blood as it spread over the floor. It started to twitch as if it were alive.

"Ew..." Angela murmured.

"What the-" Chase said in surprise and I just stared on in awe as the liquid began to build up on itself.

It began to make a mound that looked much like gelatin and it soon started to change into a different color. At first it was a sort of tan, kind of like mine and Angela's skin, but then it turned into a deeper tan. Witch picked my arm up and looked from me to the ever growing blob.

"Why's the skin changing a different colors than yours and Angela's?" She said with some concern.

"Skin? Do you mean that thing is turning into a human?" Chase asked.

"I think I already made that clear earlier." Witch said but still showing concern towards the things skin color.

The blob then emerged into at least the same height as Chase and Wizard, give or take a few.

"Why is it so much taller too?" Witch's face began to pale.

Smoke began to fill the room and it became like a dense fog that no one could see through. Everyone started to have a bit of a coughing fit, I closed my eyes to block out the hated gas and I heard someone open the door quickly. The smoke filtered out slowly and I heard the slam of the door once enough was out. We all opened our eyes to see a figure of a man standing in the center of us.

"_OH NO_!" Witch exclaimed with sorrow.

My eyes widened in shock and my face grew hot as I bit my lip and shielded my eyes.

"Oh. Dear. Goddess." Angela said.

"Put some _clothes_ on him!" She completed.

"How did this happen? _Why_ are you a _man_?" Witch exclaimed and I peeked through my fingers, trying to keep my eyes on the man's face but I noticed that the smoke conveniently lingered around is nether regions *ahem*.

"Don't look!" Angela exclaimed trying to place her hand over my face but I pushed it away.

"Gee, well thanks _mom_." Witch's creation replied sarcastically.

"How did this happen!" Witch exclaimed again. Chase was thoroughly amused by the outcome and Wizard was smirking.

"Well you see-"

"_DISGUSTING! GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!_" Witch exclaimed

"I don't have clothes." He replied plainly.

Witch waved her hands and some clothes popped up on her bed.

"Change into those and we'll try to figure this out!" She exclaimed and turned to Angela and I.

"This happened because of your blood! I don't know how, but it did." She exclaimed hurriedly.

"Maybe it's because of all the X-chromosomes." Angela offered.

"Maybe he's one of those he-females or something." Chase laughed and the man looked down as the smoke cleared.

"Nope, that's definitely a-"

"_SHUT UP! PUT THE STUFF ON!_" Witch was livid. All the females in the room turned away abruptly.

"So in the spell..." Witch started as she held a book open and flipped to the page. "It says that you have to use the blood of two people of your choice but I thought it would have been a sure bet to being a girl because of using the blood of two women."

Witch then showed us the page.

"But I never bothered to look at this part of the page which is the disclaimer stating that the gender may vary depending on two things."

I looked closely at the disclaimer and it read:

**Variation of gender caused by:**

**- Sex of an unborn child.**

**- If the blood donor is in love.**

"Molly...do I need to get Kathy, Luke and Calvin over here to question you about this again?" Angela joked and my face went red.

"Sh-shut up!"

"I think it may be your fault though." Angela continued.

"How so?" I asked.

"Cuz you're in love." She whispered and Witch looked at me weirdly.

"So it's _true_?" She asked. My face went red.

"N-no!"

"You stammered!" Witch accused me and then peered over my shoulder at what I assumed to be at Chase.

"I seriously can't believe that..." She said.

"Change of subject please!" I begged.

"Neither can I! Anyone except for him, right?"

"Please?"

"Isn't that the truth!"

"HEY! He is a good person so don't question it!" I stuck up for him.

"Oh, so she isn't denying it..." Angela said.

"Love at it's purest." Witch agreed.

"Stooooooop!" I whined.

"Okay so what are doing now?" We all turned to see the man dressed and Chase and Wizard standing around boredly.

"How long does the spell last?" Angela asked.

"In technical terms...forever..." Witch said.

"Seriously?" Angela asked.

"I _am_ a real, living, breathing, person now." He relayed.

"Well then shouldn't we give you a name then?" I asked.

Everyone was silent for a second and Witch looked over at a little suitcase that was laying near the foot of her bed. She then took out a random piece of paper, wrote on it, and shoved it in his face.

"Casey? Oh that's original. At least put a 'K' for the first letter instead of 'C'."

"Like it will make a difference." She rolled her eyes.

"You're still a disgusting man that I have to deal with now."

"Aren't _you_ just a bucket of sunshine?" Kasey retorted and Witch glared at him.

"I don't have time for this nonsense." She turned to everyone besides Kasey.

"To my displeasure...I'll be going down into the cave with _him_ to check if the item is there. But I have to prepare first so it would be best if you all got going. The mortals that you know must be going crazy since you've been gone for so long."

My eyes widened at this thought.

'_Oh Goddess! Kathy doesn't need to jump to anymore conclusions!_'

"This isn't good..." I groaned and Chase looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Kathy..." I sighed as we started walking away from Witch's house.

As we exited the forest, we ran into a couple of people standing on Moon Hill. Luke and Selena being two that immediately spotted us. Luke ran over.

"Hey, did you have fun exploring that cave you found?" He asked and I picked up on everyone else's excuse for going to Witch's house quickly.

"Yeah...it was fun." I replied.

"Hey." Selena greeted us.

"Um...hi?" Angela replied.

"I don't think we've met yet. I'm Selena. I'm the dancer for the Brass Bar."

"Oh, I'm Angela, Molly's sister."

"Oh yeah, you're house is all done, barn and all, Master!" Luke laughed.

Angela slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"That'll do pig...that'll do." She imitated her favorite quote from the movie Babe and Luke thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"So were you two just getting ready to leave these two _lovebirds_ alone?" Luke asked Angela and Wizard.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

"I'd like to ask that too." I said.

"One, tonight is the Moon Viewing Festival. Two, Chase and Molly are a-" Selena slapped a hand over his mouth

"Sorry, Luke is a bit of a big mouth but I'm sure you knew that already." She laughed and dragged him away with a smile.

"The Moon Viewing Festival...huh?" Chase said.

"Wow...I must have been out cold for a while." I remarked.

"You really don't remember what happened before you blacked out?" Chase looked at me warily.

"Uh...no...I'm sorry...I keep getting one picture in my mind though..."

"What's that?"

My face went into a distinct shade of red and I looked away from him only to be faced with Angela and Wizard.

"OH! The Moon Festival you say? Well, Wizard, why don't you and I just go...over there!" Angela said, trying to give me some privacy with Chase...which is actually the last thing I wanted!

"Ang-" I started but Angela had already dragged Wizard away with her.

"Molly?" Chase snapped my attention back to him. I looked at him warily.

"What did you see?"

"...Food." I said plainly.

"Food?"

"Food. Tasty food..." I lied.

"Really? Are you hungry?"

My stomach growled. For once in my life, I was happy to go eat something.

"Yes! Now I want to eat that tasty food I thought of." I said and started to stiffly walk away.

"What food was that?" Chase asked me, suspicion dripping from his voice.

"I think it was something Yolanda made." I said as Chase now joined me in walking to Harmonica Town.

**~Kasey's POV~**

"So we're here...what do we do?" I asked her witchiness.

"Well _you_ have to scope out the area. Tell me if you find anything." She said.

"Okay...there's nothing here to search but the water."

"Oh, so you _do_ have a brain!" She sounded ecstatic.

"I'm going to ignore that...wait...WHAT! I have to look _in_ the water?"

"And now I'm questioning if you have a brain again..." She conjured up a chair and sat in it.

"I can't breath under water! How can I search in it if I can't breathe?"

She flicked a pill into my mouth and I felt my lungs begin to change a little.

"Now you can for three days straight, so stop whining and start searching." I guess I was the passive type because I dropped the conversation and began to pull my shirt and pants off.

"W-what are you _doing_ you imbecile?" She shrieked and I turned to her.

"Getting ready to dive into cold waters...why?"

"_Uggggh!_ Just...jump in already!" She screeched and I, again, shrugged and dove into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...I'm sure that things are gonna be resolved <em>pretty<em> soon here sooooooo...review and show me some of that feed back that I love so much.**

**You guys are great for waiting. I'm already thinking of the next chapter so you won't have to wait for too long! Yay!**


	21. Chapter 21: Wishes

**My first copy of this was deleted and I almost died but I pushed myself to keep writing T-T. I had nice comments for all of you but after the chapter was deleted I decided to just do a list again. I'm so sorry T-T**

**MagicalSquaresOfDarkness, BiddyAuthor, Fabula et Dolum, Fanfiction Ninja, MidnightxMusic, s0phi, RebeccaSaysYay, Mint Pockii, Hmzelda, GreenLiLyz, Carles-Ichigo-Desu, and hazelnat13413**

**You guys all deserve individual comments of niceness so next time I'll do my best to do that and for those of you who might not review this chapter I'll use your reviews from Ch.20 to thank you.**

_**READ THIS: **_**I'm not doing the hero rank thing for you to be able to awaken the Harvest King. It would take too much time and the plot would go slow so I'm making it that as soon as Edge's bell is rang that all the bells will rang simultaneously. It's not to rush the plot but to make it simpler.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Angela's POV~<strong>

"Where are...we going...?" Wizard asked as I dragged him towards the railing on the Watermill.

"We're running away from Chase and Molly's awkward moment."

"But-"

"Plus! I don't want to miss my opportunity to watch the moon with an expert stargazer." I flashed him a smile and he smirked.

"I wouldn't call me...an expert..."

"Well I would!" I looked out to the ocean that was glistening from the mid-morning sun.

"Say Wizard...what's your wish?" I asked him. He then followed my gaze.

"My wish?...It's very...selfish..."

"I don't care. You're my friend so I don't care what it is. I'll listen to you and I won't judge." He was silent for a moment.

"...I'd like a telescope that let's me peer into the heart of the universe itself." He said it so boldly and with so much certainty.

I looked at him and saw him smiling sheepishly.

"It's...selfish isn't it...?" He said.

"No." He turned to face me with much surprise.

"No. It's not. It's very deep and profound. Just like you!" He gave a small smile but slowly turned his head away from me.

"Are you flustered?" I teased him.

"No...something caught...my interest..."

"Don't lie-"

"I mean it...look..." He cut me off and I followed his gaze.

At first I thought it was going to be an animal that was taunting Wizard. Maybe even a villager spying on us, getting the wrong idea. But instead, my eyes met a cloaked figure that was seemingly looking at us. I started to move towards them.

"Hello-" Wizard suddenly flung me behind him.

"Don't get close..." He warned me as I peered over his shoulder at the shadowy figure.

Silence filled the air for only a moment until Wizard spoke up.

"What are...your intentions...?" He asked calmly.

The cloaked figure removed it's hood to reveal a dark-haired beauty with deep green eyes.

"Keria...?" Wizard mumbled and began moving toward the girl.

"Wizard wait! What if-"

"It's okay...I know her..." He assured me and started toward the girl again. I reluctantly followed him.

"Keria...what are you doing here...?" Wizard asked the girl.

She stared at him before turning her soft gaze at me.

"Oh...I had forgotten...one moment..." Wizard said before waving his hand in the air, producing a pad of paper and a pencil.

He handed it to the girl who began to jolt something down and show it to Wizard.

"Yes...this is one of them..." He replied.

She looked towards me and began to scribble on the pad again. She then turned it towards me to read what she had written.

**"I am Keria. I have some information on the Bringer and the title object."** It said.

I gave her a serious look.

"I need to get Molly. Let's move this conversation elsewhere." And I grabbed the girls hand, dashing off towards Harmonica Town.

**~Molly's POV~**

Chase and I sat eating in the Inn. It was really quiet between us.

"What were you really thinking about? Before we came here I mean." He suddenly asked.

"Food. This food." I stated and shoved another bite into my mouth.

"I don't believe you."

"That's fine with me..." I muttered and didn't look at him.

I actually didn't have a clue as to what I was eating but at the moment I didn't care. Anything to make him forget the matter of the picture I had in my head.

"...My wish...is to make people happy with my cooking..." Chase suddenly piped up and my ears perked up, though I didn't look at him.

"But I already do that...so I guess...I want to get a little bit better everyday." I peered up at Chase and saw that he was a little pink.

"Why'd you tell me your wish?" I asked him.

"Because now you _have _ to tell me yours."

I bit my lip and stared at him. He gave a deep sigh.

"What's up with you Molly?"

"Well-"

"Hey! Molly!" Angela burst through the Inn doors.

'_Thank you Angela! You're wonderful!' _I thought happily until I surveyed the scene in front of me.

Angela and Wizard had brought along with them a girl with black hair and dark green eyes. Standing next to Wizard, her pale skin looked even paler than a full moon. What set me over the edge was the black cloak that adorned her and Chase seemed to have stiffen as well...in fact he seemed ready to pounce.

"Calm down Chase. She's an ally." Angela alerted us lowly so the other patrons wouldn't hear. I figured the girl was alright because the cloaked woman that was against us had copper colored hair.

As soon as Chase and I stood up, we were approached by Maya.

"What's going on here? Is something happening again? Who is that?" She started, a little angrily.

"Maya w-" I started but she glared at me.

"Why is it that when something bad happens, all of you seem to be at the center of it?" She asked.

"We don't have time for this..." Angela grumbled and we started out the door. Maya rushed out behind us and grabbed the person who was the last one out the door. Unfortunately, it was Chase.

"Maya let go!" Chase scolded her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Maya, we don't-"

"Why are you taking Chase with you?" Maya cut him off and was on the verge of tears now. She was looking directly at me.

"Look we-"

"He's gonna get hurt again! He's gonna get hurt because of you..." She cried and I felt my chest begin to hurt.

'_He **could** get hurt again...and it would be my fault...'_

"Let me-"

"Chase, you stay here." I cut him off and he stared at me.

"What are you saying?" He asked angrily.

"That you need to stay here this time. You were pulled into this by a bad slip up on fate's part. If you just stop following us now then you'll be left alone." I explained to him, trying hard to keep my voice steady.

"What if I want to be part of this?" He asked. I couldn't think of any reasoning to say to him, my mind went blank.

"You'll just get in the way!" I suddenly shouted, I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Chase's anger left his face and we stared at each other for a moment. I don't know what my face looked like but I knew I felt mortified and shocked that I had just told him that. An indescribable emotion crossed his face.

"Molly! Come on!" Angela's voice brought me back to our mission at hand. I gave one last glance at Chase before rushing off towards the Farmlands where Angela most likely decided to hold our discussion. When we got there, Wizard and the woman were already standing outside of Angela's completed house.

"Wizard, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Let's go in...before we talk..." He said and Angela lead the way into her house. She gave one glance around her new house that was fully furnished but she didn't bother to explore at the moment. Instead, we all sat around the table in the middle of her kitchen. The pale woman looked from to Angela several times with a stern expression. She then took out a pad of paper and a pencil and began to write on it.

"What's she doing?" I asked Angela.

"I don't think she can talk. She uses that to communicate with." After Angela stopped talking, the woman placed her written message in front of me.

**"I'm Keria, I hail from a different island. I have some urgent news for both you and your sister that will help you a lot."** It read.

"About the Rogue Sprite?" I asked and she nodded.

"What do you know?" Angela asked and Keria began to scribble on the pad again.

**"I know how to break the spell upon the title object."**

"How did you get that information?" I asked her suspiciously.

"She is...an ally Molly...stay calm..." Wizard relayed to me and I relaxed a little in my chair. Keria placed the paper in front of me again.

**"It was easy to get. The Bringer lives on my island. I knew what she was planning the moment it started and I knew it wouldn't be good for anyone. Especially the residents of the island."**

"Why are you helping us?" Angela asked and Keria, again, wrote on the pad of paper.

**"Witch is a good friend of mine and I don't mind Wizard. I would be sad if they died because of this woman."**

"Enough with these questions though. How do we break the spell?" I asked.

**"You have to restore this land to the way it was originally. The Harvest King shall be awakened then. After that, only the purest of the two hearts can destroy the object and it must be during the prime lunar phase of the year."**

"But...that's tonight!" Angela exclaimed. Keria nodded.

"We don't have enough wishes to revive Edge's bell though!" Keria shook her head in disagreement and wrote something on her pad again. She pushed Wizard away slightly so he wouldn't see and handed the pad to Angela and I.

**"There is one way. Because you are of pure heart the wish of someone you hold dear to you can power the wishing shrine up with just two wishes. But it must be someone you care deeply for."** She wrote.

"Someone...but you don't have a wish." Angela said to me.

"No...but doesn't _he_?" I asked, subtly hinting towards Wizard.

"Yeah, but...I mean...maybe..." Angela seemed unsure.

"It's okay. We just have to try and see if it works."

"Whose wish will you use?" She asked me.

"...I'll just have to use his..." I muttered, thinking of Chase. Although he probably was angry beyond belief with me I still cared about him.

"We should go...before the sun sets..." Wizard said. I knew that the bells wouldn't ring if the sun wasn't out so we had to get moving.

We stood abruptly from our chairs but I stopped and turned to Keria.

"Before we start this...who is the Bringer?" The question was burning strong on my mind. Angela turned to face Keria as well as she scribbled on the paper. Wizard's eyes grew wide as he saw what she was writing.

She handed us the paper and I almost couldn't hold on to reality. Angela gripped my arm to keep herself steady. I looked at Keria with shock and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"But she's...she's supposed to be..._dead_..." Angela stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Though it was a short chapter I think it was quite filled with many things. I hope it didn't seem too blazeh blazeh and I wanted to update this really soon instead of Design! Fight! Love? So DFL is gonna be updated next now.<strong>

**Also, my friend BiddyAuthor has a story out called Hikari's Choice_._** I like it a whole lot but it's not getting as many reviews as it should. If you have the time please stop by her story and give it a look. Give her some constructive criticism too. She loves it! Tell her what you think, what she can improve on. Oh, and she also accepts anonymous reviews so all my anonymous readers out there, you guys can review her story too. Please give it a shot, she'll appreciate it!****


	22. Chapter 22: The End Is Near!

**Thanks everyone, you've all been so great and I'm here to say that this arc is almost over :( but fear not the new arc will start right after! Also I have a poll up for this story's second arc, please go take a look cuz it will be helpful. It's a blind poll so there won't be any biased votes :)**

**Anyways:**

**Hmszelda:** I'm so sorry for getting your name wrong, I must have missed the 's' in it. Thanks for reviewing too! And you'll get to know soon enough XD.

**BiddyAuthor:** Noooooo don't die! I updated see? Don't die T-T. And you didn't have to ask me cuz I already said I would just cuz I love your story too! Thanks for reviewing!

**MagicalSquaresOfDarkness:** Oh dear Lol. I really didn't want that tomato so I updated really soon! See? It's up don't throw it! Lol thanks for showing so much interest in my story, you're awesome!

**Fanfiction Ninja:** You read it? It's awesome isn't it though? Don't abuse the computer it's not it's fault its mine T-T! Lol thanks for reviewing!

Carles-Ichigo-Desu: Maya's just…honest with herself…yeah let's go with that…ANYWAYS! You don't have to hold on for too long cuz I updated quickly, see? XD Thanks so much for reviewing, I just love feedback ^-^!

**Fabula et Dolum:** Don't fall, please don't fall! XD hey, I laughed (then again I'm weird XP). Keria is awesome although she doesn't talk…at all! And yes, the hero thing is stupid! I hated it in my game. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**MidnightxMusic:** I tried keeping Maya in character as best as I could. But she tends to annoy most Chase fans. She annoys me cuz she's so cute that I hate taking Chase from her T-T. Lol thanks for you always funny reviews!

**RebeccaSaysYay:** I'm giving a lot of mysteries aren't I? Sorry ;P! OH, and if I could do math really well I'd tell you what that equation equals o.O but it's still Summer so my left cerebrum is still on vacation XD.

**GreenLiLyz:** You really think so? Thanks! I hopped up and down all happy like when you said I was improving! YOU GOTTA TRY FOR CHASE XD! Hey, if you post a story I'll read it ^-^. Thanks for reviewing!

**S0phi:** Awww thanks. That's very flattering ^_^ I can't tell you how much that means to me XP. Thanks for reading and thanks so much for reviewing!

**Mint Pockii:** Thanks so much! I love getting laughs out of people, I work for laughs LOL. Thanks for reviewing again, it always makes me so happy!

**Hazelnat13413:** That's not a bad idea…not a bad idea at all…hmmm…Thanks for reviewing by the way! Hope you continue to read!

**Azn-Rinny:** It's not a problem! I enjoy reading your stories ^-^. Oh, and thanks for reviewing as often as you do! Even in school! I'm really honored to have such dedicated readers :)

**Sir Cheesy Fries:** Thanks so much for giving my story a try! I'm glad you like it. I PMed you a little thing about the parts of the story you didn't get. By all means, if you get confused again please let me know cuz I'm happy to explain! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Without further adieu, I give you, Chapter Twenty-Two! (Hey that rhymed! XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

"But...how...?" I looked back down at the message and back at Keria for the fiftieth time as we made our way to Celestial Church. (We took the Mine Cart to avoid the Inn).

Angela was still in stunned silence. Keria scribbled on her pad of paper again.

**"We shouldn't talk about this right now. It's troublesome and not even part of our task at hand." **It read. Though I did want to continue talking about it, I let it go and nodded my head in compliance.

"But...I just don't understand...does this mean...all that time...Molly..."Angela mumbled incoherent sentences and I took her hand in mine.

"It's okay Angela...it doesn't bother me." I said, puffing my chest out.

"But-"

"We've gotta stay focused right now. If we don't then we won't win against her." I told Angela. She gave me a look that said she couldn't believe how I was acting but she quickly nodded and held her chin up a little higher.

"We will wait...out here for Witch...to bring the object..." Wizard said.

"But how will Witch know to come here?" Angela asked.

"Kasey will know...he is created from...your blood after all..." We nodded in understanding and proceeded into the church, greeting Perry as we entered.

**~Kasey's POV~**

I hopped out the water for about the billionth time with another colored stone, this one being a brilliant blue.

"Is _this_ it?" I asked Witch who was now inspecting her nails very intently.

"No you frickin' idiot! That's _another_ Wonderful you've brought to me! If that was it you would feel somewhat drawn to it! Now go find something you are _drawn_ to!" She shouted at me and I smirked at her.

"Well I found _you_. Does that count?" She gave me a look of indescribably horror mixed with anger and I snickered.

"You stupid, idiot, large-headed, imbecile! Who the hell put such disturbing thoughts in your mind? You're a product of two of the purest hearts in Castanet!"

"Hey, I'm the purest form of a guy because I _am_ perverted. If you didn't know, all guys are perverted. Only the most honest, purest, ones will have the balls to admit it." Her face twisted into that of complete rage.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I'll give you this really pretty bracelet I found if you let me live. You like pretty things, right?" I pulled the aquamarine bracelet that I had found out of my pocket and held it up to with to see.

It was made of a blue metal that seemed really sturdy and had a yellow stone set in it. Witch stared at me for a moment, looked at the bracelet, then looked back at me.

"How long have you had that and why did you pick it up?" She asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well...I picked it up around the fifth time I went back into the water...and I the reason I did was because it was really cool looking and I just _had _to pick it up. Make sense?" She looked mildly upset with me after I had finished but planted a smile on her face that somewhat disturbed me.

"May, I see that bracelet Kasey...?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Sure." I happily handed it to her. She inspected it for a moment and looked back up at me, once again, with a glare that stabbed at me like a dagger.

"What?"

She huffed and slapped the back of my head _**hard.**_

"What was _that_ for?" I yelled while rubbing my head.

"Shut up, put your clothes on, and prove to me you have a brain by locating Angela and Molly!" She demanded.

"Well maybe if you said _please_..."

"Well, maybe if I agreed to let you _live_..." She shot back at me and I complied with her orders without another word.

**~Molly's POV (again)~**

"Do you think this will really work?" Angela asked me, wringing her hands together.

"I don't know Angela. We just have to try..." I told her, but in truth there were so many doubts plaguing my mind right now.

If you aren't sure if you care about them that much, if you're not completely focused,...if they don't care for you will it still work.

But I tried my best to shake away the negative thoughts.

"Do you want to go first?" She asked me.

"I'll go last...I just don't feel so right doing this without Finn by my side..." I said, thinking of my little friend.

"Where is he anyway?" I remember Finn being with me before I set off for Fugue Forest, at least I thought he was.

"He might be at the Goddess's Spring. He'll turn up soon." Angela said, though her face showed a twinge of worry. I nooded and watched as she bowed her head thoughtfully. After a view moments she opened her eyes and we both looked at the mural before us.

"I don't think it worked..." Angela sighed and turned to me. I felt my hopes begin to sink until I looked back over and saw that five of the ten circles were now filled in with colors and the mural looked more colorful.

"I think it did! Look!" I whispered in awe at Angela. She turned and her mouth was slightly agape but her face slowly turned to a nice shade of red. I didn't even have to ask whose wish she used.

She stepped aside and looked at me, eagerly awaiting me to tell my wish.

I stepped up to the mural and bowed my head, closed my eyes, and clasped my hands together.

_'Please grant this wish...' _ I started praying with all my heart.

_'Chase, a very strong, kind man, wants to get a little bit better at cooking everyday and make people happy with his food. Please, please grant his wish, he deserves it for all that he has been through.'_ I stayed in that position for a little longer not looking up, afraid that I would see no changes if I did. A swift gasp from Angela caused my eyes to shoot open and to the mural that was now filled with new, vibrant colors and looked fully restored to a better state.

"It worked...?" I murmured.

"It worked Molly! It _worked_!" Angela chanted happily and I smiled widely.

"The bell! Edge can ring it now!" I told her. Without a moment to spare, Angela and I rushed to the other room, Perry oblivious to our presence. As we got up to the bell tower, a very happy looking Edge was already floating in front of his bell.

"_Waaaaaaah *hic* *sob*_ I-I'm so happy!" Edge cried tears of joy causing Angela and I to giggle at his emotional status.

"_*Hic*_ I'll ring the _*sniffle*_ bell for you now..." Edge said and turned to his bell. He started to ring it and the melody filled our ears in a wonderful tone.

Suddenly, another chime joined Edge's and the three of us looked towards the Garmon Mine District. The distinct chime of Alan's Red Bell was playing along with Edge's Purple Bell. The fiery and friendly tune mixing with the gentle and timid melody.

"Alan!" Edge cried out happily.

The next bell to ring out came from Harmonica Town. The calming and elegant chime could only be the sound of Ben's Blue Bell. I couldn't forget that one. I spent so much time just looking for the melody after all.

"Ben!" Edge called out the name of his other Sprite buddy.

Angela and I looked at each other in awe. They were different chimes for sure but they seemed to...mix somehow.

The next chime was very sleepy and peaceful, something like the wind on a sunny, overcast, Spring day. And lo and behold. The chime was coming from the tall windmill on Horn Ranch. Darren's Green Bell was ringing true.

"Darren!" Edge, again, exclaimed.

The last chime to join in was undoubtedly Collin's Yellow Bell. The jingle very playful and light.

All five chimes seemed to come together all at once and a new tune began. They're distinct sounds still able to be pointed out but each playing a different part in a new melody. The harmony was amazing and Angela and I were taken in by the sound of the music.

"Collin!" Edge gasped happily. He then turned to face us as the melody rang throughout the land.

"Thank you, you two have helped us so much! I'm so happy that I could just cry!" Edge started tearing up.

"No no no! Don't do that!" Angela pleaded with him. Edge nodded and puffed out his little chest cutely.

"You're right. I have to be strong for when I face the Harvest King." He turned to us.

"The Harvest King will lend you his help when you ask, you'll be summoned to the mountain after your mission at hand is done." Edge explained, and with that, he disappeared.

"It's...it's finally over...just like that..." I mumbled.

"No, not yet it isn't! We still gotta break that title object!" Angela exclaimed and pulled me down the steps and into the main part of the church to be met with Keria, Wizard, Kasey, and Witch. Perry was just then walking into his room.

"You did it!" Kasey exclaimed, giving Angela a high-five. I only nodded and smiled at him but he insisted on a hug. As soon as he did, I felt something hot touch my skin and I retreated quickly.

"Ow...what was that?" I asked him timidly and he quirked an eyebrow.

"What was what?"

"Something burnt me on my right hand..."

Kasey blinked a couple of times before looking down at where my hand had touched. He pulled out a very peculiar looking bracelet that was glowing furiously.

"Whoa, it did _not_ do that before. Did it Witch?" Kasey showed the bracelet to Witch whose eyebrows raised. She took the bracelet from Kasey and put it near me again. The glowing increased.

"Molly! You're the one! You're the purest heart!" Witch exclaimed excitedly, placing the bracelet in my hand. I inspected the piece of glowing jewelry with awe.

"It would only make sense...she is a lot more innocent than you, Angela." Kasey said with a smile and Angela threatened to punch him.

"But...what does that mean. What am I supposed to do now? The sun is already setting!" I alerted her.

"It's simple. You have to take this bracelet into the best viewing point for tonight's moon, and break it!"

"Seems simple enough." I sighed.

"Where is that point?" Angela asked.

"It's in Fugue Forest, it's not been visited in a while but it's located somewhere behind my house."

"The Forest? You mean the place that they probably shouldn't go back to?" Kasey asked.

"Yeah."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"There must be some other way!" Angela exclaimed.

"Maybe, but this is the best way to do it."

"It might be okay if Molly has us around..." Angela murmured and Witch looked at her strangely.

"Molly has to do it _alone. _DUH!" Everyone turned to her like 'WTF'.

"Alone...as in...by myself?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Molly, but if the item senses anyone other than the purest of heart around, then it won't break." Witch explained.

"The Bringer...might have planned it...that way..." Wizard added in.

Keria started to scribble something on her pad of paper.

"**She must have made it this way, just in case you got this far. It's a trap. It's too dangerous so we can't do it. We'll have to think of something else.**"

"It would be wise...to think of something...else..." Wizard muttered and Kasey nodded in agreement.

I shook my head.

"We _can't_ wait. The moon is going to rise any minute! The festival is about to start!"

"No, I'm putting my foot down! You can't handle that Molly!" Angela roared and I was taken aback by her sudden demand.

_'It's always been this way...everyone is always calling me a child here. I can't do this alone, that's too dangerous._" I began to think.

_'But it's mostly my fault...for being so fragile..._' An idea popped into my mind. Witch was the only one that seemed to be for this plan.

"Then what other option is there?" I asked. Witch 'humphed' and turned her back on the group as they started to think of some other things. I inched toward her slowly.

"Witch...I need your help..." I whispered to her. She looked at me a little surprised as I whispered my plan to her.

She closed her eyes and smirked.

"Molly, you're braver than you let on." She said.

"I just think it's time for me to start showing a little backbone." I relayed to her. She nodded.

"You do realize what this means though. Going alone...you could very well be sacrificing yourself..." Witch said slowly.

"If I do this...she won't terrorize us anymore right? She can't hurt this island..."

"That bracelet has something else tied to it as well. I'm not sure what it is. It could be anything from her powers to her life...but whatever it is, if you break that bracelet then whatever she loses will probably discourage or hopefully prevent her from trying this again."

"Her life..." I muttered sadly.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" She asked me.

I smiled.

"Yeah. If it is a trap like they're saying then at least I have a chance..." I muttered.

"For what?"

"A chance to ask her why she abandoned me like that if she didn't actually die. Just a little chance to finally talk to my mother...one last time even."

"She's your mother?" Witch whispered urgently.

"Yeah...apparently so. But she's known as the witch over at the place that Keria is from. I wonder about my whole family heritage now." I said kind of shakily but I smiled.

Witch touched my arm and looked away, her cheeks were a pink color.

"Hey...I know I say it very lightly but...you do know I consider you a good friend, right?" I chuckled softly at her.

"Yeah, I know..." She crossed her arms and looked away in defiance.

"Then there's nothing left to be said. Hurry and get on with your plan!" She said and I nodded, giving her a smile.

I put the bracelet on and tugged it so it hid underneath my sleeve, then I turned to Angela and gave her a huge hug. It could be the last hug...

"Whoa, whats up?" Angela asked me. I shook my head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing. Just thanks for always looking out for me. You're the best in every way!" Angela smiled at my compliment and she hugged back before we broke apart.

"Thanks Dolly, you know I'll always be there for you...even when auntie wasn't" She said sadly, remembering my mother and how she was the Bringer.

I nodded and then casually glanced out the window and gave a soft gasp. Angela looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"I-I just saw Chase...with Maya...heading to Flute Fields." I sad somewhat timidly and Angela gave me a smile.

"You want to go make up with him, don't you?" I nodded.

"Then go, we'll be down there later."

I nodded and turned to exit the house. I had just exited the house when I felt the bracelet slide down my wrist, my hand still on the door knob and Angela's eyes still on me.

"Molly...why do you still have that bracelet?" Angela asked me but she already understood my intentions.

"Witch, do it _now_!" I yelled. Witch snapped her fingers and before Angela could make it out the door, Witch had put up a magical barrier.

"Hey! _MOLLY_!" Angela yelled frantically. She turned to Wizard.

"Do something!" She pleaded with him, knowing that there would be no persuading Witch.

"Witch..."

"Oh, sorry. I accidentally put up a barrier on the door. I hope it's not a problem." Witch said to Wizard and without a second thought I dashed off to Flute Fields.

As soon as I got passed the bridge I saw many couples now seated comfortably on the hill. Sitting on picnic blankets with baskets full of dumplings. I spotted a strawberry-blonde boy sitting next to an orange haired girl and identified it to be Chase and Maya.

_'As long as he's safe it doesn't matter..._' I smiled serenely to myself and started making my way to the Fugue Forest entry.

"Molly?" I heard someone cry and turned to see my three friends rushing towards me. Before I could tell them to stop, Kathy lunged at me, taking me in a tight embrace.

"Molly! Why weren't you here sooner? Why is Chase with Maya!" Kathy complained.

"I was held up by something and now I have to take care of something. I don't know why he's here with her. I don't really mind right now." I told them quickly.

"What do you mean you don't mind. Aren't you and Chase a couple?" Luke asked.

"What? N-no...I mean...yeah, no!" I told him, glancing at the sky for sights of the moon.

"Didn't you confess to him though?" Kathy asked.

"Huh? No."

"Yeah you did. I was right there when it happened actually. Are you telling me that wasn't a confession?" Calvin said.

I didn't understand what they were talking about but I just had to tell them something to get them off my back.

"Look, he didn't accept the confession so-"

"What? He didn't accept a confession from you! What!" Kathy went nuts.

"Look, I have to go!"

"Where?" Luke asked.

"In the Forest!"

"You can't go in there. It's dangerous at this hour." Calvin said, concern lacing his words.

"I have to though. I really need to!" I tried explaining to them.

"Then I'll come with you." Luke said happily.

"No! You're on a date with Selena right?"

"Well we'll be back out in time." Luke argued back.

I had to think of something and fast!

"Is...Chase kissing Maya...?" I suddenly gasped. They all turned to where Chase and Maya were sitting and I ran into the forest. When I got to the door I heard their footsteps coming. The key to the forest was still in the gate, I simply took the key, entered the forest, closed the door, and locked it behind me. Constant bangs and thuds on the door were being made and I heard my name being called constantly.

"I'm sorry." I stated before running deeper into the forest towards Witch's house.

**~Chase's POV~**

I sheepishly sat on the picnic blanket next to Maya who had dragged me to the stupid festival. I only moped about what Molly had told me.

'_Was I really getting in the way?_' I thought. I don't know why that thought made me unhappy, why it irked me so much that I had been annoying Molly. But it just didn't add up. Molly wasn't that type of person.

"_HELP!_" Kathy's shrill voice broke the silence of the festival. Everyone turned to her.

"Molly! She's locked herself in Fugue Forest! We need to do something! Someone needs to unlock the gate, oh my poor Molly!" Kathy was seriously crying.

I stood up and almost darted towards the forest when I felt the grip of someone's hand on mine. It wasn't strong but it still made me stop and turn to face them. Maya stood behind me, hand in mine, staring at me as if she was hurt.

"Chase, what are you going to do? She told you not to interfere anymore, didn't she? Won't she just get angry if you try doing something?" Maya pointed out. My chest felt like it had been beaten from the inside out. I stared at Maya in wonder, her blue eyes seemingly piercing me with their concern and I only shrugged with resignation. Maya was right, Dale would think of something and the gate would be open. Or Witch or Wizard would just unlock it when they came chasing after her, Angela and Kasey close behind and they would be able to save her.

After all, I was just getting in the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase no! Don't give in to Maya (he is totally giving in to Maya right now T-T). Well as you all can tell, the end of <span>Dodging Bullets <span>first arc is coming to an end. Don't worry, that just means more things are going to come soon!**

**School is starting tomorrow and I have a lot of duties to tend to when that happens (clubs, sports, school work,) if you knew what I had to do you'd realize how amazing it is that I've been able to update like this even during the Summer. Updates will still be coming, best believe that!**

**Again, there is a poll on my profile. Go vote NOW cuz the second arc will be here before you know it people! Let's go let's go! Molly is counting on you! XD**

**Please review and show me the love, cuz I love all of you! ~MWUAH~**


	23. 23: Empty The Cartridge End 1st Arc

**I FINALLY got to update! YAAAAAY! Anyways, I'm going with another list for thanks. Read the after message to know which choice won on my poll or go to my profile to check. **

**Thanks so much for all your support, this chapter is gonna be quite the doozy (lol doozy):**

**BiddyAuthor, Horsegirl784, Carles-Ichigo-Desu, s0phi, Sir Cheesy Fries, RebbecaSaysYay, MidnightxMusic, Mint Pockii, Hmszelda, Green LiLyz, Dengeki Sayuri, Fabula et Dolum, and last but not least, Azn-Rinny**

**You guys are just so great and thank you all for waiting so patiently! I hope you didn't forget about this story just yet. So much has just been going on so I haven't been able to get on as much as I've wanted. But it's so nice to know you guys love reading this story just as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Anyways. This is the last chapter of the Rogue Sprite Arc. It's really dramatic so I hope you hang on to every word! Please enjoy the beautiful ending to a new beginning!**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

I felt myself began to shake, whether it was from fear or anticipation I don't know, but I do know I was shaking as I approached Witch's house. It was a lot quieter than usual. Not a forest animal was in sight either and the atmosphere was noticeably darker. the bracelet on my wrist began to heat up an I clenched my fist in reaction.

"This is it I guess..." I murmured as I trudged onward behind Witch's house. I tried my best to keep my boots from slipping into the swamp water as I edged around the side but it was virtually impossible as I got water in my boots and on the bottom of my pants legs.

It took me a while, but I finally found my way up the hill behind Witch's house. It became even more ominous as I realized the night wind wasn't rustling the tree leaves like it should. It seemed that this area was untouchable by the force of the breeze. I looked up and I saw the spot where the moon hit the hill, just as the lunar spectacle came into place. I looked down and sighed with relief. this might prove to be easy.

"Right on cue." The chilling voice of a woman sounded from in front of me. I quickly looked up and saw the cloaked woman, standing where I had been looking not even a few seconds ago. I staggered back a little but pushed my ground to keep myself steady. The woman seemed to be staring at me and I could see a smirk appear on her hooded features. She held her arms out widely.

"Molly..." She cooed in an affectionate tone that I had longed to hear again. I almost ran to her..._almost_. She might have been the same woman that I once called 'mom' but we were definitely under different circumstances now. I stared at her warily and she grimaced, pulling her hood down and glared at me.

"Come on! You aren't making this easy for me." She reprimanded me.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to fall for your tricks." I said.

"That's just too bad, isn't it?" She spat.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't need to tell you what I'm here for."

"Such a pity. You sure you aren't up for a mother daughter chat?"

"Where were you when I wanted one of those so many years ago? I thought you were dead!"

"Didn't I ever teach you not to hold grudges?

"I don't think you're one to talk about morals when you're trying to kill your daughter."

"True." She said and suddenly conjured up a dagger to throw at me. I hollered in surprise as I ducked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked the women I had once looked up to.

"Why? Because of these _damned_ happy Goddesses! _HELL_! because of these overly happy people! Why should they be happy while I'm miserable? Looking at them smiling at the people they love. It makes me sick! One night that my sister and I decide to have a little fun and I'm stuck with this unhappy ending! I'm so tired of it all!" She screeched and flung another dagger at me from out of nowhere. This one hit me square in my left shoulder. I hollered with pain and fell to my knees next to a tree with broken branches. For protection I picked up a branch with the pointiest tip.

"Nnngh..." I tried biting back my tears.

"Yes, cry! I'd absolutely love it! You have no one to help you now! No one's here to protect you you mistake of a little girl!"

"You...you were never like this!" I shouted sorrowfully at her.

"That was only because I had no way to escape the life of a mother until your father gave me a reason to. He came to that apartment I was able to grab in my human form and I ran! I ran and my human body was accidentally killed. Coincidentally, it was just what I needed to escape back to my regular body. Leaving you behind was just a bonus! In fact, I laughed when your father had left you where you were. It was amusing to see you all alone, having to fend for yourself."

"Shut-up!" I said.

"Aren't you angry with Angela? She was fortunate enough to get the human one of me and my sister so she at least had her to take care of her. Don't you hate her? Don't you?"

"_I SAID SHUT UP_!" I stood up fiercely. She smirked and began to conjure up something. I took that as my opportunity to run towards the light that was hitting the top of the hill.

I didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late and a big burst of something knocked me on my back, right into the bright light of the moon. The bracelet bounced off my wrist a little ways away from me. I tried to get up but that woman suddenly pounced for me, I rolled out the way and as she landed I jumped on top of her right after she rolled onto her back. The pointed branch positioned right at her throat as a metal dagger was placed at my chest.

"It seems one of us is going to die tonight." She said darkly.

"Whoever makes the wrong move is going to die." I relayed. It was like that for what seemed like an hour.

A flash of movement, sharp objects moving in a fast motion, each weapon punctures it's initial target. A body slumps over another.

'_Bullet 6_...'

**~Angela's POV~**

"Witch why did you let Molly go?" I screamed at the white haired woman as we all came to a stop at the festival grounds. To my horror, Molly had rushed into the forest and locked herself in. Apparently she had been in there for a hour or so.

Witch didn't answer me so I turned to Wizard.

"Wizard! what's up with her?" Wizard looked at me and then towards the forest.

Keira was staring off into space so I didn't bother asking her. That's when a frantic Finn came flying out of nowhere.

"Angela!" He yelled and I welcomed him with open arms (hands).

"Finn! You're all better!" I cheered.

"Yeah! That illuminite stuff really works!" Finn suddenly looked around.

"Wh-where's Molly?" My face fell as soon as Finn asked. I was thinking the same thing.

There was a sudden shift in the air and Witch, Wizard, and Keira exchanged strange looks.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"It feels like the threat of the Rogue Sprite just suddenly disappeared." Witch explained.

"That's good! Molly did it! Warp us in there so we can see if she needs some help getting back. She could've been hurt."

"We can't..." Wizard said.

"But...you can just warp in there right?" I asked. Witch shook her head.

"The forest has always been protected by some type of magical barrier. you can use magic _inside_ of it. But if you try to use magic it concerning the forest on the outside then it just won't work. I can't even get back to my house now that the door is locked."

"So what now? Can't you just tell if Molly is okay?"

"No, no magic can penetrate that forest." Witch said.

"Besides...if Molly had broken that bracelet already, don't you think she'd be back out by now?" Kasey chimed in and my blood ran cold.

"Don't talk like that." I muttered sadly, my shoulders shaking violently. A pad of paper was then held up to my face.

"**He's right. She would've been back out already. Injury or not.**" Keira's message read. I was silent. Dead silent. I didn't want to believe what everyone else was saying. Not a word of it!

"I think it would be best if we erased the minds of the people here. We can't erase everything about her but we can replace their memory of her with something like she moved away from the farm. They wouldn't find it too weird since Angela is going to farm soon anyways. They would just assume you would be taking on her animals." Witch said to Wizard.

"No...I-I don't-"

"It would be...for the best..." Wizard said, putting a comforting arm on my shoulder. I was too shocked to do anything, to even swat his hand away. It was so surreal. Had Molly really sacrificed herself to save everyone?

"What about Chase's mind? We can't erase everything about the Rogue Sprite and stuff...it's too much." Kasey pointed out. Witch glanced at the hill where I saw Chase with Maya, eating dumplings. And here I thought that Chase would be the most concerned...

"He seems quite content even while knowing about Molly's situation. Leave him be. I could care less about his memories. He's unfit to be called a man. I cannot believe that Molly loved him..." Witch spat, ice and venom dripping from every word.

I had to agree with her. But I couldn't even think of a word to say. In fact, I felt faint. The last thing I remembered was Wizard and Witch suddenly casting some weird spell including names of the town villagers before I fainted.

**X**

**X**

**X**

I blinked several times before I finally shot up from my bed. It was my first night in my own house and I will say that it felt really nice. Now I was all ready to go help Molly on her farm and-

Molly.

Tears suddenly sprang up into my eyes at the memory of two weeks ago. After Witch and Wizard cast the spell on every villager (excluding the cold and heartless Chase who hasn't seemed to notice Molly's absence or care for that matter) I had passed out. They carried me back to my house and Wizard began consoling me for the loss of my dear sister. On the bright side, she saved everyone. On the dark, morbid, and over-weighing side, it was at the cost of her own life. I tried to stay strong, to pretend that she really did move away, just like Witch and Wizard made everyone believe. It was impossible. Wizard would stop by because I refused to leave the farmlands. I would get finished with farm work and then go into Molly's house and just sit on her bed. Hoping not to accidentally rid her scent with mine.

In the two weeks, Keria left back to her island. Witch and Kasey had to move into the river house in Flute Fields due to the fact that they're home was no longer accessible. Witch would also stop by, sometimes weary from the loss of her first mortal friend. She would sometimes feel guilty since she put the barrier up between us and Molly that day. We tried going shopping for Witch so she would fit in better would cheer us up. But then again, how could a shopping trip aide in the process of trying to forget my dear sister? It just could never work. But even so we tried. Finn just wasn't the same. In fact, he became like a statue in Molly's house. He refused to answer to the summons of the Harvest Goddess as he would often just sit on the kitchen table in Molly's house. He often murmured about his midnight conversations with Molly. He once cried with me but after that he refused to shed a tear. Once, I even heard him mutter something about killing a chef. If he was talking about Chase, I wouldn't hold him against it. Chase never once after that festival came to check on Molly. To see if she was all right. Didn't he know she loved him? Didn't he know she said those things to keep him safe? Molly never got the chance to really confess to Chase. How sad. It was so sad to the point that it was maddening. Why? Why, why, why, why, why Molly?

After I tended to the animals I went about my routine of going into Molly's house and just sitting there. Finn was on the kitchen table again. It didn't look like he had moved since yesterday when he got up to go get a small sip of water, just enough to keep him living so he could continue to wallow in his grief.

I stared at him for a moment when I heard a tap at the door. I didn't even have to guess who it was as I went to answer the door.

"Good morning..." Wizard's deep voice greeted me as he passed by. He had some food in hand that he must've bought at the Inn since I refused to make anything for myself. He tried to cook in the house but I told him to leave everything the way Molly had left it though it was clean so you couldn't really tell if it was lived in.

"Didn't you always get at Molly...for not eating?" Wizard questioned me. I winced and knew he was right. What would Molly say if she saw me refusing to take my own advice? I went over to the table and we sat where we could put the plates down without disturbing Finn. I began raising some food up to my mouth. I didn't know what I was eating, I don't think I was even able to taste it but at least I was shoveling something into my mouth.

"Are you so sad that...you don't even recognize the dish?" I blinked and finally took notice in my food. It was Doria and Cranberry Juice. Wizard sat with Egg Soba and some Coffee in his hand.

"This is..."

"The same food we ate...when you sat with me...as I was healing..." He explained. I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Now I am here...to do the same for you...to sit and help you heal..."

"Wizard..." I cried silently. His gentle words and kind heart finally breaking me.

After we had finished eating, Wizard decided to take me on a walk. He told me that it was unhealthy what I was doing to myself. He suggested that we go to bar night but I told him I wasn't ready to face my friends yet. They _were_ Molly's friends first.

We walked to Flute Fields after a while and Wizard got a strange look on his face. He looked below the bridge at Witch's and Kasey's house and turned to me.

"I'll be...back..." He said. I reached out to grip onto him but I thought better of it, thinking that I needed to learn how to stand on my own feet again.

Wizard was gone and it didn't take long for me to get tired of standing. I thought of sitting on the bridges edge but thought better of it, still paranoid about Molly's first incident with the Rogue Sprite. So instead I walked across the bridge to sit on the grass by the man made pond. I got lost in the water, throwing pebbles into it as the ripples seemed to go on and on. I tried to remember the deeper meaning that someone had once told me that the ripples had but it became boring so I just stared at the water contently. One ripple looked entirely weird as it started out as it's normal blue rings and then a flash of what seemed like light orange danced with it. I quirked an eyebrow upward and then the ripples started to die down.

Revealing two, bored looking, violet eyes. I quickly turned my face upwards to see Chase staring at me.

"You..." I muttered darkly.

"Go away...I hate you..." I said as I stood up.

"I don't see why." He said.

"Just go find your little puppy dog. I'm sure she'll just love to see you." I spat and started walking further into Flute Fields.

"Maya? She might as well be a puppy dog since I decided to go out with her." Chase said, a little coldly.

"Well congratulations. I hope you two will be happy together and die just as happily." I said, just as cold.

He continued to follow me and I quickened my pace to any general direction, just to get rid of him. It wasn't until I got irritated that I realized that we had just walked into Fugue Forest. I stumbled a little at the sight. It made me remember too much for me to handle.

"What do you want!" I shouted at him.

"I just needed to let you know that where ever Molly is, because apparently she up and moved, that Dale needs that key to get back into the forest. He had me relay the message because every time he told Luke to do it, Luke would get drunk and forget." Chase said. I snapped.

"You want me to let Molly know? _Where ever could she be hmmm?_ I don't know, did you _see _Molly go? Huh, Chase! You're the only one that Witch and Wizard didn't bother with when they replaced everyone's memories. When would Molly have the time to leave? _HUH, CHASE!_" I rambled incoherently to him.

"What are you talking about!" He shouted angrily at me.

" I'm talking about how you are so _fucking dense_! Molly would leave me here! She wouldn't leave without saying good bye to you! I don't care what kind of argument, Molly's not the type! I can't believe that you didn't even think about it when Molly went into that forest!"

"Slow down! What the hell are you trying to tell me?" Chase was a little less furious now. My lower lip trembled.

"Look at the door Chase. You see the door? Molly would have left the key you're asking for because she knows that Witch and Kasey would need to get back in. Since she would've left it, then where is it? The only explanation is that the key is still on the other side of the door Chase!"

Chase eyed me skeptically and tears filled to the brim of my eyes.

"You idiot!" I squeaked.

"Why would the keys still be on the other side of the door, Chase?" I hiccuped. Chase looked alarmed.

"Molly's still in the forest? That was two weeks ago though!" Chase shouted.

I stared into Chase's eyes, for once feeling sorry for him that he hadn't realized it yet.

"I know..." I whispered, my breath wavering. A look of realization came to Chase's face and the reality set in.

"She's..."

"Don't say the word. Please! Just don't say it...I don't want to believe it."

Chase shook his head. His eyes wide with an emotion I couldn't begin to describe.

"I...she..."

"She sacrificed herself to save the island." I whimpered.

"And here you are. Saying these things to me about her. Just go!" I yelled.

"Angela..." He didn't seem to be able to process what was going on fully.

"Didn't you hear me? I sai-"

"Angela...?" I soft voice called to me. I turned my head toward the exit of the forest to find no one there.

"Angela...?" It came again. Chase and I froze as we turned toward the Forest's door. Molly sat there, a few scratched here and there but she was all right.

_She was alive_!

There was nothing to really say as my sister stood there. Forest key in hand. Staring at me as if she just woke up from a deep sleep.

There was nothing to say so I screamed and fainted, caught by a pair of solid arms before the vision of Molly faded away.

_*:.*.:* What happened **really***:.*.:*_

**~Molly's POV~**

'_Bullet 6...had hit._'

I brought the wooden piece down onto the bracelet that had landed at the ground that was now above the woman's head. It smashed into so many pieces just as the woman's blade stabbed me right underneath my left breast. Too close to the heart for comfort. As I screeched out in pain, so did she. It clutched my chest and rolled away from her, the pain searing in my chest. I felt my eyes begin to black out and I thought for sure it was the end.

Until I was saved by the woman. My mother.

She was looking at me with a kind face, just like how she used to look at me. I just stared at her, the pain was still there and I wasn't sure what was happening to the wound.

"You poor thing...what happened to you? Are you a reckless girl who got herself mauled by a bear?" My mother asked.

"You don't know...who I am?" I huffed out.

"No...well, you look familiar. Kinda cute too. But other than that, nothing." She applied some pressure to the area that she had stabbed not even thirty seconds ago.

"It'll take you a while to be able to move and get out of here even after I heal you, but until then I'm putting a spell on you so that you won't starve or anything like that. That would just be horrible." She explained. I looked at her and she suddenly had an enchanted face adorn her features.

"What's your name child?" She asked.

"M-Molly." I replied.

"Molly!" She exclaimed.

"Oh that's a wonderful name for a cute girl like you! I even wanted to name my own daughter Molly! I want her to be happy no matter what and to grow up to do great things, even if I am a horrible Witch, that baby girl should be gifted with everything good that can be given." She suddenly flushed red.

"Sorry, I get a little worked up sometimes, especially talking about children. They're just the cutest things in the world." My mother leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"That should do it. Now you'll heal up nicely. I'm going to put you to sleep for two weeks, that should be enough time for you to heal upl I have to go now, bye Molly." She said and disappeared with a snap of her fingers.]

I couldn't believe it, the bracelet was tied to her memories of me. She doesn't remember anything, nothing concerning me.

"Bye...mom..." I said quietly, not a tear left my eye to my surprise. Instead...I smiled...right before I fainted from whatever spell she put on me.

'_The cartridge is empty...the gun has been abandoned._'

**X**

**X**

**X**

And now here I was, standing beside my sister who had fallen into Wizard's arms. Being hugged by Witch and even Kasey. And Chase staring at me like he was looking at a ghost.

"You aren't dead!" Kasey cheered.

"Dead?" I murmured and realized that I was gone for two weeks. Of course everyone would only assume the worst.

Chase stared at me and, without thinking, I turned away from him. Ashamed at what I had said to him earlier.

"Molly?" He questioned me.

"I'm sorry Chase...I'm sorry. Just...too much..." I was able to speak out. He just stared at me, put-off by what I said and then turned away.

"I understand...I won't bother you anymore." He said with a grimace and walked away. I didn't want that to happen but I couldn't bring myself to call out to him. Instead I watched him walk away as Wizard lifted Angela into his arms to carry her away. Witch grabbed me into a hug.

"You idiot! I thought you were killed! We made everyone believe that you moved away! You reckless, idiotic, shameless-"

"I missed you too." I whispered to her and hugged her back. I patted her back soothingly.

"Don't cry."

"I'm _not_ crying!" She wept heavily into my shoulder. Kasey and Wizard looked at her questionably.

"_Don't look at me!"_ She screeched and they quickly turned away. Wizard then warped us all back to Angela's house, just in time for me to see Chase storming towards Harmonica Town's Bridge. I didn't know whether to feel happy to be back, or to feel like my world just crashed.

Witch suddenly started barking orders at Kasey to go fetch some ingredients from their new house so that they could set a spell on everyone to make them believe that I had just went on a trip. Wizard was busy tending to Angela in her weakened state of shock. And I only stood there, staring at the place that I had last seen Chase with what felt like a heavy heart.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway." I said quietly as I took a seat at the window. There was no more room for tears.

Just heartache.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, the first arc has been closed (not to say references to it won't be used). I know what you're all thinking. I cannot believe that his chick just put Chase with Maya and it's a MollyChase fanfic. Well, I told you there was going to be rivalry did I not? There's still more to come. And Molly and Angela's family mystery is only just starting to be revealed.**

**Oh and in the poll, the choice of the story will be posted under the same name has won. The second choice of a spin off title with a different summary was close though. You can look at the results on my profile. Anyways, the new chapter will be released with a new summary. If you're a new reader (as in by the time I get to chapter 31 and you're reading this trying to catch up with the actual updates) please do not get too confused because of the new summary! XD**

**Anywho! I love you guys, old and new. Thanks so much for sticking with me all the way to the end of this arc. but since Molly and Chase aren't together yet, we still have a whole bunch to go!**

**See ya next time!**


	24. The Second Arc Has Begun!

**Here we are, a second arc to my first fanfic. Who would've thunk it would come this far? Well just to let you guys know before this second arc pans out, at the beginning of this story I was actually going to make Luke the pairing with Molly. But looking back now, Chase was much more cut out for it, don't ya think?**

**This is my thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter (and to those who I may have forgotten to thank ;P)**

**floridapanther28 (U), BiddyAuthor (R), HorseGirl784 (S), FanFiction Ninja *LOL* (P), RebeccaSaysYay (A), Hmszelda (R), MidnightxMusic (K), GreenLiLyz (L), s0phi (E), Mishaay (S)**

**Decipher that and call me in the morning, Lol jk. But the first person who deciphers it gets to request anything they want, I mean it, no givesies backsies.**

**Hint:**

**My dear reviewers, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ to my computer page.**

**It's a really easy code thingy so I guess it goes to the first reviewer who bothers to post up the answer Lol.**

**Anyways, let's get this second arc started shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>*Molly's POV*<strong>

"Molly! Hey! _MOLLY!_" I hear Angela yell from beside me.

"Time to get up! Get going on the farm ya know! If we don't hurry up and get going then we'll be late for Bar Night!"

It's been like this ever since I came back from "being dead" as Angela puts it. Put that together and you get a week. Yes, it's already Winter. Thanksgiving is right around the corner. It seems that Angela even decided to upgrade my house to level three for me.

If you ask me, it's a little _too_ much pampering. But I'll never tell her that; it would break her heart if I did.

I sighed and clambered out of bed into the already made bath for me. After I was done, Angela tried to come at me with a towel.

"A-Angel! Really?" Angela gave me a saddened look.

"But Dolly! You could get towel burn. Or you could miss a spot and it chaffs. What if you're hair is still a little damp and you catch a horribly grotesque and hideou-"

"I-I understand! Just dry me off before I air dry please..." I sighed and Angela happily complied. She did a good job at drying me off thoroughly I will say though. She even used the hair-dryer. After she was done she helped me dress into my Winter clothes (really?) and blended my food to a puree so that I wouldn't choke (oh, Angel...). When we started the farm chores I thought it was time to speak up.

"Angel, I appreciate your effort, you know I do...but..."

"But? What's the matter?" She asked me worriedly as she set the lock on the "Molly proof" cupboards for my farm tools in the barn.

"But isn't this a little...ridiculous?" I asked her and she shook her head furiously.

"No, not in the least! You could get hurt by anything and I mean _anything_! Just look at Mareep! She could be planning to strike you at any minute!" I glance over at my sheep who looked back at me lazily as she chewed on her meal.

"Angela, that's just crazy talk!" I scolded my sister who only gave me a protective gaze.

"But...but..."

"No "buts". Just look at you! What kind of sister am I to exhaust you out so much? You've got bags under your eyes!" I lied to her.

"I do?"

"Mhm, terrible ones. And your complexion is so pale!"

"It is?"

"Yes, yes! And just look at you're hair! It's lacking it's normal luster!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh dear! What should I do?"

"Oh, my! I just don't know! Do you think that sleep would help?"

"Sleep? Oh, no no no! I'll just have Wizard fix me right up!"

"Wizard! But don't you think he's exhausted too? He's been changing around memories, helping you to keep me safe, and you know...just between you and me..." I beckoned Angela to lean in closer which she did.

"I don't think he's been getting enough sleep as is..." I whispered to her, knowing the weakness that has currently grown on her from Wizard's health.

She gasped.

"No!"

"Yes! Doesn't him seem a little _too_...stoic?"

Angela gave a horrified yet thoughtful look.

"Now that you mention it...he _does _drink a lot of coffee..."

"See! That proves it! Now, maybe you should head to his house and rest with him!" I suggested and Angela seemingly melted at the thought.

"With...him?"

"Yeah, maybe find out his favorite cake for Thanksgiving..."

"But what about you!"

"Oh, don't you worry about me! I'll be fine! I'll stay in the house where Finn can see me!" I reassured Angela as she nodded a bit slowly.

"Plus...don't you just want to go take care of Wizard...he's all alone you know. No one living with him as he gazes longingly at the stars to-"

"You're right, you're right! I must go check on him! Poor Wizard, I hope he doesn't think I abandoned him!" Angela seemed deathly worried for her friend so I shooed her off and she complied willingly. I watched her go with a little relief.

"You aren't going to stay in the house...are you?" I jumped at the voice that appeared beside me. Finn was giving me a disapproving stare.

"Bu-but Finn! You see the way she's been acting. She won't even let me ship the milk because "I need to drink it for my health"! Profits are going _down_!" I explained to him.

"Molly, I understand your frustration. But she's just worried about you right now. You should gave seen the way she was when we thought you were...ya know. I mean, _I_ can't even _remember_ those two weeks! I understand your money making needs but, right now, just try to play along with her? While I realize that you're not dead, that you're still alive, her brain is still in the state of thinking of what could've been." Finn said and I lowered my head in shame.

"But...if you're so bent on money making...we can go fishing. I f I remember correctly the lobster-"

"Is never better!" I finished triumphantly and lead the way to the ocean. Finn chuckled with glee behind me as I sprinted off down the icy path. Being careful not to trip because if I did Angela wouldn't allow me to bathe alone!

I took in the salty smell as I neared the ocean and happily cast my fishing rod out (which Finn so graciously got for me from the "Molly Proof" tool shelf). It didn't take long for me to catch a bucket full of lobster, but I suddenly bored of my regular catch and found myself wanting to test the waters in the estuary that was around Flute Fields. I bit my lip hesitantly and glanced at the time.

It was 2:30 and I let out a sigh of relief. Chase usually left his house two hours before his schedule so I realized I was in the clear. Not to mention, I'm sure he'd be out with Maya right about now.

Maya...

His _girlfriend_.

A pain clenched at my heart again and I held at my chest.

"_You're gonna have to forget Molly...Just forget...forget..._" I chanted silently to myself before trudging off to the Flute Fields District.

"You're going to fast!" Finn complained as he tried his best to keep up.

"Sorry!" I called back to him as I sped up and he whined some more.

This was how it was...before everything happened.

Before the rogue sprite.

Before Angela.

Before I saved the island.

Before...I fell in love...

Everything might have been in a slight chaos, but I would've have fixed it by now anyways. Right? I'm sure I would've, no questions about it!

I sighed as I peacefully hung over the bridge's edge, waiting for a fish to hook on so I could sell it for some profit.

"Money, money...money, money..." I chanted my money chant. It was a bit embarrassing but I guess you could say it helped me out a lot of times before.

During those days that mom had to work extra shifts just so we could get by, I'd do the money chant and we would come into some good fortune. The days after mom "died" I would do the money chant to gain some extra earnings from my line of work. It wasn't a job I was proud of, but it was better than prostitution so I was fine with it. _Was_ being the key word.

I sighed heavily at the past thoughts when something tugged forcefully at the end of my line. I pulled forcefully at it and just as I was about to reel it in.

Something pushed me.

I felt the same adrenaline rush I did when I pushed over the edge of the bridge what seemed like forever go. I didn't scream this time, I actually felt like accepting the sad truth this time.

Would I actually die?

A strong arm caught hold of me and pulled me back up at a swift speed.

No, I guess wouldn't.

I stared into the eyes of my savior as he hugged me close and started to tear up from the momentary feeling of losing me.

"My blood sister! Don't almost die on me again!" Kasey wailed over-dramatically as Witch hurried up the bridge.

"Kasey...please don't call me your blood sister so naturally like that..." I said with a bored tone lacing my voice.

"Kasey you idiot! You pushed her off the bridge by recklessly running through the District again! I'm about to fake-break up with you again!" Witch warned him and he set me down, still sniffling.

I forgot to mention, Kasey and Witch (who was going by Winry as a cover) were acting like a deeply in love couple to make sense out of why they were living together. Kasey was acting as Angela's and mine's long-lost brother; and yes, Kasey seriously made it dramatic like that. Either he was completely loving make a big joke out of this, or he wanted it to be a complete drama.

"No! Winry please don't leave me again! I'm a _wreck_ without you!" Kasey wailed.

Did I mention that Luke and him hit it off quite well? Well, they did.

"All right, all right my love. I guess it can't be helped." She sighed irritably. Witch/Winry was the ever paranoid type, thinking if she wasn't in the act the whole time then she would be found out. She's a little edgy about the Salem, Winston trials if you get what I mean.

I sighed as Witch snuggled me dearly.

"Now, don't go killing my future sister-in-law babe." Witch scolded him playfully. The real reason she agreed to the whole charade was mainly so she could do this in public without seeming _too_ weird. I couldn't help but laugh at how weird life here on Castanet had become. Maybe, just maybe, the whole weirdness would help me forget about that chef with the intoxicating, violet eyes.

Then again...there was always Bar Night where I would see those haunting globes, seeing right through me.

I sighed heavily before I was smooshed by Witch's loving affection.

"How do ya like my outfit?" She asked me. I looked her over, she was wearing a long-sleeved, pink, close-striped dress, with black barrettes in her snow white hair and a few charm bracelets.

"It's cute. You should think about dressing more conveniently though. There are pretty looks that are conventional you know. Like Kathy's outfit for example." I pointed out to her.

"I get it...so sexy yet easy to move around in." Witch basically simplified it down to a T.

"R-right." I glanced at my clock again and sighed at what time it almost was.

"It's almost time to go meet everyone for bar night...though I don't think Angela or Wizard will be joining us." I told Witch whose eyebrows shot up.

"I always _knew_ he was a pervert...but that's just going too far!" Witch said a little darkly and Kasey nodded in agreement.

"No! That's not it! Why does everyone around her always jump to that sort of conclusion?" I said and Witch's expression softened a little.

"If you say so Molly, dear." She said with a stretch and a yawn.

"Shouldn't we be off, Kasey darling? Wouldn't want to keep them all waiting." Witch said enthusiastically (I think she secretly adores the human life).

"Course' not Winry, anything for you." Kasey said with an almost realistic blush.

"I'm going to lose my pancake and milk puree..." I whispered. Finn who had remained quiet throughout our fiasco looked like he was about to gag from the sickly sweet moment, no matter how fake it was.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Later at the bar...

***Chase's POV*(Molly is currently...um...handicapped at the moment.)**

I watched on in complete horror as Kathy drowned herself in alcohol, more so than she had ever done before. The woman "Winry" (who I knew to be Witch) was completely drunk as Kasey actually tried to calm her down. But the most disturbing scene was Molly.

She.

Was.

DRUNK.

And I don't mean, "She'll regret this in the morning." drunk. I mean "Will she even _remember_ this in the morning?" drunk.

She was currently "singing" with Kathy as Witch clapped along to the rhythm.

"Oooooooh...give me a hoooooooome~where the...uhm...buuuuulls do roam-" Kathy sang but Molly smacked a hand over her mouth.

"No, no , noooo! Kathy! We don't have bulls here! Only miracle potion!" Molly explained with a very in-depth look to Kathy.

Kathy gasped in shock.

"You're _right_! Those poor...poor cows. Noooooo waHOO for them..." Kathy said sorrowfully as she took another drink from her glass. Witch then suddenly chimed in.

"I-*hic* I bet that I could make a Miracle Potion for humans too!" Witch laughed.

"Wha-? Winry you crazy! Who would want that? Then there would be no waHOO for us!" Kathy reasoned with her.

"Oh...yeah." Witch stared blankly at Kasey who gave her a nervous look.

"Kasey! I want children! Like a _bunch_ of them! And I want you to...to...upgrade our house! And I want to live by Molly *hic* _AND _I want aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllll of our children to resemble Molly in some way *hic* form...or fashion!"

"Whaaaat?" Kasey asked incredulously which cause Luke and Calvin to snicker.

"I think your future wife has a few too many expectations of you." Calvin relayed to him.

"That would be a lot of waHOOing." Luke chimed in.

"Tell me about it! Geez, the waHOO wouldn't even be worth it at that point."

At that note...I wondered if Kasey even knew what waH- I mean intercourse was, seeing as how he was created only like a month ago.

"Hey!" I was suddenly poked by Kathy's right boot.

"Chase, fill it up." She ordered me, holding out two glasses.

"Two glasses- what? NO!" I refused her.

"Hey...heeeeeeeeeey!" Kathy complained.

"Hey! Do it...do it!" Kathy started to say in a low voice which caused me to look down at her and she gestured to her empty glasses.

"Do it!" I sighed at her imitation at her current favorite movie.

"Starsky and Hutch!" Molly squealed with delight.

"Yeah!" Kathy said happily before giving me a serious look again.

"Kathy...Kathy do it again!" Molly begged.

"Okay, okay okay okay...shhhhh!" Kathy snickered before giving me her serious face once more.

"Do it!" She said and Molly burst out into a laughing fit. Witch did too for some odd reason.

"No." I refused her plainly.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" She whined in a deep voice. **(A/N:** **like Shelley from The House Bunny when she memorized names.)**

"NO!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" Again.

"_NO!_"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"OHMYGOSH KATHY! _HERE!_ You and your whiny *hic* drunken butt!" Molly said irritably as she handed Kathy her unfinished drink which Kathy took willingly.

"Can someone tell me why Molly is drunk too? It's just so unnatural!" Luke said.

"I...am DROWNING my self in comfort alcohol! There is no shame~ No shame in it at all~" Molly said which caught my attention. You seemed to get the truth out of people when they were drunk.

"Amen to that Molls! Thank the Harvest Goddess AND King who we all know is watching over us now!"

"Hey, hey, hey...what sorrows could you possibly have Molls?" Kathy suddenly asked her friend.

"It's so obvious...in plain sight even!" Molly began. Everyone seemed to lean in intently.

My...my...my"

"Your, your, your?" Kathy and Witch urged their drunken friend to go on.

"My sister and the Wizard are waHOOing it up!" Molly said in a tragic tone. I sighed in frustration while a few others laughed.

"Wait ta go Wizzaaaay!" Kathy said loudly.

"I knew he was a *hic* pervert." Witch said.

"They're gonna have mystical babies!" Molly then added. I'm pretty sure if Wizard and Angela could see this (which I'm sure at least Wizard could) they would not be very happy.

"No...no no...but that's not the real reason." Molly suddenly sat up and began playing the straight-man. Kathy and Witch nodded their heads in mock understanding.

"It's really because of...Le chef!" Molly said and pointed a serious eye towards me. She was obviously still drunk so I sighed at her antics.

"What did I do?" I murmured.

"You don't understand me Le chef! Not like you used to!"

"Not anymore Le chef!" Kathy and Witch backed her up as they shook their heads in disdain.

"What are you talking about?" Molly suddenly grabbed on to my hand and rubbed it against her cheek.

"You used to get me so well Le chef! I'd come home wrapped in saran wrap and you'd know just what to do..."

"Excuse me?" I quirked an eyebrow at the drunk brunette.

"Then you'd suddenly jump me..." I blushed furiously at her implications.

"I did no such thing!" I protested.

"But then...all of a sudden...you stopped noticing the things I do. Then you'd just pass me on your way home from work. All the fire...gone!" Molly said saddly.

"Naughty Le chef!" The two girls cried out in defense of their friend.

"Why am I actually starting to believe this actually happened?" I groaned.

"Cuz you probably fantasize about it. And while you're with Maya too." Luke said, a bit sourly when he mentioned Maya's name.

"I'm not a sick pervert like you are at night Luke." I shot back.

"Whatever. You know you are!" Luke accused me of lying.

"Can you please shut-up. I'm trying to decipher Molly's drunken code if you didn't notice." I snapped irritably at the axe-man.

"Really? Isn't it obvious?" Kasey piped up from his place at the table which caused all heads to swivel towards him.

Now that I think about it, if anyone was able to decipher anything that Molly was saying in a very...odd state, it would be Kasey. He _was_ made from both Angela's and Molly's blood after all.

"No, it isn't. Care to explain?" I asked him and he sighed.

"All right. She's basically saying that you didn't notice the things she did for you...that's about as much as I'm allowed to say because Molly wants you to figure out on your own." Kasey said, wary of the angry Molly.

"Well...at least drunken Molly wants that." Molly smiled triumphantly before Kathy lazily tackled her.

"Okay, so whose taking them home?" Luke asked warily from his chair.

"Yeah, about that. It can't be me anymore since Phoebe's a little fed up with that." Calvin explained.

"What? Selena would be too!" Luke argued.

"Yeah, but Selena's asleep, in the back room, where she won't see you taking Kathy home. Where as Phoebe's father happens to run a camera store down here. Get my point?" Luke huffed and gave a low "fine".

"Well I've obviously got Winry here. But what about Molly." Everyone suddenly turned to the uncharacteristically drunk girl and their eyes all snapped up to me.

"Um...not gonna happen. I have a girl too you know." I tried to reason but it felt awkward letting the words "I have a girl" roll off my tongue like that. It was supposed to be natural right?

"Oh c'mon Chase! You'd be doing us a big favor. And maybe you'll learn what Molly meant when she said you don't notice what she does for you." Luke reasoned with me and I finally gave in with a sigh.

I put Molly on my back who seemed dazed from "flying around". Kathy just squirmed in the air as usual and Witch laughed tiredly in Kasey's arms. Hayden said he would lock up the shop, he seemed used to this kind of thing now. We all went our separate ways before saying good-bye. I began to carry Molly up to the farm house as she whispered incoherent thoughts at me. I just sighed at the amount of information I was given and continued on with taking her home. Thankfully, none of her livestock were out and the chill of the Winter air wasn't too breezy. I grabbed onto her doorknob and twisted it to open the door. Typical enough, Molly hadn't locked it before leaving her house. I sighed at her carelessness and navigated my way through the new interior of her house. She had upgraded it obviously but it seemed like a little to big for one person alone. And unless she was planning on having Angela spend the night with multiple friends, she should look into getting some serious security for it. **(A/N: It doesn't make sense to most people but it does to me...)**

I finally found her room and began to set her down before she grabbed on tightly to me. I looked at her and she gave me a tired gaze.

"Please...understand..." She murmured before she fell fast asleep. I sighed at her plea.

"I wish I could Molly. I really wish I could..." I exited her house, making sure it was tightly shut behind me. Luckily, Finn was nowhere in sight to bonk me on the head this time so I strode away from the house with some confidence, but a little more confused than when I had gone in.

When I finally made it back to my house, I pondered on Molly's words.

"Understand...but what?" I asked myself.

"Just what could I not understand?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chase is feeling really badly right now people, so let's try to make him feel better, offer him hugs. I'm sorta drunk off of medicine right now so I basically just wrote whatever came to mind including this author's note. Please don't get soo upset if I fall off the S.S. Castanet. I know I'll be saved eventually.<strong>

**I'm not gonna erase that last sentence cuz I wrote it while I was about to doze off and it's too funny.**

**Please read and review or drunk Kathy will do what she did to Chase in this chapter. Lol!**


	25. Chapter 25: Some fluffy stuff AxW

**Hello all and thanks for your reviews from last chapter. (I'm not posting a list cuz I'm still awaiting for ppl to vote in the poll I posted up XP). So the next to chaps are special chaps dedicated to GreenLiLyz because she not only won the contest but her birthday also passed. (Unfortunately I couldn't update in time for her b-day so I'm so sorry LiLyz! T^T) but this one is her birthday one and the next one is her winning one. She requested some good things so I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy it.**

**Anywayz...HAPPY BELATED B-DAY GREENLILYZ! !**

* * *

><p><strong>~Wizard's POV~<strong>

_*Knock knock knock*_

The sound of someone at the door disturbed my daily routine that I would do before I would go to my telescope to view the stars. Usually, I would tell the offending person that I was busy at the moment and go on with my favorite pass time; however, something prompted me into descending the steps andd going to answer the door.

"_WIZARD_! Thank the Goddess and Harvest King of all the islands that you're safe! I was worried when you didn't answer the door! Molly told me you were looking rather drowsy as of late so I rushed right over! You are okay right?"

"Molly sent you..." I sighed. I knew of Angela's over protective tendencies toward Molly after the incident that we thought she was killed while saving the island. Unfortunately for me, Angela only held a very close connection with Molly and me so I couldn't very well go and blame Molly for dumping her on me. She didn't seem to really have a choice.

If I were in Molly's situation I would've done the same thing, even if it would be rather uncharacteristic of me. Probably even sooner than Molly. If I were Molly, Angela would have been stopped after she so much as reached for the bib before I started to eat (which did happen to Molly).

Wait...I am in her situation now...

"Yes and no! She only told me that you seemed to be drinking too much caffeine which is really bad for you! And I only left because she said she would stay in the house where Finn could see her."

I knew this was a lie because, just then, I could see Molly crossing the bridge and heading to the bar with Kasey (the blood creation) and...Winry (the woman of all evil still known as Witch to me) close behind her.

Without my consent (though I suppose she really doesn't need it) Angela pushed passed me into my house and seemed to inspect it. She then nodded her head and turned to me with a fierce look as I shut the door.

"What is it...?" I asked.

"The smell of coffee is very strong in your house! How many cups did you have today?"

"Possibly around...36 cups..."

"_36!_" She shrieked and immediately went to my cabinets, pulling out the various coffees I kept in them.

"Garmon Mountain Beans, Goddess Spring Beans, what the...Mystic Island Beans. Did you get imported beans all the way from Sunshine Islands?"

"Yes...they have a pleasant taste...and the aroma is vaguely familiar..." I explain.

"Familiar? Familiar how?"

"As if I...have smelled it before...a long time ago."

". . ." she stares at me.

"Angela...?"

"Wizard...how old are you?" She suddenly asks.

As I am a Wizard, I tend to live longer and age slower than the normal human being. I still age of course, but very slowly. Her question startled me a little and I will say I am a little more than hesitant to answer.

"It is...irrelevant..."

"Not to me."

"I choose not to say..."

"I won't tell anyone."

We stare at each other for a moment.

"Well...I'm 22. You seem much more mature than me but still very young so I'm going to say that you are...25!"

"Then I'm 25..." I say with a smirk.

"_AHA!_ I knew it! I knew-wait a second..." She gave me a fierce gaze.

"You said _then_ you're 25. You're not really 25...are you..."

"No..."

"Then how old are you!"

"I'm 25...and a half..."

"_WIZARD_!" She whined but it didn't annoy me.

"What...? I told you my age...did I not?"

"You're just lying to me! Tell me or else!" She threatened and I couldn't help but chuckle softly at this.

"What is so funny!"

"Angela...I am a Wizard with unimaginable power...and you are a human with none...disrespect is the last thing I want to give you but...how could you possibly threaten me...?"

"Well...I don't know...maybeeeeee..._LIKE THIS_!" She held the various coffee beans above her head and tilted them out the window by the kitchen sink. I couldn't help but to give a horrified look.

"That is...cruelty..." I murmured.

"If you just tell me your age, the coffee will be safe..." She explained slowly.

"I'll tell you my age...after you put them down..."

"I don't trust you."

"You're too smart...for your own good..."

She laughed and I made my move by flicking my wrist and making the coffee disappear to my upstairs cabinets. She frowned and looked at her hands.

"You're a cheater!" She accused me.

"I used what I had...that's hardly cheating...and now you have nothing to threaten me with..."

"Maybe not, but I have one more trick up my sleeve."

"And what would...that be...?"

"That thing I hung up on the ceiling behind you."

Confused, I looked behind me to see that there was nothing on the ceiling and before I could turn back I was tackled by Angela. I let out a grunt as she sat on top of me, beaming with satisfaction.

"Haha! Now I've got you right where I want you!" She exclaimed. I examined her position.

"You wanted to...straddle me...?" I asked her.

"Wha-NO! Gosh Wizard get your mind out of the gutter!" She stared at me for a second.

"Why? Did you want me to straddle you?" She smirked.

"Hardly..." I then winced at a pain forming around my abdomen that Angela's body was applying pressure to.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ heavy!" She complained.

"N-no...that's not it..." She gave me a worried look.

"Is-is it the wound?" She asked a little more that upset. When I didn't answer she opened my robe and lifted up my black turtle neck shirt and gasped.

"Oh dear Goddess! Wizard, why didn't you tell me it looked like this? I mean, the tissue is healed besides the fact that it's lighter than the rest of you but...there is a purplish color all around it and you don't have it wrapped anymore! You shouldn't even be wearing a tight shirt like this!" She exclaimed.

"It's fine-"

"No it is not!" She said and started to rip my shirt off.

"What are you doing...!"

"Jin said that if you pull it up over the wound it just irritates it! That's why he cut your shirt off the first time! So don't argue with me and let me help you to your bed!" She then stood up and strained in pulling me off the floor, letting me lean my weight against her as she lead me to my bed.

"Where is the first aid kit?" She asked.

"Well...I think it's upstairs...I'm not sure since I've never used it..."

She sighed and went to search my upstairs. She shortly came back down and started to search through the rest of my cabinets, when she went to my book shelf she found it behind many of my books on astrology.

"Upstairs huh?" She asked before she began to wrap the wound I had gotten not too long ago on account of saving Angela from having to suffer from it.

After she finished she just seemed to stare at me before giving a sad sigh.

"Is something...wrong...?"

"No and yes..."

"What is it...?"

"I don't have this scar but you do and it's because of me because it was originally mine but you took it and I still don't understand why you would willingly take something like this from someone else when it's actually their burden and-" I pulled her down toward me and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. She gasped after I was done and gently touched the spot where my lips had met her skin.

"Huh?" She seemed to ask.

"Isn't that how...you would usually calm a girl down?" Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"N-no Wizard...that was a much more...um..."

"Intimate way?" I asked. She shook her head then stared at me again.

"Wait...if you knew then...but I...you..."

"I never said...it was how a friend would do it..." She looked at her hands for a second.

"Oh..." then she stood up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going...?"

"Home..." She turned and gave me a wink and a smile.

"I'm gonna let you rest for a little before I come back and attack you for confusing me." She said and left.

I was more than a little nervous for her return. Not because I had just did something that could change our relationship...but because she might really come back and attack me...

* * *

><p><strong>This was some AngelaWizard fluff but GreenLiLyz did not request the fluff only that she wanted to see what happened between the two when Molly went to the bar. For all you ppl who were waiting for Angela and Wizard fluff I finally put it in there and it was thanks to this request from GreenLiLyz that I decided to do it now. But things aren't all sunshine and rainbows. You'll figure that out soon enough in this story. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'm so evil ;3**

**Love ya like a love song *hahaha* Review plz! (And vote in that poll!)**


	26. Chapter 26: A Normal Day?

**Supsies! First off, I want to point out that this is going to be a filler chapter (to fill your desires while you wait for the rest of the story) because this chapter is GreenLiLyz winning of the little game thing I put up her chap. I think you guys will like it so YAY! Also, the thank you part of this is going to be in the chapter after this because it's going to get back to the main plot.**

**So please ENJOY GreenLiLyz winning chapter request!**

**Request: I want to see how Kasey and Witch (Winry) live together. (Basic sum of her request :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kasey's POV~<strong>

"Would you get up and do something productive today!" Winry yelled, flipping me off the sofa.

"I don't have anything to do!"

"You should get a job since we're living among the humans! It won't be long until they get suspicious because they see us still living here yet not one of us is working!"

I got up and dusted myself off.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"_You_ go get a job! I'll be the loving girl friend who goes out and spends time with my friends and shops and etc."

"You know...I think I recall this village looking down on pre-marital living arrangements." I muttered.

"If that's the case then you can go live else where." Winry crossed her arms over her pink adorned chest, she wore a more modern pink dress today, it looked all right on her.

"No baby, please!" I taunted her and she screwed her face up in a dissatisfied fashion.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore! Just find something to do other than sit around the house. I heard it's not good for you!"

"Are you starting to care about me?" I asked her teasingly.

"Hardly! But since I have to keep up this whole "_lovers_" charade, I must practice acting like I do."

"_DAAAAW_! I love you too my little pink frog!"

"_GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE_!" Winry threw multiple things at me as I ran outside (A.K.A my safe haven).

***Later That Day (More like night)***

"Kasey, you're wonderful! You're amazing! I love you!"

Yup, she's drunk.

I was stuck carrying Winry home for the fifth night in a row. Molly didn't show up this night, I'm not quite sure why but I'm sure she has her reasons. Angela and Wizard did though. Angela was actually sober this time, Kathy...not so much.

"Let me kiss you alllllllllll over!" The woman in my arms squealed in delight.

Obviously, Winry was also not sober. Could you tell?

"No no no. I'm not getting in trouble with morning you! To bed with you."

"Awwwww...fine..." Winry stomped to the bedroom and started to sloppily dress into some clothes. Luckily for me, drunk Winry obeys me. After she was done dressing, I tucked her in and went out to the couch. (you didn't think I'd sleep with her did you?) I drifted to sleep with a slight smirk on my face.

_(A normal day :D)_

***The Next Morning***

"_KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEY!"_

Before I had time to take cover somewhere in the house, Winry had already tackled me to the floor in a threatening way.

"Oh dear Harvest King almighty! What did I do?" I squealed bloody murder. Yes, squealed, I told you correctly.

"Kasey! What have I told you about letting me intoxicate myself with that human beverage?" Winry freaked out as she shook my head back and forth with much force.

"I coooooouuuuldn't caaaaaatch yooooou iiiiiin tiiiiiiimmmmmme!" I pleaded with her.

_*knock knock*_

"Winry? I heard you scream from the farm. I'm coming in this time."

Winry quickly hopped away from me and sat on the ground with her legs folded on either side of her and began to weep into her hands that she put over her face.

The face of Renee popped into view from behind the front door. Luckily, we didn't wreck the place today.

"Why...are...you...ne...glec...ting...meeeeeeeee? _WAAAAAH *hic* *sniff*_" Winry cried out with a wavering sob for dramatic effect.

Renee gasped and shot me a glare that still seemed rather nice. She was too nice to send me a full-on glare I guess. Renee shot over the Winry and picked her up, taking her to sit in one of the living room area chairs.

"There there, Winry, It's all right. Kasey didn't mean it. _Did you Kasey_?" Renee was starting to seem a little scarier.

"O-of course not."

"B-but he won't e-even look at me anymooooore!" Winry cried some more into her friend and Renee shot me a full-on glare this time.

Well I guess her kindness couldn't last for long.

"Shame Kasey! You're supposed to support her!" Renee scolded me and my mouth dropped. I couldn't believe Winry was keeping that up.

"I am! And I love to support her! Each moon passes by slower with every approaching morning because of my will of wanting to stay snuggled around in our sheets! It's too much to stand, the anticipation will kill me!"

See? I'm seriously not over dramatic!

"How can I know that you mean that!" Winry exclaimed. That's right, make it harder than it has to be! Grr.

"Because...because..." I looked behind me and spotted the shelf where Winry kept her concoction ingredients and reached behind me to get something that would save me from this mess.

"Because I love you so much that I know you'll love this that I found _just_ for you!" I said and shut my eyes shut to ready myself for the impact.

It was eerily silent. I peeked one eye open to see Renee with her hands holding onto Winry's in a supportive/happy way and Winry with her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh, Kasey...you weren't neglecting her. You were looking for that the whole time!" Renee gushed.

"That's...right?"

"Oh, how romantic. You two haven't lived here but for so long and yet you're all ready wanting to follow our island's customs! I leave you two to it then. Oh, I should go alert everyone to the happy news! Plans must be made! A dress. Oh, Winry! A beautiful white dress to match your beautiful silver hair and accentuate your figure! I must alert Candace! So much to do!" Renee rushed out the door leaving me confused.

"Beautiful white...what?" I looked down and I almost died.

I was holding a **Blue Feather**!

"Wh-what just happened?" I asked.

"You just...proposed to me..." Winry seemed stunned.

"Can we take it back?" I pleaded.

"You...you just proposed to me...in front of Renee...who's going to tell the whole island..."

"But we can't take it back?"

She jumped off the sofa and looked straight at me.

"Kasey, if we call off the engagement, we can't live together!" She screeched.

"Then what do we do!" I asked.

". . ."

". . . ?"

". . . We get married..."

_(A normal day? D:)_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry but this is toooooooo funny! It made me laugh so hard while I wrote it. Get ready because the next chapter we're getting back to Molly (but whose the say the last two developments won't pop up and bring some more trouble to her? ;D) <strong>

**Happy reviewing my lovelies!**


	27. Chapter 27: What Else Could Go Wrong?

**All righty my peeps! It's time for the next installment of this fan fiction which I'm so very proud of! First off, it's time to announce the results of the poll cuz (THE. VOTES. ARE. IN.) It's unanimous folks, you guys love when I post your pennames up here and give you your very own thanks. So that's how it's gonna be from here on out in every one of my stories ;D.**

**Let us begin the thanks!**

**Hmszelda: Yes, poor Chase. It pains me to put him in that state. Thanks for reviewing as always! You're awesomeful and I love every word in your reviews!**

**GreenLiLyz: CONGRATZ ON WINNING! And I agree, the story might have lacked a certain finesse if I had went on with my original "Luke Love" plans. Kasey and Witch are quite the couple hmm? WaHOO! LOL I love that other word for cool "zero" so I must use it now! And don't be embarrassed, embrace it my friend XD. Yes, Wizard is a coffee addict e.O. I hope your week gets better, chin up and know you're loved! Thanks for your awesome reviews!**

**BiddyAuthor: I know right? Good to get back to the roots of the story. To think...this whole thing started with a simple bar night! The code was U R Sparkles on my computer screen cuz all of the reviews I get just...SPARKLE! He is a stupid dummy! But I still love his eyes :D. Also HAPPY BELATED BDAY! May your bday wishes all come true! Thanks for the review as always!**

**HorseGirl784: No that wasn't wrong, you were on the right track! ^w^. I'm glad it was still pretty clean. I don't try to write things too explicit, though in Design! Fight! Love? the last scene was pretty iffy ^-^'. I hope the last chapter I posted answered your question if they were gonna get together. (They kinda do on accident you could say XD). Yes, WizardxVivi is a little meeehish isn't it? fillers are needed sometimes aren't they? Thanks for reviewing and for tolerating the iffiness parts of this story! And to your last question...IN THIS CHAPTER XD. You'll see what the 2nd arc is all about in due time my friend ;)**

**MidnightXMusic: You are not too stupid. You got it right on your first try! It's U R Sparkles! LOLOLOLOL you're too funny for your own good! I'm seriously saving this review! Also, thanks for your vote and I laughed at your second review. I love your always fun and refreshing reviews so thanks so much for always posting them for me! **

**MagicalSquaresOfDarkness: Yes, bloodsisters! I got the idea to put it in there from your last review heh heh! Lol that waHOO part seems to be really popular! I should have some more catchy jokes in this story. Thanks for reviewing as often as you do. You're bombtastic! (That's a compliment btw XD)**

**Mint Pockii: Where do I begin besides the fact that you are so completely divine in all the reviews you leave me! I'm so happy to hear your thoughts on how I ended the 1st arc and the fact that I have done it well, now I'm so giddy and ready to go. The romance between WizardxAngela sped up quite a bit but don't think I'm making them go all lovey dovey over each other just yet. The same with KaseyxWinry cuz they are a complete accident couple LOL. I'm glad that I have a Kasey fan, I put a lot of work and thought into everything he says and does. Funny how it takes a lot of thought to put his personality down on the screen yet he is such a simple guy (besides the blood made human part :3). Thank you, thank you, thank you for every review you have ever written and I look forward to your next review that I hope you shall leave me with!**

**Fanfiction Ninja: You're not the only Chase fan gone Chase hunter XD. Many of the Chase fans are very upset with Chase (even me and I made him this way!). I was picturing it really vividly too (the Kasey and Witch scene). It made me laugh as well, I'm still laughing! Oh and no, the word wasn't that. But if you'd like to spam my story with a super long review be my guest ;D. Jk! Super awesome friends XD. Wizard is so stoic it's funny! I'm ecstatic that you found that part funny. I appreciate every single review you've given me, whether short or long, every word is just a million compliments because you take the time to write it.**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Awww thanks so much. It means a lot when I get new people reviewing my story and it's so super long! It means I'm doing something right apparently! Thanks again, and I hope you review the future chapters, your opinions will be much appreciated here! ^-^**

**falangel: The fact that you took those couple of days _just_ to read this whole story seriously made my day. I went and showed all my friends (Look! I have a new reader that read it all the way through!). I love new readers/reviewers because, even though it's sooo long, I love how my story can still reel in people. Thanks so much for your time and for even leaving a review! You're wonderful!**

**NumberSixteen: YAAAAY! I also showed everyone your review and was like (I can't believe I have so many new readers!). Another Maya hater? SUHWEETNESS! I should start A DB's Maya hate club...too much? Lol I'm so lame sometimes XD. Anyways, thanks for that encouraging PM you sent me. I was so happy to see that someone wanted me to update this story so badly that they PMed me! It was surprising and very flattering so thank you times a million! I hope you continue to review in the future!**

**Azn-Rinny: HAPPY BELATED BDAAAAY! (So many bdays! I couldn't keep up TT-TT) As usual, I'm overly excited when I see a review from you cuz I know how busy you are. It's so awesome that you take time away from your own classes to actually review this story of mine! I was so surprised to see a review on the newly released chapter so fast so it made me super happy! And hopefully you get a chance to review this chapter before I post the next one! Thanks for always reviewing like you do! It means so much to me and you know it ;D!**

**Floopyrocks:**** Thanks for the review. Yes, pink elephants are completely great, aren't they? XD**

**Tsubaki-San:**** Thanks so so so SO very much for giving my story a try. It's such a treat to get new readers/reviewers! Thanks for taking your time to read and review this fanfic!**

**All of you are just...splendid. (Haha I think my writing from Design! Fight! Love? is trying to come over here. Stay over in your story English Molly!)**

**Without any further waiting...I give you...*Ridiculously long drum roll***

**CHAPTER...TWENTY...SEVEEEEEEEEEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

It's been the same routine the last couple of days. Eat, work, bar night, sleep. Oh, not to mention the constant help of Angela. She's toned it down by a bit but it's still a little out of control. Besides the part about Angela, my life here on Castanet has practically gone back to normal.

I stared into the surface of the Goddess's Pond, seemingly the only place that no one would look for me.

"Everything is normal again...yet, why do I feel so...strange?"

"Molly..." The angelic voice off the Goddess shook me from my daze. I looked up to see her and the other sprites staring at me with curious eyes. I spotted Finn sitting on one of the rocks near me and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Whatever is troubling you Molly...we're here to help!" The five harvest sprites chanted from where they were and the Goddess gave me a serene nod of her head.

"Thanks guys..." I said and smiled slightly.

"Don't be sad Molly...I still love you!" Finn shouted ecstatically and I could almost feel myself tear up.

"Finn..." I sniffled and the group of mystical beings started to panic.

"Please don't cry." The Goddess murmured with a hand covering her mouth in worry. I flashed them the biggest smile I've had in weeks.

"Thank you." I said and grabbed Finn gently, giving him a slight kiss on his minute cheek.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry! I should be happy! I've saved the island, I found out what happened to my mother, and I have great friends and a wonderful sister with me!" I said, cheering myself up from my depression.

Finn nodded his head energetically.

"That's right! Who cares about that darned Chef?" He shouted and my face fell.

"Me..." I responded weakly.

"_WAAAAH_ MOLLY!" Finn cried and started to snuggle into my shoulder.

**x**

**X**

**X**

"I'm sorry..." Finn said for almost the millionth time.

"It's okay Finn! I just need to stop feeling sorry for myself."

Finn and I were on our way back to my house, we were taking our sweet time since I didn't have much to do in Winter which gave me a lot of free time.

"I just don't think it's fair!" Finn shouted and I looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"All you were doing was trying to protect him. And you_ did_! But the guy is too dense to realize what you did for him! He could have died if he went along with you! _You_ almost died! I'm just so..._GRRRR_!" Finn ranted and I couldn't help but giggle. Finn stopped and stared at me.

"It's okay." I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter anymore...Chase is alive and safe, and I'm just happy for that."

"Molly...you're too kind!" Finn cried and flew to me to give my cheek a death hug.

"_Am I too kind...or too afraid to talk to him...?_" I thought before I continued on my way to my house.

Trudging through the deep and fluffy snow, I made my way to my house with Finn still on my cheek. Before I could so much as reach for my door, I was bum rushed by Kasey and Winry (Witch).

"You _have_ to help us Molly!" Kasey screamed.

"How dare you bother Molly over this! We already agreed to go through with it! We came to tell her the horrible news!"

"What? What is it?" I asked the bickering duo.

"This idiotic excuse for a magic-made man unknowingly proposed to me in front of Renee and she went and told the whole town already! Excluding you I guess or else you would have already known our problem. She must have not been able to find you. Where are you coming from anyways Mo-"

"Um...back up a little please. Kasey did what now?"

"I accidentally proposed because she had a stupid **Blue Feather** on her ingredient shelf of all places!" Kasey seemed angry.

"I mean, who puts that on an ingredient shelf? I can't even take the proposal back! I don't want to get married, especially not to her!" Winry gasped at Kasey's remarks.

"One, no one told you to grab something off of _my_ shelf! Two, that feather is up there because it is considered a rare and magical ingredient that emits the feelings of love so naturally I have it in case of love emergencies. Three, I hate to burst your bubble...wait, no I don't...I'm _happy_ to inform you that _I_ don't want to marry _you_ either!"

Before I even had time to answer, Angela comes rushing up the hill and jumps right in front of me.

"Molly, Molly, Molly! I think I like Wizard! And I don't mean like _like_ I mean like, _like like_!" Angela informed me like a school girl would and I blanked.

My technical brother was getting married...and my sister suddenly liked a guy which she never showed much interest in the opposite sex in the first place.

"I-I think I need to sit down." I murmured and walked into my house, all three people followed me in. I plopped down on my couch and they all stared at me with wistful looks.

"Okay...so you too are engaged?" I asked Kasey and Winry who shook their heads solemnly and Angela snapped her head to look at them.

"You guys are _engaged_!" She shrieked.

"It's not something we're proud of." They both replied.

"I didn't know living together could produce that type of effect...maybe..."

"Please Angela, don't think about marriage yet."

"I wasn't!" She exclaimed, blushing.

"I was just thinking that if I lived with him that maybe our relationship would change in a productive sort of way..." Angela said bashfully.

"If by productive you mean _reproductive_ then definitely." Kasey said and Angela nearly killed him by grabbing his throat and shaking him viciously.

"Angela stop! You'll kill him! Winry, do something!" I exclaimed.

"No way! I'm all ready thinking of a story to make up. "The wedding is off because my fiance died of a horrible incident when he sneaked up on his sister who was very paranoid and strangled him in fear he was a rapist."...Hmmm...that sounded a little too overdid. Let me try it from a different direction."

I watched on in complete shock at the scene before me. Kasey was arguing with Angela between strained breaths as she continued to choke him and Winry continued to babble out excuses for Kasey's death in case he did die so she wouldn't have to marry him. I was starting to get a massive headache and I held my hand to my forehead.

"_THAT'S ENOUGH_!" Finn's voice came from above me and I looked up to see him floating high up in the air.

Everyone gave him their attention.

"Molly's really, _really_ tired so all of us have to leave and let her rest!" My little sprite friend yelled at everyone who was making a ruckus in my house.

"Hmm...maybe I'll go ponder on this by myself for a while..." Angela thought aloud and stopped strangling Kasey who took his throat back with much zeal.

"Do we really have to go through with this?" Kasey asked Winry as the trio headed for the door.

"We don't have a choice if we want to still live here." Winry relayed to him and the "couple" sulked out the door. I sighed in relief and laid back on my couch, clutching my head.

"Oh no you don't! You need some medicine for that headache of yours!" Finn said. He was very demanding today.

"I don't have any medicine." I groaned.

"Then you need to go to the Clinic! Go on!" He shouted for me to get up and get to the Clinic and I eventually dragged myself out the door.

"I'll be at the Goddess Pond if you need me! You better go and pick up that medicine!" Finn yelled before disappearing.

I walked down to Harmonica Town, it was 2:40 PM at the moment. I sighed as I went into the Clinic and Jin looked up to see me.

"Oh, Molly. How have you been lately? I haven't seen you since your trip to the city."

"Wh-Oh! Yes, I haven't been by in a while, have I?" I said, realizing the memory that Winry and Wizard had put in the town's people's minds.

"What is it that you're in need for?" He asked.

"I need some medicine, for a headache."

"What type of headache?"

"You could say stress induced...I guess." I said and he raised an eyebrow before moving toward a cabinet.

"I have this remedy tea that Irene made for headaches. This will do the trick." He walked towards me with the medicine tea and I smiled and reached out my hand to take it.

"Thank you very much-" He moved the tea away from me as I grabbed for it.

"Huh?"

"I have a few questions for you first." Jin said ominously and my knees almost buckled from underneath me.

"O-okay." I said.

He slid a chair toward me as he took a seat in his regular doctor's chair. I reluctantly sat across from him as he analyzed me skeptically.

"Uh...um..." I muttered.

"Molly..." He said darkly.

"Yes?" I responded quickly.

"Kasey. You said he was your brother, right?"

"Yes."

"Why am I just now finding out about him? He's no where in your health records or in your files at town hall."

"Oh...well you see-"

"And come to think of it...Angela wasn't in your files either. I let it slide as something that just slipped you mind, but this is just ridiculous."

"Um...I"

"What are you trying to hide, Molly?"

"Nothing! I'm not hiding anything!" I said on reflex.

"Then would you mind telling me about your family? Do you have any sort of sickness running in your family, any hereditary health traits?"

I sighed, realizing that Jin wasn't going to let me go that easily.

"No, I don't have anything like that. My father and mother are very healthy. As for never mentioning my family in my files or medical papers, it really just slipped my mind when I was filling the papers out. My parents have been exploring the wonders of the world since Angela, Kasey, and I were very young. Kasey is older than us by two years. I'm so sorry that I never mentioned any of this before." I said, hoping that Jin would buy my story.

He eyed me skeptically.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't believe me. It's the truth though." I said and Jin shook his head in dismissal.

"I really need that medicine though." I told him.

"Just hop on the table so I can examine your injury and you'll be free to go." He said and closed his examination room door (which was the room he was in when I entered).

I did as I was asked so I could hurry and get back to my house.

Jin pulled on his gloves for safety measures.

"I don't want to seem too rash so could you pull your shirt up for me?" He asked me.

"S-sure..." I said, complying with him. Jin was doctor but it wasn't like he wasn't a guy.

"_I still have a guy phobia..._" I thought pitifully to myself. And I thought I was out of that stage.

Jin started to unwrap the old bandages from around my side and he inspected the spot thoroughly.

"Well, you've healed really well. Your skin doesn't even look the slightest bruised." He said, a little surprised.

"That's good." I said, I guess my mother's healing magic really did work wonders.

"Now I can go?"

Jin looked at me for a moment before moving his hands to rest on the edge of the bed I was lying on.

"No, I have some more questions to ask you." He said.

"Jin, I already told you everything about my fami-"

"Not that, though I still have my doubts. This is about Chase."

My eyes widened at the name and I looked away from Jin.

"What about him?" I whispered.

"He's been acting strange lately. He's not his usual sarcastic self." Jin sad, sounding almost a little sad.

"I don't know anything about that," I lied. "Maybe it has something to do with his new girlfriend. Maya must keep him on his toes, am I right?" I laughed though I'm sure it sounded a little bitter.

"Maya?" Jin questioned in shock.

"Did Chase not tell you? They went to the Moon Festival together you know. They make a great couple, don't you think?" I said as sincere as I could be.

"Molly, you know he doesn't love or even like Maya in that way." Jin suddenly said and my heart leaped to my throat.

"No I don't." I said and tried to refrain from biting my lip.

"Yes you do. Because you know exactly who Chase cares for more than anybody. The only person who could hurt Chase with only words..."

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about this anymore." I squeaked.

"Molly, I'm not meaning to sound like I'm accusing you but...what did you say to him?"

I snapped.

I sat up abruptly, almost bumping Jin in the head but I didn't care. I looked him straight in the eyes and I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"_All_ I did was protect him by keeping him _away_!" I said in a timidly-angry voice.

"What you did is hurting him!" Jin told me sternly.

I felt a tear escape as I hopped off the table and turned away from Jin, pulling my shirt down in the process.

"If you cared to look closer you could see that I've hurt myself too..." I whispered and bolted out the door, trying to wipe the tears away. I was running blindly and crashed into somebody as I neared what I believed was the bridge leading back to the farmlands. I looked up to see I had crashed into Gill who was carrying papers, he started glaring at me.

"Molly..." He murmured angrily.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I said and started picking the papers up for him.

He gave me a quizzical look.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked a little worriedly. I could feel the trickle of warm tears fall down my cheeks.

"It's the impact...it really hurt I guess." I said and handed him the papers.

"If that's all then you must watch where you're going next time." Gill said, though he still seemed concerned.

"I will, thanks."

"Before you leave, a letter from the mainland arrived for you this morning. Father forgot to put it in your mailbox today." My heart skipped at beat at his words and he held the letter out to me. I couldn't see the sender's name through my teary eyes.

"Thank you. Sorry for the trouble." I said through sniffles and began to walk away from Gill so I could wipe away the fresh set of tears that were threatening fall in order to read the letter.

I pushed forward across the bridge and when I was around the curve in the mountain side, I wiped the away just enough so I could read the letter's return address. My heart almost stopped.

"That's the same address as my old highschool." I muttered, highly upset. I opened it and read it's contents, feeling like I needed to throw-up or cry or even both.

**Letter's Contents**

_Dear Molly Withard,_

_As your graduation class's valedictorian, you have been summoned to the mandatory class reunion. This is an order from your graduation class's SGA and if you do not R.S.V.P before the day before the date of the reunion (which is Wednesday) then we will send someone out there to escort you back._

_P.S.- It took too damn long to find you so you better come!_

_Your SGA President and Vice President_

_P.P.S- Oh yeah, that one guy is out of jail. He'll be attending too._

**::.::.::**

My SGA President was, in fact, the boy I had a crush on in middle school. The number for R.S. was on the back of the letter. I teared up even more. Now my past was coming back to haunt me too? The vision of what happened to me so many years ago appeared in my head and a fear I hadn't felt in a long time rose up in my throat.

Just then, I saw Chase coming down the path, Maya was clutching onto his arm for dear life.

"Oh hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Molly!" Maya sang out as she came down the path, Chase looked up to me with a sense of boredom on his face.

"Chase and I were on a walk just now, it's really cold out so maybe you should go on a walk-h-hey...what's wrong?" Maya said, obviously confused by my facial expression which was probably that of pure fear.

Chase gave me a concerned look.

"Molly, you don't look so hot." Maya pointed out. She seemed worried but I didn't want her sympathy. Or anyone else's for that matter.

"Molly?" Chase reached out to me and, subconsciously, I flinched away from him. For the first time in forever, I was afraid of him.

"What happened?" Chase said in shock. He knew that I was supposed to be fairly better with my fear, yet in just one letter it felt like I was back to square one.

I didn't look him in the eye, out of fear if nothing else, as I rushed off towards my house. Upon reaching the confines of my house, I dialed the R.S.V.P number and waited for someone to answer the phone. On the third, a man picked it up. I held the phone away from my mouth so I could take a deep breath to make myself sound more confident.

"Hello, Portland High's SGA office. Class of 2008's SGA President, Dylan Sarant, speaking." Dylan answered the phone. I took another deep breath away from the phone before beginning my response.

"This is Molly Withard, Class of 2008's Valedictorian speaking."

"Oh, so you _did_ get the letter?" He asked in a darkly friendly voice.

"Of course. I'm calling to let you know that I will be attending." I said, my voice faltered a bit but not by much. I just had to hold my composure a little longer.

"I see. Well, I'm glad we don't have to come and get you. I hope to see you soon." Dylan said.

"Likewise..." I said and hung up. I held the phone to my chest and sunk down to my bottom.

"This is just too much..." I murured and stared up at my ceiling in pure shock.

At least they wouldn't come to the island now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews guys! So I guess Molly is going to go back to her dark days in the next chapter. And who else knows where she's going to be? (btw, it's Thursday in this chapter. The SGA didn't predict the time of delivery for the letter).<strong>


	28. Chapter 28: Coincidence Trips

**Sorry it took so long for this update my folks! You guys are fantastically wonderful as usual!**

**The thanks aren't in order this time but you are all there, so thanks goes to:**

**Hmszelda: Molly is just unlucky in these past few chapters. But I think you'll find her luck changing in this one! Thanks for always reviewing this story of mine! I always appreciate it! ;)**

**GreenLiLyz: That's okay! I was so late in updating that you could've waited a week and it wouldn't have mattered which makes me feel so bad that I'm unable to update faster! I love writing but school wants to keep me away from it T-T. It's heartbreaking! I hope chase does step up (what am I talking about hope? I'm writing the story LOL) I love getting feedback from you all because it feels like I'm experiencing the story with you guys and I can kinda feel how you guys feel when I go back to read. Thanks and I can't wait for your next review!**

**HorseGirl784: Yesh I love Finn and all his cuteness. He comes in handy for fluffy, sad, and cheerful moments of friendship. I try to leave him out when it gets really serious because I would hate to him to have to take a luminite bath again! Don't worry about reviewing late, I updated late so I think we can call it even ;). Thanks for reviewing as much as you do! It's "trippendicular"! (I've been reading a fanfic based on the 80s as of late XD). **

**Fanfiction Ninja: I updated as fast as I could! I can't wait to see if you Wizard will truly use is ninja skills to take out the next victim...if need be of course. You never know, people change...then again...MWUAHAHAHA I'm confusing you now! XD. You're review made me giggle loudly so thanks! Oh, and thanks for always reviewing on even the chapters you missed sometimes, I absolutely love seeing people review so many times! :) **

**Hidden By The Sun: A triple team on Dylan. For what he did back in Molly's Highschool days I'm pretty sure he deserves it! But let's see how much he deserves it now...must always leave that sense of mystery for you wonderful people! Thanks for reviewing!**

**falangel: Thanks for the praise on my character development! I was so prideful in how the characters turned out. And I'm happy that people are still able to identify the original plot of Harvest Moon Animal Parade in this story so I know I haven't gone too out of left field...or however that saying goes. Molly was a little mistreated last chapter wasn't she? And, yes, the president is very blunt. He might surprise you though!...Or not...who knows? Besides me? XD thanks for your awesome review!**

**NumberSixteen: I updated as soon as I could so you wouldn't jump off a cliff so please don't jump off a cliff! Cliffies don't even jump off cliffs! They just hang there! QAQ. I'm so flattered that you check so many times a day and I also feel really bad because It's been super hard to update as of late! I hope this tides you over for the next chap which I hope comes faster than this one! Thanks for loving my story so much! It makes me so happy!**

**Azn-Rinny: You definitely reviewed on time this time but probably because I'm so late in updating again! work always tends to pile up on me so it's so hard to think of what comes next after all that homework and then after all the agonizing club and sport things. Why must I be so active in my darned community! I just wanna stay home and write but that doesn't get me noticed by many people. Oh well...thanks for taking time to review again and don't get caught in class XD. I'm glad I can disrupt your study time because I know I love it when my studying is disrupted teehee ;)!**

**Tsubaki-San:**** You came back again! Yay! ^-^ I love how I have so many people willing to beat up Dylan all ready! You must prepare yourselves for anything though! I might just twist the plot *Dun Dun DUUUUUUN* Lol. Oh, and yes, Kasey is such a funny guy isn't he? :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**It makes me so happy to know that you guys just wait for this story to be updated. I try my absolute best to make it great for all and to update as soon as I'm able.**

**Without further stalling...I present to you...**

**Chapter Twenty...EIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

"So where was this "Top Farmer's Conference" thingy at again?" Kathy asked as she Angela, Luke, Calvin, Winry (Witch), Wizard, and Kasey all lounged around my house.

"And is it safe?" Angela added.

"It's on the mainland, the boat is taking me there so I don't really know the address. And for the last time Angela, they have security!" I flashed them the best hopeless and reassuring smile I could. Yes, I lied to them about where I was going to be going. I didn't want them to freak out and follow me.

"Awwww. Then you won't be here to help out with the wedding!" Winry whined.

At that, Angela broke out laughing and Wizard hid his face. They knew that the wedding was actually a horrible mistake on Kasey's part.

"Sh-Shut up!" Winry said and turned away with her arms crossed. She was doing a great job of playing the shy bride-to-be.

"I know. But Hamilton wanted me to attend this so I couldn't just say no."

"True. You're farm has truly shaped this island into something great." Calvin nodded with understanding.

"Yeah Molls! You're farm is, like, _EXTREME_!"

"And, yet again, Luke has managed to slip his favorite word into the conversation." Kasey said and high-fived Luke.

"The people I know...I swear..." Angela murmured and slumped near Wizard whose facial expression slipped into a serene smirk.

"Well...I'm helping you pack!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Oh _no_!" I laughed as she hopped up and rummaged through my drawers. The one drawer that I proclaimed as "the drawer that shall not be touched" is the one she went for _immediately_.

"Kathy! Noo!" I whined as she pulled out various lace lingerie outfits. One of which that I really didn't like was a playful violet. It was really too revealing to all the...uh..._personal_ places.

"You haven't worn _any_ of these yet! I'm offended!" Kathy scoffed.

"Kathy! Put it _back_!" I exclaimed as she held it up for all to see.

Luke and Kasey whistled with wolfish grins as everyone else looked at it with shock.

"Kathy..._What_ have you been buying for her!" Calvin gawked.

"She needs variety!" Kathy argued.

"She'll look like she _sleeps_ with a variety if she wears _that_!" Angela laughed.

"_Exactly!_ She'll be the sexiest farmer there!" Kathy winked.

I was so happy that Finn wasn't here to have his innocent ears tainted.

"Hey, Winry...why don't you wear something like that for our honeymoon...or all the time?" Kasey said with a serious face. Angela broke down laughing once again and Wizard got this disturbed look on his face.

I waited for Winry to blow up with anger...instead she started to smile.

"Well, Kasey...how about _you_ wear something like that for _me_?" She said wickedly.

"Dude...you're fiance is a _freak_!" Luke said and gave Kasey a punch in the arm which he didn't react to as his face blanked.

Really...the people I know...

"I really wish you could stay for at least one more day though, we could have at least thrown a "See ya soon" party for you at the bar." Kathy said.

"Uh...even if I could stay for tomorrow...the bar would be the last place I'd want to go at the moment." I admitted.

"The Inn?"

"Not there either."

"Why?"

I gave Kathy a serious look along with Angela. I all ready explained to her that I'd rather not have Chase know I was going somewhere.

"Oh...right...that guy is such a jerk I swear." Kathy grumbled.

"And don't let Maya know either. Or anyone relating to the two." I pleaded with my friends.

"Why...? Is there something wrong...with them knowing...?" Wizard asked.

"I just don't want them to know. It's...uh...none of their business?" I questioned my explanation a little. Wizard and Winry would probably find out later so might as well make it a surprise for them.

"I get it. What Chase doesn't know won't hurt him right? Don't even bother with that guy." Winry said and Angela nodded in agreement.

"Sure Molly." Kathy said with a smirk.

"Hey, Angela, Winry...help me pack the rest of Molly's stuff!" Kathy exclaimed and the other two girls in the room smiled wickedly and hopped up.

"_NOOOOO_!" I squealed with laughter.

It was nice to have friends to cheer you up before the disaster came.

**~Chase's POV~**

"She just had this...look." I sighed as I sat with Jin in his kitchen. Irene slept in a completely different wing of the clinic so we didn't have to worry about rousing the old women from her sleep.

"You think it had something to do with the letter she had?" I asked him and looked up from the juice he had handed me.

Jin was being quiet and sipping his tea a little stiffly.

"What's wrong with you today?" I asked him.

"Don't you think you should be more concerned about something Maya does than what Molly does?" Jin asked and I gave him a look.

"Uh...no? Wait. I never told you I went out with Maya!"

"I find things out on my own," Jin shrugged and stared at his tea.

"I'm serious Jin."

"That's a first."

"Why are you not cracking any perverted jokes yet? It's been...10 minutes and I haven't heard not even one. Something's wrong."

I expected Jin to give me an irritated stare but instead he looked at me with some curiosity.

"You won't get mad if I tell you something...right?"

"Please tell me you didn't molest Anissa..." I sighed.

"Yeah, no. It's not molesting if they-"

I stared at him.

"Nevermind. But, that's not what I wanted to say. I mean...well just promise you won't get mad."

"Promise? I don't _promise_ anything. And the fact that you're asking for me to promise kind of creeps me out. What's this about?"

"Well, if I told you it was concerning Molly would you get mad?"

You have to understand. If you had a more than perverted friend and a girl you *ahem* liked that had boy trusting issues that just flinched from you after you got them to trust you...you would be a little more than skeptical if your friend had something to tell you about said girl, right? Well, I was...and this is how I responded.

"_DID YOU TOUCH HER?_" I jumped up and yelled.

"What? _NO_!" Jin seemed appalled.

"Well...I mean I touched her but not _touched_ her. I was looking at her wound. The one she had from that bridge incident you told me about. And I just brought something up."

"Like _what_?" I glared at him from my seat.

"Stop looking at me like that and I might tell you." He said and readjusted his glasses. I toned down my glare and he finally spoke.

"I asked her what happened between you two." He said and stared at me warily. I really was considering which way I should kill him but I thought better of it.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She wouldn't tell me anything. Well, she told me about you dating Maya."

"Oh..." Is all I could say as I slumped back in my chair.

"Yeah...she didn't look too happy about that herself."

"What else happened? She was a little too freaked out for just to have been asked what happened between us."

"...Well I _kinda _made her cry..."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now where you sit?" I said.

"Because I only _kinda_ made her cry because I asked her what she said to you to make you less...you...she started crying after that because I told her whatever she said had hurt you. I mean, it's not like I really care about your love problems since they really aren't my problem but if my friend is acting strange it is my duty not only as a friend but as a _doctor_ to get to the bottom of it-"

"Get to the point Jin..." I sighed.

"She said, and I quote "_All_ I did was try to protect him by keeping him _away_!" after she got angry at me and then she started to cry and said "If you cared to look closer you could that I've hurt myself too..." and she ran out. I'm not sure what she meant by protecting you but I just hope it's nothing health hazardous...mentally or physically."

"Dammit...just..._dammit_...I'm a freaking _jerk_...!" I yelled exasperated.

"Just realized it was your fault?"

"How could you tell?" I said sarcastically.

"So...what are you going to do?" He asked me with a smirk playing on his lips.

Leave it to Jin to screw up and actually still help me at the same time.

"Isn't it all ready obvious to you?I'm going to go talk to her about this whole incident, we'll make up, and then things we'll be completely normal again." I said, and I really did mean _normal_ since the whole Rogue Sprite ark was over as of 5 chapters ago. There couldn't possibly be anymore surprises!

"What about-"

"Chase!" Maya's voice came from the entry way of the clinic kitchen and I turned towards my "girlfriend" with a questionable look that quickly turned to a "forgot one thing" expression.

"_That_?" Jin muttered to complete his thought and I sighed.

"Maya, the clinic is closed. What are you doing just barging in?" I asked her and she gave nervous chuckle.

"Sorry about that Jin." She said and Jin waved it off as nothing. I glared at him since he didn't back me up on my scolding of her.

"Moving on." I grunted.

"Oh, yeah. Well, Grandma got a big job for an event and she wants you and me to go!" Maya jumped happily. "Well, I'm going to observe, you're going to help." She added. I perked up at this.

"Really? We're catering an event?" I asked intrigued.

"Is it a sudden festival? Maybe a banquet?" Jin thought aloud.

Maya shook her head with glee.

"No, we're catering a huge event for a city on the mainland!" She exclaimed and I felt my face bright up.

"Really? You're not joking with me, Maya? Please tell me you aren't joking!"

"I'm not joking! It's going to be _big_!"

"This is great! Where are we catering at? When?"

"Well, it's for a high school reunion in Portland! I brought the message for you to read!"

Maya handed me an envelope that I immediately took and opened the already broken seal.

**Letter's Contents**

_Dear Yolanda Sousffer and apprentices,_

_We would like to hire your catering services for our high school reunion here at Portland High School. It will be held on Wednesday and last for 10 days. You won't have to come on Wednesday since that would only be the time in which the SGA will be discussing matters and making sure everyone is attending such as the Valedictorian who was quite hard to find. We await your arrival as I hope you will be willing to come._

_Sincerly,_

_Dylan Sarrant, SGA president_

**_END_**

My mood fell quickly as I thought about how far the mainland was from the island.

"Maya, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Why?"

"Will I have time to do something before we leave? Like pack, say good bye to a few people?"

"Oh yeah, that's why I'm here! Grandma wanted you to come start working on the menu with me and her tonight. Dad already packed your things for you so you were able to focus on the menu. We're going to be busy until our ship arrives because apparently Pascal has some passengers for tonight so we can't go tonight." Maya explained.

"That's...great..." I sighed. I guesses Molly would have to wait for me to come back from this trip.

**~Angela's POV~**

As we waved bye to Molly as she headed on down the path (because she insisted that we all stay in the warmth of the house hold after Kathy, Calvin, and Luke said good bye and left) Winry and Kasey started to pace around Molly's floor like crazy.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them and they stopped and looked at me.

"Well...we were thinking that if we _have _to go through with this wedding then we might as well do it _right..._right?" Kasey said and Winry looked at him incredulously.

"Of course we want it to be done right!"

"So what were you two crazy love birds thinking of?" I asked.

"Well neither of us really know what we do in these type of rituals...so what is the usual way to do things?" Winry asked with a serious look.

"Bachelor and bachelorette parties...dress shopping...vow writing...invites...-" Wizard started listing off.

"Wh-what's he saying...? Is he broken?" Kasey said worriedly.

"No. He's listing off things that you would do for a traditionally modern wedding. He's so knowledgeable!" I said happily and Wizard raised a brow at me inquisitively.

"Save your gooey mush junk for someone else Angela, he wouldn't understand your admiration." Winry said and rolled her eyes.

"Aw..." I pouted and Winry nudged me with a disgusted face.

"Anyway..." Kasey continued. "I think that we should go to the one place on the mainland that Renee had showed me in a magazine. She said it would be a treat to take Winry there for wedding shopping. She said that is should be a surprise trip but since I really don't care...hey Winry let's go to Portland to shop for the wedding."

"How romantic Kasey..." Winry rolled her eyes irritably.

"I guess we leave tomorrow then." She said and grabbed my arm.

"Me too? Isn't this a couple thing for the couple to be wedded?" I asked.

"We aren't really a couple per say. I'll even let you bring Wizard along!" She said excitedly.

"I'm not stupid...you want us to come because we know what you two need to shop for, right?" I said.

"Oh, Angela. You know me just like Molly does!" Winry gushed happily.

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Let me just pack my things..." I sighed.

**~Molly's POV~**

"Good to go?" Gill asked me as he saw me arriving at the docks with my bags.

"Yeah...I think I have everything." I murmured loudly while going over my luggage's contents in my head.

"I have to say...I never expected a valedictorian to come all the way out to an island to become a farmer. You should be sure to put down more information in your files when you get back. Though I guess it is a little expected since you're so successful in your field of work here."

I flashed him a smile.

"Thank you Gill. I'll be sure to look over any errors in my files when I get back."

"Good. Oh, and please be sure not to forget that if anything happens while you're gone to contact Town Hall here. You're one of our villagers, thus, your safety, health, and well-being is our concern. And not just for legal reasons. This land and the people care for you, no matter if we don't *ahem* say it that much." Gill said and turned his head away out of embarrassment.

I felt myself get flushed too. Gill was usually cold, I guess all those tomatoes really softened him up to me.

"I appreciate it. I'm glad I have friends to rely on." I said as I climbed aboard the ship. Gill turned to walk away but I took a chance and called out to him.

"Tell Luna hi for me when you meet her for that date!" Gill immediately turned with a flushed face that was redder than a Shining Tomato. News of couples on the island gets around fast.

"Geez...I-I'll be sure to let her know..." He sighed with a humorous grimace on his face and I laughed softly before heading to the cabin that Pascal had prepared for me below the deck.

It wasn't long until we set sail for Portland. I'd get there by Tuesday (tomorrow) morning...plenty of time to get settled in and not on time so the SGA won't know which hotel I'm staying at.

**X**

**X**

**X**

The trip was long and tiring and I was actually glad that we reached Portland. I made sure to dress in something warm and city-styled so I could fit in a little easier. After so many years away from the place I loathed so much, it was a little bit of a struggle to think about how I used to dress. So I simply put on one of the many outfits I had from Luna. This outfit was composed of a white-hoodie jacket that looked skin tight but was really quite warm with a Sky blue, long-sleeved shirt. I had on dark denim flare jeans and round-toed, black, 2-inch heels. I was reaching into the pocket of one of my bags to get out my wallet which held 25% of my income for the season (which was really high believe it or not) and I felt two metal things play between my fingers. I pulled them out to reveal two hair clips.

"These are..."

I remembered when I helped Jin to dress Chase's wound after he went into the woods _looking_ for the Rogue Sprite.

"That reckless guy..." I mumbled. I must have forgotten to give his hair pins back. He had different pairs so I guess it wasn't a big deal to him.

I smiled at the metal incarnations of my recent memories.

"It feels just like yesterday, huh?"

Without skipping a beat, I put the clips in my hair and examined myself in the small vanity that Pascal had put in the room. What can I say, I just...wanted to keep them...

I stepped off the boat and waved good-bye to Pascal. He told me which boat would be best to take home before he set sail for Castanet, he would probably arrive there a little after morning since it was 4' o clock on mainland. There was a time difference between Portland and Castanet, though Pascal couldn't exactly tell me how much. I knew it was Tuesday so I was in the clear.

I made my way down the quiet dock, if Pascal knew about the things that went on in this city then he would probably have offered to ride in the taxi with me to the hotel that I would be deciding to stay at.

"I should probably stay at maybe a 4 star hotel...they might have one of the 5 stars booked for the others so a down grade wouldn't be horrible." I said as I carefully tugged my luggage along. When I made it the the city sidewalks I started waiting for a taxi to drive by. In a city, it's pretty lively no matter where you're at so there was bound to be a taxi coming from somewhere. Luckily for me, a taxi came right away and the plus was this it was a woman. She helped me get my luggage into the back.

"Where are we off to so late?" She asked friendly.

"Do you know the hotel that the Portland high graduation class of 2008 is staying at?" I asked.

"Yes that's the uh...Hullmack Hotel I believe. The 5 star one. Is that where you're going?"

"No, no, no. I just needed to be sure because I didn't want to stay at a noisy place, I'm on vacation and just want a quiet, 4-star hotel that is far away from that hotel for me to feel at ease that I won't run into any of the residents there but close enough for a nice way to walk to Portland park and the multiple shopping centers. I hope I don't seem too conceited."

"No, I hear you loud and clear. We could use some seclusion every once in a while. The hotel that you're looking for is the Melerm Hotel. It's just as good as the Hullmack and the staff will be able to focus on you much better than guests at the Hullmack because of the reunion."

"Perfect! Then could you take me there?"

"Sure thing!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Thank you Reena! Keep the change!" I said happily to the woman. She turned out to be only a few years older than me, she was only working her father's job at the moment.

"No problem Molly! Hope you have a nice vacation!" Reena said before driving off. I waved goodbye and went on into the hotel. It was very spacious yet homey on the inside with a dash of elegance. A nice waterfall fountain stood in the middle, giving off a serene atmosphere. I went up to the front desk and a handsome man a slight bit older than me (probably Luke and Calvin's age) greeted me. He wore a formal button up shirt with dress pants and dress shoes. His hair was light brown and his eyes were a caramel color. His name tag read 'Kevin' and 'Manager'.

"Hello miss. How may I help you this evening?"

"Yes, I was hoping you had a room available."

"Let me check really quick." He said and flashed a devilish smile.

I stood there awkwardly and waited for him to respond.

"Mmmhmmm...well the only regular suites that were available were booked yesterday night by a catering crew...buuuuut...the honeymoon suite isn't being used."

"Uh...I suppose I could use it instead..." I mumbled a little shyly.

"How long are you staying?"

"For about 2 weeks. 11 or 12 days probably...I'm not very sure..." I hummed in thought and got flustered as he flashed me another smile.

"12 days huh? Since this is such an inconvenience and you happen to be such a pretty girl, I'll reduce the price from 12,000 G to 6000 G for your whole stay. Food and fridge service included."

I gawked at him.

"Oh...no I couldn't! I mean...I'm not even married so it's not like I actually _deserve_ the room."

"It's fine miss...?"

"Withard. Molly Withard."

"Nice name. I'm Kevin McKell. As you can see I'm the manager. Well, Molly, it's fine. The fact that you have to take that suite and you're not married only makes it even more necessary to reduce the price. Besides, this city is pretty crazy. You may just find someone to share the room with." He chuckled and I blushed profusely.

"Ah-n-no! I mean...I don't..." I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"Relax, I'm only teasing. Guys will pick on you if you keep that up you know. Especially if you bite your lip like that." He said with a "no-duh" smile this time.

"I-I've been told that before..." I murmured.

"Is that a blush I see? I may not know you that well but if I didn't know any better I'd say you were thinking of someone you like just now." He said and I brought a hand to my cheek.

"Uh...I..."

"He probably doesn't like it when you make cute faces like that at other guys if he likes you too."

"Uh...right...we actually got into a fight recently. I-it wasn't a lovers spat. Though I really do...well...it's complicated between us." I said. Kevin eyed me and flashed me a smile.

"Hey Ian! Take the counter for me real quick!" Kevin called into a back room before grabbing my bags.

"C'mon. You can tell me on the way up." He said and gave me a wink. I was reluctant at first but I eventually followed him to the elevator since he only let me carry my purse.

The whole way up I told him bits and pieces of mine and Chase's predicament and he listened carefully. When we reached my floor (which was the 40th) I was done and he was thinking of his response.

"Well, I think that you need to take more into account of what he wants."

My eyes snapped up to him.

"Chances are, this guy is the seriously protective type. I'm that type myself so I can speak for him when I say I wouldn't want the girl I care for to try and protect me from something that's bigger than her too. It sounds sexist, but the type of guy I am, I automatically have this instinct that tells me to protect that girl. I'm pretty sure the guy you're having troubles with is the same way. That doesn't mean not to worry, it's pretty impressive that you want to protect him and it might be part of the reason why he likes you too. But don't always try to take on your troubles yourself and try to protect him from knowing something dark or getting hurt. When you need to cry or unload your feelings, let him be your shoulder, someone you love is there for you for the sole purpose of comfort and protection." Kevin gave me a serious look as he said that before he opened my room door.

"Wow...you think that will make him less mad?" I asked hopefully.

"Positive. In fact, he's probably mad at himself right now if he knows that you were trying to protect him." He smiled at me before patting my head.

"You're probably only two years younger than me but you're so damn cute! Get some sleep and enjoy your stay!" Kevin said as he handed me my room key and headed back downstairs. I said goodbye and closed my room door after flipping on the light switch. The room left me in awe, it was a light blue color and the furniture was black leather. There was a kitchen with ceramic tiling and there was a huge fridge in the kitchen.I didn't feel so hungry so I just decided to unpack for my long stay. I put my sleepwear (which were all unfortunately sexy lingerie) in a top drawer and Kathy, Angela, and Winry made it so all of my out and about clothes were too uncomfortable to lay down in so I would only be able to sleep in the lingerie.

"I'd consider buying more pajamas...but that would be a waste of money..." I sighed and took out a bright pink, lacy...thing that barely covered my midriff and had very short-shorts...oh wait...those were panties. They packed the really tiny, barely able to be seen, sleep bras so it looked like I didn't have a bra on underneath the material.

I sighed at the horrible excuse for clothing and went and took my shower in the gorgeous bathroom. After I was done, I slipped the lace on and went over to the humongous bed that was a dark, royal blue. The sheets were Egyptian Cotton and felt so good on my skin.

I flipped a switch by the bed that turned off the light out in the living room part of the suite and the only lights left were the lights of the city filtering in from the large viewing window in the living room part and the lamp at my bedside. I had no idea I had turned it on so I flipped another switch by the bed and slo music started to play along with a pole dropping down from the ceiling.

"_EHHH_?" I squeaked and flipped it back down immediately.

Scary...

I then spotted a tiny, insignificant switch on the lamp along with a printed note that read:

_The new wife usually makes the mistake of turning on the sensual settings in the room because of the lamp that is always on before an occupant arrives._

_~New husbands enjoy ;)_

"That's a dirty trick!" I exclaimed indignantly. I shook my head with displeasure before turning the lamp off and snuggling down deeper in the covers. I yawned tiredly and looked forward to sleeping past 5 o' clock for the next two weeks.

Which would probably be the only thing I'd have to cherish.

* * *

><p> <strong>Finally updated! It's a long one so I hope you like it. I hope the constant switches in Point Of View didn't confuse you guys too much! I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can so please bear with me!<strong>

**Thanks for all your support! :)**

**You're all beautiful!**


	29. Chapter 29: Separate Problems

**BiddyAuthor:**** Don't worry about it! I'm just happy to hear from you when you get the chance! Thanks for reviewing so often!**

**MagicalSquaresOfDarkness:**** You should've seen my face when I thought you were gonna troll me! I was like "OH NOES!". For real, I'm not even joking. But it's still funny as H-E Double Cheese Sticks! XDDDD. I have a Dylan liker? YUSH! Score! That, weirdly enough, just made my day. Not foreshadowing that Dylan is a good guy or a bad guy but just the fact that my character has controversial views about him...*sniff*...I'm so proud! Lol. Thanks for your BOOTIFUL reviews...even if you did become a troll for like...2 seconds. ;D**

**NumberSixteen:**** In love? With moi? Oh stop you're making me blush lol! Oh, and I just read your whole "I Swear It to You" fanfic. Awesomely done! I think I may be in love with you because I'm a total Hikaru supporter myself and you write wonderfully well! Ignore what is in the parenthesis if you have never read the manga because it is a total spoiler. (Though I didn't mind when Haruhi and Tamaki ended up in the actual manga it broke my heart that Hikaru changed so much just for her). Anyway, thank you for expressing great interest in my story! I'm honored ^-^!**

**Hidden by the sun:**** It means a lot to hear that my story doesn't sound so far-fetched or mary-sueish for the main girl. I'm completely ecstatic about how this story has played out and the fact that it all seems probable just makes it even better for me. Yes, well, I might let Chase get a piece o' eye candy...then again he's urking my nerves with his obliviousness so maybe not. (The author turns on her own characters. How tragic XD). Nice touch of the P.S. there. The reactions I'm all ready getting for Dylan are completely surprising since he hasn't gotten to talk yet. It really just makes my day! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**HorseGirl784: Do you need an icy hot patch for your side? lol! You shall see her problem soon ;)! Chase's allusions to the last arc we're pretty clever hm? Thanks for finding the humor! OH and I'm happy that you like Maya's character. To tell you truthfully, it's hard for me to picture Maya as a horrible, mean girl. I don't like her that much cuz she always talks about food, but she's really sweet. She was my bestest friend in the game as well! Thanks for the review! It was awesome to hear from you!**

**Hmszelda: Isn't it though? XD. What a night the newly weds must have ;). Thanks for the quirky review ^-^!**

**s0phi: I'm sure the two stubborn people will make up soon so I hope you can hold on for a bit more. Thank you very much and I'm glad you loved the last chapter ^-^. Again, thanks so much for the review!**

**GreenLilyz: When I saw the review you gave me I had MANY reactions. First I was like 'awww thanks' cuz it means a lot to me to get so many compliments. Second, I gave myself a highfive (no one else available at the time) cuz I made the characters seems real! My aim is always to make characters seem real. And I'd tell you the rest but it might take up a good part of this document XD. Just know that I absolutely love reading all the comments and reviews you and everyone else leaves for me and I love to write out my appreciation to you guys. Oh, and when you told me that I was a talented person who is loved I almost cried because the day I read that my WHOLE day was terrible! I'll spare you the details ;) but it made me feel so much better and forget about everything the next morning. Thanks a lot for that! Your reviews are always so nice, and humorous too!**

**MidnightXMusic: Have I ever told you how much I love your reviews? I love them a lot actually! They're always like mini-stories and they're so entertaining that I read them twice in a row! Lol. To begin, I'm just happy you review as often as you do! You are definitely not a FF failure! Then, yes, I know Chase is a horrible person thus far for not realizing what he did until last chapter. LOL poor Anissa having to deal with Jin XD. I'm glad I'm changing your mind about Angela (she still gets a lot of page time though XD). Gill is so cute sometimes (cept for the one in our story...he's just an ass lol). Kevin is a pretty mellowed out character in this story, so I like him quite a lot. Oh yeah, didn't you know love advice from strangers is like the most accurate :3? Yes, a very interesting hotel! It's gonna get a whole bunch more interesting too! Again, thanks for all the reviews you leave me cuz no matter what they manage to make me crack a smile and laugh!**

**CheyenneANan: That song is super addicting isn't it? I'm gonna have to do something with it again cuz it's just sooooo...ADDICTING! OH, and I am honored to be your new best friend XD. And I'm ecstatic that you finally caught up to the story. Sorry, but as you might have guessed, I update slowly XP. Oh yeah, and you did scare me. I was thinking "Holy Coke Zero what have I done!" and then you said that sweet 'why must the chapter edn' line and I was like awwww she likes it that much? lol. But I really want to thank you for taking the time out of your days to read my story through, it means a bunch and I love that you reviewed! Thanks again! :D**

**AznRinny: My ninja friend, we meet again! (LOL that rhymed XD). Don't worry, you know I update slow so you made it in time :). Yush! I did a happy dance after I read your review cuz my story satiates your reading desires (which doesn't sound wrong at all XD). Surprises are what makes life FUN! Sorry, I feel your pain on the school work ish...its a great amount of the reason why I haven't updated as fast as possible! I'm tear stricken because you want to leave a longer review *tear* this story is so loved lol. And I certainly will keep on keeping on Tony the Tiger XDD. Thanks for all the reviews you leave, each one is always encouraging and ninjaawesome BBQ (cuz sauce just doesn't cut it anymore)!**

**Mishaay: I posted and as soon as I did I realized I had a new review! So sorry! I just want to say thanks for the review and I'm happy that you're so excited for this! Oh, and how she can talk to Kevin so easily? You'll see in this chapter. Sorry if it confused you a little. The explanation won't be long and drawn out but it'll be like "oooooooh I see". Anyway, thanks again! **

**Again, thanks you guys! All of your reviews are so great that I couldn't stop typing for you guys! I think I had too much to say though XD.**

**Well, anyways, lets get on with this crazy story!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chase's POV~<strong>

"Chase! C'mon and move faster!" Maya's voice rang through my sleepy demeanor. We stayed up making the menu for this high school reunion and that includes Maya!

"How are you so energetic?" I groaned and she gave me a wink.

"I've stayed up for longer plenty of times working on my cooking skills."

She then gave a smile and scratched her cheek thoughtfully.

"Though...it doesn't necessarily help."

"I think I may be seeing you in a new light." I said as I carried some bags onto the ship (Yolanda is old and Maya's a girl...you do the math).

"Really!" Maya asked with glee.

"Note my sarcasm..."

"You're so mean!" She said with a stomp and a pout before she melted into a smile and skipped ahead of me on the ship.

Maybe I _was_ seeing Maya in a new light. She wasn't _that_ _much_ of an annoying person. It's actually pretty hard to see her as a love interest.

"Chase!" Maya called.

I looked up to see Maya waving at me with a lot of zeal.

'_I can't put my finger on it...but Maya feels more like a-_'

"Chase." I heard Yolanda's voice from behind me. I turned around as best as I could and dipped my head in a groggy greeting. Yolanda looked just as tired as me but she still gave me that warm look. The look she gave me so many years ago when I first came to her, alone, wanting to be her apprentice.

"You're thinking about _her,_ aren't you?" Yolanda said.

I knew exactly who she was talking about and looked away immediately. I felt horrible for using Maya as a scapegoat for my feelings, and the fact that Yolanda knew made the guilt even worse.

"Look at me Chase." Yolanda's voice was stern sounding, I turned back to her, ready to receive a glare and a lecture, but Yolanda was still smiling warmly.

"I want to let you know, that whatever choices you make...I want you to be happy with them."

Before I could open my mouth to respond to her, Maya called out to us again, causing us to turn toward her.

"Hurry and get on the boat you two!" Her energetic voice called.

I looked back at Yolanda and she smiled.

_"All_ of them."

She then walked aboard the ship and I watch her shout to Maya with much gusto about how she was getting on in her years. I was swiftly patted on my back then, which almost caused me to topple over.

"Getting soft, _chef_?" I heard the unnaturally gleeful voice of my perverted friend sound from behind me.

"Not even in your dreams Mr. _Ph.D_." I scoffed as Jin took a few of the bags off my shoulders.

"Oh, he's back. We've missed your sarcastically moody self."

"I'm resisting the urge to slam these bags into your body right now..." I warned him and he laughed it off as usual.

We ascended the boat ramp and Jin helped me take the luggage to the required boat cabins that Maya, Yolanda, and I would be staying in (I would be in a separate cabin of course).

As soon as Jin stepped off the ship I was ready to go.

"All right, Pascal. I think we're all set to go." I called to the old man.

"Not yet Chase. We still have some passengers to load up. I recommend you head to your cabin and get some rest though. You look like you could use a wink or two." Pascal relayed to me.

I nodded and headed toward my cabin.

"Chase!" I turned to see Maya running my way, right before she gripped me around the waist in a light hug.

"Whoa...what's with the sudden PDA?" I asked her, more surprised than annoyed.

"Oh, I'm just happy, that's all." Maya said.

"Oh...that's nice." I mumbled.

Maya frowned up at me and let go of my waist. I expected her to ask a question, but she just continued to stare at me. It was a little concerning.

"Ummm...is there something wrong?" I asked her. She suddenly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You must be tired!" She exclaimed.

"You wanna cookie?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"You have one?" She asked excitedly and I bugged my eyes out at her.

"Oops! You're right you're right! Sorry! To bed with you! Now! Shoo!" She said and started pushing me towards my cabin.

"Hey! I can walk!" I shouted but she continued to push me until we reached my cabin.

"Go on!" She said as she pushed me right in front of the door.

"I am. Don't get your stockings in a bunch." I growled and she smiled before walking to her cabin that she shared with Yolanda.

"What a handful." I sighed. Again, she didn't annoy me...I just didn't feel romantic towards her.

I don't think at least.

I stepped into my cabin, being sure to lock the door behind me, and stumbled toward my bed. I couldn't go to sleep for some odd reason but I continued to lay there like a lifeless lump.

After a while, I heard the footsteps of what I assumed were the other passengers we were waiting for, and I soon felt the ship start to depart from the dock.

"Finally..." I grumbled.

As we sailed across the ocean, I was still unable to close my eyes for some sleep. I didn't even feel like switching the bedside lamp on.

**X**

**X**

**X**

It had probably been an hour since we set sail and I _still_ hadn't gotten any rest.

*_Ring ring, ring ring*_

"I don't remember asking for the room with the phone..." I moaned and reached over to the bedside table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Make sure you get some sleep before you get there." Jin warned me.

"Oh, look. The pervert has been replaced by a professional doctor. And I was trying to."

"Chase..." His voice darkened.

"All right, don't give me that tone..." I grumbled.

"I have a feeling you're not going to listen to me." He murmured. I couldn't help but chuckle tiredly.

"In fact...I think you might come back even more tired than you are right now." Jin half-laughed.

"You may be right...let's hope you aren't foreshadowing anything." I said. Jin became quiet and I could tell he was a little worried.

"I'll be all right. Sleep is the least of my problems, believe you me."

"About that, Chase..."

"What?" I asked my friend who seemed to be a little more serious than usual.

"Well...just don't be mislead by anything."

"That wasn't a random warning at all, Jin..." I yawned.

"I'm serious. I just have this feeling...call it a doctor's intuition."

"Isn't it usually a woma-"

"Say it and I won't hesitate to come across the sea and perform unnecessary surgery on you."

I blinked rapidly and looked at the phone.

"The hell! That was really violent!" I said horrified.

"So you know I'm not joking now?" Jin said.

"Yeah...just don't kill me." I said and I heard him laugh on the other end.

"Anyway, get some sleep. I called just to say that." He said.

"Right, I'll try. Talk to you later, Jin."

"Bye."

I hung up and I laid on my back. I didn't bother changing clothes or anything, which was pretty weird for a clean guy like myself (I'm a chef, cleanliness is top priority).

My mind started to drift and I could feel myself slipping into a dreamy state. I started seeing a vision flicker before my eyes, and when I shut my lids, the pictures played against the dark background like a movie projector. I was all ready having a dream.

Which is weird...I thought Jin told me that dreams don't happen until a certain period of time during a sleep cycle...or something along those lines.

_Dream~_

_I was standing outside the church grounds. Looking out at the vast ocean view as sunset arrived._

"It doesn't look as dazzling as usual..."_ I thought._

_The water that usually sparkled with such majesty when sunset was upon us, was vapid, and murky like it was back in Castanet's dark days._

_...Before Molly..._

_Without my consent...a sigh had escaped my lips._

_"Finn! You bumped into me again! _WAHH_!"_

_Molly's voice came from behind me and i turned around to come face to face with her. The face she made was really familiar to the shyness she had when she first met me. I realized I must be having a dream about the first time we met._

_I noticed now what I couldn't before that Molly was trying to keep her bearings and put on a brave face._

_...I also noticed it was a really cute face..._

_"Oh...u...um...Hi?" She said with much unneeded stuttering. I wanted to pull her to me and embrace her but I couldn't exactly control myself in this dream. It was almost as though I was just looking through someone's eyes as they carried on their life. I also took notice of the ball of light floating near her shoulder. Finn was with her from the very beginning._

_I smiled at that._

_"Um, I don't think we've met. You must be the new rancher everyone is talking about." I heard my past voice say with little caring._

_I could punch my past self right now._

_Molly gave a bit of a surprised look and seem to glance at her shoulder at Finn who I'm sure was looking back at her with surprise as well. She gave a quick nod._

_"Ye...yeah...that would be me..." She said._

_Past me scratched my neck with nonchalance and I think I remember not really listening to Molly as she talked. I was really depressed at this time since there wasn't a fire to cook with. It's a little upsetting seeing how I was moping so much in front of her._

_"I-I'm Molly...Molly Withard...I'm the new rancher...oh...well you all ready knew that so there was really no point in restating that since you all ready knew and now I'm just standing her saying things...heh heh heh..." She said and gave a nervous expression._

_I had just stared at her without really paying attention while I had crossed my arms. As soon as she was finished I cleared my voice a little and I remember thinking about what she had said so I could give her a good enough answer so she wouldn't think I wasn't listening._

_"Running a ranch on your own...that sounds tough. Good luck." I responded. Molly gave a nervous laugh and tugged on her hair a bit._

_"Yeah...thanks." She said._

_"I'm the bar's cook, but we can't get ingredients...or customers for that matter." I continued to talk...I think I just said that to get it off my chest since it had been bothering me._

_"Without a good cooking fire, I couldn't cook anything decent anyway. What a joke."_

_"I-I'm sorry to hear that..." She said and I then threw my hands in the air and shrugged with resignation while Molly seemed to get even more nervous by the second. I could now tell she was trying not to bite her lip as she usually did around me._

_I clapped my hands together which caught Molly's attention and made her jump and bite her lip fully._

_"Anyway..." I continued._

_"I guess I should introduce myself." Molly nodded a little and covered her mouth which I had thought to be insecurity at first but it was actually her hiding her bad habit._

_Past me had given a smirk because I thought she was insecure around me due to my cocky thinking that I was good-looking._

_"I'm Chase. I'm a cook at the Brass Bar."_

_"Oh...it seemed like a nice place..." Molly murmured and I gave a gesture with my hand that ,without words, said we weren't doing too good right now._

_"The bar's open, but we're not serving any food right now."_

_I knew that that was the moment that I decided to pull in customers while I could._

_"Once we start serving food again, you should come by."_

_I'll give myself credit for that...if i had never said that, I don't think Molly would have stopped by the bar after the fire got better again. Then she and Kathy wouldn't have arranged bar night with Luke and Calvin and then I would never have gotten to know her better._

_Molly nodded her head with a little shyness and gave a slight bow to me as I waved goodbye to her and walked on my way._

_I was suddenly brought to another point that I guess was a memory as well._

_"_**YOU CLUTZ!**"

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"_

_I was now looking at the scene in a third person perspective. I (or rather the past me) was glaring a Molly who looked terrified and sorry all in one glance. We were in the bar and Kathy was actually sober at this point and gawking at the accident along with Calvin and Luke. It was their second month of Bar Night and Molly had proven to be quite the clutz already._

_"Sorry? **SORRY?** You just **ruined** one of the best dishes of my career and all you can say is **SORRY**?"_

_"I-I-I-I'm-I mean-please stop y-y-yelling...?"_

_"**WHAT WAS THAT?**"_

_"I-I*sniff* I *hic* I'll cl-clee-*sniff*"_

_Yeah...I remember this night. It had already been stressful on me that day and Molly's constant clumsiness didn't help. She always angered me with her screw-ups and this day in particular she really screwed up. Or rather...I screwed up by yelling at her the way I did._

_"Whoa, Chase bud. Go easy on her, she's scared to death of you." Luke said._

_Past me looked at Molly and I remembered feeling a little bad for yelling at her, she looked really broken. Never would I have guessed that this was probably how she was treated so long ago and she was traumatized from it. I continued to look at her and she winced under my gaze._

_"I'll...clean it up..." She murmured while wiping away some tears and she headed to the back room. I sighed and followed her._

_"Chase! Don't hurt her!" Kathy shouted in horror and I blew her off._

_I went to where Molly was rummaging in the broom closet._

_"He probably hates me now...I guess I should suspect that...I've never had many good encounters with guys after all..." I heard her murmur._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"**AHH!" **Molly nearly tripped on one of the fallen mops and I caught her._

_I can honestly say that my heart skipped a beat that day. Though back then I would never admit it._

_"Be more careful you clutz." I sighed._

_"Sorry..." She had murmured and picked up a broom and dust pan._

_Without thinking, I had taken the dust pan from her hand._

_"I'll help. It would be bad if one of our customers got stabbed by glass." I had said, not looking at her. I knew my face was a little red._

_I had helped Molly sweep up the shattered glass and spoiled food with ease and after that, Calvin had ordered her a drink to cheer her up._

_I saw myself walk next beside Hayden as he was making the drink._

_"Hayden, do you still have sippy cups from when Kathy was little?" I had asked._

_"Sure I do."_

_"Where?"_

_"The top cabinet in the far corner. Why?"_

_Without answering Hayden I had gone over to the top cabinet and gotten out the cutesiest sippy cup I could find which was a light purple one with cupcakes and butterflies on it. The bottom of it read "kiddie proof". Then I went back to Hayden before he put the drink in a glass._

_"Put her drink in this." I told him. He gave it a quick look and chuckled a little._

_"Isn't that a bit harsh, Chase?" He asked._

_"No...I don't think it is."_

_Hayden, nevertheless, complied with my wishes and filled the sippy cup with the drink._

_I took it to Molly and she gave me a thank you until she saw her cup._

_"A...sippy...cup?" She said inquisitively._

_"Yeah, read the bottom..." I said._

_She flipped it upside down just as I had predicted and covered her mouth in shock at her actions._

_"Oh no!" She gasped, readying for the liquid to spill all over the floor._

_"No worries. It says "kiddie proof" right there." I said and pointed at the label. Molly's face darkened to something redder than a tomato in embarrassment as the whole bar started to laugh at her goof. She turned it upright again and looked at it, then at me._

_"B-but...how do I drink out of it...?" She asked._

_"You suck on it." I said._

_"That's what he said!" Luke called out and Calvin slapped him on the back of the head._

_"Go without the jokes for one time, Luke. That's all I ask." He sighed._

_"Like this?" Molly asked and turned back to me with the cup's sipping part in her mouth._

_I immediately turned around as everyone else laughed._

_"Chase is laughing so hard he can't look at her!" Someone called and I had hurried back to the kitchen._

_"Th-that's really mean." Molly's voice floated through my ears._

_Yup. That's the day. I was witnessing the day that I became interested in Molly._

Little had I known that I would grow to love her.

_End Dream~_

"I do love her...don't I?" I mumbled as my eyes flitted open.

I scratched my head a little and gave a yawn.

I did love Molly. Through everything we've been through, my feelings have never changed towards her.

They would only grow stronger, no doubt about that.

"Chaaaaase! Wake up! The other passengers have all ready left the boat! Let's go!" Maya's voice flitted through my ears.

"Right, right." I murmured and got up.

And if my feelings toward Molly would only grow stronger...I had to find a way to let Maya down gently.

**~Angela's POV~**

"This hotel room is amazing!" I exclaimed as I took in the large room.

"It _is_ a suite." Kasey pointed out and I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the gesture.

"Okay, so what's our sleeping arrangements?" Winry asked.

"Well...there are two rooms in this suite which makes the arrangements really simple." Kasey said.

"Really? What are they?"

"You and I sleep in one room, Wizard and Angela sleep in the other."

"_NO!_" Winry refused.

"Why not? Don't we have to practice for the real deal?" Kasey asked.

Winry simply bonked him on the head and he snickered.

"Guys in one room, girls in the other. All who are opposed _except_ for Kasey, speak now or forever hold your peace. Times up! It's decided!" Winry said in one breath and headed to the room of her choosing that I would be staying in with her.

"Angela...does this look...fitting...?" I heard the thoughtful voice of Wizard come from behind me and turned to see him step out of the rest room, causing my eyes to widen. I had told him it would be better to dress in more modern looking clothes in the city and Winry had conjured up some clothes for him, but I never expected the clothes to look so..._amazing_ on him!

At the moment, Wizard wore more of a modern and inverted style of his usual clothing. His jacket wasn't as long a his cloak and was black with gold trimmings. He wore a dark purple, tightly fitting turtle neck and white pants along with black shoes.

"Oh..." I breathed and he gave me an inquisitive look.

"Is it not...suitable...?"

Before I could answer him, Kasey came and gave him a swift pat on the back.

"Looking sharp my friend! The ladies are sure to be all over you!"

"Kasey..." I warned my blood brother who looked at me with a nervous expression.

"I-I mean..._Angela _will be all over you."

"_KASEY!_" I shouted and my face _and _Wizard's face turned red.

"Well...what the hell do you _want_ me to say!"

"She _wants_ for you to shut up! Now lets go look at some of these wedding boutiques. Shall we?" Winry said, coming out of the back room.

"Sounds like a plan." Kasey said and he and Winry lead the way out of the hotel room we were staying in. We were in a really expensive, 4-star hotel. The hotel I wanted to stay in was booked by a high school reunion party and the one next bedside that one was booked all the way up last night so we had to find one a little more in the shopping district of the city but it was really nice so I wasn't that upset.

We walked out of the hotel and Kasey had called a taxi for us. We all climbed in and as Kasey and Winry talked about random plans for their wedding, Wizard and I sat beside each other in an uncomfortable silence.

It didn't take long for Kasey to take notice.

"Why are the two of you-or should I say why is Angela so silent?" Kasey asked.

I glared at Kasey. It was obviously because of his latest perverted comment he made back at the hotel room.

"It is...very strange..." Wizard agreed.

"_EH_?" I turned and looked at Wizard who seemed to be observing me very closely.

"I-it's not strange...not at all!" I exclaimed.

"Hm...Angela, your face is all red." Winry said and Kasey pinched my cheek.

"Oh, that's just precious. Is my little sister all embarrassed?" He said and I smacked at his hand.

"Now hold on, who made _you_the older brother?" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Don't I just seem much more mature than you and Molly?" He asked.

"That's a joke! If anything, Molly is much more mature. And Angela is at least a little more mature than you!" Winry said.

"That didn't really help _me_ though." I murmured.

"Aww, that's so harsh Princess." Kasey said with a pouty face.

"P-_PRINCESS_? Why I should-"

Wizard plugged my ears as soon as Winry began in her rant.

"Uh..."

"There are some things...even inappropriate for...adults..." He explained in a whisper towards my ears, probably so I could hear. His soft breath still sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hey you lovebirds...we've reached your destination." I heard the muffled voice of the taxi driver and I blushed at his assumption.

"Thank you..." Wizard said to the driver as he unplugged my ears and Kasey paid him the fee (I'm pretty sure Winry had something to do with the amount of expenses they had).

"Lovebirds he says...bah!" Winry complained and rushed out of the vehicle and away from Kasey. Kasey followed after her and Wizard climbed out. I was struggling to get out of the vehicle and Wizard helped me out with ease.

"Th-thanks...but I was fine..." I said and walked past Wizard with impressive speed.

"_This is bad, this is definitely bad. I've gotten too conscious of him!_" I exclaimed in my head. A picture of what happened the last time I was at his house (see chapter 25) popped into my head.

"I haven't attacked him for that yet." I muttered as I wandered into the wedding boutique that Winry had picked out in the brochure Renee had given to Kasey.

One look at the place and I felt like I was in a wedding wonderland.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed and immediately set my eyes on the decor part of the store. Eating ware, dining tables, decoration that includes customization, _everything_!

"Oh wow! This place is perfect! It kind of makes me excited for whenever I get married!" I gushed aloud before my eyes set on some pure, crystal plates.

"They're so elegant!" I looked at how high up they were.

"I could probably reach..." Without hesitating, I went over to their shelf and reached for the beautiful object. It was _just_ out of reach. I really hate when that happens...

"Here..." A soft voice came from behind me and the person got the plate down and handed it to me.

"Ah! Thank you very much sir!" I said and looked up to see Wizard. It shocked me so much that I dropped the plate and it shattered from the impact.

I gasped and Wizard immediately used his magic to fix the plate and place it back on its shelf.

"Please...be more careful..." He said to me.

"Heh...sorry..." I murmured and turned to look at some fine china as if I was really interested in it.

"Angela..."

I turned to look at Wizard who was giving me a worried expression.

"What is...troubling you...?" He asked and I looked away from him.

"It's nothing really. I'll be fine in a little." I said.

"Have I...done something...?"

"No. It's fine."

"Then why...can you not look at me...?"

I felt this tingling feeling reach my face and my body started to feel warm. The sensation startled me so I began to turn to make my escape.

Except...Wizard's hand stopped me in my tracks when he touched my face in a type of caress. I looked at him apprehensively and saw a hurt look on his face as he looked away from me now. His hand was firm, yet soft all the same.

"What is it, Wizard?"

"I cannot understand my feelings...that your actions bring..." He started and looked me in the eye. His bi-colored hues a mysterious blend of hurt and caring.

"But...it is a...painful feeling in my chest..." He said and I brought my hand up to enclose around his bigger one that encircled my face.

I was _hurting_ him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...confused...about..." I sighed.

"...Continue..." He seemed to plead with me.

"About me and...you."

Wizard seemed to immediately understand what I was saying because he gave a soft smile.

"It also...confuses me..." He now gave me a thoughtful look.

"My rhythm of life...is erratic with you around...Very difficult..." I puffed my cheeks out angrily at his words.

"D-difficult! well I nev-"

Wizard bent down and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. I completely forgot what I was saying.

"That is...the same spot...correct...?" Wizard said. To others his face would seem stoic and hidden, but I could tell he was teasing me. Before I could say something he started to speak again.

"I also meant...that you make life...very exciting..." He said, causing me to smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"You make life interesting too." I said and he made the widest smile I had ever seen from him.

"Oh, anotha luvley couple I prezume! And, what interests ze luvbirdz today, hm?" An obviously French man came toward us.

"Huh? Oh, no no! My brother and his fiance are your costumers for today." I said hurriedly.

"Oh. Excuze my prezumption. You two just...how to put it...ah, fit! Like ze puzzle piece." He said. Wizard and I looked at each other with red faces.

"Ah. Maybe I am looking at future conzumers though, no?" The man laughed right before Kasey and Winry appeared with a catalog in Winry's hand. Both of their heads were leaned close together while they looked at the packet's contents.

"I think I like this style for the tables." Winry pointed out and Kasey sighed.

"If I have to go through with this stuff, can't I at least pick something that _I_ like?"

"Fine! But if I don't like it then it's not going to go."

"Well, how about this?"

The boutique salesman was now leaning over the two's shoulders to observe what they were bickering over.

"F-_FROGS_?" Winry said appalled.

"Why _frogs_?"

Kasey looked at her with an "no-duh" look.

"Because of that story yo told me about when you first met Molly." He noticed the salesman and quickly gave Winry a sly smile that would be seen as charming to anyone else.

"You're my little, pink, frog princess." He said and Winry gave him a dangerous look.

"What the hell! Don't go around saying weird things like that!"

"Ze chemistry between you two iz magnificent! Tough luv! Beautiful!"

I hid my face as I nearly giggled to death and Wizard lifted the hood of his jacket to hide the hilarious face I'm sure he was making.

But the most peculiar thing then happened.

"Frogs sound...nice..." Winry said and looked closely at the catalog, avoiding the shocked expression on Kasey's face.

"Hmm...I think we can think up of some interesting decor optionz for ze luvley theme." The salesman said before whisking Winry and Kasey over to a different section of the boutique.

I looked at Wizard for a second before busting out laughing.

"I think she's softening up to him." I said between laughs.

"It's hard to believe...that she-devil would soften up to anything..." Wizard said with a confused look.

I just laughed harder.

**~Molly's POV~**

"I guess this is all right for today..." I murmured as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a a casual, light purple dress with a black jacket and black open toed heels that weren't too high, 1 inch at least. My toes weren't painted, they were just filed, smoothed, and shined. Same for my finger nails. The dress met mid-knee length and if I were to take of the jacket you would be able to see that it was a halter top. Did I mention that Kathy, Winry, and Angela packed my bags? The final touches were some plain lip gloss to make my lips shine (which I would throw in my purse) and Chase's hair clips.

I had to be at the school at around 5 PM which would mean it would be dark and cold out. It was only 3 so I figured I would go out and try to get myself mentally prepared for reacquainting myself with my encounter with Dylan and the boy who scarred me for life. Sounds easy enough.

I made sure I had my black purse (that Luna insisted went with everything) along with my room card and I walked out of the suite.

"Oh, hello there miss!" A cleaning lady exclaimed to me in surprise. She was getting ready to pull into my room, no doubt.

"Ah. Hello. Did you need to get in?" I said and started to go into my bag.

"That's all right. I've got the master card you see. No need to let me in, I was just shocked is all since I was getting ready to knock on the door."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well let me just get out of your way then." I said and she flashed me a smile.

"Right, I'm guessing your husband already stepped out?"

I immediately flushed red and frowned.

"Uh, no. I'm not married." I said and she gave me a curious look.

"Oh...excuse me but I just thought-"

"No. It's all right. This was the only room left you see. Hahaha." I gave a nervous laugh and the cleaning lady gave a chuckle.

"I understand. Well, have a nice day."

"You too." I said before turning for the elevator. I pressed the button to bring it up and watched the floor indicator as it lit up the floor the elevator was going through. It suddenly stopped on a floor, three floors down from mine. Then it came up to my floor. There was no one inside so I figured someone must have gotten off on its previous stop.

"What am I doing even caring about that? It's not like it matters to me who else is in this hotel." I said and shook my head before stepping into the elevator.

As soon as I reached the lobby, I was greeted zealously by Kevin.

"Molly! How are you this fine afternoon? Or, maybe I should be saying evening since the sun is going to be disappearing soon.

"Oh...uh...hello Kevin..." I said quietly as I walked toward the counter. I suspected this was one of the hotels that you had to let the front desk know when you were going out. **(A/N: I don't know if there is actually a hotel like that so please forgive the inaccuracy XP.)**

He suddenly pinched my nose and I gave a squeal.

"What's up with you and your timid tendencies?"

"I-isn't this harassment...I mean...not that I'm saying I feel h-harassed but...well you know."

Kevin only gave a hardy laugh.

"Your voice sounds so cute and nasally." He said.

"You're a very...eccentric person. Why are you so casual with me?" I asked him and he gave me a squinted, inquisitive look.

"U-uh n-not that I m-mind it!"

Kevin continued to stare at me before giving me a smile.

"Calm down, would ya?" He said and let go of my nose. I rubbed it, thankful to have it back in my possession.

Kevin leaned on the counter and gave a bored look.

"It's just boring being behind this counter all day and the only thing you say to new faces is. "Hello, are you here on reservation or would you like to occupy a free room?". It's dull. So when I have a guest that is pretty interesting, and responds to me well, I just have to get the most out of it that I can."

He gave a sigh.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being a manager at a great hotel, and the pay is great, but I want some interaction. Some personality. Co-workers who you can actually get to know better would be great too. It should be that when you see a new face in town that it's like a whole new adventure."

"Sounds like you're talking about a place like Ocarina Inn." I said and gave a giggle.

"Ocarina Inn? What's that place?"

"Oh, well. It's on Castanet Island."

"Is that where your from?" He asked and I felt this undeniable feeling of joy run through me. The feeling of belonging to somewhere like Castanet...

"Yeah, that's where I live. It's beautiful there. We get a lot of out of towners now that the island is back up and running. Ocarina Inn gets a lot of customers now. Come to think of it, so does the Brass Bar. A lot of interesting people come through but the most interesting people are the residents of the island. There's never a dull moment, even when it seems quiet there is always something going on somewhere on the island. There's a lot of life, and it's just enjoyable. Though there are a few residential rivals and dramas more than often, it's what makes the island so appealing."

"Wow...you didn't stutter that _whole_ time!" Kevin said and I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Hm...I think I should give this place a look..." He said with a smile.

"D-definitely! You'd be pleasantly surprised a-and everyone would love to meet someone so n-n-nice!" I said excitedly.

Kevin gave me a curious look and I gave him a tiny smile. He gave off a Luke and Calvin vibe to me...a guy who was easy to talk to and gentle in all aspects.

"Well, then it's decided. After your visit here, I'll come down to Castanet." He said and held out his hand.

"Deal?"

I smiled, widely this time, and took his hand.

"Deal!"

"Besides. I wanna get a look at the fellow that has your heart in a bunch." He said with a wink and I blushed furiously.

"Uh-I-I should get going now. Busy busy busy!" I said and rushed towards the exit of the hotel. I heard Kevin's laugh follow me.

"See you later then, Molly!" Kevin called as I rushed out. I sighed when I got outside and pulled my jacket closer around me before looking up at the cold sky.

The sun still had a little more time before it got ready to set, but I should probably be on my way to the school since I spent so much time talking to Kevin. I started walking on the bustling street. With all these people out on the town I felt that I fit in rather well with my dress.

I could only vaguely remember where my old high school was located, and I refused to take a taxi while it was still light out because it would be a waste of money and I might not be so lucky to get a woman driver like I did last time.

"I think I'm getting better with guys though..." I thought aloud as I took a turn at a corner. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat.

"It...really has been a long time..." I said and continued to walk forward.

In front of me was the viewing point of the ocean that was near the high school. It was one of my favorite places to go to when I was feeling a little off beat or upset.

Until I couldn't really hang around the school for too long due to the constant boys who came to torture me.

I continued to look out at the ocean view as the sun began its descent when I heard the sound of some people talking and laughing. I turned slightly to see some people (obviously here for the reunion) nearing the entrance to the school. I sighed and looked back at the sunset. It would be nice to count it down like I used to.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...O-"

"Hello." I was caught off by someone talking behind me. The sun had set and the very few streetlights around the high school lit up, just barely illuminating the figure of the person I was facing now.

"You're here for the reunion, right?" The person asked. By the voice and the stature, I could tell it was a man. I sucked in my fear and looked at him with as much courage as I could.

"Yes, sir." I said and he chuckled.

"Ha. What's with that response?"

"Huh? Well I-"

"It's okay. C'mon, let's get in the school. It'll be in the auditorium. You remember how the school looks?"

"C-certainly!" I replied, my confidence dying down a bit.

"You sound like your shivering." He said and looked at me.

"Hell, I'd be shivering too if I were dressed like you. Open-toed shoes? Really?"

I pouted a little and urged myself not to bite my lip.

"Uh...I figured it would be a formal/casual event..." I murmured.

"Don't sweat it, you're dressed correctly...it's pretty too." He made a gesture with his head for me to follow him in and I complied. I urged the warmth from my cheeks at his compliment and then followed pretty far behind him. He seemed nice, but he probably couldn't see my face right in the dark. I'm a little more than hesitant to go in with the guy, he could very well be one of the guys who actually went so far as to follow me home.

"Hurry up before you catch a cold!" The guy waved me over to the door leading into the school and I hurried in. The cold air of the night mixing with the warmth of the school building caused me to pull my jacket close and over me.

The guy closed the door and we continued toward the auditorium. The nostalgia the hallways brought back was really amazing and I could help but gape at the condition the school was in. It still looked like it was in good condition. I was pretty lucky to be able to go to a good school like this. It wasn't the school that was bad, but rather some of the students that were in it. I began to hear a curious booming sound as we neared the auditorium.

"What's that noise?" I muttered.

"You'll see." The guy must have heard me since he responded yet never looked back at me. As soon as he opened the doors, music blared out to the point that I'm sure Finn would be blown back by it. And Finn is pretty sturdy for a small sprite.

_Party Rock is in da house tonight!_

_Everybody's gonna have a good time!  
><em>

I heard that along with shouts and laughter from random people. There were rave lights through the darkness of the auditorium and I was really hesitant to go in.

"What are you doing just standing there? The party's in here!" The guy called to me, so I walked into the auditorium and looked around.

"Wh-where's the name tag booth?" I asked and the guy laughed.

"We don't have one of those set up. Everyone knows everyone in this class."

"Uh...so you know exactly who I am right off the back?"

The guy paused, looked at me, blinked a little, and then slapped his head.

"Ah, sorry! There weren't many of them...but you must be one of the people who moved out of the city."

"Haha. That's me." I said with a nervousness setting about me.

"Well, if I can get a better look at your face then I'm pretty sure I'll remember you." He said and stepped toward me.

I finally got a good look at him. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes and...one ear piercing that was the pin of our schools emblem. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my knees shake a little. By now, I'm positive he realized who I was because his eyes were widened to a great extent.

"No way!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Dear Goddess, why?" I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHH! Finally, this chapter is finished! It passed 8000 words just so you know. this chapter leaves you guys with many questions I'm sure. What's Chase going to do now? Will Maya's heart be broken? Why does Angela and Wizard's relationship seem so perfect? Is this A and W's 'calm before the storm'? What's going on between Kasey and Winry? Are they actually getting along *gasp*? Is Kevin going to move to Castanet after all of this, and what's his role in the story? How is Molly going to hold up in her reunion? How will Dylan treat her? Will she run into Chase? Where's the guy that scarred her for life? Why is LatteCurlz listing all these questions! Lol sorry, but I just want to make sure all my readers are at least thinking of these questions (if you have any other questions along side these then no prob because there are a lot of other answers to unlisted questions coming up soon).<strong>

**Thanks all for waiting so patiently, that is why I made such a long chapter this time around! I'm very excited to see how you guys will review!**

**I love you all!**


	30. Chapter 30: Ups, Downs, and In Betweens!

**. . .I. . . am. . . so . . .sorry! Things have so hectic around my house lately, my Dad was in the hospital and had to get another stint in his heart and now my mom won't let me eat that many sweets because the heart problems are hereditary and she thinks me and my brothers might have something wrong with us too! But I feel fine Mom! Just one snickers? ONE? A HALF OF A SNICKERS THEN! T~T... I'm sorry didn't mean to rant. I've also had exams and EOC's to go through, I've passed all of them by the way (it's just the grades I'm worried about even though I've been told I've done pretty well the whole year :D). Anyways, I tried my hardest with this chapter and I think you all might want to kill me at the end because of a certain thing happening. **

**On to my thank yous! So let's see here. . .O[]O...did you know you guys filled up like a page of review this time! I'm soo happy! But this thank-you is going to be pretty long ;P. So thanks goes to:**

**Mita: Sorry! I'm so sorry I ended it that way, it was the most horrible cliffhhanger of this whole entire fan fiction, I know! I'll try not to use them so much anymore, but they're so addicting! (I know, I'm a bad girl D:). But thanks so much for reviewing, and thanks so much if you're reading this chapter! It's been such a long wait, I feel like a horrible person! Thank you thank you thank you! I'll do my best to keep my efficiency up and the story even better!**

**xlittlemissfangirlx:**** Have you been reading since the beginning? Thank you so much if you have! And thanks for finally finding time to review, it makes me so happy to see so many new users giving their time to actually read this and leave what they think. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long! I'm so bad at that and if you're reading this right now then I just have to say thank you once more for putting up with my slow updates. You spell quite fine for being on your iPod by the way! Thank you lots for reviewing and I hope you'll continue to read!**

**HorseGirl784: Thanks for pointing out my errors! I love this kind of feedback! So this time I tried really hard to spot any run-on sentences, I hope that I caught them all before I released this long awaited chapter! Yes, Chase is behaving a bit annoyingly isn't he? Sorry, my characters tend to be stubborn for some reason. Oh, and I can't believe my writing has all ready been named "LatteCurlz classic" even by one reader! It's like an honor! Thanks so much for waiting patiently for this chapter! I'm such a bad updater, but I'm going to be trying really hard this time, my exams are all done for this semester and 2nd semester isn't going to be as hard. Your last review also got me rethinking a little on the plot ;)! Please continue to read!**

**GreenLiLyz: Thanks for the reviews you always leave, (yes I did leave a lot of questions XP)! If you're confused, Dylan is the guy that Molly had confessed to back in middle school and he was basically the start of her horrible days in school. I think I tried too hard in making the revelation of this subtle but very much there so it's probably my fault that some readers were confused XP. (BTW does he really look like your friend Dylan? That is too weird)! Daaw, am I really that nice (and that easy to read? ACK "maybe spoiler" alert)! LOL, That would be pretty inception(isty) wouldn't it? Thanks again for your kind words from the last review you left me and thank you for being so very patient for this update. I hope you're still reading!**

**Azn-Rinny: Hola! Yo soy muy buena! (Or something like that :|. . .). Anyways! I can't believe it's been so long since my update, Happy Thankgiving, Merry Christmas! And Happy New Years! (Wow I'm late)! I feel ya, after exams went by I jumped for the laptop, I've had the first half of Molly's POV up here since the last update, so I had to go off of that! I'm so sorry for making ya wait (and sorry Santa didn't let you read my mind, I'm really sorry about that). However, I don't think it would have helped since DDB is in the very depths of my soul, not my mind (I'm so corny XD)! Thanks for being so patient! I hope you enjoy this update that I worked so hard on!**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: So many questions indeed. I've got so many answers for them too! Angela and Wizard are such a cute couple huh ^-^? ( But every cute couple has dark beginnings) ooops, I didn't say anything ;). I hope you stick around to find out what happens next in this (very slow to update) story! Thanks so much for your patience and if you're reading this then I'm even more grateful to you right now! Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to read!**

**Tsubaki-san: AxW has become quite popular among my readers lately! It's so weird since most of them actually preferred the MollyxWizard pairing at the beginning (as I've been told XD). Kasey and Winry (Witch) are so cute too, I'm glad I thought them up in the midst of the intensity of this story. Thanks so much for being patient with me as I've been very slow to update. I hope you continue to read!**

**BiddyAuthor: I'm sorry, didn't mean to torture you! And now I've unintentionally tortured you because of my slow-to-update self! I feel so mean DX! But thanks so much for the review, you know I just love getting them! I'm trying my hardest to get on with this story so I hope you continue to read as always! Thanks again for all the support!**

**Mishaay: Geez you say the sweetest things ^-^! Sorry I put so many questions in your head. Don't feel too nervous about Kevin, in fact this is supposed to be a character that you breathe a sigh of relief at seeing. He's going to play a big role in our story so just you wait! I'm so happy that you've taken the time to read this and that you find my characters to be so real! It's still hard to believe that my story got you to join, but it's so flattering that it did. thanks for your awesome words of kindness! I hope you continue to read!**

**MagicalSquaresOfDarkness: Did I mention that I love your craziness? Because...I do XD! Wow, you're the second person to say that Dylan looks like their friend Dylan! That's so weird! It really is a coincidence because I just made this character up (with my friend's name Dylan) but you may want to ask GreenLiLyz about that! That's so weird! (But it kinda makes him so more real at the same time, ya know)? And do you _really_ not know anything about the weed brownies...because...you should totally hook me up XD! Thanks for being so patient with my updating! I hope you're still reading this!**

**Madame Joker: Madame it is my pleasure to update for your reading pleasure ^-^. It's also awesome to have one of my favorite authors giving me such praise! I just love your story about the Harvest King and Molly! Everyone who is reading this should definitely give "Lord of the Harvest" a try! Thanks so much for being patient with me, I hope you don't mind my slowness and will continue to read! Again, thanks so much!**

**NumberSixteen: Thanks for reviewing, and no prob about your story, I loved every bit of it! (HIKARU)! Yes yes, but I'm so very sorry about the long wait! I've typed this hundreds of times already, but I feel absolutely horrible for making you wait for so long! I'm glad you're fully enjoying this story and I hope you continue to read. Haha, I might just write you in the story for one chapter to make you make Chase run into Molly (it would save a hell of a lot of writing on my part)! XD. Thanks again! **

**TheBlindSoul: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing (I just love new reviewers :D). I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long, it makes me feel horrible! I hope you still continue to read, that's what's most important to me because I'm trying my hardest to keep my readers entertained and on the edge of their seats. Nice to meet you and thanks again for reviewing!**

**Otaku Freak916: ****Yay! Another new reviewer! BUT PLEASE DON'T DIE! I'm sorry about the long wait! I'm so happy you read and reviewed so please don't die! Chase is awesome, but I think it's even awesomer when I my story makes people love bachelors they usually don't think of loving! Jin is so under appreciated sometimes ya know? (But now whenever I see him in the game I think he's a pervert ufufufu XDDD). Thanks for your words of encouragement, I'll keep on keeping on so I hope you stick around for the rest of this story!**

**Fabula et Dolum: ****I don't care if it takes you a thousand years to review! It just makes me so happy to know that you're reading! But it does make me super happy to hear from you! I'm so sorry for the long wait by the way. I'm sorry it was a soon update, but I did my best to make it as great as every other chapter that you all seemed to love so much. I hope you continue to read and thanks again for reviewing!**

**AshandMistyLove: I'm so happy you had the time to review again! I wish I could've updated sooner for you but things have been pretty challenging lately. I've actually not been able to come on fanfiction for quite a while so that would explain why I haven't been able to read any of your stories yet, so please forgive me! I'm grateful for your patience and I sincerely hope you continue to read!**

**CheyenneANan: Wow, I didn't think I made it so realistic! I'm very proud of myself right now, thanks so much for the review. I'm so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update, but everything has been...ya know...around my house. I've tried my best to update with all the efficiency I usually have so I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for the compliment, reading that I have talent makes me want to shout from the rooftops lol. Anyways, thanks so much for your patience and I hope the long wait doesn't take you away from this story!**

**To all my readers, reviewers or not, I'm so sorry for the long wait and I hope this makes up for it. Your patience amazes me, it really does.**

**So without anymore delay...it's chapter...*insert about-as-long-as-it-took-me-to-update drum roll here* 30!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

"No way!" Dylan exclaimed again and my eyes immediately searched frantically around the room. I needed a scapegoat! My eyes landed on the table that held the refreshments and small snacks.

"Oh, nice seeing you again but I'm really thirsty. Got here late last night so I didn't get a chance to eat, ya know? Hahahaha." I said and headed for the refreshments table. The song, "I Don't Want To Be In Love" by Good Charlotte came on.

"Now if that doesn't describe how I feel with a certain chef..." I thought before a hand grabbed my right one.

"Whoa, slow down there Molly! Where's the rush?" Dylan's darkly friendly voice came from behind me. He was acting like we were all pally just a momentago.

I felt my heart begin to pound in fear.

"Just...really thirsty." I said and tried to pull away but Dylan spun me around.

"You should come say hi to everyone first." He said with a smile.

A twinge of the confidence that I had gained from Castanet edged into my conscious.

"Dylan, who is everyone? If you don't remember, I was treated as an outcast by just about every guy here. Girls were afraid to hang out with me because there was some sort of speculation that being my friend would get them harassed as well. Oh, and did I mention that I was nearly raped by that horrible, shameless, inhumane-"

"Nice to see you too." I heard a man with an eerily nice voice from behind me. I turned and I could feel my eyes bug out.

"Preston Drune! It's been too long!" Dylan said to the dark-haired, green-eyed monster that was the main cause to my fear of men.

"Dylan Sarrant? Way too long! I see you've met up with Molly already." He said and my mouth dropped open slightly. Were they just acting like they hadn't really screwed my life over more than it already had been?

"Yeah, but she's being a little rude. Just walking off before even greeting anyone." Dylan said.

Preston raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really now?" He looked to me with a confused look.

"It's almost the same as when you left too. Didn't even say a word." He said.

I was getting a really bad feeling about this.

"I-uh..."

"You're dressed nicely tonight." Preston pointed out and I swept a lock of hair behind my left ear.

"Thanks...um...hi." I said weakly.

They both laughed, warm-heartedly too.

"Molly, it's okay. I don't bite." Preston said and I stared at him. He was smiling with what looked like sincerity...so why did I have this uncertainty. I looked away and found myself biting my lip. A habit that I hadn't developed until Preston's molestation.

I turned to Dylan...he actually seemed more trustworthy than Preston. I looked down at my open toed shoes and clenched my hands. I was shocked when I felt someone else's hand in my right one and realized that Dylan hadn't let go of my hand yet. I slipped my lip from between my teeth and looked up quickly at Dylan who had, of course, noticed my actions. He looked surprised at me, like pure, innocent surprise. Before I could do anything, he tightened his hand around mine and gave me a smile before turning back to Preston.

"You can go ahead and take a seat with everyone else at our reserved table. I'll take Molly to get a drink." He said and Preston put a hand to his chin.

"I don't know...I kinda want to take her to get a drink instead..." He said and the two stared at each other for a moment before laughing heartily.

Preston finally took a breath.

"Yeah, but sure. I'll see you in a bit." He said and Dylan gave him a nod in good bye. I was then lead to a table with an avast spread of drinks. Not caring what I grabbed, I picked up the nearest drink energetically.

"You like orange juice?" Dylan asked me and I looked at the cup in my hand to realize I did pick up the vitamin C rich drink.

"I would say that I liked it more by...affiliation." I responded a little dreamily (darn reminders of Chase)!

"Huh? I don't get it." He said.

"That's fine."

_Since you don't need to._

"Right...well since you have your drink, would you care to accompany me to the table?" He asked, holding out a hand for me to take.

Not being able to come up with any other excuse, I reluctantly took his hand and let myself be lead to a table that had many people talking.

"Hello there, would you care for the Reunion Agenda?" I heard from beside me and turned to see the Vice President of the SGA, Nathan Chalante. He had Dark blue hair and glasses, but it went well with his appearance and equally dark blue eyes. I took it hesitantly before he went on.

"It's the information for each day of the reunion, so I'm sure it'll be hand-" He stopped short, looked at me, then at Dylan with questioning eyes.

"Is this-"

"Yup, she actually came." Dylan responded. What was I, some sort of exhibit? I looked to the side at the same time that Preston looked up from his spot to acknowledge Dylan who gave a nod of his head back to his friend. (When did they become friends again)?

Preston looked over to the DJ that was on the stage and made a motion that told the man to stop the music. As soon as he did, the auditorium was in a hush. One person at the table made a tap on their glass to get everyone's attention and sure enough everyone got quiet. Dylan cleared his throat a little and was handed a microphone, a spotlight was place on him. I went to sit down but he stopped me from doing so by gently tugging at my arm.

"Hello all, it's nice to see everyone again!" Dylan said and people automatically started to cheer. He held a hand up and you could still hear a view "whoo Dylan"'s in the back of the crowd. Dylan chuckled and tugged on me some more. I wanted to ask him what the deal was but...I mean...would you do that if faced with someone who scared you half to death?

"We're here to welcome back someone who suddenly disappeared a while ago. While the rest who moved away stayed in contact with at least one person from our graduating class, this person broke off all contact, moved to a far away island, and left no trace or sign as to where they were going." He started and my heart began to beat as my former classmates began to murmur, probably confused.

"Who is it?"

"Probably no one that important." A few people said.

"No, no. This person is a very important part of our reunion. It took forever to find them, and, trust me if you saw them right now you probably won't recognize them. A few of you probably saw them and thought "who was that"? I know I did." He said and everyone, excluding me, shared a laugh.

"C'mon Dylan! Who is it?"

"Yeah, who?" Girls and guys alike called out to him. A grin crossed his face as he tugged me into the light.

"Molly Withard, our class' Valedictorian everyone!" He exclaimed and handed me the microphone. I froze instantly as I saw many faces seem to gawk in surprise.

"Um...hello." I muttered into the mike and a few people waved at me, probably drunk from whatever alcohol they were served. I looked around and realized that Dylan must have been putting me on display. "The girl who no one liked" was obviously the title.

"It's...a pleasure to be here tonight." I started and loud mutters broke out.

"Is that really her?"

"Where did she go?"

"Who invited her back?"

I cringed at the last remark.

"I didn't really want to come ya know..." I grumbled and looked to my left at the table Dylan had lead me to. I spotted Abigail Hornsky, the Salutatorian and looked back at the crowd nervously.

"A-and now a word from our Salutatorian, Abigail Hornsky!" I proclaimed and shoved the mike in her hand before hurrying to the door of the auditorium.

Shouts and hollers for her buzzed in my ears, no one cared that I was back so it didn't matter. Running through the nostalgic hallways of the high school, I somewhat lost my sense of direction and I stumbled into a doorway.

I stood there to catch my breath for a moment. Looking around, I noticed that I was in the Home Ec room, strangely enough, the smell of food was coming from the Foods classroom at the end of the hallway. I stepped a little closer and could nearly make out a voice...I could tell it was a man.

"That voice sounds very familiar..." I murmured when someone suddenly spun me around to face them.

My burnt sienna hues met with Dylan's hazel ones, he seemed (for lack of a better word) pissed. I tried gently tugging away from him, but his grip hardened around my arm.

"Ow...stop." I muttered.

"Don't tell me to stop. What the hell was that? You can't just run out on your speech like that!" Dylan said pretty loudly.

"Speech?"

"Yes, speech! You were supposed to make a welcome back speech!"

I didn't know what to do as Dylan continued to scold me. I was getting nervous, and scared. Shakily, I swiped at a piece of hair and felt Chase's clips in my hair. I suddenly looked back, remembering all the support and comfort I received from him...

...I didn't feel so alone here anymore.

My blood boiled and I looked at him defiantly.

"Well excuuuse me **(Princess XDD)** but no one alerted me that I would have to be addressing every single person who pretty much hated me!" I shouted, wrenching my hand from his grip.

Dylan looked at me as if I was some foreign object. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"No! Just...just don't even speak to me! I will maybe see you tomorrow! Goodnight!" I shouted before quickly walking past him and through the halls until I exited the building.

It was dark out, and I would rather risk my chances with a random taxi-cab driver than someone on the streets. I walked to the curb, taking in the city lights before whistling for a cab. Quite a few stopped actually, but I picked the one closest to me, if I didn't then they would all just speed off before I chose one.

I told the man where to take me and I silently looked out the window for the rest of the trip. The city lights shone, and I found myself wanting to explore the wealthier part of the city, the par t I never got to go because of where I lived and how I lived. I sighed, getting back to my hotel room would be safer. I knew this place too well to think something wouldn't happen to me if I went out by myself.

Upon arriving back at the hotel, I saw Kevin getting ready to go out, he spotted me almost immediately and gave me a worried look.

"Hey, you're back all ready? It's only been about and hour and a half." He said. I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, well, I guess I just got a little bored." I lied.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, a question all ready forming in his eyes. I held my hand up and gave him a kind glance.

"Please, don't ask… you may find out sooner than you think." I said.

My plea only made him even more curious than before, no doubt. Despite that, he stayed quiet and offered a kind smile, allowing me to make my way up to my room in peace.

I took the elevator up and found myself staggering to my hotel room door from either exhaustion or relief them my first day of the reunion was over…I'll pick the latter.

I realized I was crushing something in my hand, so I looked down and saw the piece of paper the Vice President gave me right before I left out. I looked it over and found the times and locations that were scheduled for the rest of our reunion, huffing with exasperation at our next escapade for tomorrow.

"The park? No one in our yearhas been to the park since…4th grade." I murmured, though I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Back then, things that I went through seemed like things you would only see on T.V, or in a book.

"Maybe it won't be so bad…" I thought aloud while preparing myself for bed.

**~Chase's POV~**

"Look at how much high quality ingredients they've got here, Chase!" Maya exclaimed excitedly.

The school had let us use their Foods Classroom for preparation after we had found out that the stuff Yolanda needed for cooking was not available in the cafeteria.

Yolanda gave a hearty laugh.

"Maya, I'm sure it looks very similar to his own fridge." She responded.

I chuckled a little; nothing's funnier than the truth, right?

"Even so! I didn't think they'd go all out for a reunion! I can't wait to see their faces when they eat it!" Maya gave a giddy face.

"Which reminds me, is Maya the only server we have?" I asked a little concerned.

"Are you implying I might screw this up?" Maya asked shocked. I held a hand up in dismissal.

"Despite your cooking abilities, you're a great waitress and have astounding people skills when it comes to serving consumers. But even you can't handle this much of a crowd on your own." I admitted.

Maya beamed at me. Well my praise of her wasn't going to help me break up with her gently.

"This is true…so how about _you_ help her?" Yolanda suggested.

My face blanked, I wasn't much of a people person.

"That's actually a great idea!" Maya concurred.

I wasn't in the mood to oppose their suggestion.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat. "What do you say we get started on the food?"

"Certainly. We can't leave those young people munching on tortilla chips and second rate dip, now can we?" Yolanda said with a spring in her step.

Maya and I watched her basically skip to the stove top.

"Wow…I've never seen Grandma so happy." Maya awed. I agreed before getting started with the ingredients, chopping up vegetables and the like.

"Maya, make sure to watch Chase very carefully!" Yolanda called over from where she was working with the fish. Maya nodded and continued to watch me with my work.

It had been a while since I had worked with anything like beef or lamb, but sure enough I was standing there, chopping the excess fat off the sides of the meat.

"It makes you feel kinda guilty, huh?" Maya had mumbled from next beside me.

"What?" I asked, distractedly.

"She owns what we're about to cook."

The knife nearly slipped out of my hand and cut my fingers off.

"Wh-"

"Mmmm, that smells delicious Grandma!" Maya called out before skipping off toward Yolanda.

Did she just imply something about Molly?

As I put the food on the stove in front of me to simmer, I couldn't help but go back to Maya's words.

She sounded genuinely guilty about it, like she was sorry. I thought that the two girls didn't even like each other, well I know Molly didn't like Maya for taking her 'once in a blue-moon' meal (which was actually more Molly's fault for not eating regularly).

I just don't understand girls sometimes…

"Could I get some more bell peppers over here?" I called out.

Maya rushed to get me what I requested when the sound of someone running in the halls filled my thoughts. I was going to disregard it, but then I heard someone shouting, which soon escalated to a response from another person. A guy and girl from what I could make out.

The three of us looked between one another in concern before I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, Yolanda and Maya peering out the door from behind me.

Some guy with brown hair was running his fingers through his hair and giving out an irritated sigh.

The two females pushed me into the hallway and I looked back at them with a bit of a scowl. They quietly gestured for me to go talk to the guy.

Tentatively, I stepped toward him and he immediately noticed me.

"Oh, you must be one of the caterers that we hired. Yolanda's apprentice, Chase Scheffield, right?" He asked.

"Right. You wouldn't happen to be the SGA President, Dylan Sarrant?"

"That's my name! Nice to meet you." Dylan said with a laugh before extending his hand to me. I reluctantly took it.

"Yeah, I came out to see what was going on; my colleagues were worried about the situation." I said while gesturing to the classroom Yolanda and Maya were still peering out of.

Dylan's friendly face quickly turned to an irritated one again as he stared off at the opposite end of the hall. Come to think of it, the girl I had heard was nowhere to be seen.

"Had a falling out with your girlfriend?" I asked frankly.

Something hit me in the back of the head and I saw a spoon on the floor behind me. I rubbed my head, knowing that one of the two females must've thrown it because they thought I was being rude.

"Whoa, calling her my girlfriend is a bit of a stretch." He said.

"Is she out of your league?" I asked before stepping to the side, another spoon whizzed by my head without Dylan noticing. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Nah, more like she's out of mine."

Great, he's one of those stuck-up kind of people.

"That's-"

"Well, actually…" He began, cutting me off. He's pretty lucky that he's the one who hired us for this job or I wouldn't be taking his kind of treatment right now.

"She _used_ to e below me…but if you could meet her now. She's still timid as hell, but she's changed. That place she came from-"

He stopped short and glanced at me, a smile spread across his face, causing me to quirk my eyebrow up. Was this guy some sort of a creep?

"Riiiight…well, I've gotta get back to work. I hope things work out between you and your girl…person." I said.

"What do you suggest I do?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"What would you do in my situation?"

I scratched the back of my head in confusion, thinking about any information he gave me pertaining to this girl. Again…he's paying us.

I recalled that he said she was timid and an image of Molly flashed through my head; I then gave the guy a once over.

_A guy like that would send a timid girl like Molly into an anxiety attack._

"And…I have to give you my _honest_ answer?" I asked, a little uncertain.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." He said.

"All right, well, and I'm just speaking with all honesty here, don't be a jackass and go apologize to her. Based on your…"bold" personality, the chances are it's _entirely_ your fault." I said, quick to raise my hands up in defense.

"That's just my _honest_ opinion." I repeated.

Dylan nodded.

"Yes, and I can respect that. You know what, Chase…I like you. You've got this "I don't give a damn" attitude about you. It says a lot about you." Dylan said, a little too pompous for my taste. I can honestly say this guy's attitude was ticking me off.

"Stick around and I may have something else to say-"

"Mr. Sarrant! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Maya suddenly stepped in between Dylan and me, holding her hand out to Dylan.

He took her hand with as much zeal as I've seen since Jin got a new shipment of highly advanced medicine.

"It's so nice to meet you too! You must be Maya, Yolanda's Granddaughter." He said.

"Yessir that just so happens to be me."

Did I mention that Maya has some _great_ people skills?

Dylan gave her a once over.

"Just for future reference…are _all_ the girls where you're from this cute?" He asked.

A protective sense in me was aroused until I saw Maya's face. A red tint formed across her cheeks and she glanced at me with a little surprised smile on her face. I think she enjoyed the compliment…so I wouldn't say anything. But I did cross my arms with distaste.

"Well, thank-you, but if you could see some of the girls on Castanet. We've got em' ranging from exotic dancer, to waitress, mechanists, to tailors, and you can't forget about the farmer girls. They work in the fields and barns but they're really something else. Compared to them I'm nothing special really." Maya said, though she seemed to smile at her words.

"That can't be true. You're obviously up there on the list."

This was making me sick.

Maya and him talked for a while more until Dylan stopped and gave a skeptical look at Maya.

"Say, just for reference, say a girl from your island came over here, having to be away from home for a long time without anyone with her, what would be the best gift for her?" He asked.

Maya put a finger to her chin.

"I'm thinking…something that reminds her of home, since she's bound to miss it. Not to fancy or extravagant though, things like that don't mean much where we're from…unless it's from the tailor shop because those girls make such great outfits!" Maya finished.

Dylan nodded a little in understanding.

"Yeah…I get what you're saying…thanks! Maybe that'll help me out a little." He said.

"Oh…is your girlfriend from Castanet?" Maya asked and I perked up at this information.

Who on our island had this guy as a boyfriend?

"Again with the girlfriend thing? But no. She's from here…kinda…it's hard to explain. She just recently came from an island that is much like Castanet." He said, his smile differing from his usually friendly one.

The smile he gave this time was…suspicious if anything.

"Oh, well, I'm glad I could help. Anyway, we should _really_ get back to work! We're so busy! Right, Chase?" Maya said and swung her arm through mine, probably trying to hitch me along but I don't think Dylan took it that way. Come to think of it, I don't think Maya took it that way either. We _were _technically a "couple".

"Right." I muttered.

"Well, I'll let you get back then, send my regards to Miss Yolanda." Dylan said before walking down the hall and back to wherever he came from.

_Thank Goddess_.

"Well…that was a little-"

I was interrupted by someone smacking me in the head with a ladle.

"Chase! You know better than to treat our customers like that!" Yolanda scolded me.

"But I-"

"Chase, it's not smart to argue with Grandma…you know that better than I do, don't you?" Maya said, sticking her tongue out at me much like a little siste-

The anger I had acquired and the confusion with my own feelings seemed to slip away. I finally realized that the type of affection I was feeling towards Molly and the type of affection I felt towards Maya were completely different because to me, Maya was like a sister. Having lived with her for so long since an early age, it was a family bond between us.

But for Molly I…

I think I just found my way to explain myself to Maya…but I needed to find a different time.

**~Angela's POV~**

"Dinner was, fantastic." I said with satisfaction.

"Yeah, Winry you sure know how to pick a restaurant." Kasey agreed.

Winry **(Witch as I hope my readers know by now ;D)** examined her nails nonchalantly, but the size of her ego couldn't let her hide the glee on her face.

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"…The coffee was disgusting…" Wizard muttered.

Winry's smile froze on her face for five seconds before turning into a scowl that scared Kasey and me into the other corner of the cab we were in.

"You know what? You're the most horrible, off-center, ungrateful little-"

"Do you _really_ want to start with me, **Witch**?" Wizard said in the most ominous voice I've heard come out of him…ever.

Winry's face went blank, she didn't move or say a word.

"Smart girl." Wizard said and before anyone else could utter a word the taxi had stopped and Wizard was up and out, already on his way into the hotel.

I climbed out quickly and watched as Kasey basically dragged Winry out of the car.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. Kasey shrugged but had a distressed look on his face.

"Winry? Princess? Speak to me babe! _WHY WON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME!_" Kasey shouted.

I could no longer tell if he was acting or being completely real. Either way, he was being over-dramatic.

"Umm okay, you just keep doing…that…while I go check on Wizard." I said before running into the hotel.

My flats clapped loudly against the ceramic tile and I nearly slid into one of the three elevator doors. I pressed the button, but the buttons above the door weren't glowing. The other two were the same.

A man with a suit-vest and a name tag on walked by.

"Excuse me! Excuse me sir!" I called out to him until the guy noticed and came over to me.

"Is there something I can I help you today?" He asked.

"Yes, there's something wrong with the elevator!" I said and pointed at the elevator.

He raised an eyebrow and pressed the buttons on all the doors.

Yeah, that's great, do something I all ready tried why dontcha!

"That's strange, the guy before you was ale to use it just fin –"

"That's fine sir, I'll take the stairs instead. And since you're down here, my friends, they're a couple, are outside having some difficulties. Could you please help them?" I said cutting him off.

"I'll be sure to do so but-"

"I'm very sorry but I don't have any time to talk right now, I'm in a bit of a situation. Please excuse me!" I said before starting for the stairs. As soon as I neared the stairs I felt like passing out.

However, I sucked it up and started running up the stairs, my lungs started dying when I reached about the fifth floor.

When I finally climbed about a kazillion stairs, I reached the floor in which our suite was on…and saw someone getting off the elevator.

I wanted to wring a certain someone's neck because I knew for a _fact_ that elevators were not repaired that quickly. Wizard obviously stopped the elevators from working, as if he knew that I was going to come running after him with all my might…which I did.

Stomping to the room, I grumbled curses underneath my breath, hoping that Wizard could hear them loud and clear.

I made sure to stomp really loudly as I neared the door, I dished the card key out of my purse and slid it through the slot before forcefully opening the door.

I stepped through the door with intent to kill, but my motive was cut down when the door closed behind me with a loud slam. The lights were on, but the feeling that something was seriously wrong was lingering in the air.

"Wizard!" I shouted, he was obviously the source for the door slamming the way it did so I knew he was here.

Common sense told me to check the room that Winry had put Kasey and Wizard in, so I walked toward the room's door and tapped on it.

"Wizard?" I muttered before I opened the door. The room was unusually dark, and the hairs on the back of my neck stuck up.

The streak of light that the opening of the door brought in seemed to leer at the floor. My eyes scanned the room, trying to push through the rest of the darkness with my gaze. That's when I spotted him, gazing out the window in a recliner chair I'm sure he moved. He had a coffee mug in his hand, yet he wasn't handling it with his usual care and respect for the drink he loved so much. I opened my mouth to say something, but I realized that Wizard's eyes were on me.

And they were chilling me to the bone. In the darkness, it looked like he was glaring at me with something stronger than hatred.

"This place is sickening. There are no stars and the beverages are so horrible it makes my stomach churn." He said, his dark voice dripping with venom and ice.

I didn't want to say a word, I felt too scared to do so. I took a step forward, his eyes never leaving me. A few more steps and I could've sworn I saw fire burn in his eyes.

"You're…talking differently." I finally muttered. He let his eyes meet mine before he spoke.

"This is how I used to talk. Fluid, certain with my words. When the whole human race turns their backs on you, there isn't really much room for talking anymore." He said with a coldness to his voice.

I didn't speak, so I guess he continued to go on with his words.

"You tend to get sucked into something after a while. For me, it was the whole universe. Especially the stars. And I would enjoy the brews of the bitter drink that we call coffee." He took a sip of his drink and looked down at the mug as if it had committed a heinous crime.

"_Trash_!" He accused the drink through gritted teeth and with that, he threw the mug near the doorway, quite an amount of the hot liquid spilled onto me before the mug shattered onto the floor into bits. It burned right through my pants leg and I jumped back. Trepidation made my body shake along with the searing pain from the heat on my leg. I looked up and Wizard showed no regret. The look in his eye resembled that of…I didn't even want to say it. Horrible thoughts ran through my mind before I quickly took the burning hot pants off to keep them from irritating my now burnt skin. The phone rang and I ran to answer it, taking it to the bathroom with me before locking myself in. Wizard could easily get in if he wanted to, but I just had to have some sort of security. The thought that I could be hurt by Wizard was…terrifying.

I answered the phone reluctantly with a quiet "hello" and heard Kasey on the other end.

"Hey, Angela. Winry's in the hospital, they can't find what's wrong." He said and I gasped.

Kasey was silent for a moment.

"It was Wizard…wasn't it?" He asked.

I wanted to say something, but only a little squeak escaped my lips.

"Angela? What's wrong? Where are you?" Kasey's concern was vivid even through the receiver.

I heard someone rummaging around in the kitchen and I was sure it was Wizard. I stayed silent.

"Did Wizard do something to you?" He asked softly.

"Th-there's something horribly wrong with him. He just burnt me-"

"With magic!" Kasey cut me off with an angry tone.

"N-no, with coffee, thank Goddess. But I think…I think Wizard isn't _Wizard_ right now." I explained.

"What?"

"I know, it doesn't make much sense…but it's all I've got. I think it has got something to do with the stars and the way the coffee tastes ."

"If that's the case, go get him some coffee. We can't help how many stars we can see, but coffee is able to be located right now."

"I-I don't want to go right now….I'm so scared…and I don't have any pants on." I relayed to him, a it embarrassed.

"Just wait until you get a chance to get out. Then put some jeans on and go get him some coffee."

"What if-"

"No what ifs. You need to cooperate with me right now because I think Winry's down for the count because of some magic Wizard used on her. If you can get him back to normal then he may be willing to get her back to normal. Until then, I'm begging you to stay strong and not to get intimidated by him."

…"I'll try…" I whispered.

"Thata girl. Just remember, Wizard would never -and I mean _never_ –hurt you. You know that, right?"

I nodded a little though I'm sure Kasey wasn't able to see me.

"I-I know…"

"Good, just stay calm, and don't do anything else to set him off. Make sure you call this number before you go out, I don't want you going out without me knowing where you are. Okay?"

"…Okay."

A faint voice from the background came through the receiver and I heard Kasey give an exasperated sigh.

"They're not going to find anything…" He murmured.

"Anyway, get some sleep. I have to go with the nurse's to talk about Winry. Goodnight, sis."

"Night bro…" I muttered.

I've never felt so close to Kasey before, and his voice made me feel safe. Maybe he was the older brother to me and Molly.

I frowned at the last thought.

"Molly…I could really use your encouragement right now." I whispered before falling asleep in the porcelain tub.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know I haven't updated it quite sometime and I'm very sorry! This relates to my last update, you guys remember all the questions right? Well, Wizard and Angela's problems will kind of begin here. I know it's horrible after you all were like "I love the fluff between Angela and Wizard". But I just had to do it. I didn't want their relationship to seem so perfect. Oh, and don't worry, Winry (Witch) isn't going to die or anything. (Geez, Wizard gets really grumpy without his coffee doesn't he)? Sorry, for the OOC Wizard, I'm pretty sure you all immediately spotted his shockingly fluid dialogue. So something definitely seems wrong with him, right? Leave me your thoughts on this and tell me what you think about it and if you like this or not! I was a little iffy about putting it in here so be honest!<strong>

**I love you all and I thank you for the support and patience you've had toward me! Thank you thank you thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31: Fate's Fortune

** Hey guys! Sorry my update is so slow. It's been really horrible around here but I finally got around to doing it!**

**OMG! I know I shouldn't say this but...I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**First the thanks though (cuz you guys are awesome)!:**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Thank you so much for reviewing again! I'm glad Wizard's OOC-ness was accepted so widely! Thanks for missing the story (I missed it too XD).**

**xlittlemissfangirlx: For one, thank you so much for your thoughts concerning my father. I'm so sorry it made you cry reading it, and I'm sorry to hear about your Grandmother. It's scary to think about something like this happening to my Dad but it must be even worse to think about the worse happening to someone close to you. Thank you so much for sending me your thoughts and thank you again for reviewing. ^-^.**

**TheBlindSoul: Haha, I'm glad you didn't die. If you can survive through this whole story then I promise you it will most definitely be worth it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Astro.x: I know, Momma just needs ta chill lol XD. I'm so sorry to hear about your Grandmother, and thank you for the thoughts concerning my Daddy. (Of course, who could ever give up sweets X3). Thanks so much for your review, I'll do my best to continue doing a good job!**

**Hidden By The Sun: It makes me so glad to know that I have put some more depth into Wizard. He seems like a character who people think "Oh, he's all ready got so much that I barely have to work with him in fan fiction!" but they're wrong. Not saying to make him all out completely different, I just mean that they need to put a limit on how much they undermine the work of bringing the already made character to life. Thanks again for you review, it made me so happy to see that Wizard's OOC-ness didn't create a fuss :).**

**etherealvalen: YAY! Another new reader! It's awesome to know that people are still clicking on this story soooo...thanks for clicking on this story! I don't know where you are in the story right now, but I'm writing this now for when you see this. THANK YOU SOO MUCH for reading! And even more so for reviewing. I don't care how many times someone reviews, I love to read every single word over and over! X3. Thanks again!**

**NumberSixteen: I'm so touched that you missed this story. I can't believe how much people love it! It's a little funny that you PMed about updating while I was working on the thank-yous (teehee). Thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**MidnightXMusic: Preston does appear to be that way...doesn't he? wow, you're reviews are always so out there Middy lol XD. Thanks so much for leaving them for me though. The only other thing I can think of saying to your review right now is...polkadots. Yes, I said it...polkadots. And I leave you with that ;).**

**BiddyAuthor: I've always thought that sibling love (not incest) should be reinforced in the fanfics of today. I'm taking a stand! Lol. Thanks for reviewing again Biddy, I try so hard to get these chapters out *tear*. The reviews really do make it worth the effort.**

**Tsubaki-san: Haha, Wizard got scolded. Do you hear that Wizard? STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC! XD. Unfortunately, it's not in Molly's character to punch people :(. She's more the type to blurt things out, get lost in her own world, and freak out over random things (not to mention her extreme trauma :o). Thanks so much for your review, I really do enjoy reading them X).**

**GreenLiLyz: I have so much to say to you :). For one, thanks so much for sending me your thoughts on my Daddy, it was probably everyone's thoughts and feelings combined that allowed him to get past this difficult time with nothing more than a hungering for a butterfinger XD. Wow, those lyrics really did fit Dylan perfectly! I'm so surprised you were able to capture his essence so easily. Dylan did seem quite sincere with some of his words, didn't he? Lol, their private little conversation bit was funny. It's so frustrating when something can happen...but it doesn't quite happen right? CHASE! BE A MAN! Last thing, the part about Wizard...I'm not going to say much but...try not to use your mind reading powers too much okay? It takes the fun out of things XD. JK you're so very good at spotting out plot points. It's not exactly like you thought, but you hit pretty close to home. Thanks for your review, it made me smile all happy like because I just love hearing about what questions and thoughts you're experiencing while reading.**

**Mishaay: Glad you feel that way about Kevin, I wonder how you'll feel about Dylan after this chapter :). AxW and Kasey and Winry are very interesting love stories but, of course, I'm glad that the main couple (CxM) are still able to shine through everything else. I can't wait till' you read this chapter too! Thanks so much for sending me your thoughts on my Dad, it means a lot (and I hope I get that M&M too heehee). Thanks again for reviewing! ^w^.**

**Azn-Rinny: My Asian friend has returned yet again! It's always so nice to hear from you! Yep, I'm still alive and kicking! I think the Chinese New Year is really awesome (wish I could celebrate it too :P). And you guessed right, school is sucking my soul away! QAQ I hear ya about the adult thing too. I'm super excited about this chapter by the way, can't wait to hear what you think! Thanks so much for your always awesome reviews!**

**CheyenneANan: SORRY! It was WAAY more than a few weeks wait! I hope you can forgive me T^T! I'm super ecstatic that you love to read my stories though. It's nice to hear, nice to know, and nice to see the feedback you leave :). Thanks so much for all the reviews, I always love to get them.**

**MagicalSquaresOfDarkness: Yes, Wizard a force to be reckoned with when he has no coffee. I wrote this and _I'm_ scared of what he could do lol. I hope I get that snickers too X3. Thanks for your review, I laughed when I saw the asian hitting head on table thing lol!**

**Thank you guys so much! I'm so surprised how many of you love my story! I know I say this about every time I update, but your guys' reviews _really_ makes this story so much more fun to write. I'd write it without the comments sure, but I just love to hear what you guys think and feel about the characters!**

**Well, I suppose we should get going hmm? **

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

_"Do I bother you that damn much!" I heard through a foggy haze in my mind. Confusion was washing over me. Where was I anyway?_

_The voice repeated itself and I recognized it._

_"Chase?" I murmured. He sounded angry and closed-in. It was a tone of voice I never liked hearing from him._

_"Chase? Wait! Let me explain! Come back! I-I need you!" I shouted through the fog but my voice sounded like it was being heard from inside a paper-bag. I tried screaming some more but it only hurt my throat._

_I yelled and shouted Chase's name._

"Chase!" I yelled and sat up in my bed. My breathing was pained and I could feel hot tears spilling down my cheeks. I sighed from relief when I realized it was just a dream.

The room was still dark which caused me to groan. Ever since the second bullet in the last arc **(Breaking the fourth wall teehee)** I didn't like waking up in the middle of the night. It just felt like something bad was happening.

Shadows danced across the room and the stillness of the room disturbed me. Thoughts of someone having followed me back to the hotel, or someone tracking me down lingered in the back of my head and I felt my heart rate begin to rise. I laid back down and begged my heart to calm itself, I didn't want to feel scared anymore, I wanted to be able to contain my own fear.

**X X X**

"I wasn't able to get any sleep last night..." I relayed to Kevin the next day. I had come down for some freshly brewed coffee, but unfortunately I had waited until the afternoon and he was (naturally) the first one to greet me.

"Why not?" He asked. I gave a slight yawn.

"I had a dream that woke me up, and the darkness didn't help me one bit."

"That'll do it." Kevin said.

I groaned when I looked at the clock, it was about time for me to head out to the park.

"You sure you don't want to just skip your little activity today?" Kevin asked me.

I shook my head.

"No, I'll be given an earful about it if I do that. I should probably head out now."I said and waved good-bye to him.

I had decided to wear a light orange sweater with light denim jeans and cream colored flats, a white jacket kept the cold from affecting my body too much. I strode down the street, thinking it would be okay to walk to the park. There was a little cafe near the park that I could sit in for a while.

After half an hour, I had reached the little cafe. I didn't mind the long walk since it woke me up a little, not to mention it killed plenty of time. I took a seat at one of the tables and let the waiter take my order. Cheesecake and a caramel cappuccino was soon placed in front of me and I happily ate it for my late breakfast. It wasn't as good as some of the other stuff I've been spoiled with since being in Castanet, but it was definitely something worth eating.

The sweetness of the cake went well with the caramel in the bitter coffee drink. I don't know how long I sat there enjoying the taste, but quite frankly, I couldn't care less. The sweetness reminded me of other, pleasant memories.

"I bet Chase would be able to make this taste even better." I said with a dreamy smile.

"Really?"

"Really!" I responded delightfully to the person sitting in front of me.

"Chase is an amazing chef, he makes all sorts of delicious stuff. Not to mention he's super dedicated to his work and he's...also...really..." I stopped short as I noticed who was sitting in front of me.

"Hmm...you sure think highly of this Chase fellow." Dylan said with a look I couldn't quite describe.

"Uhh...yeah..." I mumbled.

"What else is "Chase" like?"

A switch seemed to be switched on inside of me.

"He's a hard-headed, rude, grudge holding, violent, and stubborn guy who is as sarcastic as they come!" I said with some anger in my voice. Then a picture of Chase's smiling face flashed through my mind and I couldn't feel angry any more, it was like his smile made everything better.

"But...he's also sweet, and caring, compassionate, he worries a lot, handsome, he's got a sense of humor too. He's the type of guy who hesitates in opening up...but when he does it's like you're in a whole. Different. World." I said amorously. Every face Chase has ever made toward me flashed through my mind, making me sigh wistfully.

"You sure are an _open book_." I heard come from behind me and I whipped around to see Preston staring at me with some pretty menacing eyes. I gasped when I realized that I had just said all of that out loud for Dylan to hear...and Preston too apparently.

"Wa-wait. When did you...get here?" I asked in fear. I looked outside and saw how dark it had gotten. Was the cake really _that_ good?

"We got worried when you didn't show up at the park." Preston said with such a fake kindness in his voice it surprised me.

"That's right. It didn't help that you weren't even in your reserved room last night." Dylan chimed in, his voice was still kind and tender.

But I knew better than that.

Upon further inspection, I realized the workers weren't even here and that the cafe was empty, save the three of us.

"What are you talking about reserved room?" I murmured, though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about!" Dylan said with an icy chill in his voice that froze me to my core. I jumped at his uncanny ability to spot what I was thinking.

He held out a bouquet of flowers.

"Molly, I went to reconcile with you last night. To say I'm sorry." He said, tilting his head charmingly before lifting my head by the chin. She smiled coldly.

"Where were you?" He asked.

I shook my head silently and backed away from him, unfortunately, Preston was there.

"That's okay, Molly. I all ready know you were staying at the hotel right down the street from the one I had reserved."

I was shocked beyond belief.

"One of the desk operators was nice enough to give me the key to your room after I told them I was your fiance...which worked out quite well since you were staying in the honeymoon suite. If I had been talking to that overly curious manager then I might have never been able to find such interesting things about you, just from your room."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Such as your interest towards sexy lingerie." He said and pulled out a light orange lingerie set that came from my suitcase. My eyes widened as he examined it.

"I wonder who you were planning on wearing this for." He said and then smiled widely.

"Hmmm...you filled out quite nicely...didn't you Molly?" He said and gazed at me with a lust-filled look in his eyes. I felt my skin crawl and tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

Nevertheless, I took a step forward with some confidence.

"Th-that's none of your concern!" I spat at him.

"Oh-ho. You've gotten a bit feisty haven't you?" He smiled.

"I wonder who it was that change you. Was it that guy...? Chase?" He said in a dark tone and glared at me with an angry expression, as if he was bothered by the thought.

"That's _ precious_." Preston said with a laugh. Dylan shot him a glare and he shut up.

"Preston, you know what to do." He said. I feared the worse and started to run, but I was too slow. In just one second, Preston had managed to grab hold of me and put a cloth over my nose and mouth.

_"__ Chloroform"_ I thought in fear before I passed out.

**~Jin's POV~**

"Thank you so much Jin for agreeing to pick Anissa up." Ruth said once again with a smile on her face. We were standing outside the Marimba Farm Store.

"Of course I would do anything your family requested of me." I said with a grin. Ruth blushed.

"You're really too kind, Jin." She said.

I only heard sighs and huffs of disapproval from Craig and Taylor. Ruth frowned at the sounds.

"What do you two say!" Ruth demanded of them and they jumped.

"Thanks doc..." Craig muttered.

"My sister isn't your play thing, don't touch her." Taylor said and both Craig and Ruth shot him a glare while he walked away from the house. I chuckled and waved good-bye to the couple before trailing after Taylor. Upon reaching him I gave him a reserved smile which I'm sure he thought was fake by now.

"I won't do anything with your sister." I told him and he seemed to relax a bit.

_Ha_.

"For the time being..." He jumped at that and almost seemed angry.

"I'm kidding, only kidding." I told him before my cell-phone (I only take it with me when I'm out) rang.

"Hello, Doctor Jin speaking." I said.

"Hello? Jin?" I heard Angela's voice ring through my ear.

"Angela?" I looked at the number on the screen and noticed that it wasn't a familiar area code. I blinked slightly before bringing my ear back to the device.

"Where are you calling me from?" I asked.

"Portland City." She said, quieter now.

"Portland-what are you doing there?"

"Never mind that Jin. I really need a favor from you."

My eyebrow rose high.

"What kind of favor?"

"It's really simple. I just need you to go to my house, get some coffee grounds, and bring them to me, ASAP. The spare key is on top of the door."

"Hold on just a moment. Why can't you get _Molly_ to do this?"

I could hear the shifting of the phone as Angela moved around. Her breathing sounded like she was purposely trying to slow her breath. She sighed.

"Molly's at a Farmer's Convention in a different city on the mainland right now. I need _Castanet Coffee._ The coffee grounds in my house are made from the coffee beans grown on Molly's farm. And, technically, this is a medical emergency." She said.

I stayed silent for a moment, wondering how coffee could be used in a medical emergency.

"Jin, _please_. If there has ever been a time that I needed someone's help it's _now_!"

"On two conditions." I said.

"_Two!_" She practically screamed.

I series of bumps came from far-off in the background of wherever Angela was.

"Okay, okay two." She said shakily.

"One...you tell me _everything_ that's going on after I get there with the coffee." I said.

"...Okay." She grumbled.

"Two...you tell me everything about yours and Molly's family so I can be able to put it on file. The Town Hall needs your background history, and I need your medical history."

"I-it's not that simple." Angela said shocked.

"Then make it simple." I don't think she understood how important her information was.

A long pause silenced me, I knew she didn't hang because I could hear her breathing now and then.

"...I'll try...just please, bring the coffee." She said, and with that she hung up.

I sighed and closed the phone, I hadn't noticed that Taylor was staring up at me.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You were just on the phone with another woman."

"What of it?"

"Is she your woman on the side?"

"I don't have one of those."

"So she's one of your regular prostitutes?"

"No, it was Angela. And I don't have those "

"Don't you dare play my sister Jin." He said and we stared at each other for a while longer.

"Where are you picking this stuff up from?" I asked him bluntly.

". . ." He continued to stare at me.

". . ."

". . .Internet."

"Uh-huh. Stop listening to Luke and Owen, okay?" I said and patted his head.

"Whatever, maybe if you were more of a man I'd hear it from you..." He huffed.

"Ah, but Taylor, I _am_ more of man...where it counts. Remember, I'm a doctor so I know these things." I said and left for Angela's house.

It didn't take me too long to find the coffee grounds, she had two cabinets dedicated to the caffeine rich substance.

"I'll have to let her know that this much coffee is unhealthy..." I muttered while shaking my head.

I grabbed a few packs and went on my way to go pack my things.

**X X X**

"Well, don't you look like a real city-boy?" Pascal laughed out after he informed me that we were close to the port. I had decided to pack my bags to be a little more city-friendly (Anissa doesn't like standing out). My current attire consisted of a hoodie that was black on one side and white on the other (the front pockets were opposite the color of the sides they were on). I wore dark denim jeans (that actually fit around my waist) and some casual black dress shoes along with a white button up shirt. I merely let my hair down since it was a relief every once in a while.

"I wouldn't say completely city...but close enough." I responded.

It seems Portland has become quite a popular place for Castanet's youngsters." He said.

"Can I ask you what you mean by that?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Well, not too long ago, I had Angela, the Wizard, Winry, and Kasey aboard my ship to venture here."

"_Figures that Angela didn't come alone."_ I thought.

I suddenly remembered something Chase had told me before he left.

"Didn't you take Yolanda, Maya, and Chase here as well."

"Aye! That I did. They were actually aboard at the same time, missed each other by a hair they did." Pascal gave a hearty laugh.

"That is quite strange." I mumbled.

"I suppose the trend lies with the first one to arrive." Pascal continued.

"Hm? Do you mean Anissa?"

He shook his head.

"No no, that was a long while back. I mean Miss Molly." The mention of Molly caused me to almost topple over the edge.

"Molly!" I exclaimed, much out of my own persona.

Pascal took the pipe from his mouth to shine it as he nodded, his forehead wrinkled with concern.

"Aye. Though she seemed a tad distraught the whole time. I can't help but wonder what she was fretting over."

Pascal suddenly turned the wheel, it seems that he was docking the ship.

"Here ya are Doctor. Be safe." Pascal chuckled. I nodded and took my bags with me.

Due to the Winter season the sky was already darkening even though it was only 4 o'clock. I hailed a taxi and directed him to the hotel that I booked prior to my coming to the city. It was a 4-star hotel that was located a little more in the shopping district of the town. I let the people at the front desk know that Anissa might come in while I was out, for food, and that they should give her another room key upon her arrival (and to also forbid her from going out until I got back because these city night scenes always have a tendency to turn out bad for beautiful, young women).

I unpacked my bags in the room quickly before looking at some of the tourist catalogs of the city.

Knowing that my hunger would be aroused soon, I set my eyes on a little restaurant on the map, deciding to go eat there before contacting Angela.

It wasn't a long walk to the little corner restaurant, it was a little ways away from a cafe that seemed to have closed right before I arrived. I was hoping to pick up something for Anissa's sweet tooth there as well.

"That's a shame." I sighed.

After the waitress took my order, I let my mind drift to other thoughts in my mind.

"_Chase had no idea about Molly coming here too...he would've told me if he did. Which means they probably haven't seen each other yet._"

I sighed at the thought. Really? What were the chances of them running into each other in a big city like this. Molly must be staying somewhere that was much more nature friendly for her Farmer's Convention any-...

Hold on, didn't Angela say that Molly went to a _different_ city for that?

"Why would Molly hide her whereabouts from Angela?" I mumbled and glanced out the window.

The scene I saw shocked me to the core.

I had a good glimpse of the alley from where I was, and there, in that dimly lit alley, I witness two men in their early twenties putting Molly's _unmoving _body into a blue car from the closed cafe.

An image of a grief stricken Chase filled my vision and my eyes widen before I got this anger bubbling in my stomach, something I haven't experienced in quite a while.

I bolted up and started for the door.

"Sir, what about your food!" I heard the waitress ask.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be needing it after all." I said with an apologetic smile.

This would be really bad for my diet.

The blue car started to pull out of the alley way as if nothing had happened.

"I'll have to mentally scold myself about skipping meals later. I'll be damned if I let some random men get away with taking Chase's girl." I thought. I think a bit of my reckless days were coming back to me.

I whistled for a cab and when it came near **(A/N: The license plate said 'Fresh' and it had dice in the mirror XDDDDD!...Sorry, continuing.) **I immediately jumped inside and pointed at the blue car.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but...follow that car and be sneaky about it." I directed the driver. He gave me a nod of his cap and off we went.

I felt the vibration of my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jin, are you here yet?" Angela's watery voice sounded from the other line.

"Angela? What's wrong?" I asked, she sounded terrified.

"My situation's gotten worse. I really need that coffee."

I nearly cursed underneath my breath.

"Listen, are you able to get out of where you are right now?"

"After I put some pants on...but why...?" She seemed to be trying to hold herself together. I looked at the phone.

"Angela, please tell me you aren't in _that_ kind of situation!" I pleaded with her.

"No, don't take it out of context."

Before I responded, three faces came to mind.

"Where are the other three that are with you?" I asked.

"Huh? How did you-"

"Pascal likes to chat."

"...Winry's in the hospital and Kasey's with her...we don't know why she's out cold."

My worry only crescendo-ed with this revelation.

"What about Wizard?"

"...He's the situation."

I thought of Wizard and his quiet demeanor in shock.

"Wizard? I thought you said that you weren't in that kind of situation!"

"I'm not! He's the one who needs the coffee. There's something _horribly_ wrong with him and it's scaring me. The reason I don't have pants on is because the coffee he threw spilled on me and I had to rip off the jeans before they scraped against the skin." She stopped short as I heard a series of thumps in the background again.

"Is that him?"

Angela's only response was a short and quiet "shh".

A few moments passed by before she spoke again.

"That's him. I think he's searching for something right now. Anyway, why can't you bring it to me yourself?" She sounded sorrow ridden.

"It's...something really bad came up. I just need you to go and get it yourself. Wizard doesn't seem the type to hurt you on purpose."

"I know..." She breathed with a saddening sigh. I heard her whimpering over the phone and felt horrible to have to abandon her right now.

"I'm sorry I can't do much right now. But I'll tell you where to go. I'm staying at the Rafter Hotel."

"My hotel is only a few blocks away." She said.

"All the better. Go to the front desk and tell them that your name is 'Anissa McCallister'. They'll give you the key to room 802. Get in there, find my black bag and the coffee is in there, then get out. On your way back down, if I time it correctly, the _real_ Anissa should be coming into the lobby getting ready to get that key. You'll know her when you see her because her velvety red eyes can be spotted from a mile away. Get the keys to her and tell her not to leave the room until I get back. You can take it from there...can't you?" I asked.

"I should be able to. Who's Anissa?" She asked.

The taxi driver stopped and I looked up to see he stopped a little behind where the blue car did. I watched as the two men took Molly by the arms, saying things like "you drank too much again?" loudly enough so that people would disregard her limp body.

"I'm sorry Angela, I have to go. Make _sure_ to tell Anissa that I absolutely love her but to not call me."

"I'll deliver the message...thank you."

"I wouldn't be a very good doctor if I just left you in danger now would I?" I said before hanging up. I paid the taxi driver before getting out the car and following the men to a hotel called the Hullmack.

Why were these twins so danger-prone?

**~Chase's POV~**

_"You need to tell her, Chase_." I thought as I was preparing the meat patties. We might have been ordered to only make hamburgers, but there was no way I was going to make them anything less than extraordinary.

"Chase!~" Maya's giddy voice hit me like a ton of bricks.

"How's the food coming along?" She asked.

"Good." I responded.

"Oh."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Sooooo...did you get some good sleep last night?"

"No."

"Oh."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Doooooo you wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

Maya huffed.

"Chase, is there something you're not telling me?"

I turned to her.

"Yes."

She looked at me with round eyes, expecting something.

I sighed out.

"Maya."

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

"Can you...take these burgers out to the guests." I told her.

"Of...course?" She said and skipped out the catering kitchen.

**X X X**

We were in the taxi on our way back to the hotel.

"_Stupid..." _ I thought to myself in irritation.

I had the perfect opportunity to let Maya down gently and...

"_Stupid!" _I shouted in my head.

We arrived at the hotel around 5 PM and went through the doors. I heaved another long sigh before stepping toward the elevator doors.

"Chase." Yolanda called to me. I turned and saw her eye me skeptically.

"I want to eat out tonight. I'm going up to get my purse and change." Yolanda said.

"I'll come with you Grandma!" Maya called.

"No need, I called the hotel earlier to tell them that you two would be needing a change of clothes for going out, and I noticed that neither of you had anything packed for city wear. They'll bring you your clothes-AH there they are." Yolanda said and we turned to see a man with the name tag of a manager saying "Hello, My Name Is: Kevin" along with a girl named "Krissy".

"Hello, we've brought the clothes you requested. Would you like me to put it on the room's tab?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, please. Send whatever they're not wearing up. They'll change down here."

Kevin nodded and Maya and I were swept away to separate dressing rooms.

**X X X**

"Hey, you look just like a playboy from the city now!" Kevin exclaimed in surprise.

"Playboy!" I shouted and stared in the mirror.

I was wearing a dark grey, long-sleeved, tight-fitting shirt and a purple hoodie jacket with dark orange on the inside. The jeans were black denim, the pants weren't sagging horribly because of the belt, but their style was to look baggy so it didn't really matter. The shoes were a dark purple. This Kevin guy had me leave the clips in my hair, but made me pull the back of my hair into a short ponytail.

"I...really do look like a playboy..." My anger left me. Now, I was just surprised.

Kevin laughed as we headed to the lobby to wait for the other two of my group.

"How do I look?" Maya called to me.

I turned and actually gave a little smile. She looked too cute. Her outfit was made of a bright orange shirt and a hot-pink pleather jacket (that's fake leather you guys). She wore light denim skinny jeans and hot-pink and light-pink striped flats. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail that made her look a bit more like a pre-teen.

"You look like a pre-teen." I stated.

"Hey! Well you look like a playboy!"

"Geez, that's what this guy said too." I looked at Kevin and he seemed to be gazing a little too long at Maya. I snapped a finger in front of his face.

"Hey, you know that we have camera's on our phones now. Right?" I said in a low voice so that Maya wouldn't hear.

"No, I wasn't...well maybe just a little." Kevin admitted with a goofy grin that reminded me of Luke.

Which reminded me of Kathy.

Which reminded me of the bar.

Which reminded me of Molly.

I sighed.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Maya asked.

I opened my mouth to say something.

"Chase?" Kevin suddenly questioned.

I looked at him.

"That's my name."

"Are you from Castanet Island?" He asked. Maya and I shared glances.

"...Yeah." I said hesitantly.

" Wow! So _you're_ the Chase that Molly's been talking about! I have to say, I really didn't expect to meet you here. Did Molly call you out?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Molly's...here?"

"Well, not here here. She left a while ago to go to one of her high school reunion's events. Except...well she should be back by now." Kevin worriedly glanced at his wrist watch.

Molly's _here_? And she's been talking about me?

"Chase?" Maya called to me. I looked down into her eyes swimming in hurt.

"Maya I-"

"Do you want to...see her? Is she what's been on your mind...?" Maya asked tearfully.

I looked her dead in the eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Maya, I'm sorry. I know that I'm horrible for saying this, but..." I sucked in a breath.

"I don't love you the way that I love-" I looked up and (through one of the various windows in the lobby) saw something very peculiar.

Actually, it was more shocking than anything else.

One, I saw two menm that I could barely see the faces of, carrying a girl into a hotel.

A girl who looked very much like Molly.

And if that wasn't enough to send me flying out the door, then seeing Jin (my very good friend) entering the same hotel with an intent to kill on his face.

"Jin!" I called out, and as if on cue, his head swiveled toward my way.

"J-Jin?" Maya and Kevin called out in shocked unison.

"What? No no no! I meant, Molly but -Jin's right there!" I pointed. Jin seemed to be gesturing for me to come over.

I looked between him and Maya, and knowing that Molly was in possible danger only made it worse.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

I gave a frustrated groan and looked at Kevin.

"Hey, look after her for me. She's really dear to me...like a little sister." I told him, not asking for a response. I then started for the lobby doors.

"Chase!" I turned and saw Yolanda wearing some clothes that fit the "feisty old lady in the city" look.

"Knock their lights out!" She said and raised a determined fist. I couldn't help but smirk at the old woman's fiery attitude and I gave her a nod before continuing towards the other building.

Jin raised an eyebrow when I reached him.

"Pony-tail?"

"Is your hair down?" We both said at the same time.

He shook his head in dismissal.

"Besides the fact. Did you see those two guys just now?"

I gritted my teeth and nodded.

"I also happened to see their 'luggage'." I said with a bad taste on my mouth.

"Then I'm sure you and I have the same thoughts." Jin said making an irritated face.

I smirked at the thought of him being angry.

"Nice to know I've gotta friend like you." Jin gave me a grin.

"You didn't think that I was just going to let those guys take your girl to do Goddess knows with her?" He asked.

"Course' not."

We didn't waste another second as we ran inside to pursue the men who would be getting their asses handed to them in the very near future.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys happy? I know I am! I smiled the whole time that I wrote this! I couldn't leave out the help of a best friend, you know?<strong>

**Please leave your reviews as always! The next chapter is going to flash to what Angela's doing during this.**


	32. Chapter 32: Tick Tock!

**Yo yo yo! So, the only reason why this update is a little slow is because of two reasons. One, I got back into ToT and now have a new story idea just because. Two, school. **

**Before I get into the thanks, I need to let you guys know that I'm putting a poll up on my profile, it's called. "Who will be the next bachelor's friend?" Because I'm thinking of a new story, but I won't tell you the bachelor because if I do they'll be some biased votes (I just know it)! I'll only put a view characters (boys and girls) up there, not all of them (that way you can't guess and I'll still have a good variation for you folks)! The second most voted person will be who Molly will be friends with (maybe plus another that I'll choose myself). **

**Anyway, time for thanks (You guys are so cute ^3^)!:**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: It's good to know that my updates never disappoint. As you can see I tried my best to get this one out fast :)! Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations of me!**

**s0phi: welp, I did my best to keep your wait short, I hope I got it out fast enough! Thanks so much for reviewing like always! ^-^**

**Kageno Shuri: Oh, thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear that! I hope you don't feel like this was too long, I tried my best to get this chapter out fast! Thank you again for reviewing and for complimenting my writing *is so happy right now x)***

**NumberSixteen: Sweeeeeet! My story is like a drug lol. I got this chapter out pretty fast I think so I hope you didn't die from waiting! Thanks for the sweet review, I was happy to read it!**

**Mishaay: Woot! I made you smile xD. Oh...I see how it is...a month? Really! No, does it really take that long o.O? Sorry for always making you wait for so long! Yes, Dylan is up to no good (like Swiper QAQ). That'd be beast, Chase and Jin are kicking butt then you suddenly come in and shoot them up and it's over (the climax :D)! With Wizard...you'll see ;). Lol, anyway, thanks for reviewing ^3^!**

**missbabblingbrook21: YAY! A new reader/reviewer! Yes, Kathy is a little...eccentric. But you'll be seeing a lot more her soon after this chapter, so I hope you look forward to it! Thanks for checking out my story!**

**MidnightxMusic: Who? Dylan or Wizard? (Jk jk TOTALLY JK...or am I xDDDD)! Polkadots? What polkadots? I have no clue what you're talking about *cue creepy Twilight Zone music x3* Trust me...no one is giving YOU a run for your money (it's in your wallet silly)! I don't think you can rebuild the 4th wall, I think it fixes itself like "Get back in there you fictional characters you"! Duh! The song is called LISTEN xP (I'm so lame). Yes, throw popcorn at them, they'll definitely go away...no really, rapists can be some of the cleanest people (but you are wise to run)! Taylor is...mature for his age xD. Wizard couldn't rape Angela (because we all know she wants it woot woot)! Steamy closet scene? Hmmm...Gawsh! You're making me think of things now! Lol, anyway, thanks for your crazier than milkshakes review! ^3^**

**Fanfiction Ninja: Lol, I thought Mario was reviewing my story for a second there! OMG I thought you disappeared! Good to know you're still here though. I'm glad that you like Kevin so much (even though he is a bit flirtatious -_-...). Yes, perfect couples take away all the fun, they should be troubled like everyone else, then we'll be entertained again :D! I never thought the Perver- I mean Doctor Jin would have his own theme music...like the PowerPuff Girls maybe o.o? Yeah, apparently someone Kevin hires doesn't ask for ID (you may want to talk to him about his hiring skills...which he may be lacking). Thanks for reviewing for all the chapters you missed. You're wonderful -^3^-!**

**GreenLiLyz: I've had that type of face before. My friends were like "Girl, whachu laughing at?" and I was like "Well, ya see, wha ha happened was..." x3. Jin is completely awesome, hands down! Chase...yeah, well, I mean, c'mon! He looked like a playboy all ready even without the pony tail! Am I right, or am I right? I agree about her thighs but...I don't wish to picture a chunky Maya-wait! I can use this! Yesssss, I can see it now! And apparently so can you Ms. Psychic! Yes, you would do wise not to peep into my thoughts e.e...JK! I'm actually flattered that you could tell as much just because of my writing! It made my day! I don't mind long reviews, I like reading so it's all good my friend! Anyway, thanks so much for the review! **

**BiddyAuthor: Awww shucks...I try -^w^-. Yup, I thought it would be funny to see how they react to each other's new "city-look". I'll be making references to it, best believe that! Oh snap, that reminds me that I've gotta go catch up on your story! Sorry, for not reviewing for so long, have no idea how many chapters you have on it atm! I'll go check ASAP! Thanks for reviewing, love ya too Biddy!**

**CheyenneANan: Too avoicd the scary and strongly worded messages with unhappy faces, I update as soon as I could. So no scary message right. RIGHT? lol, yup, you can't have a good story without an awesome friendship ya know ;)! Don't say such flattering things, I'm not that good (I've learned the art of modesty lol). I can't wait till you start making stories (ya gotta tell me so's I can go read em' xD). **

**Hidden By The Sun: Lol, Yup they're gonna be bloody all right! Look forward to it, cuz those guys are P-I-S-S-E-D! I would NOT want to get in their way o.O! Lol, I updated as soon as I could so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Senescence: Yes! Another reader! I'm so glad you're enjoying it thus far! I can't wait till you catch up! Thanks so much for clicking on this story and reviewing it!**

**You guys are so awesome! Please go check the polls on my profile btw! That story will be...interesting ;) (of course, I'll try to finish one story before starting another if can resist the urge).**

**All right, let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Angela's POV~<strong>

My fingers shook as I pressed buttons on the phone, each small _blip_ felt like a siren. I was currently dialing the number that Kasey called from previously, I needed to let him know where I was going, just like he had asked of me.

As the phone dialed, I prayed to the Harvest Goddess that she would make the receptionist pick up. My breathing was going painfully slow, but I had to control it or else Wizard would hear me. It felt so unreal that I would actually be hiding away from the man who saved my life.

"Hello. Portland Hospital! How can I help you?" The voice on the other end was high and had a feminine drawl to it...but for some reason I felt like it was a man.

"I need to speak to my brother, Kasey Gallows." **(Just letting you know now, Molly and Angela do not have the same last name due to various circumstances, here Angela is using her last name which Kasey took).**

"Huh? Angela, is that you?" The voice suddenly went deeper and I easily recognized it as the voice of Kasey. I nearly fell sideways in shock.

"K-Kasey? What are you _doing_?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, I got bored of waiting for Winry to wake up. One of the nice ladies noticed and told me to come down and hang out with them for a while. Hey, question, is it natural for city people to be so flirtatious with strangers?"

And here I thought that Kasey was actually becoming more like a big brother.

"Kasey, tell her not to touch anywhere below the belt or above the neck or...or anywhere." I said in a panic. Some females were just plain shameful.

"I understand...I guess." He said a little childishly.

"But seriously," His voice changed, becoming much more serious. "What's going on?"

I was suddenly brought back to reality.

"I'm going to go get the coffee now...it's at the Rafter Hotel."

"All right, be careful. If you get into any other trouble, you know what number to call." He said.

I replied back with a small "mhm" before hanging up. Carefully, I swung myself out of the tub, letting my feet only slightly hit the ground with each step I took.

When I reached the bathroom's door, I felt a painful feeling of uncertainty fill my chest. A thump sounded from somewhere on the other side of the door.

"It might be impossible to grab any pants." I thought fretfully. I suddenly caught a glimmer of gold from the corner of my eye. There was a sliver of light coming from underneath the bathroom door; it fell on the purple and gold coat belonging to Wizard.

My mind flashed back to when I sent him in the restroom to change his clothing, he must've forgotten about it after that.

"Thank you..." I muttered in relief and stripped the rest of my clothing off, not wanting the robe to look bulky on me. I pulled it over and hissed at the unwanted friction that the coat brought over my burnt leg, it was right on my thigh too.

I closed the robe and it hung like a dress on me, the fabric flowing out ever so slightly at the bottom. It was a little long; I decided to use my belt to hold it up a little. It had a golden star shaped buckle on it, so it would go well with Wizard's cloak.

I made sure to grab my room key before stepping out of the bathroom silently, trying so very hard to not make any sort of sound. I noticed my shoes by the door, thankful that I wouldn't have to go out barefooted.

I stood on tip-toes and started to make my way to the door, slipping on the black flats with so much care you would think they were glass.

Fortunately, Wizard was too caught up in whatever he was doing to notice my presence...or maybe he just didn't care that I was going out, in the middle of the night, while being basically naked.

No matter the reason why he was distracted, I thankfully crept out the door and started for the elevator.

Other residents were lingering in the hall and upon seeing me proceeded to stare.

I pressed the elevator button and stood there waiting for its arrival, feeling a little jittery. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man in about his 30s staring at me as he waited for a different elevator to come up. I gave him a wide smile to try and keep face, he probably had different thoughts running through his head ranging from "Is she a prostitute" to "Is that a new type of moo-moo?". Which, by the way, is something only pregnant women wear...and I'm _not_ pregnant.

When the elevator arrived I hopped in quickly, trying to avoid all the glances coming my way.

It didn't take long for me to arrive on the first floor. I was thankful that I didn't have to ride with someone, and grateful to the fact that it was night time and most people were settling in their beds for the day. Making my way to the door, I gave a nod to the man at the desk to signify I would be back. He gave me an odd look before nodding with understanding as I went out onto the chilly streets of the night.

It was dark and cold, making me pull the coat tighter around me as the frosty air flew underneath the bottom of the cloak.

I walked where there was plenty of light, not wanting to take my chances with the darkness. Thankfully, the Rafter Hotel was right in my line of vision, and I reached it without any complications.

Wow, for once in my life, things were going smoothly!

Then, that's when all hell broke loose and I started to forget the name of the woman I was supposed to be impersonating.

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath as a bellboy was already on his way toward me.

"Hello miss, do you need anything?" He said. I was a little put-off by how he was so normal with me seeing as how I was dressed.

Then again, this is a hotel, I'm sure he's seen so many foreign clothes that what I'm wearing _is_ normal to him.

"Yes, um...a friend of mine has booked a room for us. He's out, but I need to get in."

The Bellboy nodded amiably before ushering me to the front desk. He explained the situation to the girl on duty and they nodded in confirmation before turning to a computer and looking at me.

What was that name! It was...Anissa...something.

_"Anissa Mali-no...Anissa Mur-nuh uh..."_ I thought worriedly.

"Name?" The person asked, giving me a very feminine and polite smile.

I thought of something quickly.

"Anissa M.; I'm with Doctor Jin." I said and the woman nodded. I sighed in relief as she seemed to accept it.

"All right, one key to room 802 coming right up." The woman said with much zeal before handing me a key card.

"Enjoy your stay." The Bellboy and counter girl chirped while I headed for the elevator.

_"Crisis averted."_ I declared happily to myself.

When I reached the floor that 802 was on, I started to feel a rush of relief sweep through my body. After I get the coffee, everything will be better again, and we can't forget that this even happened.

"This is so surprising, things are going so smoothly!" I sighed happily as I opened the door to the room to see a disheartening sight.

Jin had packed three, very huge black bags. Upon that, they all had multiple zipper pockets.

"Why would he say the black bag if-" I gaped before slumping to my knees.

"What? Does he think I have X-Ray vision?" I muttered in a shocked trance.

"Ummm..."

I jumped at the sound of someone's voice and turned to see a little boy staring at me.

"Ah! Nothing to see here!" I said quickly before hopping up and getting ready to go inside. The tail of my coat was suddenly tugged and I turned to look at the little boy again. He was looking at me with innocent eyes of bold gold. A look of concern was etched on his face which a bit of a dark tan.

Maybe he was mixed with something?

"Make it before you go. Get a thermos." The boy said while tilting his head. His light brown hair was at his neck and spiked out, making him seem calm yet feisty.

"Wha-? Thanks?" I more questioned than stated.

He smiled a toothy grin then.

"Your welcome! Don't forget!" He said before running off down the hall and turning a corner.

I didn't go after him; what if I turned the corner and he was nowhere in sight? I shuddered a little at the thought before continuing into the room and closing the door behind me.

"I don't think I have a lot of time, so I should probably search quickly." I said to myself.

I set to work in finding the coffee that Jin had packed for me. Checking the first bag's few pocket seemed useless, and smelling out the coffee would be kind of difficult since all of Jin's possessions had the strong scent of different teas. Nonetheless, I spent all the time I could searching through his bags, doing my best not to take anything out, when I suddenly heard the door of the room open.

In a fit of shock and worry, I stood up straight and turned toward the door like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ma'am you're going to have to come with us. You've got a lot of explaining to do." A large man said from the doorway. Behind him, I spotted the physique of a young woman who I could only assume to be Anissa. We caught a glimpse of each other and her eyes seemed to widen at the sight of me.

"W-wait! I can explain!" I said, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Yes, to the people downtown." The man said and started towards me.

"_EEP!_ Is this how you treat your customers?" I yelped.

The man was suddenly stopped by the small and delicate hand of the young woman. He turned and looked down at her.

"It's quite okay. I actually know this person, she's from my homeland. She was probably just playing a little joke on me." The girl said with a soft smile. The large man blushed, of course. How could he refuse such a pretty girl's request?

"Oh, it's just a misunderstanding then. I see, I suppose I can let this slide then." He said and gave a nod to me before stepping out of the room.

"Good-bye then." She said before closing the door and turning to me. Her eyes became curious and wary.

"Who are you?" She asked, the softness in her voice was a tad more alert.

"I'm sorry about this! I'm Angela Gallows! Jin had brought something to the city for me because I called him and told him to get it from my house and-"

"Calm down, calm down. So you're a friend of Jin's then?" She asked as she came to sit on the couch I was standing near.

"Um. Well, more like he's trying to get some info out of me. So when I asked him to bring me something here, he asked for two things in return."

Anissa's eyes seemed to be set ablaze by this information.

"Oh, really now. That shameless man...when I get a hold of him I'll-" She took a sigh and looked back at me.

"Sorry, I get a little irritated when it comes to Jin. He's really...something. What did he ask of you?"

I looked at the ceiling, wondering if telling her about this would be a good idea, before a tentatively took a seat on the couch next beside her.

"Well, I've not been entirely truthful to him about myself...he says he needs to know for medical reasons. Then, he wants to know why I needed the coffee in the first place." I said.

"What _do_ you need coffee for?" She asked.

"Uh...I'll tell you after I deal with it, since you and Jin seem to be sharing this room."

A thought crossed my mind.

"Wait, you're Anissa, right?"

"Who else could I be?" She asked with a humored laugh.

"Right, my bad...it's just that. We haven't met, I know you don't know who I am exactly and vice versa...how'd you know I was from Castanet?"

"That cloak...it's Wizard's, is it not?" She said and smiled knowingly.

I flushed at the remembrance of my appearance.

"I wonder, is he here in the city with you?" Her eyes gleamed with questions.

"Ye-yes...in fact...that's who needs the coffee."

She stood up and patted herself off.

"I figured as much. Every time I saw that man, he was either studying stars or drinking coffee.

"I guess Jin didn't really tell you where he put it. Now that I think about it, why isn't he here to give it to you himself, and why'd he go to so much trouble as to have you use my name?"

"I'm not sure really. He said he had to tend to an emergency. He sounded all right but...I don't know." I said, now a little concerned for the doctor.

Anissa frowned at this.

"I hope he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble. It would be very inconvenient that after one problem is solved another pops up." Anissa sighed as she started to go through Jin's bags.

"Hm? What problem was solved?" I asked before joining her.

Anissa gave a little laugh.

"Well, the whole reason I left Castanet was to find something that would grow in the soil there since the Earth was so depleted. I've been away for months, then suddenly, my parents, Craig and Ruth, call me and tell me that the Earth is so full of nutrients again that they're producing Shining Produce daily!"

So she's the daughter of Craig and Ruth? Now that she mentions it, her and Ruth look very much alike.

"I wonder where the sudden change came from." Anissa said in deep thought.

"Molly..." I murmured happily.

"Huh? Molly? OH! Yes, my parents told me about a new farmer girl on the island named Molly. Apparently she's like the island's new good luck charm."

"That's my sister for ya!" I said. Anissa looked at me with wide eyes.

"So, you're sisters? Did you come to the island to farm too?"

"Yes, but things haven't really picked up for me yet. Recently, I help Molly with her farm."

Anissa nodded in understanding.

"Oh." Anissa gave a little exclamation. She took out a bag of Coffee Grounds from one of bags.

"Yes! You found it!" I squealed with delight.

I searched around a little more and felt like all my happiness was for nothing.

"What's wrong?" Anissa asked.

"I was hoping there would be a thermos here." I muttered, remembering the words of the cute little boy.

"Oh, well, I have one, if you'd like to use that." She asked.

My face lit up.

"Yes! That would be wonderful!"

Anissa smiled before glancing over to the kitchen.

"Why don't you get the coffee ready, I really don't know how Wizard likes it." She said and I hopped up in a child-like manner, thankful to finally get started on the task at hand.

It didn't take too long for the finely ground beans to be brewed into the fine aroma that Wizard loves so dearly. Anissa came beside me and carefully poured the rich brown drink into her thermos that was a jade green.

"Thank you so much for understanding the situation!" I said happily.

"It's no problem. I should probably call Jin and let him know that you got the coffee without a hitch."

"Okay." I said while rubbing my face against the temperature controlled metal in an affectionate way.

Wait...did she say she was going to call him.

I turned to see Anissa all ready putting the phone to her ear.

"Anissa! Wait!" I yelled, but I was too late.

The phone was on speaker and I could hear a whole bunch of noise coming from the other end.

"I can't tell which way they went!"

Was that...Chase?

"Chase?" Anissa said in question.

"We might need to ask around." Jin's unmistakable voice came next. Neither were responding to Anissa.

"Can they not hear me?" Anissa seemed trouble.

"_HELLO!_" I suddenly yelled into the receiver, but Jin and Chase continued to talk with one another.

"Goodness, that man. He owns a touch screen, you see. It was probably by accident that it answered, and now it's probably on silent." Anissa sighed then stared at her phone.

"Well, there's no problem with me leaving it on. Should we head to your hotel now?" She inquired.

"Um...Wizard's a bit of a loose canon right now. He's really...cranky."

Anissa only frowned.

"Did he do something?" Anissa asked and I almost froze in place.

"Ummm...he's just...you'll see..." I sighed, deciding that I'd probably need the back-up anyway. As long as Wizard kept his focus on me then there wouldn't be a problem...hopefully.

"All right...let's go then." Anissa eyed me in suspicion before we headed back down to the lobby and out the Rafter Hotel.

We were quiet as we listened to the sounds that surrounded the two men on the other side of the receiver. It sounded like they were running around; Goddess knows why.

"I wonder what those two are doing..." Anissa said as she peered at the phone in a curious manner. It was a little unnerving that the two of them were together, yet neither barely shared a word.

When we walked into my hotel, we could tell that the two of them had stopped moving.

Anissa glanced at me, as if asking me if I noticed it too.

"They might be taking a break from whatever it is they're doing." I suggested. Anissa didn't seem convinced; quite frankly, neither was I.

I gave a nod to the person behind the desk, it was the same guy so he only gave me a smile this time around. I pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it. It was taking a little longer than I expected, wasn't it night time? Not many people would be going to and fro right now. Then again, city-life is a bit different than life on the island.

A sudden bang made me jump and turn around from the elevator toward the cell phone. Anissa also had the same reaction, even though it was in her own hand.

"_DAMMIT_!" We heard Chase exclaim. At this point, we weren't really worried about random passersbys giving us odd looks (if there were any).

"Chase, don't worry. We'll find her before anything happens." Jin said, but his voice sounded just as stressed.

"Who are they looking for...Maya?" Anissa guessed.

"Yeah, I bet that's it." I said bitterly which caused Anissa to stare at me in surprise.

I heard the elevator door open and turned to swiftly go in. Anissa followed me with a questioning gaze.

Consequently, I didn't notice who was riding with us until I backed into them.

And I mean _plural_, when I say them.

"What's up?" I heard a male's voice from behind me. I jumped and turned to see something that made me mentally kick myself.

It was a group of basketball players. I know this because they were extremely tall, had a basketball with them, and were wearing their team jerseys.

"Apparently...you." I said, kind of trying to shrug him off. Anissa tried not to mind them as she turned the speaker volume down so only we could hear it (those guys were so tall that they'd probably have to come down a foot to even listen in).

"Haha, she's funny! I like funny!" One of them said.

"Whoopee for you..." I mumbled.

"This one here is really good-looking." The guy said and smiled at Anissa.

"Thanks...I suppose." Anissa said with a wavering smile.

"Hey, what kind of outfit is that?" Another guy said and I looked up at them.

"I'm not from this country. I'm a foreigner...we do foreign things..." I said, not even convincing myself. It was worth a shot if it would shake them off.

"Ooooh, she's _exotic_."

"They both look pretty other-worldly, don't they!" One said excitedly, like he just made a big discovery or something.

"What type of 'foreign things'?" Another dude with a wolfish grin asked in a disturbing voice.

Just then, I heard a heart-stopping statement.

"Where the hell did those bastards take, Molly!" I heard Chase exclaim.

Anissa did a double take towards the phone and I let out a small whisper.

"Molly?"

Did I hear him right?

"Hey, was that your boyfriend?" One guy asked, obviously not hearing the actual words, just the voice.

He bent down and took Anissa's phone, much to mine and her's protest.

"Hold on a minute!" Anissa cried.

"Give it back!" I exclaimed.

"Huh, it's on mute." The guy said before pressing a button on the phone.

"Oh, no wonder they couldn't hear us." Anissa said lamely.

"I take it you've barely used that phone." I responded and she gave a short chuckle.

The guy put his ear to the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey!" Anissa shouted, obviously upset.

"Huh, Anissa?" Jin answered, probably seeing the caller ID.

"Oh, which one is Anissa? The one with the short hair or the one with the long hair?" The guy laughed.

There was silence on the other end.

"Who the f**k are you?" Jin said in a sinister voice.

"You better drop that phone..." I growled dangerously.

"Was that Angela? Didn't you say Anissa was here too?" Chase asked in surprise.

"I don't condone such childish behavior! Give that back to me _immediately_!" Anissa said while jumping.

"Haha, they're both really feisty." One said.

"That's it!" I barked before barreling into the guy who held Anissa's phone, right before the doors opened.

The phone slid out into the hallway where Anissa ran to pick it up as the guy doubled over in pain. I pressed the closed door button before stepping out as well.

"_HEY!_" Is all I heard before the door closed.

"Anissa, _ANISSA_!" Jin shouted.

"Jin, it's all right. Angela took care of the problem."

I looked at the phone with a serious glare while Jin and Anissa conversed about my situation until Anissa noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Let me speak with Chase." I stated.

She blinked in surprise, noticing my quick change in character.

"Sure."

She handed me the phone.

"Chase." I called.

"Angela, what's going on? I only heard a bit of this and that from Jin." Chase seemed concerned.

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. What about my sister." I asked, my displeasure ringing clear from my voice.

He was silent.

"Chase, I'm not stupid. Who took her?"

"...I don't know..."

I felt my legs go weak, but I stood strong.

"I'm going to guess that Molly lied about the Farmer's Convention..." I sighed uneasily.

"It seems that way." Jin responded.

"The manager of the hotel that she was staying in said that she was here for a high school reunion." Chase spoke sourly.

"That idiot..." We muttered at the same time.

A disturbing thought shot through my mind.

"Chase...did Molly ever tell you what happened to her...?" I asked.

Chase was silent, clearly hesitating.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess that he knew though. I'm pretty sure he was just uncomfortable clarifying the fact that he knew.

"She did." He finally answered.

"Well, if I'm right, which I hope I'm not, the guy who was arrested, Preston Drune, probably has her. You don't get quite enough years for just attempting something now-a-days."

"I hope that isn't the case." Chase murmured.

"You may also want to check another person out...Dylan Sarrant."

"The President of their SGA?" He questioned.

"I don't know anything about that. What I do know is that _that's_ the guy who put Molly in her hell days of school. The guy she confessed to was Dylan."

I think I could hear Chase's jaw tighten.

"Don't break my phone, Chase." Jin's voice came.

"That damn..." Chase started, but couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"Chase, I need you to focus on getting my sister back." I instructed him.

Silence.

" I promise not to get into any trouble." I urged.

The continued silence made me breathe out exasperatedly.

"I really hate to say this...but...because it's you Chase, I'm not so worried. I know you won't let me down, and I know you'll do whatever it takes to find Molly."

I heard Chase give a little sigh.

"Of course I will." He answered.

I smiled; Chase was pretty all right.

"I won't let anything happen to Anissa either, Jin. So, please help him?" I continued.

"Fine, you don't have to ask me, of course I'm going to help him. Don't leave the hotel without some safety...got it!" Jin said sternly.

"I won't." Anissa agreed.

"All right. I guess Chase and I we'll start asking for Mr. Drune and Sarrant. Bye."

"Jin, wait!" Anissa called out tentatively.

"Hm?"

"I love you. So you better not do anything too stupid like you used to." Anissa warned in the sweetest voice imaginable.

Jin gave an amused breath.

"I love you too. Stay safe."

And with that the conversation was over.

I raised an eyebrow at Anissa.

"You two are a thing?" I asked.

"We're on and off." She said, but the blush was evident on her cheeks.

"You're cute." I responded before walking towards my room door.

"Please don't say that..." She sighed.

I stood outside the room door, sensing Wizard on the other side. As if he had been waiting.

Maybe he noticed that I pulled a disappearing act.

Before I could slide the card key through the slot, the door opened slowly by itself. Like in those horror movies.

Yeah, he noticed.

The fear I had felt earlier was creeping back into my throat again. Being away from the danger made me think lowly of the situation. But now, being back in the same room as him again made the danger so much more prominent.

"What's wrong?" Anissa said and I shushed her.

"Take the coffee." I whispered urgently.

"Then, when we see him, I'm going to tackle him and you're going to pour the coffee in his mouth." I whispered.

"Is that safe?" she whispered, catching on to my impending fear.

"No. And it isn't smart either." An all too familiar deep voice replied, sending chills throughout my body. I looked up and saw Wizard staring straight at me before glancing towards Anissa.

"You went to get a friend?" He questioned. It seemed like a simple question of curiosity, but the way he voiced it was like he was spitting accusations at me.

"Yes...uh...I also-"

"What made you think it was wise to leave?" His voice rose. I was frightened by the look in his eyes. I turned toward Anissa and she seemed scared stiff.

"I needed-" I started, but then he started walking towards me.

He reached for a strand of my hair, fiddling with it casually. It just set me even more on edge.

"How thoughtless of you, to go out and do as you please." He whispered in a dangerous tone before leaning in close to me.

Our lips were so close, I panicked.

"Coffee." I blurted out.

He gave me a condescending stare, but still, his eyes shone with interest now.

"Why do you bring it up?" He asked.

"I brought some." I said and slowly stepped away, reaching my hand out to Anissa for the thermos that contained his favorite beverage.

"For you." I stated lamely. He took it from my grasp before turning it over in his hand.

He then stared back at me, letting his eyes linger a little too long on my lips before directing his attention back to the drink.

Surprisingly (and to my complete horror), Wizard only set the thermos aside. I glanced at Anissa.

'You need to hide' I mouthed to her. She didn't hesitate in creeping out of Wizard's line of vision and behind the large couch in the room. IF she got injured, Jin would have everyone's , I'm sure of it.

"I'm not quite as interested in the coffee as I am angry with you right now."

I know it wasn't a smart idea, my fear told me that, but I just _had _to talk back to him.

"Angry? You were just about to kiss me 5 seconds ago buddy!" I declared.

Wizard's features suddenly became irritated as he backed me into the wall, slamming his fist right above my head. It made a hole.

"Don't you know how to close your _f***ing_ mouth for a damn _second? _Or is it that you want to feel my wrath!" He shouted, his eyes glowing with such animosity I could feel my heart pound against my insides out of anxiety.

"Do you want to know how angry I am?" He suddenly asked in a eerily-caring voice.

"Umm...is it okay if I say I _don't_ want to know? " I asked lamely.

**~Molly's POV~**

I awoke to an unpleasant feeling in my head. I rubbed my head with my hand to ease the pain away...

Or...that's what I wanted to do.

I looked down to find myself tied up in a chair. My mind felt heavy and dizzy and I had no clue what was going on.

However, the initial fear of being tied up suddenly registered in my mind and I started to scream.

It seems my mouth was covered as well; causing me to only emit a "mmph" kind of sound.

"Oh, did you wake up?" I heard a dark voice say playfully.

My eyes darted around the room, I was scared out of my wits by how dim the lighting was; I could tell it was a very extravagant room though.

It didn't take long for my eyes to make out the figures of two people.

Preston and Dylan.

The memory of what happened started to come back to me, fear lodged its way into my throat. I wanted to cry, but at the same time I wanted to vomit.

Dylan gave a gesture towards Preston who seemed hesitant to comply.

"Preston..." Dylan said in a low voice, as if he were getting angry. Preston gave a little snarl as he started towards the door.

"I'm pretty sure you know that the whole "nice-guy" thing was just an act. But, just so you know, Molly. The only thing I want to do to you now is rip you a new one for getting me arrested. " He stated before giving me a sinister glance over his shoulder.

"However, Dylan here is a different story."

And with that, Preston was gone, slamming the door angrily behind him.

Dylan smiled something between sweet and evil when Preston was no longer with us. He came closer to me; my feet were bound to tight for me to even scoot back from him.

He held a piece of cloth in his hands which he proceeded in wrapping over my eyes. My word went dark for the second time today, only it was worse that I knew what was happening.

"How do you feel about games, Molly?" He asked me. I could feel he was a bit closer, maybe a whole lot more closer. I didn't want to know.

"You like them, right." He said with a sadistic glee.

I didn't dare make a sound.

"Well, how about we start with the Middle School favorite then?"

I felt him move.

_"Can it be that...Dylan is holding the gun now?"_

"So, Molly..." He let his word drag.

_"I can hear it...I can hear him switching out cartridges. Taking the old one, that finally ran out, and switching it with a new one."_

I felt his hand touch me. Just above the knee.

"Are you nervous~" His happily sadistic voice whispered to me.

_"Can this be...no...Goddess please no. Please don't tell that this is-"_

I could his hand move up, only a little.

_Bullet number 7..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so, um...I know what you all are thinking...and...I didn't mean to do this. You know how I am with cliffhangers! I can't stop, I'm addicted! I need help! <strong>

**I'm so sorry! I'll go to Cliffhangers' Anonymous soon...eventually...maybe...**

**I LOVE YOU QAQ. Leave a review if you want :)!**


	33. Chapter 33: One Goes Up! The Other, Well

**YAY! I'm so happy that I'm getting better at updating ^-^. ANYWAY I know I left you guys with a cliffie (I admit, that was very horrible and selfish of me T^T). But to make up for it, I decided to write you this extra long and very *blank* chapter (the blank is an adjective that may vary depending on the person).**

**Can't forget my thanks!:**

**BiddyAuthor: I didn't even update DFL this time around T^T. Anyway, thanks so much for the review, I'm trying to think of something smart and witty to say but I actually spent all my creativity out on a couple of things, I'm devoid of creativity! Sorry, so thanks for reviewing again. OH WAIT! Just thought of something, sorry for the cliff hangers (I know I know! I need help! SPECIAL help!) XD.**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Lol, so you don't think it's a cliffhanger? Or am I just misinterpreting something? What mollusk is in trouble O.O! Lol, jk I knew what you meant (spell check is a jerk to those who type fast)! Anyway, yup, Molly is in some deep trouble, let's read on and see what's next! (Of course I all ready know). Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Tsubaki-San: I know, I know I need help! But...but...cliffhangers are like my secret lovers T^T! I don't think Molly can run, she's all tied up LITERALLY! Yup, Anissa is quite the caring person, too bad it gets her into dangerous situations!**

**MidnightxMusic: Aww, don't blame Chase! He's coming to the rescue lol XD. Yup, all rapists are germaphobes (they gotta watch where they unpack their baggage if you catch my drift o.O). Hmm...the fourth wall being magical...now i must do some research! I kinda used your steamy scene idea...which kinda makes this chapter REALLY pushing the T rating. I might have to start doing separate chapters in the M category! (I feel so dirty QAQ). Anyway, thanks for your always...*ahem* interesting reviews! I'll try and make this story even better! (Haha, Angela's likes it rough...OH MY xD).**

**GreenLiLyz: I have spring break after next week (still so far *has a look of despair*). Angela just says weird things sometimes (as you'll see in this chapter -_-). Jin has definitely found a great girl...let's hope she survives o.o JK...maybe...MOVING ON! And maybe it was his good self...maybe it wasn't (I'm totally trying to stay neutral with you guys here, I don't want to reveal anything in my thanks of all places)! Chase is almost there, he's so close! Look forward to it! And thanks for reviewing.**

**harvestmoonforever: Yo! Haha, I'm sorry for hogging the talent...even though it kinda feels like I'm not. It actually feels like I'm struggling for the covers at night while a lot of the other authors who are GREAT are sleeping soundly while bundled up o.O wow that was a weird and long drawn out simile. Oh, you like the new Wizard hm? Well, that's good...I think he might show up again somewhere (no guarantees)! Yup, Chase you're going to slow! Ha, Dylan is so hated...so why do I feel so prideful? Lol, anyway, I tried to update quickly (I even skipped DFL this time around *le gasp*). Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mishaay: Oh my, did I put something funny at the end? Hmm...maybe I should stop turning serious things into comedy (but then this wouldn't be a comedy/romance anymore)! Just say it, Wizard is completely off his rocker, he's just...gone! Where'd he go, I don't know...but! It seems to work just fine for the story lol. I didn't think it would catch so much attention so I'm feeling very giddy now xD. Thanks for reviewing!**

**missbabblingbrook21: Thanks so much for actually taking the time to review all those chapters. You're probably caught up by now (cuz I'm so slow). But yeah, there has been soo many memorable events throughout this story, I'm so glad you got to experience them. But if you're reading this now, it mans you're going to have to wait with the others now as they await for my next updates (which are painfully slow in getting out sometimes) SORRY! But thanks so much for reviewing, it means a lot and I'm happy to know how much you're enjoying the little story of mine. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**I hope you all enjoy it an equal amount! ^-^**

**Oh, and uh.**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain some "slightly" pushingtheT-ratingscenes (she says fastly) like...a little limey...or a lot limey...o_o...hi.**

**Let's proceed forward (let's call this chapter T+ -_-''''). **

* * *

><p><strong>~Chase's POV~<strong>

"Excuse me, are you here for Portland High School's Reunion?" I heard Jin ask a group of people as I scanned the crowds of the third floor lobby (yes, this hotel has a third floor lobby).

I was looking for any sign of Molly's whereabouts. We weren't digging up any hints, and with every passing second I was set more on edge. Time was ticking, that was for sure.

The sight of Molly's limp body being carried into a hotel by two unknown men (more than likely Dylan and Preston) still hung like an anchor in my mind.

"All these people and the only thing we got is how Preston and Dylan look. You seem to be in deep thought over here." Jin said as he approached, a grim look cast over his face telling me that he didn't find anything new.

I began to blurt out all the questions in my head.

"I just don't understand. How did they get her? What did they do to get her in the state she was in? _What_ exactly are they planning on doing to _my_ Molly!" The last question was more like an accusation that left me with a bad feeling.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know and did you just say _your_ Molly?" Jin said with a smirk.

Glad to see he was still using his sense of humor.

"_No. _Let's go." I sighed.

We proceeded to wander between the lobbies that ranged from the first to the sixth floors.

"Oh, I don't remember you going to our school. what's your name cutie?" One girl asked me.

"I didn't go to your school. Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone." I said, prying away from the girl's eyes.

"Yoohoo! Hey there handsome! Wanna come to our hotel room!" A group of girls called over to me.

"If you know where Dylan Sarrant is then I might consider it." I grumbled.

Jin glanced at me with a bit of concern.

"I don't think this is good for your playboy image." He relayed.

I looked toward him as if he just told me he wanted to be a clown instead of a doctor.

"Does it _look_ like I'm worried about that right now! I'm not even a playboy." I sighed.

"Relax, I'm trying to spread a little light on the situation."

"This is _serious_ Jin! Who knows what they could be _doing _to her? Molly is already scarred, I couldn't stand it if-" I felt Jin's hand pat me on the shoulder.

"I'm worried too, Chase. Right now I'm worried for four people. Molly's with men that probably mean to do her some harm. Anissa is with Angela and both of them are with Wizard who, by the sound of it, isn't acting like himself so Goddess knows what's happening over there. And I'm worried for you Chase. How are you going to react if we find her just a little too late to prevent something happening? Are you going to blame yourself?"

The thought of us "getting to her too late" never crossed my mind. I didn't think about what they could do to her during this time. What would I do if I got to her and I saw something...

"We're going to get to her before it happens." I growled before turning to face Jin.

He gave me a bewildered look before he grinned confidently.

"And if we don't?" He asked.

"Then we're gonna let hell rain over those guys and personally beat their asses." I declared.

"That's exactly what I like to hear." Jin laughed.

"Hey, you two over there!" Someone yelled to us and we turned to see a guy and a girl that we had talked to about 5 minutes ago.

"You were asking about Dylan Sarrant and Preston Drune, right?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, we did." I responded.

"Well, we just saw Preston going down to the first floor lobby." The girl said.

Jin and I glanced at each other warily.

"Did you see anyone with him?" Jin asked.

The girl shook her head but the guy seemed to perk up as if he remembered something.

"Oh, wait. This totally slipped my mind. I remember that I _did _see Preston and Dylan coming in a little while before you asked me the first time. They had...Molly Withard with them. I think they went up to Dylan's room. I wonder why she was with them...she looked like she passed out..." The guy looked at us and he seemed to slowly be getting the picture, as did the girl.

"I...was wondering why they invited Molly back. They're planning on doing something bad to her...aren't they?" A look of sympathy crossed her face.

"We hope we'll find her before then." Jin stated.

The guy gave a displeased look.

"About Molly, she was never the class favorite. But a lot of us thought that she never deserved the type of treatment she got."

I gave a slight sigh of annoyance.

"You can't take back the past, there's no use in lingering on it. Right now, Molly needs help, so if you guys can help us get to her then you're all right with me." I said.

The guy nodded before giving us a determined look.

"We don't know which room Dylan is staying in, but we'll start searching for you guys. As for Preston, if you take the stairs you'll be able to catch him."

Jin gave a thankful nod to them before we started for the stairs, jumping down a flight at a time.

I practically burst through the door leading to the lobby, some people jumped at the sudden noise.

My eyes scanned the crowds, I can honestly say I felt like a predator on the prowl for its prey.

And then I saw him.

His appearance was spot on, muscular build that I related to looking much like Luke's, green eyes and dark hair. If that wasn't the guy I wasn't looking for then this guy needed an ass kicking for deceiving me so well.

I gave a little nod to Jin who followed my stare, he immediately spotted who I was looking at and we both strode calmly through the crowd.

Before our guy made it to the exit, we quietly took him under the arms and steered him away from the door. I felt him tense up, getting ready to struggle.

"Don't cause a scene, it wouldn't be good for you." Jin said with a quiet voice as we made our way back to the stairwell.

"Wha-who are you guys?" He asked back.

"David Hernandez?" Jin asked.

I rose an eyebrow at the name.

"No. My name is Preston Drune!" Preston hissed back.

"Good, cuz you're who we're looking for." Jin responded with a smirk.

I let out a chuckle at his trick.

"Damn..." Preston huffed.

Upon getting back to the stairwell, Jin pushed Preston up to the wall. I tried to hide the concern in my face and replace it with a serious and calm expression.

"Look, I don't know what you guys want!" Preston shouted in anger.

"Don't you?" Jin asked and gave a nice smile.

"I don't!"

"Come now Preston, we just want you to tell us where the girl is." Jin said darkly.

"What girl?" Preston diverted his eyes.

"You know which girl."

"Give me an image, maybe it'll jog my memory." Preston let out a laugh.

I couldn't take his little run around anymore.

"Just tell me where the _hell _ you have Molly." I growled through gritted teeth.

His eyes widened at her name.

"I don't know who that is." He spat.

"_Bullshit_!" I slammed my hand down on the metal railing. The sound reverberated through the emptiness of the area.

Preston looked towards the door behind me.

"You're scaring the lady." He stated.

Jin and I turned for only a second, but that gave Preston enough time to give Jin a punch to the face before sprinting up the staircases.

Jin threw his broken glasses to the floor and clenched his fists.

"Son of a _bitch_." He growled before taking off after Preston.

I bounded after them after a moment, hearing their footsteps pounding up the stairs at a fast rate. I skipped two stairs at a time as I ran up and was able to see Jin after a while. The sound of a door slamming open rang through the corridor.

"Floor Twenty-one!" Jin shouted down to me as I saw him round the next stairs and slam through the door as well.

When I reached the door and stepped out into the hallway, I couldn't tell which way the two had went.

I cursed myself for having such a slow reaction to the situation and decided to run to my right, in hopes I'd catch sight of them.

That's when I heard the most heart-stopping thing in my life.

"_NO!" _Molly's desperate voice called out in bloody murder.

**~Molly's POV~**

"If you stop struggling as much, I might take off your blindfold." Dylan's sickly sweet voice rang through my ears. He had all ready grown tired of the "nervous game", so he moved on to the nitty gritty.

Now here I was, lying on what I could only identify to be a bed. He untied my feet so I was fighting as hard as I could, kicking with all my might in hopes that he might get annoyed with me and give up.

I think he was getting close to being irritated, so I continued to struggle.

I suddenly felt his hand move to my covered mouth. He pulled on the cloth that covered my mouth and tore it off. I was prepared to scream but something warm suddenly pressed against my lips. It took me a moment to register that Dylan was kissing me. Tears that were ready to fall were stopped by the blindfold. I whimpered and felt weak and beaten by his show of control over me, as if he had command over my very being. It was grotesque, the feel of his lips was. My heart beat so fast, it felt like it was trying to come out of my chest. The fear inside me was telling me that this wasn't going to end well, so I might as well do whatever came to mind.

Instincts told me to kick him off, so I struggled hard and finally got my knees up high enough to push my feet hard on his abdomen. Dylan broke the kiss and only laughed at my feeble attempts.

"Are you trying out some crazy position or something? That's really not in your character." He chuckled out.

I kept working my way up and was able to get my feet to just below his chest. That's when I felt him start to close down on top of me. He was moving closer. I felt his wandering hands crawl across me, causing me to shudder with disgust and trepidation with each movement he lay upon my body. As his hands searched me, I became more alarmed by the touch, when I suddenly felt them wander too far.

"_NO!"_ I screeched in a panic.

At the same time, I heard someone burst in through the door.

"Dylan! Some guys looking for Molly just interrogated me in the hallway! We need to get outta here!" Preston's voice boomed through the room. After that came the sound of someone crashing into the room and the sound of something hitting flesh and bone worked its way into my hearing range.

Who was looking for _me?_ Had Kevin called the police? Well, whatever the case, there was someone new here.

"What the hell!" Dylan shouted, he was distracted enough for me to successfully give him a swift and hard kick to his solar plexus.

The sound of Dylan's breath escaping him was like music to my ears as I crawled out from underneath him. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough and Dylan recovered too quickly. He caught me by my hair, and before I knew it, a hard hand came down upon the side of my face.

It stung horribly, and hurt even worse. Dylan had just slapped me. I just lied there on the bed and began to sob quietly into the sheets, just begging that whoever was here was a savior of some sort, someone to whisk me away and back to safety.

The sounds of the struggle between Preston and the other person was no longer audible to me, like it just cut short. I didn't know why they stopped fighting. Was it over? Another set of footsteps sounded through my senses and was walking towards me and Dylan. Dylan's looming body quickly jumped off of me.

"What the hell did you just do to her?" The person asked Dylan. It was a man, and his voice, albeit violent and angered, felt like a gust of relief.

"Dammit...what are you doing here?" Dylan said angrily.

The man didn't answer him, instead, I heard a fist connecting with flesh and bone, it resembled that of the struggle between Preston and the other person who were further away. I took this opportunity and inched my way off the bed, I felt my hands scratch against a corner and started rubbing the cloth that bound my hands on it. Trying desperately to free myself as my rescuer took care of Dylan.

It took a little while, but the cloth finally gave way and I was able to get my hands free. They were shaking with so much fear, but they were free nonetheless. I noticed that the sounds in the room had died down save for a bit of shuffling here and there. My shaky hands found their way to the knot of my blindfold and began to work with the cloth around my eyes, it became looser the more I fiddled with it. The sound of someone talking quietly filled my ears and relieved me, if only by a bit.

I heard someone walking towards me and crouch down as the blindfold was slowly but surely beginning to fall down; subconsciously, I flinched from their touch.

"...It's okay...Jin's on the phone with the police right now. I'll tell him to get a female officer..." The man said with a bit of defeat in his voice.

Jin? As in Doctor Jin? I worked the blindfold off my face fully and saw Chase standing up from me, averting his violet hues away from me in a solemn way.

Chase began to call over to who I can only assume was Jin, but I didn't bother to listen to a word he said. Instead, I let my mind and eyes linger on his form. He was dressed differently, his hair in a ponytail, he seemed to fit the city-boy look well. I don't know how, but he seemed to be captivating me with his presence more than usual. Butterflies filled my stomach. Had Chase...come for _me_? Why?

"Aren't you...mad?" I muttered out. Chase's handsome eyes snapped back to me, looking worried and surprised.

"Aren't you mad at me? Because I said that...you'd get in the way?" I started to shiver and Chase gave an alarmed look.

"I don't get it...did you come for me? Even after I..."

Reluctantly, Chase pushed a strand of hair out of my face and cupped my left check gingerly where I had been slapped not too long ago.

"I don't care about that. Are you all right?" He asked.

He said he didn't care, but then why did he look so hurt?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! I wanted to protect you from..." I sniffed.

"I said I don't care about that! It's my fault for making a big deal about it. Because of me, you went off on your own and...it's just my fault." He sighed.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked again. The thought of what just happened to me bombarded my mind and I felt the tears starting to flow out.

Chase began to move closer so he could pull me into him, but I put my hand to his chest and pushed him away.

"Wh-"

"I'm sorry. I feel really dirty right now. I really wwould rather that you not touch me because..." I choked out.

"What did he do!" Chase demanded.

I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want him to look at me with disgust when he found out I was touched so...explicitly.

"Hey..." Chase called to me. I looked up and saw his eyes searching mine.

"What did he do?" He asked again, quieter. His voice was calming, even though it sounded sad and dejected. Where was he right now? Maybe, I'm just too far away...

I could feel something slipping from me, making the room get dimmer as I looked around.

"Can you hear me?" Chase's voice sounded blurred and concerned.

"Her body's gone through a lot of stress..." Jin started but the rest of his words were lost by me. A feeling of temporary relief filled me entirely, making it easy to slip off into the pitch black that was leading me to a dream state.

**X X X **

"Yeah...yeah...I don't know...She didn't tell me...no...I don't want to make her talk about it...Jin got a call from Anissa...they're back at their hotel, apparently whatever problem there was seemed to have been fixed...yeah...I guessed as much, is she upset?" I awoke to the murmured sound of Chase's voice, he might've been on the phone. I tilted my head and looked to my side, the dresser that had my clothes in it was staring back at me. Chase had taken me back to my hotel room.

"Still, tell her I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to...did they?...That's good...yeah, it might take her mind off of things...Yolanda, I'm _going_ to care about her regardless of my feelings..."

My heart sank, he'll care about me regardless of his feelings towards Maya, isn't that what he meant?

"I didn't want to hurt her you know...I wouldn't have if you hadn't gave me the extra push...I don't know, let me check." I heard footsteps coming towards me and I shut my eyes fast. I could feel Chase's gaze land on me, he stared at me for a few moments before walking back out, leaving the door he had came through open ever so slightly.

"...Yeah, she's just pretending to be asleep." Chase said loudly enough, obviously for me to hear.

"I'll see you in the morning, bye." I heard him hang up the phone before he came back to where I was.

"Stop pretending, you're horrible at it." He said, I didn't open my eyes, I kept them shut.

Chase gave out a sigh and I felt the bed shift slightly as he crawled on top of it. I kept my calm as he lay there next beside me.

"You don't want to talk to me?" He asked and my heart cried out. Of course I wanted to talk to him.

I opened my eyes and saw Chase staring right back at me, his head lying on the pillow, letting his strawberry-blonde locks spill over the pillow sheet.

"Well?" He seemed to urge.

There was a light of something in his eyes. It looked like pity, maybe? I didn't want to see that, I really didn't. I turned away and almost immediately I felt him wrap his arms around me. I jumped at the feel, trying not to melt into his touch.

"Don't turn your back on me anymore." He sighed and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

I was on the verge of melting.

"I'm worried about you." He muttered, as if he was embarrassed.

"You don't have to stay with me...I'm sure that if you leave now Maya won't be as upset." I said, trying to sound a little cheery.

Chase sighed, his breath close to my ear. I jumped at the feeling, I don't think he realized just what he was doing. My lip found it's way to it's usual spot once more.

"Hey, could you listen to a story for me?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice..." I mumbled, but he could hear me loud and clear.

"Aren't I supposed to be the sarcastic ass?"

I stifled a giggle.

"I'll listen..." I responded.

**~Angela's POV~**

"Would you like to say something now?" Wizard asked me.

I played it smart and stayed silent. What else could a girl backed up against the arm of a couch do?

Anissa was creeping horribly slow towards the thermos of coffee even after I had silently pleaded with her to not to. Jin was definitely going to have my ass.

"Why so silent all of a sudden?" Wizard eyed me accusingly, as if I had just spit in his coffee...which I wish he would drink all ready.

"I just thought that a man of your stature would really appreciate it if he weren't talked back to." I answered.

"Angela, do you really think that you should be mocking me right now?"

I shook my head.

"Then stop."

I stood completely still as I let Wizard stare at me, how long was he going to keep me trapped? I kept glancing over at Anissa when Wizard's eyes wandered away from my face. However, my efforts to keep an eye on her were in vain as Wizard noticed my eyes and snapped his attention towards Anissa.

"That's right...you did bring a friend, didn't you?" Wizard seemed to glower, his eyes were _literally_ lighting up with something that scared me into a panic.

"Wizard, _NO_!" I shouted, he glanced back at me.

"That's right, I said no! Don't involve her! She was just leaving anyways!" I told him as he pushed me tighter against the back of the couch.

"Angela?" Anissa questioned.

Wizard searched my stern features before turning back to Anissa.

"Hey, if you were just about to leave then you better leave now." Wizard warned, the door to the room opened, obviously by Wizard's will.

"Wait, I can't just leave you." Anissa seemed to plead.

"Yes, you can. It'll be very easy since you don't really know me. Look, I understand, your like a perfect match for Jin because you're really caring...but you just _can't_ be a perfect match for him if you're caught in something really bad." I glanced at Wizard.

"I promise, I can take care of this problem myself." My voice rang strong, though I wasn't so sure of myself.

"But...Angela..." Anissa gave a fleeting look to the door.

"What am I supposed to tell your sister? Isn't that who Jin and Chase went to get?" Anissa questioned.

"Molly's all ready in a bad situation...don't tell her anything. Anissa, I promise I'll be okay. Besides..." I looked Wizard deep in the eyes, he was growing tired and annoyed, I could tell.

"Wizard wouldn't do something to hurt me gravely." I stated.

Anissa stared at me, she more than likely saw the look in my eyes, in fact I'm sure she did because she didn't speak another word and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I heaved a sigh of relief before my face was brought to look at Wizard, his focus was now all on me.

"If you had let her stay, I would've been distracted by her...why'd you let her go?" He asked, seemingly disappointed like a lion who got his dead prey taken away.

"It's a little something called bravery and compassion. Why don't you try the latter out sometimes?" I snarled at him unintentionally. But let's face it, he was being a total jerk.

"Hmmm...compassion? Why don't I?" He questioned himself with a smile that really made me think that I should just keep my mouth shut.

Wizard's arms closed in around me, pinning my waist between both of his arms. Was he not afraid that I was probably able to grab his head or anything else? I wanted to shy away or go crawl underneath a rock. The way Wizard was looking at me had me embarrassed as all get out.

"With a face like that, how can I stay angry at you?" Wizard murmured. He didn't hesitate to move our bodies closer to one another.

**Caution: Limey part starts here! Not for the iffy minded! *It won't go but so far and it's just for plot purposes people***

"How about I show you how much compassion I can have instead?" As he said this Wizard leaned his head down, letting his lips linger just above the skin of my neck.

"What the-when did we enter the erotica business!" I exclaimed before he started planting painfully slow kisses on my neck.

It sent fire through my body, Wizard was most definitely off his rocker!

"You listen here buddy! I'm not that type of girl!" I started warning him. His response was to kiss a bit faster.

"That didn't mean you could go faster!" I shouted, my vision blurred from being so flustered.

His lips touched a spot that sent me into a shock of multiple feelings. I muffled my heated breathing with an "mmph" that didn't go unnoticed by the predator in front of me.

He didn't say a word, only smirked and pressed his lips there once more. Yeah, I was definitely starring in some sort of whacked up erotica.

"He-hey! Listen, I've gotta story for you." I said, trying to distract him.

"Really?" He asked, his voice dark and...I want to say seductive but I don't.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What a coincidence, I've got one for you too." He replied before I was suddenly pushed backwards. Note, I had previously mentioned I was backed up against the side of the couch, well now I fell onto the couch. And as cliche as it usually is, Wizard found his way on top of me.

I was splayed out on the soft piece of furniture, Wizard's form right above mine, pushing ever closer. The braid in his hair was pulled down by gravity of course, as was the many gems and necklaces hanging from his neck. The tone in his eyes gave him an almost playful look. Yeah, I'm sure he wanted to play _something_.

"Okay mister, you keep pushing your luck and you're going to find yourself in a time out!" I warned him, weakly might I add.

"That doesn't sound too bad coming from you." He purred.

Wait...did he really just purr?

"What is going on here! I thought you needed coffee! I'm not coffee!"

He opened his mouth to respond.

"NO! Don't say it, I know what you're thinking! Just don't say it!" I exclaimed.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He asked with a glare in his eyes.

"And what if I am?" I demanded, right then, he crushed his lips against mine.

It felt heated and more passionate than I thought. It felt like his lips were fire against mine, dancing and playing on every centimeter of my own. Where did he learn to kiss like that? I could feel myself running out of breath. He pulled away and my throat felt like a dried up spring. I spotted the thermos and got an instant idea.

Wizard was leaning back in but I put up a hand to stop his lips. He didn't like that too much but he gave me a little time to explain.

"I'm getting kind of thirsty." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I mean...well...I was just wondering how much you'd like it if my lips tasted like a drink you like." I hinted, blushing at my own comment.

If there was one thing that I could appreciate, it was the lust that Wizard held right now. If not for that, he'd be way too smart and would realize what I was thinking instead of reaching over and handing me the thermos.

I smiled shyly at him as I drank straight from the thermos, the coffee had cooled and was warm and bitter. It smelled almost exactly like Wizard. I really loved that smell. After I drank some, I made sure to leave a drop on my lip and made sure I had drank enough so my whole mouth was developed with the after taste. When I pulled the thermos from my lips it was immediately taken from me and put aside once more.

I expected him to kiss me again, but instead he went on in doing an action that made my heart leap and stop and shudder and...all of that. Wizard had taken his tongue and dragged it against my lips as if he were trying to get the full taste of the coffee, then brought his teeth to nibble down on my mouth's soft skin. It surprised enough to make me let out a short gasp, I wasn't quick enough to close my mouth as Wizard helped himself to exploring that as much as he liked to explore the night sky.

Now where the _hell_ did he learn to kiss like _that_!

I felt my body began to heat up, and I'm sure he could feel it too. The cloak fell off of my upper body in a swift movement of Wizard's wrist. He removed his black shirt, revealing his dark skin and toned body. Did Wizard training require a certain amount of muscle? I wouldn't say that he was Luke built, but he was definitely toned.

"Um, hold on..." I murmured, feeling highly insecure now. I tried covering my own body but he lifted my arms out of the way. He was intent on proceeding in kissing my neck once more.

I was beginning to wonder if my trick hadn't worked.

The kisses on my neck began to recede slowly, gradually stopping until Wizard only hovered above me. I only needed to take one look at Wizard to see that he was not only back to normal, but he was shocked silly by the sight he saw before him. I was basically splayed out on the couch, right on top of his cloak. He saw his shirt on the floor and seemed to widen his eyes as if he was beginning to remember what he'd done.

**HEY: Limey part has ended (I'm so sorry for this obscene little scene, it's for plot purposes T^T).**

"Wizard? Please tell me that's you." I said pleadingly. Wizard pulled his hands from off my wrists and his eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered putting his head in one hand before beginning to pull all the way away from me.

"Wait." I said, but he continued to get up. I could see a shame in his eyes, a regret.

"Wait!" I pulled onto his torso and he looked at me surprised.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. I'm not angry. I'm just really glad you're back to normal." He stared at me in shock, not saying a word.

"I know you don't see me like that, don't worry...just don't pull away from me, I don't want you to think that you have to separate yourself from me." I told him.

"Angela...it's not that...I..." He seemed anxious and worried but some relief was given to him.

We heard the door knob turn just then.

"Hey Angela! Winry started waking up a few minutes ago so we got to come ho-" Kasey stopped short and Winry peered in right behind him.

"-me...is this how you got Wizard back to normal?"

"_YOU PERV!_" Winry shouted, Kasey stopping her from stomping over. I quickly re-covered myself with Wizard's coat. I scooted out from underneath Wizard and sat beside him on the couch, even though he still looked very troubled by the situation.

"You put a spell on me so you could get her alone? You're horrible!" She called.

"Winry-"

"What do you mean...back to normal...?" Wizard asked.

"You went all crazy on us and Winry passed out so I had to go to the hospital with her. Angela went to find a cure for you...I guess she found it."

"Kasey!" Winry scolded. He held up his hands in defense, one of which held a bag.

"What's with the bag?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah. I picked up some medicine for your burn." Kasey said and pulled some medicinal stuff out of the plastic bag.

"...Burn...?" Wizard looked toward me as he put his shirt on.

"Yeah, the one on her leg where you-"

"Kasey!" I gestured to Kasey to shut up but the damage had all ready been done.

Wizard was hesitant with his actions, but he went on with reluctantly reaching over to me. He pulled up the cloaks bottom and there on my leg sat the burn I had gotten from when he had thrown the coffee. He looked like he went into total shock. He darted up, murmuring an apology as he turned to go to the bedroom in which Kasey and him shared.

It took me a moment to process what was going on, but when I did, I immediately hopped up after him.

"Wait!" I called, trying to pull the door open; however, he had locked it shut.

"Wizard!" I called again, there was no answer.

The room went silent.

"Great, now where do _I_ sleep?" Kasey huffed.

I stared at him like he was crazy.

"On the couch you jerk!" Winry said and threw a pillow at his face.

Just then, the phone rang.

Kasey got up from his playing dead position and answered the phone.

"Gallows hotel room. How may I help you?" He used his feminine voice.

Kasey suddenly chuckled.

"No...it's me. How ya doin' Doc Jin?"

He was smiling like a fool for a long while until his face turned serious.

"What? What happened to Molly?" He asked. His eyes grew wide at the information that Jin was giving him.

"Well, is she all right?" Kasey asked.

I looked toward the phone in worry.

"That's good..."

Kasey glanced over at me.

"Yeah, she's okay. So you brought her the coffee?"

Kasey was silent for a while longer.

"Geez, I can't thank you and Chase enough for watching out for my sisters."

Kasey ran a hand through his hair and gave me a look as he continued to hold his ear to the phone.

"What about...?"

A slight pause.

"...I couldn't tell you...I understand...no, I'll let Angela take care of that." Kasey continued.

"Okay, well you get some rest tonight. I think you deserve it. See you soon." Kasey sighed before hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Winry asked, a bit of concern on her face.

"It's about Molly...she's been in a situation." Kasey drawled as he stared at me.

"I just know she got kidnapped, that's about it. Is she okay?" I asked, torn between worrying about Molly or worrying about Wizard.

Kasey went on to explain the situation, it seemed Jin and Chase had succeeded in getting Molly out of the situation. But as far as it went, it seemed that Molly hadn't told Jin what had happened to her during her period of captivity.

I sat down on the couch, wrapping myself in Wizard's coat a little tighter.

In this situation, I'm completely useless. Molly is with Chase, but something's wrong and she won't tell Jin what it is. Wizard just holed himself up in his room and won't come out.

"Angela, you should get some sleep." Winry nudged me, I looked up and saw unabashed concern adorning her features for once.

"...I guess..." I mumbled into the palms of my hands.

Why was our messed up life tumbling even further down the hill?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so...sorry about the lime my innocent viewers. But as you can see, it caused a major plot turn, so I hope you guys don't stop reading. (I promise to keep it as clean as I can QAQ). I'm really not dirty but...if I had to do it for plots sake then it will be done and it will be done <em>well<em>! I don't skimp out on details because then my writing style would come crashing down!**

**Thanks so much you guys, leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Also, go check out BiddyAuthor's "Molly's Choice" or her "The People Dictionary" you won't be disappointed!**

**Love you! MWUAH!**


	34. Chapter 34: Moments Lost, Moments Made

**Sorry for the long wait...my father was in the hospital and my Great Grandmama on my dad's side died. I'm sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me.**

**Unfortunately, I'm not in a very good state of mind right now, so I hope you don't mind that I'm not putting the thanks list up. I'll put it up next chapter, but right now life is really hectic and I just want to release this chapter ASAP.**

**Thank you to those who understand. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**NOTE: People who read the first release of this chapter, know that this is JUST a fixing of an error (the beginning note got put to the middle somehow). This is not a different chapter from last night, I REPEAT this is not a different chapter from LAST NIGHT.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

The room was silent for a little longer, the sound of Chase's breathing was soothing. His arms that cradled me were warm and somewhat protective.

"Okay...so I'll start off to when I was...found." He began.

Confusion filled my mind.

"I was left on the door step of an orphanage when I was two years old. The only thing relating to my identity was a birth certificate stating that my name was Chase Scheffield and I was born on Spring 23rd. They tried finding my parents, but it seemed that there were no files on me in any hospital. The matrons just assumed this meant that the birth certificate was a fake. Yet, the name and the birth date stuck."

My eyes widened at this information.

"So, as you can probably guess, I have no frickin' clue who my family is." He chuckled a bit bitterly.

"I'm so sorry..." I muttered. He only shook his head in dismissal.

"It wasn't a great life. But then again, I didn't really make it easier on myself. When I got older I would spend a lot of my days teaching myself skills, in hopes that something would trigger a memory inside me. By the time I was ten, I found that cooking was something that came naturally to me. So unbelievably so that I had a feeling that cooking was in my origins. So...naturally, I followed it."

He sighed.

"Around the time that I turned eleven, I ran away from the orphanage."

"Why?" I asked.

"I saw something in the local newspaper...it was about Yolanda and how she was catering somewhere close by that night. I went to that place and snuck in like the little trouble maker I was. When I saw Yolanda, I begged her to make me her pupil."

He gave a laugh.

"What'd she say?"

"Of course she said no. She said becoming an apprentice of her's would mean to leave behind my home. She said my parents wouldn't like that, and that if I wasn't committed to such a skill then I wouldn't succeed at it. So I told her to take me to a kitchen and give me whatever she wanted and I'd make a dish out of it."

Chase shifted a little, never letting going of me as he did so.

"Yolanda reluctantly allowed it and I took the ingredients she gave me to make a very simple dish...Marinated Mushrooms. However, Yolanda seemed to think much more of it. She said that I must have practiced very often to have gotten the technique of marinating down to such a skillful level. She had watched how I had cooked as well, and was thoroughly impressed, stating that the only deal breaker was my parents consent. All it took was for me to say that I was an orphan for Yolanda to quickly take me away from the life I had been living and underneath her wing."

"It's kind of like a fairy tale." I muttered.

"It get's wilder." He promised.

"Later on, I met Maya and Jake and Colleen. This was when I was 18 and I had been training with Yolanda all across the world; as you can imagine, this was when I came to Castanet. I also met Jin and the rest of the villagers. What happened in-between my eleventh and seventeenth years is basically just a long story about training and dabbling in all sorts of styles and techniques of food preparation."

I nodded, wilting at the mention of Maya's name.

"It was a reoccurring joke that Maya and I were going to end up together."

"I see." I mumbled.

"I never admitted it to Jin, but I believed them."

"...Is that so..." My voice was like a whisper.

"Yeah, but then, I met this new girl one day. And, though I was a complete ass to her, I was kind of captured by her presence."

I felt my ears perk up.

"Hm...?" I mumbled.

"She came to the bar with her friends and was the clumsiest girl I had ever met! She would drive me up the damn walls with her...antics. Her friends didn't seem to help it either."

I flushed at his mention of my haphazard behavior.

"As time passed and I got to know the girl better, I became more annoyed with her and I just wanted to give her a sippy cup and leave it at that."

"Really..." I drawled and he only chuckled softly at my reaction.

"Then, something happened to her one day, and by coincidence, I happened to be there to save her...though she was really ungrateful about it."

He paused for a second.

"Maybe I should say she was just a little shaken up so she acted weirdly and ran off...though I guess that partly has to do with me making her upset. I tried shrugging it off and going on with my day, but it turned out it got to me so badly that I didn't even want to go to work in fear that I would see her. I called in sick, and the next morning I decided to pay her a visit."

Chase kept talking about what went on between me and him while I listened contently. We were so comfortable with one another right now...it felt so right.

He started to deem Angela the "evil twin" and I couldn't help but laugh. She and him just never would fully get along, would they? When he began talking about the time that I, apparently, bumped my head in the woods and ended up at Witch's House, I stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Why are you talking about all of this?" I asked.

He looked at me with a captivating gaze that said he was dying to say something.

"I'm getting there." He responded gently, in a voice that was so unlike Chase's. He was acting so...different. Why?

"I'm just giving myself some cushion before I get there..." He gave a pause and a long exhale of breath before continuing.

"I know I told you that you bumped your head in the woods...but that's not what happened. You were actually kidnapped."

I stiffened.

"...Kidnapped...?"

I felt him nod.

"Yeah, the Rogue Sprite lured you into the woods..." He stopped as if he were contemplating something.

"...somehow...it did. But we were able to save you and take you to Witch's House."

I remembered waking up in her house and getting a really weird picture in my head.

"Oh...I can remember that much." I murmured, embarrassed at the memory and recalling that it was the reason Chase and I went to the Inn in the first place and ran into Maya.

"Yeah, that's when a whole bunch of stuff that didn't make any sense started happening, including Witch making another person out of swamp water...Goddess that's disturbing."

I had become interested in hearing Chase talk, his voice carrying me away to a better time...and I wanted him to continue.

"Go on?" I more questioned him than told.

"Well, after that. Me and that girl got into a fight, and things happened that I wasn't aware of. When I went looking for her, I was told that she had moved. When I went to her twin she said..."

He stopped, clearing his throat.

"She said that she had died..."

I remembered that very well, Angela wouldn't let me out of her sight since that incident. It took Wizard and this reunion to get her off my back, finally.

"When I heard that...I practically froze. I started to think that I was an idiot, a jerk, a damn fool. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. And then I thought 'if only I could see her one last time and tell her...' except, that's when the girl who had been claimed dead, came back."

Chase was silent for a long time, the only sound in the room was that of mine and his breathing. I could feel his heart beat against my back, and it was accelerating.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed.

"Listen, I was too stupid to tell you what I wanted to say back then in the forest. I let my anger and my pride get in the way of everything. Then this happened to you, and I was close to losing you again. And then you start talking as if I'm worried about what Maya thinks about whats going on between you and me. Truth of the matter is that, Molly, I don't. Maya isn't the person I love, just to prove it, I broke it off before I came to get you from those bastards who took you."

_What's he saying?_

My heart started to beat at a rapid pace. I wonder if he could feel it too...

"This is getting overly sappy for me, I was never good at talking about these kind of things."

Chase sat up and pulled me up with him, leaning closer to me.

"Stop!" I shouted and Chase looked at me, dismay painted on his face.

"It's...he...stole..." I sputtered out in a confused mess.

"What? What'd he steal!" Chase's voice rose with alarm.

"My...first..." I tried to force the words out.

Chase only stared on in a petrified state.

"M-my first...kiss! He stole it, it was disgusting. I feel so dirty a-and violated! A-a-and-"

Chase started to get out of the bed.

"Wh-where are you going?" I asked him and he turned to me with a nonchalant glance.

"To call Jin so he can check if you have HIV." He stated.

I panicked and grabbed his arm.

"I-is that possible?" I cried tearfully.

Chase's cheeks went red and round like he was trying to hold in something.

"H-hey! Chase?"

He started to laugh with his hand to his stomach, his smile was really wide and his eyes were shut in his fit of humor. It was the most expressive face I've ever seen from him. Is it weird to say that a laugh sounded handsome? Because his did, it sounded ridiculously handsome and cheerful.

"Oh dear Goddess that was hilarious. I didn't see any sores on the guys mouth, and I don't think he would show his face in public if he had any, especially to a gorgeous girl. So I don't think you have anything to worry about." Chase continued to laugh some more.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just that...is that really what you were so upset about? I know it's not a laughing matter but...Molly it was just a kiss!"

I felt my blood boil.

"No it wasn't! It was my _first_ kiss!...And he forced his tongue in my mouth!" I cried and Chase stopped laughing, his face becoming serious.

"Okay, the tongue thing is a bit understandable."

He then scratched the back of his head a little.

"Yes...so...I'm happy you understand." My hand flew to my hair and I started to finger where I had put the hair clips.

"Are those my hair clips?" Chase asked and I jumped.

"Oh-oh yeah. Yes, I forgot that I had them in my pocket from that one time where I had to clean your head wound. I found them and I put them in my hair. It just felt kind of comforting and they helped me stand up to Dylan because it felt like you were there, well I guess looking back you _were_ there but I meant more like..." My words were spilling out like a garble due to my embarrassment. I sighed.

"I know it's a bit weird and all but-"

Warmth enveloped my lips as a hand caressed my face, my eyes widened as I made the realization that Chase had cut me off with a kiss.

It was a chaste kiss, but very unexpected...and I didn't know what to do. Well, I know I wanted to kiss back, but how do I go about doing that? I don't even really know how to kiss! Was I supposed to pucker my lips? What was Kathy talking about that one night; one lip on top of the upper lip and then tilt in a 90 degree angle?

My mind was boggled and I guess Chase could tell. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Sorry, was that a little too sudden for you?" He asked, the color of his cheeks were red. Why was he apologizing to _me_? It was my fault!

"No, no, no! It's my fault I can't...I don't...know, how to...um...kiss." I admitted bashfully.

A smirk appeared on his lips and he gave out a huff of air, showing that he was amused.

"Make an 'O' with your lips." He instructed me and I did as he said.

"Make it smaller and less tense."

I complied and he smiled.

"Okay now close your eyes..." I let my lids close over my vision, I'm not really sure what sight had to do with kissing but it must be pretty important if he told me to close my eyes.

"And...relax..." He whispered, before I could react, Chase's lips were on mine once again. Only this time, it felt much more correct.

This tme, I only thought about how Chase's lips felt against mine...and then I thought about how embarrassing it was to think about that and stopped thinking about it.

When we pulled away, I began to notice a lot of things at one. Our faces so close to each other, his breath against my face, my heart beating at a fast rate.

The feeling of not kissing him anymore set in, and for some reason I found myself leaning back in for another kiss. This time, Chase had decided to explore my mouth which startled me before I complied. It wasn't fast-paced, it was slow and romantic; I could feel myself blushing as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cupped my face tenderly with his left hand. I was able to taste something on his breath and I almost started to laugh.

We parted from each other and Chase gave me a curious look while I was hiding my smile.

"What're you laughing at?" He asked skeptically.

"...Oranges..." I mumbled.

His face showed his confusion.

"I could taste oranges..." I admitted shyly as I started to giggle at the fact.

Chase could only laugh along with me.

"It's a little strange to bring something like that up at a time like this." Chase responded.

"I guess...but aren't we always doing something strange?" I replied.

"Maybe you since I'm not strange. You're the one whose always getting into trouble."

I frowned, he was right. No matter what, I was always getting myself into bad situations. And more times than not, everyone else (especially Chase) was always getting pulled into my messes. Just like today, Dylan and Preston could've been armed with dangerous weapons and Chase and Jin were both in harms way because of me and my irresponsible actions.

"I'm sorry about this whole mess." I said and Chase stood up from the bed.

"Can you stop apologizing? I've told you before right? You didn't do anything wrong, it was those guys who were in the wrong and now their being locked up for it. And the other time, about what you said to me...I took it way out of proportion okay? I'm an insensitive jerk and I hate this mushy crap, so let's just pretend that none of that happened and that you're Molly who needs a sippy-cup and I'm Chase the cook. Sound fair?"

"Chase..."

"But if you're still going to insist that you're sorry then you'll just have to make it up to me." He proclaimed.

"Uh...yes, okay. What do you want?" I asked, a little too eager.

He looked back at me with a devious smile.

"You'll see." He said before leaving the room.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch but before that I'm taking a shower. If you're gonna take one you'll have to wait until I'm done."

I looked down at myself and realized I was wearing Chase's jacket from earlier. Then another realization came to me.

"Oh...do you have a sleep shirt that...I can use?" I asked timidly.

Chase looked back at me with a questioning gaze.

"Kathy packed my bags...and it's not really...appropriate..." I muttered and he seemed to get the picture. With a blush he nodded his head.

"I'll get you something to wear after I'm done." He muttered and continued out the door.

**X X X**

It was twenty minutes later when I heard a knock at the door of the bedroom I sat in.

"Come in." I called and Chase came in, handing me a long-sleeved, white shirt with buttons down the middle.

"This was all I could find for you. Hope it's okay." He said.

"It's fine, better than anything else." I replied before gathering some things from my room and taking them with me towards the bathroom.

"I'll change in here after I'm done." I told him and he gave a nod before going to his spot on the couch.

As I stepped into the bathroom, I made sure to check for a towel and laid my undergarments next beside the sink. I stripped down and turned the water on, waiting for it to warm up before I switched it to the shower setting. Upon stepping into the drizzle, I felt my senses begin to renew themselves. It was so hot and comfortable and I let all my worries be washed away, along with the horrible memories of the night. I looked down at my body to see if there was anything strange, or wrong with me. You never know...

I felt a stinging sensation in the right side of my abdomen...it was from my last injury though. I guess the pain hasn't gone away completely.

After I finished my shower, I dried off thoroughly before slipping into the revealing lingerie and putting Chase's shirt over it. He's shirt was like a cocktail dress on me to say the least.

I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair so I wouldn't drip all over the hotel pillows and walked out the bathroom.

Chase turned from the TV a little at the sound of my leaving the bathroom. Before I could say goodnight, he did a double take and dropped the remote.

"Chase...is something wrong?" I asked, tugging at the end of the borrowed shirt.

"See through." Is all he said before trying to avert his eyes somewhere else.

"...See through..." I blinked, confused.

He nodded and covered his mouth with his hand in the way he does when he's indecisive or embarrassed. Amazing how I notice these types of things.

I turned around to see what he was looking at and I heard Chase start to cough. I spun back around and walked over to him.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly. His face was really red too. Was he having an allergic reaction to something?

He stopped coughing and put his face in his hands.

"Molly...that shirt is see through!" He exclaimed.

I didn't bother to ask what the problem was. The things that I had to use as underwear were pretty explicit and I was wearing something that you would expect to see one of those explicit goth girls to wear. Lacey black trim and all.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I..."

I stuttered and Chase just sighed.

"This is why you find yourself in trouble. You let your guard down too easily."

I shifted a little on my feet.

"...That's only around you..." I muttered.

"Why's that?"

"Because...you won't do anything." I explained.

There was an uncertain silence filling the air between Chase and I for what seemed like minutes. He stared at me with an indescribable look before he grasped my hand...

...and proceeded to pull me onto his lap.

I let out a gasp as it seemed that I was straddling his hips and he placed his hands on either side to keep me there.

"How do you know?" He asked with a different kind of glare adorning the violet hues that I've come to love so much.

"What?" I asked as my heart skipped too many beats to count.

"How do you know that I wouldn't do anything?" He asked again, caressing my check with his hand.

I took an inhale of breath, shaky as it was.

"I just know." I responded.

Chase let his thumb trail my bottom lip before slamming me onto the couch underneath him. His lips were close to mine as he stared at me with those eyes full of what I could only identify as lust.

"Do you still know?" He asked

I could feel Chase's heart beat against mine, and surprisingly enough, his heart was calm.

"Yes." I responded.

"How?" He asked, quiet and serious.

"Because, I trust you..." I responded.

Chase only stared at me before letting a small smile reach his lips. Then, he placed a kiss upon my lips, as if he were claiming me as his own.

When he pulled away, he's eyes showed his amusement and I realized my face must've gone blank.

"Good, if you didn't trust me I'd probably have to force you to." He responded before lifting off of me.

"How?" I asked.

He gave me a devious smile, but didn't answer my question; instead, he helped me up off the couch before giving a stretch and turning to me.

"You're mine." He stated with a smirk as he took me back to the bedroom and left me there with nothing but my thoughts.

He's last sentence played in my head all night as I lay in bed; the scene of what happened between us this night was burned into my brain.

If I were to be completely honest with myself...I'd have to say that I don't mind Chase claiming me for himself...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. I'm extremely sorry for no "Thank you" list, it's just not in me right now. <strong>

**Please Review! I'll give extra long thank-you's next chapter! I promise!**


	35. Chapter 35: The Future Ahead

**Hey! I'm still alive everyone so DON'T PANIC! I'm very sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot to do lately. Anyway, this whole chapter is in Angela's POV! **

**Thanks time!:**

**Glysdale: I did try to make the last chapter a little better. Thanks for your condolences and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update. Anyway, thanks for the review, I appreciate it immensely and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^.**

**BrokenBlackCat: Lol, Chase did indeed say the magic words (after 33 chapters whoopee!). HIV stands for Human Immunodeficiency Virus and it is basically a virus that causes AIDS. In other words, it is a type of STD. Sorry, I should have specified what Chase meant, but thanks for asking since you were confused. Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for making you wait for such a long time ^^".**

**Kageno Shuri: Heh, Chase is so cute when he's embarrassed (I can only imagine how he would look though. Maybe I'll draw a picture...hmmm). Anyway, I've heard your request and you might be slightly happy with what you find in this chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing and thanks for your patience.**

**Mishaay: Thank you for your condolences, it was a pretty sad funeral. Moving on! Your review also made me a little sad knowing that I would soon have to end this fanfic. It kind of feels like a child now lol (I hope that's not too weird ^^''). Of course, we won't have to worry about that for a while so let's just keep moving forward! Thanks for your review, and I hope you haven't given up hope on this story as it will not end until you see "Complete" in it's description!**

**BiddyAuthor: WOOT! I know, it took so long for me to put it out...and not it took even longer for this one ^^'. Thanks for reviewing as always and sorry for making you wait again xP!**

**LegendarypkmnNyunyu: A lot of the readers are saying the same thing. FINALLY! Lol. Yup, Chase finally told Molly, and Molly finally accepted that someone could love her...or has she? Lol jkjkjk! (Or am I...). Anyway, thanks for the review and thanks so much for your encouragement, it helped me a lot. あｒ あり あらｒちすあｒあｒありがちおうArigatou gozaimasu! (I'd type it in Japanese...but the story formatting in fanfic is being stupid right now xP).**

**harvestmoonforever: Thanks for the understanding! And your request has been heard, though not completely. You'll understand when you read xD. Thanks so much for reviewing and thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MidnightxMusic: Calm down calm down! Don't worry about it at all! I'm actually still waiting for you to send me what you've gotten done on the next chapter though. It's okay if you don't have it, I'll just take what we were talking about and do it. I'll get the five chaps done in no time flat so no worries k? Anyway, you're a crazy one alright (but so am I so it ALL works out xD)! Chase and Molly cannot do naughty things in bed (yet :O lolololololol *troll face* xDDD). Thanks for your funny review and don't worry about the story, I'll definitely get things done Middy! **

**sushi4427: That is very nice of you to say. I'm honored that you like it so much. Although, the way you said it made it sound like you though it was over. There's still more to come, sorry for making you wait so long for it, but it's definitely going to keep going until you see "Complete" by this story's name! Thanks for the review and I hope you're ready for more of this story!**

**StephanoAtlas: Lol, I realize that the summary is pretty suckish, but I decided to let my writing speak for itself. I'm glad you gave it a chance, and even happier that _you're_ glad you gave it a chance. Lol, that's so amazing, I can't believe how many I fooled with Molly's "death" (which I think was everyone). It's even more of a compliment knowing that you're not easily fooled. Thank you so so much, I'll definitely take your advice about the sex appeal (it was necessary for the plot you see, I'm not one to write such things but I believe I did my best in making it enough for my fans ^^'). **

**Mita: Thank you, thank you so much. It meant a lot to me and I'll definitely take this review to heart. I give you my condolences and hope you can get through Your Grandma's death much better than I got through my Great Grandmother's. Thanks for taking the time to review and give me that message, it meant a lot it really. And to you I say "Her soul is surely at peace". I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you didn't mind the wait too much.**

**Thanks all of you for the comfort, I realize this thanks is far too belated, but it must be given. Please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Angela's POV~<strong>

"You want me to meet you where?" I asked in a confused and almost groggy daze to my sister who was on the other end of the phone. I barely got any sleep last night as I had continued to worry about Wizard and Molly. It was crazy. First I was thinking of Molly and what happened to her, if she was okay, etc. Then, I started thinking about Wizard and his problems, his coffee deprivation, and why he suddenly shunned me after being so…close to me.

And now I'm on the phone with Molly at 5 o'clock in the morning (her farming ways have stuck to her character).

"You're still staying for the reunion?" My tone changing to something between shock and distaste. I was barely hanging onto all her words as my mind was stuck in a limbo of worry, but what I did catch was that Molly wanted to keep on with the activities of her reunion.

"Who is that?" Winry's muffled voice came from underneath the pillow she threw over her head when the phone started to ring.

"It's Molly." I responded. Then, as if she were wide awake the whole time, Winry pranced out of bed and grabbed the phone.

"Molly! Are you okay dear? Any trauma? What have those putrid sacks of men done to you?" Winry shot off one question after another.

"Calm down, calm down. Its fine; everything's taken care of." I could hear Molly say on the other end. She started to talk very quietly after that, letting us know that Chase was probably still asleep at this time.

After we had gotten the directions to where we were going, Winry and I finally got out of our bed clothes. The sun hadn't risen yet, but dawn's light was enough for us so that we didn't have to turn on any lights. We didn't feel the need to shower this morning, it would take too much energy that we didn't have at the moment.

I wore some dark denim, boot-cut jeans with a long-sleeved white shirt and black boots. Winry chose to wear black leggings with a dark pink tunic top that was adorned by a braided-black belt; she slipped on dark pink flats to complete the look.

"I miss my old clothes…" Winry sulked as she flicked at the hem of her blouse before she started to brush her hair in the mirror.

I looked at her sympathetically, but felt my heart pang as well. Maybe she wished she didn't have to live so modernly, maybe she wanted to shut herself away from us. It wouldn't be too hard to believe since Wizard seemed fine in doing so.

I decided to shake away those negative thoughts, Wizard would come around eventually…I hope. As we stepped out our designated room, we spotted Kasey coming into the suite with grocery bags. My jaw almost dropped as I saw him waltz into the kitchen and start to cook as if he were a pro…and by the looks of things he wasn't too far from it. He was mincing mushrooms into the eggs and whipping up homemade batter for pancakes (waffles maybe). Then I saw him get out the complementary mixer in the kitchen and start to mix up a juice that was predominantly made out of blackberries.

"Kasey, what're you doing?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Making breakfast." He said and placed a hand to his face in a very feminine way.

"I need to be ready to cook for my to-be-spouse. She's very incapable of doing it herself, you see, and I think this makes me very useful to her." He explained, blowing a much exaggerated kiss in Winry's way.

"_WAH_!" Winry called out in disgust as she seemingly dodged the air kiss.

"You idiot! Cut that out!" She cried and Kasey gave her a smirk that actually seemed cool.

"Don't worry, I prefer real kisses myself." He commented and, suspiciously enough, Winry blushed at the comment.

"T-Then we both agree on something." She responded as she crossed her arms in defiance.

Kasey held his spatula up and waved it a little with a boyish grin.

"Anyway, I'm making the eggs the way you like them so don't be such a grump. And your juice is almost finished." As he said this, he made a point of adding blackberries to the waffle/pancake batter. Winry seemed to appreciate this as she gave a hint of a smile.

"Well, at least you're good for something." She said and sauntered her way over into the kitchen and watched as Kasey started making waffles. The smell penetrated the air, but I more preferred the smell of coffee in the mornings.

My face suddenly dropped. Thinking of coffee made me think of Wizard.

"He's not here." Kasey piped up in a serious tone. I looked at him and realized that he must've known what I was thinking. It could either be his "Big Brother" intuition, or the fact that half of his blood is from me. Not really knowing which of the reasons to his insightfulness were, I decided to just ask him a question.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. He must've woken up before me because he wasn't here when I got up. The things he brought with him are gone too." Kasey said. Winry gave a little frown at this information, as did I.

"What a pain he is." She muttered, but the usual 'I hate him so much' in her voice was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a more sympathetic sounding tone.

I can honestly say that I've never felt so hopeless before. What could Wizard be thinking right now…?

"Don't worry Angela. Wizard isn't the type to hurt you so carelessly. I'm sure he just needs some time to figure things out." Kasey explained as he prepared some plates of food. I could only give him a small nod as I made my way over for a plate of the appetizing looking breakfast. The whole time we were eating, Winry looked like her taste buds were having an orgasm.

"Oh my Goddess!" She said for probably the umpteenth time. Kasey was obviously thinking perversely since he laughed every time she would sigh that one sentence. The activity made the atmosphere seem less depressing.

After we were done with breakfast (which was pretty good seeing how the cook was a blood made man) we were ready to go meet up with Molly at the high school where her life was practically ruined. We spotted her at the school gates along with Jin and Anissa. I was surprised to see Jin with his hair down and dressed so…city-boyish.

"Where's his glasses?" I asked Kasey.

"Hell if I know." Kasey said with a smile before raising his hand in the air.

"Hey!" He called out to them with a wave and Molly turned, her features surprisingly calm.

"Glad you could make it." She said in her quiet voice that was like music to my ears.

"I don't know why you still want to be here though." I commented and Molly gave me a small smile.

"I'm the valedictorian. I feel that I should at least attend the reunion. Besides, Chase, Maya, and Yolanda still have work to do. I want to wait for them; if not for that I would be gone by now because…" Molly stopped talking as an indescribable look crossed over her face. It worried me to see her freeze up so suddenly.

"It's okay Molly. Take a deep breath, let it go. Those men cannot harm you anymore." I could faintly hear Jin tell her as he gave her forearm a squeeze. Anissa gave me a worried glance and I noticed Winry giving a hopeless look to Kasey who was troubled with all the situations at hand.

Molly finally gave a curt nod to Jin before she smiled and gave him a "thank-you". She then turned to me and finally seemed to notice the head-count.

"Where is Wizard?" She asked.

"It's a long story." I answered, tiredness surely dripping out of my words. She gave another tiny nod and gave a deep breath as she turned toward the school building.

"Well, I hope things go smoothly." She said as we started to the main building of the school.

Unfortunately, it didn't go as smooth as I'm sure Molly would have wanted. Many of her former classmates were either sending her sympathetic, pitiful, or even angry faces. It was as if they expected her to either handle it differently to where Preston and Dylan weren't in jail, or they felt bad for her bad-luck; yet they weren't going to help with it. She continued to receive the looks even after we sat down at the reserved table for Molly and her guests. A boy with blue hair and blue eyes approached us and started talking lowly with Molly. She nodded her head in understanding with his words until she gave him a thankful nod and stood up from her seat to follow him.

She saw the other people talking and giving her looks, I know she did. I could tell it was probably hurting her to have to walk past people who had no positive feelings toward her at all. I watched as she shuffled her way to the stage of the auditorium, she slowly made her way up the steps and walked over to the mike that was on stage along with the blue-haired boy. He cleared his voice to catch the attention of everyone else, and was surprisingly successful.

"We will now hear a word from our Valedictorian, Molly Withard." He announced and stepped away from the mike and off the stage as Molly adjusted the mike to her height.

"Good Morning everyone, it's…nice to see you all here today." She started, obviously having to find a word to describe the gathering. Though I'm pretty sure several other words had run through her mind before nice even reached her thoughts.

"I'm sure you all have heard multiple things about last night. Some of your ideas may or may not be accurate."

Murmurs filled the room as Molly gathered her thoughts once more.

"Due to said events last night, the reunion will be canceled until further notice, meaning today is our last day. However, today's event will still be carried out. We are sorry for the inconvenience." Molly continued.

As the room loudened with angry talk, I couldn't help but wonder why the Vice President wasn't giving the announcement. Maybe he didn't want to deal with all the loud speaking? At that moment, I heard the doors to the auditorium open and saw none other than Chase making his way toward our seats. He was wearing his hair in a pony-tail and had a waiter's outfit on.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Chase asked as he took a seat next to Jin.

"They're making Molly make an announcement…it's not going too well." Jin answered.

Chase looked toward the stage, as if just now noticing Molly up there, and I could feel that he was a little uneasy with her standing in front of all her classmates, looking so vulnerable to them.

"Also due to the events of last night…" Molly continued, seeming a little unsure about the rest of the announcement.

"Our SGA President, Dylan Sarrant, and our fellow classmate Preston Drune have been attained by the Port Town authorities and it seems that-"

"You frickin' slut! You framed Dylan!" A girl's voice shouted through the crowd.

Molly looked shocked by the outburst and I grit my teeth, hoping someone would reprimand the girl.

"Yeah, what the hell! Preston too, he was trying to be nice to you!" A boy called out, defending Molly's old offender.

"Bitch!" Another boy shouted.

Molly was trying to open her mouth to protest, but each time she did more people called out profane words to her.

Before I could even think about what to do, Kasey laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see him already wrapping a furious looking Winry in a somewhat headlock to keep her from screaming and, more than likely, casting any spells.

"I know you're her sister, but you standing up for Molly might make the situation even worse."

"That's it." I heard Chase growl and start to get up. Jin moved to restrain him.

"Would you all just shut up?" A girl's voice pierced the crowd, startling everyone in our group. We turned to see a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes standing up with a clenched fist. A boy (probably her boyfriend) was also standing beside her with a furious look. A few other people were casting sour looks at their fellow classmates.

"Do you really know what happened to her last night you dense minded people? Molly never showed up to the picnic at the park yesterday! She went _missing_!" The girl shouted.

"Even if that was true, what does it have to do with Preston and Dylan?" Someone retorted.

"We saw her being carried into the hotel by them! She was passed out!" The boy shouted back at the person.

"So? They helped her back to their room and suddenly they're trying to rape her?" A different boy called.

"No! She went missing because they took her. After they took her, two men came looking for Molly. I know because they talked to me and Vincent! Plus, we all know what Preston tried to do to Molly four years ago!" The girl with Vincent argued.

"Annie's right! You think two guys who were known for being the worse to Molly were just helping her to her room? Molly apparently didn't even _have_ a room in our hotel!" Vincent said.

Everyone was silent now. It seemed that they were finally accepting facts and feeling bad about it.

Good, they should!

"Good, you understand then. Now, apologize to her and-" Annie began, but she stopped short as she faced the stage. Everyone turned and saw the stage empty with no signs of Molly. I felt a wave a panic flash through me but my actions weren't quite quick enough to beat Chase's. He was up and toward the stage in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you, Annie and Vincent. I'll go find her. Everyone else...have a fucking nice breakfast." Chase said, letting venom drip from his last sentence, his violet eyes set ablaze with anger so strong I swear the whole audience shivered.

As he set off the stage, the auditorium doors swung open once more and in popped Maya in a waitress' outfit. She skipped merrily from table to table with trays of dishes. When she stopped at our table she looked around worriedly.

"Where's Chase?" She asked.

"He went to look for Molly. The crowd made very harsh remarks as she gave her announcement." Jin said and Maya nodded.

"I see. Well, enjoy your breakfast!" She sang merrily as she began setting our table for us.

Now, I knew it was bad to ask her what was on my mind, but I just had to know.

"You're not upset by that?" I asked.

Anissa gave me a little glare that said 'Why would you ask that?'. Maya looked at me with a quizzical look before she understood the question.

"I've realized that Chase was never mine to really keep. As soon as Molly and him met it was kinda clear to see that she needed him more than I did." She smiled widely.

"Besides, I think being single and cute has its benefits." She seemed to laugh and skipped merrily along with her cart of food.

Great, even Maya seems to be having luck with guys.

Hours passed as everyone ate and talked. Our group wasn't very lively, probably due to the absence of three others. Not to mention the events of last night.

"Everyone." Someone on stage said into the mike. We all turned our attention to the blue haired boy.

"Since today is our last day together, it has been decided that we do the 'Port Town Look Out' event." He announced and cheers were heard all around the room.

"Port Town Look Out?" Kasey questioned us.

"Hey, don't ask me." I said and waved my hands in confusion.

I noticed that we weren't the only people who seemed confused. It was clear that many of the other former students had brought guests as well, and those few others seemed just as confused.

"Hahaha! I see some confused faces in the crowd. For everyone not native to Port Town, just follow everyone else's lead. The caterers will provide us with food so I promise it'll be worth your while." The guy said with a smile as others laughed.

Everyone began to stand up and make their way to the exit.

"What about Molly?" I asked.

"Chase has her I'm sure." Anissa reassured me.

"You don't need to worry too much right now. Just relax, sis." Kasey said, patting me on the head. I rolled my eyes at his words, but it felt nice to let the worry fall on someone else.

It wasn't ideal, but our group decided to follow the other people out onto the streets of Port Town; many left their cars at the school. We saw other people smiling as we walked past, it seemed that even in a big town like this that the community is still pretty close in a way. We trekked on in what seemed to be a parade as we made our way to the harbor where it became even colder. We neared the boats on the water. There were many, some bigger than others. They all were carrying cargo of some type and that includes passenger ships (passengers are kinda like cargo, right)?

"Thank you for all your work!" We heard a lot of the people around us start shouting.

"What's going on?" I asked since I wasn't tall enough to see over the crowd.

Kasey looked around and seemed to spot the cause.

"Everyone's thanking the sailors and the captains." He responded.

I gave an inquisitive look as we made our way to the front of the crowd.

"What a weird ritual." Winry muttered, obviously not accustomed to any human custom...no pun intended.

As we got closer, I could hear the raspy laugh of a familiar old man.

"Well thank ya." Pascal laughed as some more of our parade thanked him with smiling faces.

"Hey, Pascal!" I called and he turned to face me.

"Well, if it isn't Angela!" He said and gave me a wide grin.

"Um, I guess this is the part where I say thank you?" I laughed.

"Ha! This is why I love this town; even the youngsters appreciate the ol' seadogs." Pascal chuckled.

"Pascal, you know us in Castanet appreciate you very much." Anissa chimed and Pascal gave her a surprised look.

"Miss Anissa. What a surprise! Are you coming home finally?" He asked.

Anissa gave a nod of her head.

"Yes, Jin came to pick me up." She said and Jin gave Pascal a nod of his head.

"I see. Craig and Ruth sent ya to pick up their precious cargo. Only seems fit, ain't you two thinkin' bout marriage now?" Pascal laughed.

Jin gave Anissa a side glance and we all could clearly see her cross her arms with a stern look.

"Now, Pascal, whatever makes you think this man is marriageable? He is quite immature and still unfit to be seen as a husband!" Anissa scolded as she talked badly of Jin right in front of him. When she was done she gave a little 'hmph' and made her way towards where the rest of the crowd was headed.

Kasey was laughing like crazy, as was Winry.

"Oh…" I managed out, though I was really fighting to give a straight face.

Jin gave a little amused puff of air as Pascal let out a hearty laugh.

"It's alright to laugh Miss Angela. That young lass has always given the same answer when she was asked that question. Doctor Jin should be used to it by now." Pascal said.

"It's true. But in reality Anissa is really just flustered by the whole subject. Though she'd never tell anyone." Jin said, seemingly teasing Anissa without her knowing.

"Sounds like she's just determined to keep you at arms length." Winry said with an understanding nod.

Kasey only gave her an exasperated look.

"Sounds like someone else I know." He grumbled and Winry gave him a glare.

We continued to laugh as we caught up with Anissa who wasn't walking all that fast to begin with (probably secretly waiting for Jin).

Our parade eventually lead us to a tall lighthouse. Whoops and cheers were heard as we reached it.

"I'm still not getting the idea of this…" I muttered with a sigh.

"Oh, no! Did I miss the thanks?" I heard someone call and turned to see Molly rushing ahead of Chase toward the lighthouse. Chase was now wearing more city-boyish looks…which was very odd looking to me.

"I guess you're doing a lot better?" Chase called to her and she turned to him with a bashful look, I'm sure.

They were talking in a low tone for a moment, Chase giving her a gentle smile before he noticed us staring at them from the lighthouse's entrance.

"Hey, so you guys actually did this?" He said with a smarmy grin.

"Chase, this is actually important!" Molly scolded him with some out-of-character anger, she seemed pretty upset that she missed saying thank you to the sailors.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Chase seemed to blow her off. Molly clenched her fists and faced the ocean.

"Fine, I guess this'll have to do." She said and clasped her hands together in a prayer. She stayed that way for a few minutes before she was actually done.

"Is it that important that you have to pray about it?" Kasey asked with his head tilted in confusion, much like a puppy.

"Well, it makes sense." Anissa began before Molly could start explaining.

"Really? Do tell." Jin teased her and she gave him a slap to the arm.

"Port Town's main income is its exports. And they wouldn't have much to live off without the imports. The sailors are in charge of both and, as such, are key essentials to their survival." Anissa pointed out and Molly nodded.

"That's exactly it." She said with a surprised look.

Jin gave a warm smile.

"You always did have a good head on your shoulders." Jin commented.

Anissa crossed her arms.

"I believe someone has to have some brains since you just have a good head." She answered.

Silence filled our group as everyone took in her sentence. Chase slapped a hand to his forehead as we saw Jin's grin change from warm to something far from what you would expect a respectable doctor to wear for a smile. Molly just held her head in her hands and shook her head rapidly in an effort to forget what she just heard.

Anissa suddenly gasped as she realized her mistake.

"Face! I-I meant face!" Anissa corrected herself, a second too late.

"Well, you would be the one to know about both." Jin commented and Kasey couldn't help himself from laughing.

"You-you…" Anissa began with a reddened face.

"You brought that one on yourself, Anissa." Chase said as he dragged Molly up the lighthouse steps.

"I'll have to agree with him." Winry commented before giving Kasey a harsh elbow to his gut to keep him quiet. I could only shake my head in amusement as we made our way up to the top of the lighthouse. I could hear Molly explain the ritual to Chase.

"After we give thanks to all the sailors, we then go to the lighthouse to watch the ships come in and out of the harbor. Back in the old days, it's said that this lighthouse used to have people from the community come up to keep a huge bonfire alight on the top of the tower. That way, ships could see the light. That's why we call it the Port Town Look Out. Because we're simulating looking out for the sailors."

"You seem to enjoy it." Chase responded to her.

"Well, Mom used to take me up here and tell me the stories." Molly answered back quietly as we reached the top.

I felt a pang in my chest. Molly had to grow up with only a mother. Unfortunately, Molly refused to be taken in by my mom, only because our dad was living with us. It was a complicated subject. But basically, Molly's mom and my mom had decided a lot of things without letting us know. I'm still not sure why my mom had chosen to keep our father around with her. Especially since he-

"Hey, Angela, can you walk any slower?" Kasey teased me. I was startled out of my reverie and back to reality. We were almost to the top and Kasey was basically trying to bum rush me out of the way. He was almost as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"Can you slow down!" Winry shouted at him and he could only laugh like an idiot as I moved over for him to get through. Winry sighed and quickened her pace after him. I could hear her muttering curses under her breath as she passed.

"Stupid frickin' potion made man." Was one sentence in particular. I gave a little laugh at her sour mood.

When I finally reached the top, the stars amazed me. They seemed just a little closer now that I was at the top of the tall tower. I stared on in awe at the marvelous lights of the world that were still so unknown to us. It was spectacular.

"Hey you gu…" I started but stopped short as I noticed finally that everyone was paired up with what seemed to be their significant other.

"Oh…" I muttered and gave a sad look back up to the sky.

"Nevermind."

It wasn't until now that I noticed how lonely I felt without Wizard here.

"He would've liked this view." I sighed as I made my way to a different part of the lighthouse's top. There was a different location with benches facing away from where the light was shining, so it was easier to see the stars. Plus, everyone else was watching for ships so I had the stars to myself.

I took in a deep breath of the cold and crisp air as I sat down to admire the stars.

"He's a jerk…" I muttered.

"Just getting up and leaving…" I rubbed my knees for a moment.

"...I still wanted to talk to him..."

The cold air started to seep through the thin material that my shirt was made of, and the chill of the night was probably worse considering how far up we were. A strong gust swept by and I could feel myself shiver horribly at the frosty feel it left me.

"Winter is definitely closing in." I said with a sour tone.

"Here." A familiar, tiny voice said from behind me. I turned with a start and saw the same little boy who had given me advice outside of Jin's hotel room last night. His light brown hair looked wind blown, obviously from all the sudden gales of wind coming toward us. His golden eyes pierced into my own brown hues and his mixed skin color gave him an exotic look.

He was holding out what looked like a cloak to me while he was wearing a thin looking jacket himself.

"You might need it more than me…" I answered him, giving him a wary look. Why was he up here?

He shook his head.

"My Mom taught me to always share." He said quietly and then gave a wide smile that made him look too adorable.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself? Where's your parents?" I asked, still not accepting the jacket.

"Don't worry, they know I'm here. I wanted to do the Port Town Look Out too." He said and nudged the cloth further toward me.

Reluctantly, I took it; it wasn't until I held it up to the starlight to find the arm holes that I realized what I was holding and gasped.

"Where did you get this?" I said in astonishment and worry as Wizard's cloak blew in the fierce wind.

"It's for you." The boy smiled, his eyes flashing with mischief.

"Did you want to take pictures?" He suddenly asked and pulled a camera out of his jacket pocket.

I could only give him a surprised expression as he placed the camera beside me.

"You know…of the stars." He kept talking.

"And, you know, you should put that jacket on. It'd be bad if you got a cold." He said the last sentence with a frown.

I looked back at the purple cloak in my hand, giving it a little smile as I slipped it on. It was very warm and smelled like coffee; even now coffee is a comforting scent to me.

"Who told you to give it to me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, no one told me to give it to you." He answered and sat next to me on the bench.

…Okay that wasn't exactly the answer I was expecting. So I guess I _didn't_ know the answer.

"But, it _is_ for you. So don't worry about it." He said, seeming far more wise than his age would suggest.

"I see…" I answered and picked up the camera. This was a strange boy…but I felt like I knew him.

Before I looked through the lens at the sky, I noticed him give a small shiver, as if he were trying to hide it.

Strange as it may seem, I felt a deep concern for him…some type of closeness. So I didn't want him to just stand there and feel cold. It seemed that my mind and heart were on the same page today, because suddenly my body moved to grab gently on the boy's arm. I tugged him gently toward me.

"Don't just stand in the cold, you'll get sick." I said as I ushered him onto my lap so I could close Wizard's cloak over both of us. He didn't refuse the gesture; in fact I think he was happy by it.

We sat there together as we each took turns taking pictures with his camera. He knew a lot about constellations too, and he would point at the ones clearest to see before taking a picture of them. I took pictures of the stars that seemed to form something, like a flower or a weird looking peace sign.

"I'm not much of a star gazer…" I admitted.

"That's okay. It's fun seeing what you see…like a different view." He responded.

"Don't lie to me. I know I'm horrible at this." I deadpanned.

"Well...I wasn't lying the whole time. It is fun." He said and we giggled at our own antics.

It felt like an hour had passed when the boy finally hopped up from my lap.

"I have to go now." He said in a quiet voice. He seemed sad.

"That's right, your parents might be worried." I said and gave him a little smile.

"Probably." He was still pouting.

"Don't worry, once you meet someone it's impossible for you not to meet them again."

"Yeah, but…but we won't meet again for a long time." He said and twiddled with his fingers.

I patted his head.

"You don't know that." I tried to cheer him up.

He shook his head slowly.

"No, I do…" He said walking towards the stairs of the lighthouse.

"But it's okay. It won't be too long…maybe even sooner than we both think." He said, seeming to contemplate this sentence.

"You're a little quirky…what's your name?" I asked him as he put his hand on the rail, ready to guide himself down the stairs.

"…Beloved…" He answered.

"Eh…that's your name?" I asked, starting to pity him for his parents' name choice.

"No…that's the hint. Beloved." He said before dashing down the stairs.

"Hey wait!" I called but he was already long gone.

. . .

"What a strange little boy." I said quietly.

"Angela!" I heard my name called and saw Molly coming toward me.

"Molly? What's wrong?" I asked.

She gave me a worried look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about how Wizard wasn't here. You must've felt neglected. I'm sorry!" She said in a fast pace.

"Calm down, I'm okay." I answered, and I really was. Meeting with 'Beloved' made me feel much better.

"Are you sure…I heard that you and Wizard had a little conflict. Plus, since he's not here I…" She stopped short and examined me closer.

"Was…was he just here? You weren't wearing his cloak earlier." She asked.

I pulled it tighter around me and gave a chuckle.

"No, a messenger gave it to me." I said and looked at my hands, a little surprised.

"Huh, the camera's gone." I mumbled.

"Angela? You're not making any sense." Molly said with a worried tone; her face formed a little frown.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Don't worry about it. We should go back now and pack anyway." I suggested, standing up and stretching. My bottom was numb from sitting down with 'Beloved' in my lap for such a long time, and my neck stiff from looking up the whole time.

"Okay. Well, did you want some hot cocoa, or some chocolate fondue? Yolanda made it." She offered.

"Sure, let's go get some before we leave." I answered.

She nodded and started to head for the stairs where I also saw the rest of our group gathering, waiting for me to join them.

I gave a quick glance back at the sky.

"As long as I have your cloak, you have to come see me…" I said as if talking to Wizard himself. I certainly had an earful to give him, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Welly well well well...well. Looks like we'll be back to Castanet come next chapter! Excited to go back home everyone? Lol. Thanks again you guys, I'll take every single one of your words to heart. And my family thanks you for your words as well. <strong>

**Stay cool my beauties ^3^~**


	36. Chapter 36: We Can Hope For Better

**THANKS ARE AT THE END!**

**READ THIS!: Your thanks are gonna be at the bottom due to this message! PLEASE READ! So, guys, I'm trying to start this new updating system for my stories. It'll be a weekly update and I want the schedule to go something like...:**

**Monday: Dodging Bullets update**

**Wednesday: Design! Fight! Love? update**

**Friday: Anything You Can Do... update**

**Sunday: Sing From the Heart update (the long awaited story that Midnight and I forgot to continue ^^'').**

**For those of you who read these stories as well as this one, please let me know when I've missed an update day! I'll let you know how after this chapter is done. So read what's posted after the thanks as well!**

**I'm not as proud as this chapter, so I'll leave it to your concrit to tell me where I went wrong. (Honestly, I think this chapter went too fast, but I had no clue on how else to slow it down ^^').**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Molly's POV~~~<strong>

**5 PM**

"You forgot to pick it up..." Angela deadpanned toward Winry **(A.K.A Witch)** and Kasey.

Winry crossed her arms and tapped her foot angrily as Kasey gave a smile and rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of how to apologize to Winry no doubt.

"Kasey, I told you last night to go pick up the folder..." Winry said, gritting her teeth.

Chase, Jin, Anissa, and I sat on the couch in the lobby of my hotel, watching the argument unfold. Maya had wandered off, muttering something about snacks and Yolanda went to go double-check her luggage.

"I...guess I fell asleep..." Kasey could only mutter.

Winry halted in her movements as everyone awaited her reaction. Though she was still, you could see the red rise in her face like a volcano getting ready to explode.

"3." Chase muttered.

"2." Jin said with a smile.

"1." Angela sighed.

"_YOU BUMBLING FOOL!_" Winry shouted, causing our whole group to catch attention from others in the vicinity.

"I tell you to do one simple thing and you can't even _do _it do you even understand what I'm saying to you half the time or do you just hear my voice going 'blah blah blah blah blah' and don't even get me started on how you act I should turn you into a-" Winry ranted without even stopping for a breath. It was one thing after another, there were no periods, exclamation marks...nothing.

On top of that, she started hitting Kasey in his arms and shoulders without any hesitation. Was she really so furious about a little wedding folder...for a wedding she didn't even want to have?

Kasey just stared at her the whole time with a calm expression.

"Oh...this is going to turn out bad..." I whispered.

But, Kasey didn't even seem to mind.

"-Especially when we're so _pressed_ for time since the boat is-" Winry kept on. At this sentence, Kasey reached out and grabbed one of Winry's hands and gave a sigh.

"I'll go get the folder. You guys go on ahead to the the docks. I'll meet you there." He said, dropped her hand, and left out the door for the Wedding Parlor.

Everyone watched in amazement as he left.

"...Uh..." Was Angela's only reaction.

I watched Winry look toward the exit. She looked very concerned with Kasey's reaction.

"The taxis are here! Are you young folk ready to go?" Yolanda announced as she approached us from the elevator. Maya was right behind her with a basket full of what seemed to be cookies and cakes.

"Yes ma'am." Chase answered for us.

"Alright then, let's go!" Yolanda said.

We grabbed our respective bags and started for the exit of the lobby.

I was almost lost in thought when I suddenly heard someone struggling behind me. I turned to see Maya having difficulties with carrying her luggage and the basket at the same time. I stopped and turned to walk back toward her.

"Did you need help...?" I asked quietly, not sure how she would react to me at this given time.

She looked up at me in surprise.

"M-Molly? Uh, it's okay, I got it." Maya said in surprise.

"Are you sure? You seem to be having a little problem." I pushed.

"I can-"

"Ladies, please, don't fight. _I'll_ handle the luggage." Someone said and plucked mine and Maya's bags from our hands.

Maya and I looked beside us to see Kevin giving a big grin.

"I said I could-"

Kevin wagged a finger at Maya before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't argue. Just appreciate." He said.

Maya crossed her arms, but the impending smirk on her face told me she wasn't bothered by it.

"Fine, I definitely don't care." She said and we started for the exit again. Kevin and Maya seemed to have talked before, as they started to talk about a subject they didn't get to finish in their previous conversation. I smiled as they seemed really immersed in their talk.

When we approached the taxis, Kevin handed my bag to Chase to put in the trunk and helped the guys put the luggage in the other trunks as well.

"We all set?" Angela called from our cab.

"I believe so." Jin answered.

Yolanda, Maya, and Chase were in one taxi. Jin and Anissa in another. Leaving Winry, Angela, and I in the third.

As we started the trip to the docks, I could see the many cars and taxis gathering at the hotel that was booked for the reunion. All my former classmates were filing out of the hotel, getting ready to make their way home.

"Why does this trip feel like it lasted a life time?" I muttered at the window, causing the glass to fog up.

"Maybe because we've all been through a lot." Angela answered.

"Maybe..." Winry answered in an uncharacteristically depressed manner.

Angela and I exchanged surprised looks as Winry gave a sigh, staring out the window in thought.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

Winry crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned back in her seat.

"I hate to say it...but I think I feel bad for how I acted toward the fool." She said.

"You were pretty harsh on him." I chimed and she gave a huff.

"Well, it's not my fault that he is the way he is!" She grumbled.

"Technically-"

"All because my spell made him doesn't mean anything." Winry hissed. I noticed the taxi driver was looking through the rear mirror at us, his expression more than flabbergasted.

"_WHAT!_" Winry spat and he put his eyes back on the road as quickly as he could.

"No need to frighten others." Angela poked fun at the witch and Winry only gave an angry pout.

"You don't think he's mad...do you?" She asked.

. . .

The silence was causing Winry's cheeks to redden.

. . .

Angela's cheeks puffed out in a humorous way and I had to slap a hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles.

"_HOW DARE YOU LAUGH!_" Winry shouted and Angela and I burst out into a loud fit of laughter.

It seemed that Winry was developing a sense of concern for Kasey.

**XXX**

When we got to the docks, Winry immediately got out to try and spot Kasey. The ride took at least an hour since traffic was horribly backed up, probably due to everyone at the reunion trying to leave all at once. So, it was plausible to think that Kasey was here before us.

"That was a very unpleasant ride." Anissa sighed as she made her way over to us.

"Yeah, I didn't think that it'd take so long for us to get here." I said in surprise.

"I think we made it just in the nick of time!" Yolanda called to us as she supervised Chase unloading some luggage.

"Where is that idiot..." Winry muttered.

"_Ship to Castanet leaving in 2 minutes!"_ Pascal's distinct voice called over a loud speaker.

Jin, Chase, and Anissa hurried to get the luggage out; I helped by bringing up on the ships deck. It wouldn't be a problem if Pascal was on deck and could see us loading on; he surely would hold the boat for us. The problem was that Pascal was obviously getting things ready himself, and would pull off in exactly 2 minutes since he had no clue we were boarding. Which is why we were rushing.

"Everyone on?" Yolanda called as she carried her smallest bag aboard with her.

Angela looked down at the docks and saw Winry still looking around.

"Winry!" She called down. Winry looked up with a little bit of panic.

"Where is he?" She shouted to us.

"_Ship to Castanet leaving in 1 minute!" _Pascal's voice boomed once again.

Angela looked at me and I tried searching the crowds for signs of the familiar locks of hair that stuck up on Kasey's head.

"What's wrong?"

To my right was a very inquisitive looking Chase, followed by Jin.

"I don't think Kasey made it." I said and looked back at the entrance of the docks.

Chase and Jin did the same, though they didn't seem as worried as I was.

Chase and Jin both gave different expressions at the same time. Chase seemed annoyed, Jin just smirked.

"Isn't that him?" Chase said with an impatient tone. His face telling me he wasn't amused in the least.

I followed his line of vision and saw, through the thick of the throng, Kasey leaning up against the side of a little snack bar, a white binder tucked neatly underneath his arm. His eyes watching Winry with humor as her eyes swept the entrance for him.

"That's not very nice of him." I said and Jin laughed.

"I think he's waiting for something in particular." Jin responded.

"_Kasey!_" Winry called and I could literally see Kasey's eyes light up with child-like delight.

"And that was it." Chase said, rolling his eyes at Kasey's tactics.

Kasey made his way toward Winry and I could see them exchange a few words before Winry raised her fist to hit him again. She was about halfway to his face when she stopped and gave a little stomp of her foot. Without even looking to see if Kasey was following her she turned and hurried up the ship's ramp. Kasey's face was adorned with a smile that showed he was happy and he seemed to hop his way up the ramp, just before the boat was ready to sail off.

"Well, I think this trip has had some very impressive success for some." Jin said as Kasey approached us.

"She pissed?" Jin asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's pissed." Kasey said with a smile as he and Jin exchanged high-fives.

"Since when is making a girl mad something worthy of a high-five?" Angela asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Science shows that the angrier a woman is because of little things, the higher the success of angry-"

Chase's eyes went wide and he immediately slapped his hands over my ears. As he talked I could feel the vibration of his strong voice just from his hands.

. . .

He's really warm.

At that moment, Anissa came and dragged Jin off, her face looking red with embarrassment meaning that Jin had said something out of line again. Kasey was amused as he watched Jin being chastised, but then Winry came running up behind him causing him to speed off. Angela, with a laugh, followed them, Wizard's cloak blowing in the chill of the wind as she ran.

Chase lowered his hands from my ears then, watching as our group had disappeared as fast as they came. I watched as the sea breeze blew his wavy locks around, making him seem like a deity, all in his own way. Though maybe that was just how _I_ saw him. I missed the warm touch of his hands, and, without thinking, grabbed them and held them to my face again.

Chase immediately turned his head back to me, his features showing surprise at my actions. I was shocked by my boldness as well and gave him a shy smile. I could see his cheeks turn a pink color as he looked around. I frowned a little. Maybe he was making sure no one saw me with him like this...?

Then Chase bent down and gave me a kiss that warmed my body. It was like being zapped by a heart-pounding heat wave. When he pulled away, his face was bright with a confident smirk, meaning that I must've been redder than my freezing cold ears.

"That good?" He said, quirking an eyebrow. My eyes widened in embarrassment and I covered my eyes with my hands, only to realize that I still had my hands wrapped around Chase's. So, I was basically covering my eyes with his hands. This caused him to laugh and my cheeks probably reddened.

He moved his hands to cup my face and I saw his mouth formed in a smirk that showed his amusement.

"You look cold." He finally said.

"...I feel warmer now." I responded.

He gave a little chuckle before pulling me along with him.

"I'll take you to your room. It's best to get some sleep before we get back to Castanet."

I gave him a smile and a nod.

"Okay." I responded.

**XXX**

It's funny how a few days can seem like forever. It's also funny how you leave a place for only a few days, only to come back to so many new developments. **  
><strong>

As we boarded off the ship, I could sense something in the air; something wonderful and magical. The town was decorated for tonight's New Years Festival. Out-of-towners were bustling about Harmonica Town. Mumbling and shouting with excitement. It was so lively, but that wasn't the something I was sensing.

When I saw Toby and Renee walking by the pier, so close together that it could only be seen as a date, I knew exactly what it was.

"Well, well, well. I think love is in the air." Jin voiced exactly what I was thinking.

Looking out at the crowds of people wandering through the island, I could spot many a couple. Some holding hands, others sneaking kisse-

I think I _knew_ that couple that was sneaking a kiss.

"_WHHHHOOOO! _Calvin Casanova, that some great looking PDA bud!" Kasey shouted which caused Calvin and Phoebe to jump apart. Phoebe readjusted her glasses as Calvin searched the pier for the voice.

Kasey was waving to him while carrying some of his and Winry's bags. Chase and Jin were unloading luggage with the help of some of us girls. When Calvin spotted us his eyes lit up like he just found an ancient artifact concerning the Harvest Goddess.

"Hey!" He called with a smile as he made his way towards us (not forgetting to hold Phoebe's hand, might I add).

I immediately ran up to him to receive my welcome back hug. At this point, I didn't care about being reserved about hugging someone else's lover, I was just so glad to see my brother-like friend.

"Sorry to interrupt Phoebe." I said when I gave her a bow. She waved her hand dismissively.

"It's not a problem. I believe that this reunion is actually quite heartfelt." She said with a grin.

"Geez, when you left it was like a domino effect, Molly." Calvin laughed as he gestured to the others who were approaching with luggage in hand.

"Yeah, I actually had no clue they were leaving until I saw them in the city." I said with a giggle.

Calvin laughed before he noticed Anissa.

"Hello there. I'm Calvin Davis." He said, holding his hand out to her.

That's right, I forgot that Calvin arrived here almost at the same time as me, he wouldn't have met Anissa either.

"I'm Anissa McCallister. It's a pleasure." The velvet-eyed woman said as she shook his hand.

"Phoebe, it's been too long." Anissa said with a smile to which Phoebe returned.

After a little bit of conversing, Calvin decided to help with some of our luggage as we made our way through the crowd.

"I'm going to help Maya and Yolanda unpack." Chase told me.

I nodded and waved good bye to him, only because his hands were so full of luggage.

Jin and Anissa also split away from us. They needed to drop Jin's things off first before Anissa went to settle back in with her family.

"We're going to unload our stuff too. See ya in a bit." Kasey said. Winry gave a little wave as she bounded down the trail with Kasey. I could slightly hear her nagging at him, as usual, through the sound of their shoes crunching in the crisp snow. But there was a slightly different expression on her face. It was a little kinder.

"Well, let's get these to your houses." Calvin said, gesturing to mine and Angela's bags that were in his hands.

He glanced at Angela and his eyes seemed to scan her.

"Calvin...what _are_ you examining so thoroughly...?" Phoebe asked with an anger blazing in her eyes. I have to admit, Calvin was looking at Angela a little too hard.

"Uh. No no! I wasn't...I mean I was just thinking where Wizard was." He said and pointed to the cloak that Angela was wearing.

Angela's face darkened, and the elated mood of coming home seemed to deflate out of her at a fast rate.

"You mean...he isn't here?" She asked, her voice sounding very little compared to the strong Angela that I knew and loved.

"Angela...?" I muttered, linking my arm through my sister's.

Calvin and Phoebe exchanged worried glances.

"It's okay. Wizard's surely able to take care of himself. He'll be back soon." I reassured her with a smile.

She perked up and smiled at me.

"Yeah. I know he will." She said with absolute trust in her voice.

Not trust in my words...but trust in Wizard himself. In all honesty, I had trust in him too. My only worry about the situation is why Wizard left in the first place. What happened?

Angela looked up at the sky for a moment before deciding to keep going up the path to our houses.

My questions would have to wait until Angela and I were settled. I'm sure she would have some questions of her own for me anyway.

I made sure to check on my animals and made a mental note to thank Kathy and Renee later, as they were the ones who volunteered to look after my prized animals. Midnight gave a happy moo as I pet her snout gently, and the other barn inhabitants looked happy to see me come home, as well as Angela who popped in to say hello as well. My chicks were now chickens too, and there was an envelope of money on top of the coop's shipping bin, filled with the profits that came from the produce.

"Cha-ching~" I sang happily and rubbed the envelope to my face.

"...Weirdo." Angela stated.

"You're just mad because money loves me better." I said dreamily as we made our way to the house where Calvin and Phoebe were waiting.

"Whatever." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Need any help unpacking?" Calvin asked as Angela and I stepped into my house first.

Though he offered, I knew that that wasn't exactly what he wanted. Calvin is a nice guy, but you could read him like a book; and right now, the chapter he was on was _I Want To Be With Phoebe_.

I gave him a knowing smile and shook my head.

"Go have fun, Calvin. We'll see you later tonight." I responded.

"Are you sur-"

"You better go before _I_ change my mind and separate you from your _daarliiing~__" _Angela said with a wink.

Calvin held his hands in the air, his cheeks turning pink. Phoebe giggled at his retreat.

"Thanks for letting me have him." Phoebe replied as she reached so casually for Calvin's hand and lead him out the door. She did it so naturally; like her hand belonged right there. I could never be so bold with Chase.

When they were long gone from sight, I heard Angela sigh.

"I envy them." She muttered.

I poked my fingers together shyly.

"Me too." I sighed and she laughed at me.

"Aren't you and Chase a thing already? I saw your little _smooch_." She teased me.

My cheeks reddened and I bit my lip on impulse.

"_Ooooh~ That's right~_ You're too shy to be all lovey dovey with the hand-holding." Angela sang.

"Hey!" I shouted in offense, whipping my head around to face her. I stopped short at what I saw.

Angela's eyes were tearing up and she was wrapping Wizard's cloak tighter around her. It seemed liked the usual fiery attitude was sapped from her in one instant. Maybe talking about relationships made her upset right now...

"I don't understand why he doesn't want to be near me..." She seemed to whisper.

I held my eyes to the ground, not wanting to see my sister, my always strong and held together sister, cry. I went to close the door and slightly looked up at her.

"Angela...I think we both have some talking to do." I said, letting my eyes trail to the side.

Angela quickly wiped away the glisten in her eye and gave me a stern look.

"Yeah, how about we start with you and _lying_ to me about where you were gonna be, dear sister of mine." Angela said, a hand on her hip.

I gave a nervous chuckle as Angela's fiery disposition quickly came back to her. I was hoping we would be able to overlook that tiny detail.

**XXX**

"You idiot..." Angela muttered as she pulled me into a hug. I got done explaining what happened to me two nights ago. I was starting to tear up from the memory.

"It was probably one of the most terrifying nights of your life." Angela breathed with concern.

"I could say that...but then I'd be lying." I said with a laugh.

"What?" She said and looked at me funny.

"Angela, I've been through so much this year. You can't tell me you don't remember when I ran off to be a hero." I said.

Angela pursed her lips and slapped the back of my head.

"Ouch! What'd I do?" I asked with puppy eyes. Angela continued to give me a stern eye, but it slowly melted to her gaze of sisterly love.

"You keep running off to face your fears alone. Take me with you next time, okay?" Angela said as she wiped at a stray tear on my face.

"...I'll think about it." I said and gave her a wink.

"Molly!" Angela chided me but we laughed at our silliness anyway.

"Okay, okay. Now tell me, what happened to Wizard?" I asked, squeezing her hand slightly.

Angela's smile faded away slowly, her forehead wrinkled slightly and she gave a concerned look to the ceiling.

"I'm actually not really sure Molly." She started with a sigh.

Angela then began to tell me what had happened between her and Wizard. Explaining how Winry had fainted and Wizard started acting strangely, and how she called Jin and ran into Anissa, and how worried she was when she heard that I was in trouble too. And when she told me what Wizard did to her, my cheeks went red.

"...Older couples are so mature..." I muttered.

"Geez, is that all you're thinking of?" Angela said and pinched my cheek.

"Well...I thought it was Rated R when Chase and I were cuddling and stuff." I said, recalling what happened after I got out the shower with Chase's shirt on.

"That's cuz you're too innocent." Angela huffed.

"Beside that...do you...resent him for that?" I asked.

Angela's eyes widened before she turned away.

"...Well, I didn't _hate_ it if that's what you mean." She muttered after a while and I gasped.

"You _liked_ it?" I asked.

"_YOU LIKED_ IT?" We heard someone yell incredulously on the other side of my front door.

Angela and I looked at each other, blinked, then looked at the door. My face curious; Angela's, dead-panned.

She got up and opened the door to see Kathy holding her hands over Winry's mouth. They were struggling with each other on the ground. I think at one point Kathy had Winry in a head lock.

"Kathy?" I questioned. Kathy looked up and noticed Angela staring at them like they were crazy. Winry quickly jumped out of Kathy's loosened grip to grab Angela by the arms and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Angela. _ANGELA_! Please tell me that was a joke!" Winry shouted.

"...So what if it isn't?" Angela reluctantly said, puffing her chest out brazenly.

"_ANGELA! NO!_" Winry shouted and shook her by the shoulders as the two began to argue.

Kathy came running to me, since the jig was up, and swooped me into a bear hug.

"Molly, oh my Goddess. I'm going to kill that Dylan guy and murder that Preston guy. And I'm so glad that you and Chase are _finally_, after all this time of my waiting, together." She said, crushing me in her vice grip.

"Kathy, Dylan and Preston are in jail, so it's okay. And what do you mean, you've been waiting?" I reassured her and then gave her a curious look._  
><em>

"I don't give a flying apple pig! I'm going to break into that jail and let the other guys rape them before I take a toothbrush and shank them a thousand times each until they're dripping with blood. Then I'll let the guys who are into dead corpses rape them some more!" Kathy ranted.

"Oh my." I stated and Kathy pulled away from me and examined me some more.

"And _everyone's_ been waiting, Molly. Me, Calvin, Luke, Julius, Luna, Colleen, Yolanda, the one hundred and something readers you have, Chloe, Perry, He who shall not be named, Phoebe-"

"Wait, who?" Angela stopped her.

Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Me, Calvin-"

"No, after Yolanda." I said.

"OH! Chloe, Perry-"

"No no no, before that! And who's 'He who shall not be named'?" Angela asked as Winry rolled her eyes.

"For the love of..." Winry began to mutter.

"Look! Beside the point, I'm sorry I was eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but listen in when I heard you get to the part about running into some guy you knew named Dylan and...well." Kathy sighed and dropped her arms.

"Molly...are you _sure_ he didn't do anything to you while you were passed out?" She asked with concern.

The room suddenly got quiet as Angela and Winry tuned in.

"...I don't know." I said truthfully.

Winry gave a "hmph" before crossing her arms.

"The man shooed this "Preston" scoundrel from the room before he made his move on Molly. I would think that if that was the case, then obviously he didn't do it in front of the other before hand either. Even neanderthals want privacy." She said.

"That may be the case. But if it wasn't and he _did_ do something. What if you turn out to be...you know...what Calvin, Luke, and I accused you of a while ago." Kathy said and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You mean...pregnant?" I asked.

"_YES!_ What would you do?"

"I guess...I'd take care of the baby." I admitted.

"Molly!" The three of them shouted in unison.

I didn't need to ask why they had such a bad reaction to my answer. I just stayed silent as Kathy began to talk.

"Molly, after just getting with Chase, you don't think something like that will cause tension? Maybe even make the relationship fall apart?"

I faltered with my resolve at her words. Would Chase really reconsider this relationship if I was pregnant...?

Of course he would, we've not been together long, not to mention that he might not be able to take care of a kid that is his own, let alone someone else's.

But I also knew something else about Chase...

"I know that I'd be taking that risk. But if there's one thing I know about Chase, it's that he would never leave me to fend for myself when I needed help the most." I said as I clutched my hands to my heart.

It's true. Not only did Chase save me from Dylan, but he also saved me from falling off the bridge, and he took me to the clinic when I was sick. He cared for my animals when I couldn't; he also was always there for me when I was feeling scared and needed guidance.

"...That's why I love Chase more than anything else in the world." I stated.

Kathy, Angela, and Winry all smiled at my certainty.

"_WHOOO_! Go Chase!" I could hear Kasey's distinct voice through the front door.

"How many people are going to eavesdrop today?" Angela said and opened the door.

"Who knew Chase was such a lady killer?" Owen said with a grin.

Kathy growled at the man.

"_That's_ he who shall not be named." She said and I gave an inquisitive look to Owen before noticing the blue hair and yellow eyes I had come to miss.

"Yup, a real casanova." Luke's wolfish grin was like Mona Lisa's right now (only because I missed him so much).

"One might even call him a _play__boy_." Jin said with a grin.

"Jin..." Chase growled at his friend.

On the front steps were Luke, Owen, Chase, Jin, Anissa, and Kasey.

"Luke!" I shouted and jumped into his arms excitedly.

"Heya Molls! You're finally back!" He said with glee in his voice.

"My slave!" Angela shouted and gave Luke a high-five.

"Uh-oh, I think Luke's tryna steal your woman." Kathy joked with Chase, causing him to turn red.

Luke gave a chuckle and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Yup, I'm totally seeing Molly in a new light right now." He said.

Even though he was joking, Chase didn't hesitate to reach out and pull me out of Luke's grasp.

"Like you'd have a chance anyway." Chase said with his sarcastic smirk.

"Ouch, that hurt." Luke said, clenching his heart in an over dramatic way.

Laughs went through the whole house.

"Anyway, let's head down to town and check out the booths." Kasey said with the delight of a child in his eyes. It was actually Kasey's first festival on Castanet since he was born only a season ago. Everyone agreed.

"Kathy, which booth would you like to check first?" Owen asked my blonde best-friend.

Kathy, instead of answering him, grabbed my arm.

"Molly, which booth first girl?" She asked.

I gave her a questioning stare. Why was she avoiding Owen, A.K.A The Man of Her Dreams?

"Kathy, c'mon. Are you still mad at me?" Owen asked.

Kathy continued to smile like a fool, and this time grabbed Anissa by the shoulder.

"Hey, we also have to celebrate you coming home. Does your bestie Renee know that you're back? You should go get her, will have a big crowd of people!"

"Kathy, really. This is immature." Owen said with a frown.

Anissa gave Kathy a knowing smile.

"Actually, Jin and I are planning on walking around together. Right, doctor?" Anissa said as she glanced at Jin.

"Jin, I think she wants to _file your cabinet_." Kasey said in a loud whisper.

Jin seemed to rub his chin in thought.

"Is that it? Hmm, then should she file the cabinets in my office or in my bedroom?" He asked.

Anissa's anger was boiling slowly.

"How about both?" Kasey suggested.

"I think I would appreciate that very much." Jin said, trying to contain a wide grin.

"_JIN!_" Anissa shouted and reached out to slap him. Jin avoided the hit with ease. Anissa swatted at him again but to no avail. The third time wasn't the charm either.

"Whoa, ninja!" Luke exclaimed.

"I hate-that-smirk-on-you-face! And-when-are-you-going-to-get-new-glasses!" Anissa said with each attmept at hitting the doctor.

Jin was calm the whole time and held Anissa's hand before it hit them.

"You like me better with glasses?" He asked.

Anissa gave an irritated glare at him before pulling from his grasp.

"Actually, Kathy, I think I _will_ take you up on that offer." Anissa huffed and grabbed onto Kathy's arm.

"Ouch." Jin muttered.

"Rejected!" Kasey laughed.

Winry gave him a glare too.

"If you find it so funny, then I guess I'll leave you for Kathy's group too." Winry said and went to walk by Anissa.

Kasey's eyes went wide.

"Baby! Please don't leave me!" He cried and Winry stuck her nose in the air.

Angela shrugged.

"Sorry boys, looks like it's a girl's night." She said.

Wait...what?

I looked at my friends.

"B-but. I'm not mad a Chase." I said. Each female sent me glares.

"Uh...but girl's night sounds fun. Really fun. Sorry, Chase." I muttered.

"Great, thanks to you idiots I have to lose my date for New Year's too?" Chase mumbled sourly.

"What? It'll be a man's night on the town!" Luke said encouragingly.

"Wait. I'm still bent on talking to Kathy about our problem!" Owen protested.

"Let's go have some fun girls!" Kathy shouted loudly and started to sprint to town, dragging me with her. Every other girl gladly joined the run. I can't help but think that Calvin would've lost his date too if he decided to stick around.

As I was being dragged into town, I could hear the joyous talk of villagers and tourists alike. The low mumble of their conversation seemed to fill the island from every crevice. I wouldn't be surprised if my grazing animals were going to be startled by a picture or two, seeing how the non-residential festival goers were probably touring around the island as well.

The joy of everyone's laughter lifted my heart and brought me to my senses that, at least for now, everything was looking up.

When we got to town, Kathy decided to take us to Shelly's stall and we would buy some cute outfits. Shelly had suggested the Witch's hat to Winry.

"Nope, already have one." Winry said, causing Angela and I to laugh.

That's when I caught sight of a pretty pin with a flower on it.

"I like that..." I mumbled and plucked it up.

"Ah, yes. Hair pins are essential for everyday, casual, fashion. It's also practical as it holds your hair down or up at the same time." Shelly marketed the product. I mostly liked it for its look so I decided to buy it and pin it neatly in my hair.

"I think I'll add this to my hairpin collection." I said happily.

"You have a hairpin collection?" Kathy asked.

"...Now I do." I said lamely.

"Okay then." Kathy said with a laugh.

Truth is, I kinda did. There was my flower pin, and then there was Chase's hairpins. So I guess you could call it a collection. I'll get some more to make it official later.

I decided to sign up for the Foraging Contest since I knew I was in pretty good standing (though I have no clue how Mayor Hamilton knew what everyone gathered along the road and in the mines...the thought kind of scared me).

I ended up winning and Simon took my photo. Which gave Kathy the great idea for all of us to take a group photo together. It was probably the silliest thing ever. Renee came by while we were about to take it so Anissa made her come into it, leaving Toby dateless for a few minutes. Winry and Angela were kind of back to back, Winry basically sitting on Angela's bottom while Angela bent over and gave the peace sign. As childish as it was, Anissa made it look like she pushed Renee into them and Renee was trying her best to hold her stance as someone tripping. Kathy decided to make it look like one of those "OMG what's that in the background" pictures and she dragged me out to the background and made it look like she was trying to hide a kiss between me and her (of course we didn't kiss though. My lips were happily taken).

Simon was, obviously, reluctant to take the picture, but he complied happily when we said we wanted 6 copies.

Anissa and Renee talked for a while, excited to see each other after so long, and finally parted ways when Renee decided that Toby had been left alone too long in the sea of out-of-town girls.

Which made us stop and think for a second.

"You don't think that...those city girls are..." Kathy started.

"No. I mean...well he does have his glasses off." Anissa said worriedly.

"I don't want girls all over my brother." Angela stated with no uncertainty.

"He probably wouldn't know any better...right?" Winry said.

"Chase..." Was all I could utter.

The next thing on our agenda was to find the guys, no questions asked.

Well, except for...

"Why are you mad at Owen?" I asked Kathy.

"...Don't ask." She responded.

Right...no questions asked...kinda.

When we found them, the fashion contest was just beginning. I decided not to enter since I wasn't really dressed for success. And the only reason the guys were there is because Luke wanted to participate. I knew this because Luke had just walked out onto the stage. Which is why we also found Calvin there, his face in his hand as he watched his best friend strutting his stuff on the catwalk.

"Luke...no...please stop." Calvin grumbled.

"_WORK IT LUKE~" _Kathy shouted at the top of her lungs. City girls were basically drooling on the ground.

"Look, don't touch!" We heard another voice shout. It turned out to be Selena giving the other girls a glare. She sure was scary when she wanted to be.

"_LUKE! Show em' your goods, man!"_ Kasey shouted and Luke flexed his biceps, which sent the girls to a whole new level of squeals.

Selena sent Kasey a glare, since it was technically his fault.

"Yeah, she does not look happy." Phoebe stated.

"She can get over it." Winry said a little bitterly.

"You don't like her looking at Kasey like that?" Angela teased.

"Oh, please. Like I care what happens to the fool." Winry said with a stomp of her foot.

"Alright, this was a hard decision this year!" Hamilton's voice rang through the intercom.

Everyone immediately hushed up and started to listen. Luna gave a curious look at the robust man, I would too if I was the number one winner all the time.

"Third place is Luke!" Hamilton announced.

"_YES_!" We heard Luke shout, Kasey whooped and hollered for the Carpenter.

"Second is Luna!"

When that was said, Luna gave a confused smile. Happy that she placed, but confused about who got first.

"This year, we have a tie between two guys!" He said and Luna's mouth dropped.

"Two guys? Luke and someone else maybe?" I questioned.

"Oh, I don't know about that." I heard and turned to see Maya coming up beside me.

"Maya?"

Maya gave me a little wink, and pointed to the stage where Hamilton was now setting up a projector screen.

"Just look." She said with a proud smile.

I did look, and what I saw shocked me.

"The tie is between Jin and Chase, looking very fashionable in their City clothes!" Hamilton announced and the whole crowd of girls nearly died.

Maya must've took the picture because she was beaming very brightly. It was a photo of Jin and Chase as they were walking side by side to the ship before we left Port Town. Jin's hair was blowing in the wind because it wasn't in a pony tail, plus he didn't have glasses. And Chase had a hair pin in his mouth and a hand in his hair, getting ready to pin down a stray strand of hair that had come loose from the pony tail it was in.

I looked toward the two fashion show winners and their expressions were actually kind of funny. Jin was trying to readjust glasses that weren't there out of shock and Chase's eyebrow was twitching up a storm.

But then a not so funny thing happened.

"_THERE THEY ARE_!" Some girl screamed, and all of a sudden, Chase and Jin are on the verge of being bum rushed by a group of girls.

"M-Maya! Look what you did!" I squealed and Maya held a hand to her mouth.

"I really didn't mean for _that_ to happen." She said worriedly.

The next half and hour was spent with me and Anissa trying to reach Jin and Chase before they got trampled, and then get them into hiding so they weren't forced to sign autographs, or be stripped of their clothes, or any other horrible thing a fan girl would do.

When we got them into the safety of the bar (which was only opened to certain individuals) we laid low and waited for the others to find us.

"That was ridiculous..." Chase finally said.

"Indeed, that obviously wasn't a tie. I looked way sexier." Jin said with a shrug.

"This is rather troublesome..." Anissa said as she dusted her skirt of a little.

"Why? Because other girls find me irresistible?" Jin joked.

"Actually, yes! Is that a problem? Is there a problem with me being angry that other girls like you?" Anissa said with a huff and glared at Jin.

"Uh-oh...let's get out of the lines of fire." Chase muttered and I nodded as I followed him into the kitchen where the only thing that was going on was the mixing of drinks.

Chase and I said hello to Hayden who welcomed me back warmly with a free drink. Unfortunately, Chase told him to put it in a sippy cup instead of a glass.

Begrudgingly, I took the cup in my hand and sipped it. Not really sure how it was supposed to come out.

"I don't know how to get this to work still..." I pouted.

Chase started to laugh.

"Still? It's the sixth time I've made you drink out of one." He chuckled.

Chase stared at me for a little longer before he touched my hair where the hair pin was.

"Oh, do you like it?" I asked with my head down.

"It's really pretty, just like you." He answered.

I smiled and inched closer to him; I took this time to examine the cup a little more. It had butterflies on it.

"Hey, I've seen this somewhere before." I said.

Chase nodded.

"That's actually the first sippy cup that I made you drink out of."

I looked at him with my mouth agape and my eyes wide.

"How did you remember that?" I asked him.

He gave a little cough into his fist and a blush crept up his neck.

"It's only because I had some dreams about the first time we met and when you came to the bar and..." His voice died off slowly.

"...You dreamed about me?"

He stared at me silently, so I stared at him silently.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"So what if I did?" He finally answered.

"Then is it okay that I dream of you sometimes too?" I answered.

". . ." Chase turned away and held his hand to him mouth.

". . ."

"Stop looking at me like that..." He mumbled.

I smiled.

"Okay." I chirped happily, taking his response as a yes.

Just then we heard the door to the kitchen open and saw Angela. Everyone else had piled into the bar already and were watching Anissa and Jin argue.

"Heythe crowd died down; would it be all right if I watched the sunrise with my sis?" She asked, but really was expecting only one answer which I'm sure Chase knew.

I looked at Chase who seemed hesitant in letting me go.

"...Sure." He said after a while. I gave him a smile which he returned and went to go link arms with Angela.

We walked out the bar, followed by everyone else, and to the beach where the other villagers were. A few city people were on the shore too, but it was mostly just residents from our close knit community. Though we were all in the same vicinity, you could tell who was with who. Chase decided to hang back with Jin as Anissa stood with Kathy and Winry.

You could see the light of the sun just begin to rise, very slowly, over the sea.

"New Years first light is almost here. What do you two girls wish for?" The Mayor came over to ask us.

I looked at Angela as she began to think deeply.

"I wish for...a better relationship with everyone I care for." She said with a smile.

"I wish for the land to prosper with new developments." I said.

Hamilton smiled.

"Those are both well put wishes." He said and went on to the next group.

"I also want to make a tiny second wish." Angela said to me.

"Then we can make it in our heads...that way it might come true better."

She nodded and bowed her head, as did I.

'_I wish for the storm of problems to be over soon.'_ I thought hard and hopefully. Wizard needed to come back already, and we don't need anymore trouble. When I looked at how Angela wrapped Wizard's cloak ever tighter around her, I'm sure she wished the same.

"Look, it's sunrise." Angela said in a whisper.

The light of dawn sprinkled across the sea, lighting up the new year with new hopes. No one cheered, as this was a peaceful part of the festival, where everyone quietly observed the beauty. I was finally entering my second year of being a farmer.

"I can't wait for what this year will bring..." I muttered, turning slightly to look at Chase, who seemed just as happy to meet the new start as much as I was.

At that moment, I suddenly realized something that I should have realized at the beginning of this trip. That place, Port Town. It didn't matter, nor did my old school; neither did my old life in general. It was all in the past, it didn't need to be brought back up. Why? Because of Castanet, because of my new life with my new friends and people that I loved and cared for.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmk everybody! So I've got a pretty cool way to stay in contact with all my fans and fanfic buddies. So there's this thing called <em>oovoo<em> and I have an account up there pretty much just for my fanfic buds. I've not made it public yet so I don't have all of you on there (obviously) but my oovoo ID is the same as my fanfic author name: LatteCurlz. Get an oovoo and don't hesitate to add me so we can IM (and for my closer and more comfortable with it friends) video chat!**

**Anyway, time for thanks!**

**BiddyAuthor: Lolz, I love your little freak out moments. It was slightly more morbid, but I tried to put some humor in it (like always). Thanks for your inspiration, and thanks for the review. I wanna chat with you soon as well (since I did come back from the dead twice in a row now lolz).**

**BrokenBlackCat: My fire cracker Angela seems to have her flame out because of last chapter. Lol, don't worry, as you can see in this chapter she's doing a bit better. I'm glad you love AxW too. ANyway, you don't have to wonder for too much longer, lovely reviewer of mine. You'll see Wizard in due time ;). Thanks for your review, can't wait to hear from you again.**

**Ulyss: You're very welcome, but I think I should be thanking you for being so patient with me. I'm horrible at quick updates, which is why I made a update schedule :). I'm so flattered that you want to see some more of this story and I'm eager to write it all out and update it ASAP! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Kageno Shuri: Sory that I couldn't put Wizard in this chapter, but you'll seem him soon (I agree, he's too hot)! I think his smexiness ratings in this story went up a bit since a certain chapter I'm sure you all remember ^-^'' (I AM NOT ASHAMED)! XD. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for being patient for this chapter, I'll have the next out very soon.**

**Fanfiction Ninja: Hey Ninja! I'm glad to see you too btw, and it's no prob about the updating thing, totally understand. The fact that you reviewed twice means so much! Anywho, I'm glad I was able to keep the humor in the last chapter and I hope that this chapter was just as good. I'm sorry to hear about those girls in your area, I have some here myself. I usually just roll my eyes and ask them why they're talking to me (Fight catty with catty xD). It seems to work! So yeah, I hope I got your brain working about this mystery child "Beloved". I've also made a note to update "Sing From the Heart" (which I added a picture to) so don't worry, it will be continued very soon. Thanks for the review, and can't wait to hear how you feel about this chapter!**

**missbabblingbrook21: Hi! I'm not sure if you're at this chapter yet (you probably are, seeing as how I update soooo slowly), but thanks for the review, Finn is probably the cutest HM character ever. I love how he kind of reminds me of Navi from Loz: Ocarina of Time xP. Again, thanks for your review and I hope to hear from you again!**

**walomadolo: Well, I hope that this chapter was a s good as everything else (if not I'm going to have to work really hard to make the next chapter make-up for this sorry excuse T~T). Lol, the fake Chase thing, I think a lot of people weren't expecting it, especially after Finn narrated his reactions to Molly. I can't tell if it was sarcasm or not through the screen, but if you did really fall for it then I'm glad I made it so unpredictable lol. Thanks for reading this story and thanks for the review! Hope to see you again!**

**LegendarypkmnNyunyu: Haha, I hope you weren't waiting in the sky for this update (because you must've been stuck up there for forever xP). I'm glad that I finally got to update again and even happier that you're over joyed with my last chapter. Yes, I believe Maya will find herself in a care free position soon enough! Your review definitely has me pumped for writing about Maya soon. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Mishaay: I'm glad that you really liked the last chapter. I went back and read it myself and I realized it was a pretty emotional chapter for a lot of my readers. Angela's usually sure a fire cracker, just spouting whatever comes to mind, but last chapter she really seemed somber (so sad). I'm happy that you enjoy my story so much and I can't think you enough for every review you leave me because no matter what you think I love every single word you leave me ^-^. Thanks so much!**

**Hidden by the Sun: Lol "Beloved" is a pretty cute kid isn't he? I actually wanna cuddle him myself...maybe I'll make a doll of him (that'd be so amazingly cool X3)! Your love for him is definitely felt and I can't wait to see your reaction to future chapters (including this one ;D). Thanks so much for leaving me a review, you know how much I appreciate it!**

**StephanoAtlas: One, I'm taking up your idea with Jin and Kasey conversing. It has to start out slow since they haven't talked for long, but don't worry, there will be plenty of thrilling jokes soon to come lol. I was so giddy when you said they were your favorite since I love writing perverse Jin and Kasey parts. Two, thanks for your concrit, I went back to read my last chapter and nearly had a heart attack at all my spelling errors (I must've been TIRED because that definitely wasn't my usual consistency of work)! I'm also very sorry that I failed to update quicker, with the new schedule things should be a lot smoother. Thanks so much for your review, I appreciated it and loved it!**

**starpokemon123: Nyuuu not the flames!11one! Lolz, JK! Anyway, I hope I haven't traumatized you out of ever speaking about rouge's or sprite's lol. The fact that you stayed up for so long to read my story made me go "OMG I LOVE MY READERS"! I'm excited to hear how much you love the story. Unfortunately, I cannot fill out your request of Witc-*ahem* I mean Winry, turning the two scoundrels known and Dylan and Preston into purple frogs with pink polka dots (though those puppy dog eyes are making it really hard not to rewrite that chapter's ending XP). Thanks for your review! Oh, and, you'll just have to wait and see about your "P.S" because, well, you never know my dear friend ;).**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys, can't wait to see you all next time!**

**Love and kisses~**


	37. Chapter 37: Let's Get Things Straight

**YOOOOOO Happy Thanksgiving (I was _almost_on time)! I'm not gonna lie guys...I'm a horrible person. I'm not even sure if this chapter is worthy of the story so far so I'm going to let you be the judges.**

**I'm testing the loyalty of my reviewers by not posting the thanks for last chapter .I need no incentive to write, but I don't want reviewers who review just to see their names up here. (JK JK I'm just lazy xDDDDD).**

**This chapter took FOREVER to do because I was upset with it SOOOO many times. I hope it turned out well, please let me know (even though I didn't give any thanks right after Thanksgiving T_T..._I'm horrible..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>~~~~Molly's POV~~~~<p>

"So, for ze bride's maids, I was thinking of _muave_, yes?" Pierre, the wedding planner said to Winry.

Winry had gathered every girl to be in her wedding and we were all currently in her river side house. Kathy, Angela, and I watched Winry give a confused look to her wedding planner.

"What the hell is muave..." She said in a mumble as she looked our way.

"...Ummm..." I hummed and glanced at Angela. She held her hands up and shook her head in denial.

Okay...so she doesn't know.

Kathy didn't even bother to look up from her nails as she wagged her finger in the "no-no" fashion.

I looked back to Winry and shrugged my shoulders.

"Dear babeez, it iz a sophizticateed purpale!" Pierre sighed.

"Purpale?" Angela said.

"That sounds like some type of cat." Kathy smirked.

"I think he means 'purple'." I said, giving them disapproving looks. They could at least _try_ to understand the man's accent.

"Pierre, you could have just said purple. I love purple." Winry said, leaning over the catalog on the table in front of her.

The man gave a sigh before taking her by the hand.

"Winry, darling, lovelee silver-haired maiden. This iz your wedding! The slightest change in shade and it will be _ruined_!" Pierre gave a dramatic wave of his arm before letting a hand fall on his heart.

"If that's the case then a 'sophisticated purple' sounds nice." Winry said and dropped her finger on a picture in the folder.

"I want this as the maid-of-honor's gown. She'd look great in it, Pierre."

Angela perked up at her name and gave Winry a glance.

"This better not be like the last one with the frilly frou-frous." She said.

Kathy rolled her eyes and gave Angela a nudge.

"Really? You're being picky? At least you've got a big role in the wedding Ms. Snooty Booty." Kathy said.

Winry crossed her arms.

"Really, Angela. The last dress was in great taste. I would never dress you up in something hideous."

"Oh really? Let me see this 'gown' then." Angela said and hastily grasped the folder.

She let out a gasp and looked like she was about to howl at the moon.

"No!" She said and closed the pages.

"Ang-"

"_NO!_" Angela cut Winry off and Kathy pulled the folder from her.

"Chill Angie-poo, it couldn't be that bad." She said as she flipped back to the page.

Kathy looked at the design for a little, her face scanning every inch of the gown (which I had yet to see).

It was silent for a moment...

Then Kathy let out a chuckle that sounded like a dopey squirrel.

"Kathy, that isn't funny." Angela said.

"Like hell it isn't. The shoulders look like triangles."

Winry gave a curious look at the gown.

"That shape suits Angela. She's very triangle-like." Winry tried to justify.

"Huh? More like a square." Kathy joked and Angela attacked her with a feather stuffed pillow, producing a satisfying 'doh' from my friend.

Pretty soon, the mess was too out of control for Pierre to handle and feathers were everywhere.

"Ah...I'm going for a walk." I hummed and stepped out of the house, unnoticed.

The bright sun hit my face with joy as I faced the river. I was so happy to see Angela in a good mood today, she's been really down until recently. It made me feel a little guilty that I was feeling content on the island now.

"Molly!" A cheery voice called out to me.

I turned to see my orange-clad friend, Finn, flying straight at my face, a wide smile adorning his features.

"Finn!" I giggled in delight.

Finn had been busy tending to matters for the Harvest Goddess, so he hadn't had much time to come for a visit anymore.

"How's Alan and the others?" I asked.

Finn's bright smile faltered slightly as he flitted slowly up the hill. I followed him, falling in step beside his floating form.

"I don't know what to do, Molly..." Finn mumbled, his small voice sounding dejected.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that...after we brought the Harvest King back. It's like I'm pretty much useless." Finn sighed.

"Did they say that to you?" I asked in surprise.

"No. But I was trying to help Alan tend to the Harvest King's magma. I accidentally dropped some so he told me to go help Collin with making the ground more fertile around the Harvest Goddess' Tree. I mixed up the magic and made the ground really dry so Collin told me to go help Daren. I was too energetic so the wind was all off-balance..."

"That explains why my Salt was coming out in all different qualities." I sighed.

"Sorry..."

"Well, what about helping Ben or Edge?"

"I started a whirlpool while helping Ben, and by the time I got to Edge he was practically dying of dehydration through tears because he was so scared of my help..." Finn said and hung his head low.

Wow...even Edge?

"Finn, you're a special sprite. Made just for-"

"Made just for you. Just for the mission. That was all..." Finn sighed.

I folded my hands together silently and looked worriedly at my friend. It seemed as though my encouragement couldn't get through to him. Why couldn't Finn understand that he was a lot more useful than he was making himself out to be?

"_OOF_!" I let out a grunt as I ran into something and tilted backwards.

"_Ah_!" Someone let out a surprised gasp as they put an arm out to stable me.

I found my footing when I bent over in an awkward position, and looked up into startled eyes.

"Molly, what are you doing?" Chase said and pulled me to my full height.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..." I said while switching from foot to foot.

Chase crossed his arms.

"You know, I've figured out that you're really not attentive."

"Huh? Wh-what makes you say that?" I said in confusion.

"Well, you don't pay attention to your surroundings. If you had, Preston wouldn't have barged into your home. You wouldn't have been nearly pushed off the bridge by the Rogue Sprite. And you wouldn't have been kidnapped so easily by Dylan and Preston." Chase counted on his fingers.

"That's not a lot..." I muttered.

"Oh? I can go on. I stopped for your sake."

"I wouldn't bad mouth me if I were you. Your arch-nemesis is here today." I said and pointed to Finn.

It was cute how the two argued though Chase could never hear what Finn was saying.

Chase gave a glare in the direction I was pointing, as if he were ready for a showdown; however, his features changed quickly and he gave a confused look.

"I don't see the little ball of light. Is he still there?"

I turned to see that Finn was no longer beside me.

"_Finn!_" I called in a worrisome manner.

I started glancing all around me, then I glanced down and saw Finn sitting at my feet.

"Finn?"

I knelt down and Chase followed my actions.

Gently, I scooped up my little friend in my hands, patting him soothingly on the head.

"What? You're not going to injure me today?" Chase tried to provoke the little guy.

"He's been trying to help the other sprites, but he hasn't been feeling useful." I explained.

Chase let out a sigh and slid a hand through his strawberry-blonde locks. His expression looked a little dull.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head at my question.

"No. It's just that I can relate."

He held his hand out for Finn, which was surprising, and I laid the little fairy in Chase's palm. It seemed that he was tangible to Chase, but I guess that was no surprise since he was able to hit him.

"Hey, listen here you little tormentor. It doesn't matter what anyone else can do or what you can't do. The fact that you tried is what really counts. You're going to find something you're good at too. In fact, I think you already have."

Chase paused as if awaiting Finn's response.

"What would he know?" Finn muttered.

"Haven't you been protecting Molly since she's been here? You've been her friend, you've comforted her, and you've healed her. If you ask me, you've done a hell of a job."

"Oooh...this guy's just a know-it-all, isn't he!" finn shouted and shot-up from Chase's hand before bopping him in the head.

"_Hey!_" Chase exclaimed as Finn flew off.

"That damn...what's his problem? I was actually being nice." Chase muttered.

Chase rubbed his forehead with a frown and I wrapped an arm through his, giving him a warm smile.

"I bet Finn's actually grateful. He just doesn't know how to show it to you."

Chase looked at me with surprise and his cheeks pinked.

"Yeah, sure..." He mumbled as we started across the bridge that lead to the Farmlands.

We started up a chat about the wedding, though Chase didn't seem all that willing to go. He doesn't really like emotional events, he's not really good with that kind of stuff. Trying to convince him that those kind of events were joyful was not an easy feat. He just kept going on and on about how people crying over two people agreeing to live together was stupid. I enjoyed Chase's company, and I loved him a lot, but he was really against weddings. It's kind of sad...

"Does that mean you don't want to get married?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's stupid and has no purpose to me."

"Oh..." I muttered.

I don't know why I even went there. It was a bad question for me to ask. Besides it's not like I really cared what he thought about marriage, it wasn't as if I was planning on marrying him.

. . .

But I couldn't really picture myself with anyone except for Chase. It wouldn't feel right. Could Chase picture himself with someone else? He really could do better than me. Girls swooned over his looks, I mean, he's gorgeous. Was it weird to use gorgeous for a guy? Maybe the word handsome was better? But Chase's looks were more than handsome, and magnificent would sound like I was praising him too much.

Now I'm losing the initial issue here...

"Oh, would you look at the happy couple." I heard someone say with a vaguely smarmy tone.

"Jin, wonderful meeting you here." Chase said to his good friend as we approached him on the path.

Jin looked towards me and smiled.

"How are you today, Molly?" He asked with a smile.

"Good, I guess." I said, my previous thoughts still tumbling around in my mind.

"You guess?" Jin asked curiously as Chase looked at me expectantly, like i had something more to add.

"Yes, I guess." I said decisively.

"What a curious statement." Jin said while holding his chin.

Chase rose an eyebrow at the two of us before turning back at Jin.

"What are you doing down near Flute Fields anyway? Coming for Anissa?"

Jin's eyes twinkled.

"As a matter of fact, I came for the twins today. Kasey said they were having a little meeting at his house with his fiancé. So I was on my way to get them."

"Why?" I asked.

Jin looked over my head and waved with a smile.

"I believe I'll have Angela explain that to you." He said and I turned to see the three girls I was previously with, walking up the road with a lethargic looking Pierre.

"There, there." Winry gave an effortless attempt to calm the man.

"So much energee. It is amazeeng." Pierre sighed in exasperation.

Angela and Kathy laughed at the man's comment before they spotted us.

"Molly, you snake. You left us for dead!" Kathy shouted.

Winry ushered Pierre ahead as she stopped where I was.

"You go on to the Inn and get some rest. We've still have to get the last few touches to the church pulled off." She said.

"Yes, yes. You are right." Pierre said as he made his way slowly up the trail.

I perked up slightly and looked towards Winry.

"Does that mean you've finally picked a dress?" I asked.

She smiled brightly and nodded.

"She sure did...with some help from the Maid of Honor of course." Angela said, holding her head high.

"That's so wonderful, finally! I can't wait, you're going to look so beautiful." I gushed and Winry crossed her arms.

"Naturally." She chuckled.

Kathy laughed at Winry's cocky response before looking toward Jin.

"Hey, Doc. What're you doing down here?" Kathy asked, causing Angela to turn toward the bespectacled man.

"I need to see Angela and Molly about an appointment." He said.

I looked toward Angela.

"Yes, he was just saying something about that. What kind of appointment did you schedule with Jin? Is there something wrong?"

Angela's face dropped slowly and glanced from Jin to me.

"Uh...right..." She said and took my arm that was locked with Chase's, giving him a look.

"Sorry...I need to borrow my sister." Angela said.

"Hold on, what's going on? Is there something really wrong, Jin?" Chase asked with a serious look.

Kathy squeezed my shoulder with an iron grip, she looked so worried.

"I'm not sure. Angela is the one that has to tell me that." Jin replied.

All eyes fell on Angela once again and she looked me in the eyes.

"Come on, I'll tell you when we're alone." She said and pulled me ahead of the rest.

"Angela." I said in shock.

Swiftly, we made our way to town and toward the clinic.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**~~~~Chase's POV~~~~**

"It should only take a few minutes." Jin said to me as we approached the clinic. Molly and Angela had sped off so fast that Kathy just agreed to wait at the Bar for them. Since it was just Kasey, Winry, Jin and I, I thought it would be best to talk to Jin about whatever was going on. It turns out it was about Angela and Molly's medical history. Just from that, I figured it would be a bit tough for them since their mother turned out to be someone they were unable to explain to Jin. She was a witch, what could you do?

I was more concerned for Molly though. She hadn't lived with her parents for reasons still unknown to me, while Angela was with both parents. Yet, Angela was never exposed to her mother's magical tendencies. Not to mention, if Jin does tests, then he's going to find some sort of error with Kasey's blood. It would probably look like Angela and Molly were the parents.

An image of Angela's serious expression told me that she must have considered the same things. But there must have been way more since she was being so secretive, even around me.

The words that Molly had said to me last year rang in my mind.

_"You're just going to get in my way_." I can still hear them loud and clear, but I shook the thought loose immediately.

Nothing life endangering was going on, and if anything I could help Molly with anything she needs now. She didn't even mean what she said that day anyway; I know that if something were bothering her, she would let me know.

That's when the image of Molly's face from earlier appeared. She had a pretty solemn look on her face before we ran into Jin, it was as if she were contemplating something very seriously. Though knowing her, it was anything ranging from her earnings for the day to Bar Night to Winry and Kasey's Weddi...

_Weddings._

We _were_ talking about weddings. I said I didn't like them and that I didn't want to get married.

Did that upset her? Does she think that I meant I didn't want to marry _her_? I mean, we're still a long ways from that kind of talk...I think. How long does someone really have to wait to get married? It takes a while, right? Ugh, why am I even thinking of marriage? It's really not that kind of time to talk about it.

. . .

Still, she seemed put down after the talk I had with her, so maybe she's not feeling too happy about my answer.

That's not even what I should be concerned about now. I need to focus on what's going on right now.

"You're worried?" Winry asked as she sat beside me, waiting for the three siblings to come out.

I sighed.

"Just a little. Jin has no clue about what happened last year. His natural curiosity could cause him to dissect Kasey."

"Huh. I was thinking the same thing about him last night."

I scooted slightly away from her. Winry was probably the creepiest woman I know.

"Either that's really creepy or really kinky." Kasey said with his usual quirk.

I turned to see the group of four exit Jin's examination room.

"I believe we save that kind of talk for the honeymoon." Jin said with an intelligent nod of his head.

"Yes, but could it really be my fault if the woman couldn't resist me before the occasion?" Kasey said with a cheeky grin.

"No, not at all. In fact, it is then the duty of a man to deliver his services properly." Jin said.

"If that's the case then I guess letting Winry dissect me would be my duty." Kasey said with a decisive look.

Winry angered quickly and threw a magazine at Kasey's face.

"You imbecile!" She yelled and Kasey only gave a cheeky laugh.

I gave a look to Molly and Angela. They seemed fine, but Angela was unusually quiet and Molly was patting her on the shoulder in a soothing way.

Kasey seemed to notice too, he quickly grabbed Angela's hand.

"Hey, how about I take my fiancé and too cute little sisters to the Bar for some late lunch?" He offered.

"Uh..." Molly hummed in thought.

I looked over at Molly and we locked eyes for about a second before she looked at Angela really quickly.

"That's actually a good idea Kasey. Let's go out to eat." Winry said, praising Kasey in an out-of-character way.

"Chase, are you coming?" Kasey asked.

"I'll come by in a bit." I said.

Kasey gave a nod and ushered the two girls out of the clinic, leaving me with Jin.

"So, is everything okay?" I asked Jin in a quiet voice.

Jin sat down beside me to talk in a softer voice, his eyes looked serious.

"I won't say much since it's their business...but there seems to be more to their family than I thought. Kasey's test came back especially weird. Nonetheless, I got what I needed from them and that's all I had hoped for. I think that Molly may want to talk to you about it though."

"Well, she could have told me as soon as she came out." I grumbled.

"Don't take it too hard. There's somethings that I'm sure she doesn't know how to talk about. Just give it some time."

"Does that include space too?" I asked angrily.

Jin laughed.

"Are you that unwilling to leave her side, Chase?"

"No...kind of. It's just that when I'm not around, she seems to get into trouble. I don't like that."

"Well, if you want my honest opinion, I would say things like this need time and space. But Molly's a different kind of person who seems to do bad with both. If you're too near she feels timid, if you're too far she feels unwanted. It really depends on how you want her to feel."

"Well, like hell I want her to feel unwanted."

"Good answer. But that means you might have to invade her personal space a lot. It might get her to open up if she becomes comfortable enough. Just think of it as another step in your relationship."

"Yeah..." I simply groaned in exhaustion before getting up to go.

"See you later then. Ah, and if you need protection I-"

"_Shut-up...Jin!"_ I said in an exasperated tone. Really, this guy.

I made my way over to the Ocarina Inn and saw the group sitting at a table near the back. It seemed like they ran into Luke, Calvin, and Kathy on the way over since the three were now sat around the big table. Angela was talking with a mock-serious face about something that Kasey and Luke were laughing rather hardly at. Molly was quietly listening.

"Chase!" Someone called to me in surprise and I turned to see Maya walking towards me with a smile on her face.

"Maya. What are you doing here?" I said.

"I'm just dropping off some things Grandma had borrowed earlier this month!" She said cheerily and looked toward Molly and the others.

"How are things going between you two?" She asked.

"Uh..." I scratched my cheek in thought. Talking to Maya about Molly didn't seem very smart. Maya was definitely over what happened, but I still wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"Not so good, huh? I could see the look on her face. Something bad happened right?"

"I guess...I'm trying to wait for her to tell me." I admitted.

Maya gave a concentrated look toward Molly, seeming to scan her like a computer, then she faced back toward me.

"You should go home with her tonight." Maya said thoughtfully, causing me to jump.

"Th-the hell, Maya!" I exclaimed in shock. And here I thought Maya was a pure-minded type of girl.

"Chase you perv, not like that! I meant just go spend the night. Nothing funny."

"What makes you think that would work?"

I'm not usually the type to question a woman's intuition, but Maya wasn't technically a full blown-out woman. If anything, her ideas were always a little shaky because of her child-like nature. Still, she gave me a piercing glare and put a hand to her hip.

"Look, some girls need some over-the-top attention when they're feeling bad. Someone that they can talk to. You've gotta be that someone Chase, or else she'll never come to you for help, ever!" Maya scolded me.

I gave her an unconvinced look and she pointed a finger at me.

"Hey, I didn't give up on you just so you could let this girl slip away. You better do everything you can do or I won't forgive you." Maya said with possibly the most serious look on her face I've ever seen.

"Geez, you're being way too serious about this. Cool down, will you?" I said and patted her on the head.

She only stuck her nose up to the air before she walked out the door.

I made my way over to the table where everyone was sitting and plopped down next beside Molly. Molly squirmed at the sudden closeness, but Angela seemed to enjoy my bold move.

"Molly, what drink did you order?" I asked.

"Cranberry...don't you have to work?" She asked looking down at her lap.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with an offended tone.

"I-I didn't mean it in a bad way. I do want you here but I don't want you to get in trouble either..." She said.

"No matter where your relationship stands, you always manage to scare her." Calvin sighed with a smile.

"Glad to see something hasn't changed." Luke chuckled.

Angela gave Molly a little smile and a nudge.

"Hey, why don't you go join him in the kitchen if him working is so important to you." She suggested.

"Uh, but I-"

"It's no problem with me." I said and got up, pulling Molly along with me.

"You two have fun now." Kasey said.

"Not too much fun!" Kathy added.

Molly tried to protest but I only ignored her reasoning. When got in the kitchen, I handed her an apron.

"What's this for?" She asked, looking at it shyly.

"I've decided you're going to be my helper tonight." I said and got ready for the orders to start rolling in.

"Eh?" Molly exclaimed.

"You heard me. Now hurry up and put that on. You're no stranger to the kitchen so don't act like it."

Molly reluctantly adorned the apron and we were pretty soon working on tonight's orders. I could only hope that Maya's advice was right.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Molly, Chase, we're taking the drunkies home now. See you tomorrow." Kasey called into the kitchen.

"Right, good night." I called back.

"Yes, good night." Molly answered quietly.

I could see Molly's eyes drooping with fatigue. Her hair was in a cute mess from rushing around the kitchen towards the different stations.

"You look tired." I said to her.

She looked up at me and shook her head.

"No. The work actually helped clear my head a little." She said and placed the cleaned dishes in the cabinets.

"You're pretty good at working in a kitchen." I commented.

"Well, it was one of the jobs I had to work to support myself. Then I had to go work on the floor so...ah." She quieted down and gave a look to the floor.

"What?"

"Uh, it's just not a job I was very proud of. It was a pretty sleazy part of town so the guys were a little handsy. It's a good thing I wasn't afraid of guys when I worked there." Molly sighed.

I gave a frown and watched as Molly removed her apron and placed it on the rack that I had grabbed it from. I guess she was well aware of what time I left work by now that she didn't even have to ask.

"Hayden, we're leaving now." I called to my boss.

"Okay. Molly, you get home safely." He said as we stepped out the kitchen.

"I will." Molly said as she gave Hayden a hug.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to your second daughter, Hayden." I joked.

Hayden gave a hearty laugh.

"I'll leave it to you then."

We exited the bar and Molly trailed slightly behind me. The late night breeze blew through the air and crossed our bodies as we made it to the Farmlands. I stopped right when we were about to cross the path near the Water Mill.

"Are you still afraid of men?" I asked as I turned to face Molly. Her bright, burnt sienna, eyes were wide with surprise. Her mouth in a little "o" shape before she let her teeth find the familiar spot on her lips, per usual.

"No. I mean, I guess not. I'm growing out of it I think." She mumbled as she looked toward the ground.

"So why have you been avoiding me since the clinic?"

Molly gasped and looked up quickly.

"I-I wasn't! Well, more like I didn't mean to. I'm just conflicted right now."

I went silent as I continued to walk up to Molly's farm, much to her confusion I'm sure. I saw her animals were still out and proceeded to ring the bell to bring them in. The animals who were drowsy went into their designated housing in compliance, rousing the ones who were asleep to do the same.

"Cha-"

"You can't talk to me about it?" I asked her.

Molly looked troubled with my sudden questions, and I hated doing it to her. Still, it was, admittedly, hurtful to me too. I didn't know what to do when it came to handling Molly's problems, so she could give me some sort of sign at least.

Molly grabbed onto one of my hands and held it tightly.

"Chase, please don't say that. I want to tell you what it is...but I'm afraid that you might think differently of me."

I brought her into a hug.

"I told you about me, and you've accepted it. You're really impossible if you think I'll see you any differently."

She looked up at me and gave a reassured smile before a cold breeze swept by.

"Why, don't we go inside?" She suggested.

I agreed and we made our way inside her home, sitting down at the table.

At first we were silent, until Molly gave a little giggle.

"Its weird. This kind of feels like the time that you saved me from the Fugue Forest."

"You mean when the Rogue Sprite made that fake Millie?"

"Yeah, that was scary, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Molly shifted in her seat before looking at me with certainty.

"Chase, with what I talked about at the clinic with Jin...I've been keeping something from you. About me and Angela."

"What? Is it a family problem?"

Molly nodded and gave a pretty determined look.

"We don't think of it as true; we both deny it really...but we're not twins."

I coughed at the sudden nature of the revelation. They weren't twins? They really fooled me.

"So you're cousins?"

Molly shook her head.

"No. We're half-sisters."

My face must've shown how shocked I was, Molly seemed to be observing it closely.

"So...hold on. Does that mean you're birthday's on a different day?" I asked.

Molly laughed lightly as she noticeably relaxed, if only a little.

"No, mine and Angela's birthday is still the same...we were born on the same day, at the same time, to the same father." She said.

"That's, I admit, pretty weird. But you both look so alike, it's kind of-"

"Our mother's were twins..." Molly said, clearing up my surprise.

"Oh..." I said, not entirely sure what she was getting at. She continued to look at me expectantly, as if she were, well, expecting me to get something.

Okay, so her and Angela were born at the same time, on the same day, to the same father and their mothers are twins.

Molly waved her hand in my face, ushering me to keep thinking.

"Okay, going back over this...you and Angela were born at the same time, on the same day."

Molly nodded, but kept her eyes on me.

"You both have the same father."

"Yes." She said and leaned on the table.

"And your mothers are twins."

"Exactly."

Again, I let the information play around in my head, and slowly it began to piece together.

The only thing I could think of was a thre...

"_OH_!" I exclaimed in realization.

Molly hid her head underneath her folded arms.

"Don't yell like you just found buried treasure...it's disgusting..." She mumbled.

I didn't hesitate to reach out and pat Molly on her fluffy hair. She looked up and gave me a pitiful look.

"It's no big deal, Molly."

"It is! It's just...shameful! We were conceived not out of love, not out of planning, not even out of some sort of one-on-one relationship, but in a _shameful_ manner!"

"So you think that defines who you are?" I asked.

"No but...it really did spell out how our lives were like. I technically didn't even have a dad, and my mom died-no, magically _ditched_ me because of it. I didn't trust men because of it, and then I became scared of guys because of the outcome of it." Molly cried in frustration.

"Your life wasn't that bad, Molly." I said with nonchalance.

"Not as bad as yours I guess..." She moped.

"Hey, my life wasn't bad." I mumbled.

She looked at me with her confused, doe-like eyes, tilting her head slightly.

"Really?" She asked, hopefully.

"Well, I mean, I found my passion for cooking. I've enjoyed traveling all over. I'm good at what I do. And, probably the best part of it was that I found yo-" I stopped short as Molly perked up.

"-gurt." I ended.

"Yogurt?" She asked.

"Yeah, yogurt. It's smooth, it's creamy, and there's different flavors." I said with a shrug.

Molly reached over and hugged my arm, leaving me relieved that she was feeling better.

"You're right...so many good things happen, things like my birth don't even begin to define me." She said happily.

"See, when I'm right, I'm right."

Molly gave me a kiss on the cheek before standing up.

"Plus, at the end of it all, I got to find _yogurt_ too." She said as she made her way over to the kitchen.

I couldn't help but smirk at her catching my slip. It wasn't everyday that the girl showed her sly side.

What can I say...I know how to pick a girl.

~~~~Angela's POV~~~~

_Hey Wizard,_

_How are you doing? I've gotten past being mad at you for disappearing. And I'm sick of being upset with you too...too much depression. Now I'm just at the point of accepting that you and your mean ol' self are just not coming back. Yup, I've finally decided that you're just going to leave me hanging. It's half-way through Spring and you're still missing, so I'm not wrong. Right? You know I'm never wrong. Imagine if you thought I was and I knew you did. Ha, that'd be a mess. I'd probably drive you away again, don't you think? Anyway, things are going pretty well. I've finally got my farm up and running a bit. Just yesterday I got my first sheep. That makes four animals now! Though Molly still has more (three more to be exact). My crops are doing well, and I'm thinking about planting a Coffee Tree. It's kind of like an incentive for you to come back...is it working? Yes? No? Doesn't matter I guess. It's strange...even though you've been gone for so long your coat still smells just like you...okay that sounded creepy...and this is pen...and I hate scratching stuff out...(dammit). As I was saying, it kind of feels like you're here when I wear this coat, which I've not been doing lately. People are starting to get suspicious ya know? I think Craig has a theory that I've buried you in the fields as fertilizer since my crops are kicking ass. Is that what it is? Are you helping me out wherever you are? Hah, doubt it. Anyway, Kasey and Witch's...I mean Winry's wedding is in a couple of days. Would you mind making it there? I heard that Kasey wanted you as the best man, and it'd kind of suck if the maid-of-honor (moi) had to walk down the aisle without an escort. Anyway, I've gotta jet. Hope you find this under your door or something._

_Lo...Like,_

_Angela_

_(P.S~ I'm not mad at you for what you did...please come see me if you actually read this. And I didn't put the P.S to be a smart-ass, I just forgot to put this part in the letter. Honest)_

_. . ._

_(P.P.S~ I totally put the P.S. to be a smart-ass.)_

As I got done reading my own letter to Wizard for the fifth time, I finally slipped it underneath his door. It was mid-night, and my little nightly escapades somehow got me up and writing a letter for this guy. Then, my nightly stroll ended up taking me here so I could put it underneath his door.

"It's such a stupid letter...good thing he isn't coming back to read it." I said to the slightly cold, Mid-Spring night.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and stared at his house. The lights were off like usual, and the smell of coffee that I remembered him for no longer drifted along this part of the town. Looking to my side, I could clearly picture Wizard on the first night we met. Dark skin, bright eyes, the visibility of mystery shrouding him in a shadow. Even now, whatever is going on with him is a real mystery to me. The strange look in his eyes the night he disappeared would appear constantly in my dreams. Memories of his peculiar behavior would linger in my mind, and still I can't figure out what was wrong with him. All I knew was that the coffee from Castanet seemed to be the cure to it.

I puffed some air into the sky, catching a very faint glimpse of my breath, before making my way back to my farmhouse.

As I walked, a sudden melody came to me as if on the wind. I thought it up as if it were and incantation and it was to the tune of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". It was appropriate for him, wasn't it? The words weren't all right, but there was some sort of a pattern to them. I decided to just hum it, the lyrics would come to me sooner or later.

Soon enough, I ended up back on my farm where it was silent as ever. The only sign of life was the light on in Molly's house. She probably forgot to turn it off when she went home from the bar. I wondered how her and Chase were doing too. They seemed happy, but I couldn't help but sense a tension between them.

"Psh. All I know is that he better keep his hands to himself..." I muttered. I can't help if I'm over-protective of her.

The ringing of my phone from inside the house disrupted my thoughts and I rushed to the door. As I stepped inside, I noticed a package laid on my steps and I picked it up before shutting the door behind me. I gave it a curious look as it had no return address and set it on the table as I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Starlite Farm. Angela speaking." I answered. Molly told me that sometimes people called her about her products, so it was best to always mention the farm's name and my name when picking up the phone.

"Don't you sound very official?" I heard the vaguely mocking voice of Jin.

"Jin, it's like...1 o' clock. What are you calling me for?" I asked and positioned the phone between my ear and shoulder so I could pick up the brown box I had brought in and start to try to pry it open.

"It's about the thing I had asked you to explain last season. You know, during the whole Port City story arch." He said and I looked at the phone in confusion.

"Story arch?" I questioned.

"Hm?"

"You said story arch...you said Port City story arch." I said, repeating myself just to make sure I got the words right.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you..."

I stayed silent and could practically see a straight-faced Jin on the other end of the phone, sipping tea with his legs crossed in a manly fashion.

"...Whatever. Yeah, I remember." I said.

"Good. I was giving you some time to gather your emotions so I didn't bring it up. But I think it's about time that you come in and give me yours, Molly's, and Kasey's parents' medical history along with your information. You can choose to bring Kasey's and Molly's or they can bring it themselves." Jin said, getting right down to business.

I stopped fiddling with the package and took hold of the phone.

"Um...I was thinking...do you _really_ need it? I mean, it's not like Molly, Kasey, or I are carrying some dormant disease that might break loose and..." I trailed off as I heard the clicking of a pen and the scratch of the ball-point pen across paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Writing down whatever you say. This is going to be on the record if you die while I try to save you from a deadly disease." Jin answered.

"...What time?" I sighed in defeat.

"Anytime tomorrow is good, it _is_ on a Monday."

"Right...see you tomorrow then." I said and hung up the phone.

I gave an upset groan and laid my head on the table which, obviously, wasn't a very comfortable position when one is standing.

Still, I stayed in that stance for a good 10 minutes before finally sucking it up and smacking my hands back on the package to pry at it once more.

The tape peeled with a satisfying rip and I opened the cardboard flaps, gasping at the objects in there.

"Oh yeah! Bubble-wrap!" I shouted with glee, taking it all out at once.

I whipped it through the air to straighten it out to full-length and noticed a small piece of paper flutter from it. The little note was caught by my hand and I began to read:

_Hi,_

_I accidentally took this with me last time. It's really for you though, so enjoy it._

_Sincerely,_

_-Beloved_

_P.S.~ Don't feel bad, he'll be back soon...and I didn't write the P.S. to be funny._

_. . ._

_P.P.S~ ...I actually did think the P.S was funny though._

I laughed at the note. That cute little kid has a great sense of humor.

"I wonder how he knew where to send it." I hummed thoughtfully as I took a peek back inside the box.

The contents left me speechless and touched. The camera that Beloved and I used back in Winter was carefully place in the box along with an envelope that was wrapped with a cute, baby-blue cloth as a ribbon.

"Are these the pictures we took that night?" I thought aloud as I carefully slipped the blue cloth off and place it gently on my bookshelf. The envelope actually did have the pictures we took, but it also contained one other picture that I loved the best.

There, in the picture, sat Beloved with a sleepy grin on his lightly tanned face. His eyes were squinted in the smiling way, and you could tell he was thinking of something that he really loved.

"This is the best of the bunch!" I proclaimed, feeling an unknown pride swell within me. There was an empty frame on the wall, so I put his picture in it.

The rest of the pictures were placed on the shelf with the ribbon, just until I could find an album for them.

After that, I was actually feeling good enough to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>One reason why I've been so slow is because...wait for it...I've finally started seriously working on my very own, original, non-fanfic story! AND, whenever it gets done I might put it up on Amazon for like...free for discovery purposes. So please, please, pleeeeeease, let me know how this was because I still really thought it wasn't very good (especially Chase's POV <em>yuck<em>! I had no idea how to fix it). I need your help!  
><strong>

**I love you all! Thanks a bunch!**


	38. Chapter 38: Wedding Crashers!

**Yo! I'm pretty proud of myself for updating so fast this time around ^_^.**

**Welp, it's finally here! The big ol' wedding! I used a _alot_ of detail so I hope you enjoy my blood sweat and tears dear readers:**

**Dexterra: So sorry for the wait! I wasn't able to keep my promise but I did come back with a rather speedy update (for me anyway xD). Your many reviews had me smiling the whole time because your words just show your amazing personality. I'm very flattered to hear how much you love my story! No, it's not over yet xD. In fact, read on and you may be surprised...**

**LegendarypkmnNynyu: Aww you're so sweet! I'm really not that great, just your average high school student lolz. I'm glad that Chase didn't seem too OOC because that was my main concern with last chapter. I think Chase appreciates your insight on his attitude change too lol. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy my characters as they develop even more because there's more to come! Thanks for your reveiw and I hope you enjoy this wedding chapter~**

**starpokemone123: Nice use of the P.S system my friend lol. My story being part of you? IT'S A FRANKENSTEIN CREATION AAHHHHH xD! Moving along. Anyway, I don't think I took too long to release this chapter, in fact this was one of my most speedy updates yet! Thank you so much for reviewing, it's** **_amazing_ ****to hear from you, as always. Hope you enjoy the chap! Oh, and yeah...totally not yogurt xD**

**BiddyAuthor: YUP, I LIVE! And yes, I've noticed your little non-updating kester! Snap to it! You're Asian aren't you lolz! Yup, I'm a funny lil writer aren't I? I felt that the muave needed to be stressed since it's such a great word, don't you think. Muave. Muave! Muave...Muave? Muuuuaaaaaavvvveee. Sorry, had to do it. Thanks for reviewing, as usual, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too~**

**Mishaay: Thanks so much, last chapter had me sooooo worried you wouldn't believe! To hear that it was cute and nice...I'm so happy *sniff sniff*. I'd like to thank the academy...and all that good for wishing me luck, I'll be sure to stick to my novel like glue. I'll let you guys know as soon as I publish it (I swear it will be published...it will)! xD. You're reviews are always like a burst of energy and I thank you for that. I love yo...gurt too and please enjoy the chapter!**

**Hmszelda: You're too kind my awesome friend. Has it really been a year? Goddess I need to hurry and get this thing going! (See what I did there? With the Goddess and...yeah okay). Anyway, thanks for leaving a review, you know how much I appreciate it!**

**Enjoy the chapter MAH LOVELEEZ!**

* * *

><p>~~~~Molly's POV~~~~<p>

"Why are you still looking at me like that?" Chase asked Luke and Kathy as they examined him like an evil test experiment. Calvin sat idly on my loveseat and admired the wine glasses that Pierre had put me in charge of keeping safe.

"Such fine crystal." He muttered.

"We know you didn't go home that night. Winry verified it." Kathy accused.

"This again? Look, even if I did do something it doesn't even reach the bar of concerning you." Chase said, turning from them in his angered fashion.

"Why I should-"

"Kathy, he's right. As a man, I believe we should look at it from his perspec-" Luke said, patting Kathy's shoulder.

"Luke!" Kathy protested in outrage.

"I believe that asking Molly would suddenly make it your business. I mean, that kind of stuff is used for girl talk, am I right? Or am I right?" Luke finished with an impish grin which Kathy mimicked.

"Actually, Luke. You're absolutely right this time." Calvin chuckled.

I looked at Chase who was connecting his face to his palm. Facepalm. Yes, it was that bad.

Kathy looked at me with her goofy expectant look and I giggled at her.

"Guys, as I've been telling you for the past four days. Nothing happened! Chase just...slept over."

"Is that so?" Jin's voice came from the door as he let himself in. I didn't mind it, Jin was Chase's friend, and he was also a pretty good friend to me now too.

"Yes. It is."

"Then what was the white fluid on the floor when I came over the morning after?" Jin asked in his curious tone.

Kathy almost died, I could see it. Calvin nearly dropped the crystal, causing me to jump. Luke had the biggest pokerface that I've ever seen and Chase gave the "wtf" look to Jin, per usual.

Yes, things were going good so far.

"It was yogurt!" I squealed, embarrassingly enough. Yes, here I am, trying to explain the white stuff on the floor that appeared the morning after my...ahem...boyfriend slept over and...Oh Goddess...

"Yogurt? For what occasion?" Jin asked, his hand at his chin in the intelligent fashion that did not fit him at the moment.

"For the sake of having friggin' yogurt." Chase said, as cool as a cucumber...wait no...an orange on a Summer day. Oranges fit him better.

"Jin? Is Chase covering up about the 'climax' again?" Kasey's voice shouted from outside.

"Yes! But I am trying to explain to him that it is a completely natural occurence! He's a bit shy about it!" Jin shouted back to Kasey.

Kathy was now succumbed to laughter rather than horror, and Luke was in the same state.

"When I get out of this damn tux..." Chase muttered, straightening his tie irritably.

"In their defense, it _is_ a natural occurence." Calvin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh dear Harvest King," I pleaded.

"Make it stop!"

"Sorry, Molls. Gotta shake off the cold feet, right?" Kasey said as he entered the house.

A moment of awe struck everyone as we remained silent. Chase let a smirk of approval come to his lips as Luke started clapping. Calvin followed Luke's actions and Jin let out a whistle.

"Well well well. Kasey, my friend you clean up nicely." Jin approved.

"Ya think? I'm sure Winry will find _something _wrong with it." Kasey said with a grimace. Even though it wasn't real, Kasey had been worrying about the wedding for the past few days. Even Winry was gatting flustered with if the setting was perfect or not. Though the feelings for the ceremony weren't completely there, I had a feeling that they were starting to develop.

Kasey's hair was slicked back on the sides in a regal fashion, his trademark cowlicks hanging a little looser in front of his face. His ever prominent, spiked ends were still showing. If he had come to the city like that, he most likely would've been up there with Chase and Jin on New Years while all the girls were trying to tear their clothes off.

In his breast pocket was a very dashing, _"muave" _rose that matched very well with his noir tux. If I recall correctly, the rose was called _Rosa Ebb Tide_ in Pierre's catalog. It was very old-fashioned looking which fit the wedding nicely...Winry was, after all, a woman who had seen many decades pass.

With a smile on my face, I approached Kasey.

"Well, I think..." I said as I reached out to straighten his tie.

"That I have a very handsome brother. And Winry is going to be breath taken." Kasey's eyes shone gratefully at my words.

"_Half_-brother." Kathy corrected, causing Kasey and I to let out chuckles. Yes, I finally let my friends know about my long kept secret. I couldn't leave them in the dark about _everything..._it wouldn't feel right.

Kasey wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks." He said.

"_Ahem_!" Angela's familiar impatient tone came from the doorway, causing us all to turn towards her.

"Don't mean to spoil my big bro's confidence chat buuuuuut...I need the two other bridesmaids _stat_." She said with a hand on her hip, three dresses thrown across her shoulders.

"Is it already time?" I asked.

"Yup, sunset is in 2 hours. Time to get this show started!" Kathy said, pointing to her watch and jumping off the couch. She was in charge of getting the time for sunset, so naturally she would know.

"Let's go!" Angela motioned and we started for the door.

I looked back to see the guys readjusting their suits and ties. Chase and Jin didn't do much with their hair since they were difficult, but Luke brushed his hair back into an gentlemanly pony tail and Calvin also slicked his hair back.

Chase gave me a fleeting look and a half-smile, probably feeling a bit weird in his suit.

"See you at the altar?" I said playfully.

"Of course." He said, but his tone was much more emotional.

Still, I smiled and headed out with Angela and Kathy to go get the ceremony on the road.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

"Okay my loveleez!" Pierre said as he clapped his hands in attention.

Kathy, Angela and I lined up in front of him.

The dresses that Kathy and I wore were a majestic purple with sheer belts that shone with a light purple luster. In our hair were headbands that had one single purple rose on them. It was different from the Ebb Tide, being a much lighter color that matched our dresses. It was called a Rosa Cardenial de Richelieu, and its beautiful green leaves were delicated spread underneath it on the black headband. One half of our hair was swept into our faces in a mysterious and beautiful way. Kathy's came down straight but with body and went in from the right, while mine swept in and touched near my lip at the left.

Angela wore a dress that was a darker purple and had jewel like beads strung down her waist line and shoulders. The beads made sort of a halter top-like strap around her neck as she had only one shoulder covered and the other was showing in the off-the-shoulder type fashion. In her hair was a single clip with one _Rosa Purple Passion_ bud on it. Her hair was also swept into her face with the same theme of beautiful, but her somewhat spikey ends swept outward at the bottom and inward near her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Thiz eez very nice!" He examined our hands.

"And ze flowerz?" He asked, tilting his head down and looking at us in his business manner.

The three of us smiled as we brought the flowers out for Pierre to see. We each held one _Rosa Wild Blue Yonder_ in our hands, it was a beautiful and vibrant purple. He smiled and brought us in for a hug.

"Exzellent!" He said and let us go.

"Now, for ze Bride!" He called and Winry slowly stepped out from the back room, looking mature and elegant. We gasped at her refined beauty as her stylists came out and stood beside her looking very pleased with their work.

Her dress was pure white and had a slight of a princess skirt. It flowed gracefully down except for on the left side where it was gathered at the hem, giving the skirt a slightly raised look as well as the top being pulled beatifully to the gather there as well. The skirt was designed to look all like white roses. At the center of the gathering was a single Rosa Ebb Tide, to match Kasey's tux I'm sure. Her hair was tied up in a high-braided bun while two strands of hair came out on either side in elegant loops. They circled her earlobes, bringing out the garnet carved, rose stud earrings that complemented her eyes beautifully. Her veil was pure white with a Tiara holding it up, small Ebb Tide buds twined around the metal.

Her bouquet was the most magical I've ever seen. It was filled with _Midnight Blue Roses_ with one, mystical blue rose in the middle, spread widely (it was dyed of course). The sides had tall lavendar flowers spread out, standing with a regal and innocent air to them.

"Winry!" Angela gasped in astonishment.

"It doesn't look good? Ugh, I knew it!" Winry said and put a hand to her head as if she were getting a headache.

"No. No that doesn't even come close to what I was thinking." Angela said and crossed her arms with a still astonished yet smarmy smirk.

Winry looked at Kathy and me.

"Well?" She said and spun around.

Kathy and I looked to each other.

"Oh yeah." We stated and gave curt nods back to the Bride.

Pierre firmly primped the sleeves on Winry's dress, which turned out to be in an off the shoulder fashion.

"Now...we begin." Pierre sighed happily.

**X**

**X**

**X**

The guests had started to pile in, and I could see a few faces that Winry had pointed out in photos. Her mother and father had come. They were the King and the Queen of a certain region in the magical world. All very confusing, so I didn't try to comprehend it. I recognized Keria was here, the quiet girl who wrote down her words instead of saying them. She was a great help in saving the island.

"Hello!" I called out to her from behind the door I was peeking out of. I wasn't supposed to let anyone see me yet, Pierre's orders.

She turned and immediately smiled at my face. She seemed to open her mouth as if to say something, but quickly clamped it shut and pulled out a pad and paper which she quickly shoved in my face.

"**You're** **alive!**" It read excitedly. I gave an unsure chuckle. I guess no one bothered to tell her that I hadn't died.

"Yes, I am."

She nodded with a smile and then turned and looked behind her curiously. She immediately began to scribble again.

"**I guess it wasn't a surprise since your mother came back to the island, acting like she didn't know what she had been doing the past few years. She left the island and moved by the way. She's got a young girl in her charge now.**"

I was surprised and a little saddened to hear this. She was taking care of a little girl...though she refused to take care of me?

I didn't linger on it too long. What's done is done I suppose.

"I see. It seems that after I broke the bracelet, all her memories of me left her."

"**It seems to be for the best then.**" Keria wrote, much to my confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Keria waved her hand toward the door, and at that exact moment, two identical women stepped over the Church's threshold, linking arms closely. One looked ecstatic to be there, and the other looked worried and strung-out.

"I can't believe he refused to come." The frustrated one huffed. Her hair was only to her shoulders, unlike my mother's...it was still weird to call her that.

"It'll be fine! Who cares if he's here or not?" The calm one (my mother) proclaimed , causing her sister to smile.

"Are you enjoying your time with-" Angela's mother started before they disappeared behind the door into the chapel.

Oh Goddess.

The easily recognizable, copper hair filled my vision as I spotted mine and Angela's mothers. Angela would freak out if she knew.

"Oh, hi Keria!" Angela's voice startled me as she spoke out to the princess-like girl.

Keria gave me a look and I shook my head fiercely.

_'Do not tell her. Do NOT tell her!'_ I shouted in my head. Keria seemed to have gotten my message and gave a quick smile to Angela.

"**Hello, Angela**. **Where is Wizard?****" **Keria wrote on her pad.

Okay...not really the _best_ change of subject...but it was better than nothing. Surprisingly enough, Angela responded with a snort and put a hand to her hip.

"Don't even get me _started_ on him. You won't believe what he did, Keria. It was almost the equivalent of 'hit it and quit it'." Angela said. I gawked at her sudden attitude toward the whole situation and Keria did too.

"**He did** **what?**" Keria asked.

"Just know that he's not here at the moment. He probably isn't going to come back either. Nope. If I ever see him again it'll be _way_ too soon." Angela complained and stomped back into the dressing room. I speechlessly gawked at Keria and she gawked at me, both of us had no clue on what to say...so we just slowly turned back to where we were going. I don't think even seeing our moms could bring Angela down right now. She was so much more fiery now-a-days.

"Excuse me?" I heard a small voice call from behind me. I turned to see a small little girl with hair and eyes much like mine and Angela's mothers'. She had a purple frog barrettes holding her hair in two swirly pigtails, and her basket had a pale purple frog emblem on the front. Her dress was the same pale purple and the flower petals in her basket were pink and purple.

"Am I supposed to start throwing these when the music starts?" She asked, holding her basket up in a troubled manner.

"Uh...yes. Who are you?" I asked the little girl. She smiled and with a wink said,

"I'm your cousin."

My face went blank and I shook my head and stared at her for a second more.

"Well, actually. I guess you can call me your half-sister instead. My name's Witchkins by the way." She said with a snap of her fingers.

"Do you mean you're...Angela's little sister?" I asked, paling at the thought.

"Yup. A lot happened since sis left." The little one stopped and gave a frown.

"Did she...not tell you about me? That's _so_ like her! Geez. Plus I'm living with Auntie now too! She's even _more_ frustrating!" Witchkins said and stomped her foot.

I could feel my face pale and my eyes widened. Angela had a little sister? _I_ had a little half-sister? I thought the our father and Angela's mom were only together for Angela's upbringing...what's going on?

Suddenly, the music for the reception started to play. _Beethoven's Romance Op. 75 No. 1_ to be exact. It was a soothing and lovely classic that Winry was very attached to. Kasey seemed to have liked it as well. Before I was able to ask Witchkins anything more, she darted to the chapel door, looking lost.

"Places! Places everyone!" Pierre called from the dressing room. He stared at Witchkins who stared back at him.

"Go go my little beauty. Throw ze flowerz down the aisle now." He said and gestured to the door.

She nodded with a determined look and went skipping down the aisle with a smile.

Just then, Angela, Kathy, and Winry stepped out.

"Are you ready?" Angela asked me.

I frowned at her and she gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"...Our mothers are here."

Angela gawked in confusion, and then turned to look at Winry who seemed almost as surprised.

"You invited their moms?" Kathy asked incredulously.

"No! I mean...I don't think I did..." Winry said, with a wondering look.

"Then how are they here?"

Winry gave an "ah-ha" look that turned into the "oops" kind of face.

"I was told to write down the names and addresses of all the people I knew very personally..." She trailed off at the end.

"Then you _invited_ them! And why would you even put down our mothers?" Angela hissed.

"Well, I'm affiliated with both you know through certain circumstances! Plus, how was I supposed to know that I invited them like that?" Winry argued back.

"When did you do that anyway? I was supposed to be watching you!"

"That's not the only thing." I interrupted Angela and Winry's spat.

All three heads swiveled to me.

"Angela...your little sister is here." I said, crossing my arms.

"L-little _sister_!" Winry almost shouted.

"You have a little sister?" Kathy sputtered in surprise.

Angela seemed to be trying to find her words.

"I-I can explain!" She started.

"Really? How long were you planning on keeping this a secret?" I argued.

"What eez this! Why are you standing here like statues on ze palace? Go, _go_!" Pierre said with urgency as he ushered us toward the chapel doors. Winry saw Kasey stepping out of the opposite dressing room and dunked back into ours. The whole bad-luck thing was really getting to her.

Slowly, we walked toward the chapel doors and they opened to reveal the room that was decked out with purple everywhere. Wintchkins had just gotten down the aisle and Chase, Calvin, and Luke were waiting to escort us down the aisle. Luke was acting as the best-man in the wedding since Jin decided to sit with Anissa and Wizard wasn't here.

Chase gave me a cautious look and I could tell he had spotted my mother. He was, naturally, worried.

When I walked to take his arm he leaned down to whisper to me.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little betrayed." I whispered back.

"It wasn't me." He quickly stated.

"I would hope not...I'll tell you later." I said as we parted ways at the altar and awaited the others to make their way to the altar as well.

_~~~~Winry's POV~~~~_

Considering the sudden revelation of Angela's little sister...things were going rather smoothly. Everyone was acting as calm as possible the whole time they were walking, but I was a little...nervous was it?

I looked out to see Kasey make his way to the altar, I could barely see what he looked like, but I could tell it was him just by the color of hair I was able to make out through the crack I was peeking through.

The chapel looked fitting to the occasion, and I did have a certain likeness to the frogs. We used light purple frog statues at the beginning of the aisle, and at the end there were pink frog statues. The altar had two, stone frog statues on either side, and that was where Kasey stood, waiting. I could feel the beating of my heart speed up by the sight of him...it had been like that since the hospital at Port Town.

***_In the hospital in Port Town a few chaps ago***_

_"Hey, I see you're still asleep." Kasey said. I could hear him through the darkness surrounding me._

_It was quiet for a moment as I heard Kasey come closer, taking a seat beside where I lay._

_"I have to admit...it's unusually lonely without you're attitude."_

_I could feel his dorky smile already, grinning prominently on his face. I wanted to smack it off._

_"C'mon, you're not going to let Wizard beat you, are you?" He said, and I could feel his hand sweep the hair that had been bothering me out of my face._

_Well, he was useful for something at least._

_His hand stopped idly on my lips, causing my heart to leap with shock. And at that exact moment, Wizard lifted his spell. My eyes shot open and I sat up._

_Kasey looked at me in surprise and a grin suddenly came to his lips. He let out a little laugh._

_"Oops, guess you heard me, huh?"_

_"Of course I did! What are you doing talking about such no-"_

_"You know...you have a cute face when you sleep." He cut me off with a fond smile on his face, taking me by surprise._

_He stood up and stretched his hands in front of him._

_"I think waking up to that face everyday would be nice." He said._

_I proceeded to throttle him with a pillow until the nurses came in to stop the chaos I was setting loose._

_***__End***_

I really hate that guy...

"It eez time!" Pierre called to me and I could hear the beginning of the music play. I let Kasey pick the song for this part since I had no preference after Romance Op.75. All I knew was that I was supposed to start walking at the beginning of the lyrics.

Slowly, the voice started to sing:

_Heart, beats, fast_

I started to walk slowly out into the aisle. I could see the back of Kasey's head and everyone stood up to look at me. I suddenly became very nervous and unsure.

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

I was still feeling a little shaky until Kasey suddenly turned to see me with his usual cheeky grin which I abhorred half the time. In turn, however, I gasped a little at his appearance. He looked so...

_But watching you _

_Stand alone_

_All of my doubts_

_Suddenly go away somehow_

_One step closer~_

I could feel the pressure on my chest release a bit. Angela smiled happily at me, ignoring her mother's astonished looks at her. It was, really, all about me right now. I could see my mother smiling proudly at me, and my father was waiting at the mid-way mark to take my arm, ready to give me away.

_I have died, everyday __waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The lyrics struck a chord in me. It was almost as if it fit perfectly with the time in my life...I mean almost perfectly. I didn't _love_ Kasey...I don't...

_Time stand stills_

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_Whats standing in front of me_

_Every breath every hour has come to this_

_One step closer~__  
><em>

The lyrics were scarily matching everything. I started to feel things that I didn't expect to feel for the man at the altar just then. I barely noticed when my father took my arm in his.

"Keep going Vivi. I'm with you on this one." I could hear his usual cheery voice whisper.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

We were now just upon the altar, and I was finally putting together the pounding in my heart. Every time I looked at Kasey this past month I had felt strangely attracted. And now, I realized that getting married to him had me feeling overly self-conscious. We barely knew each other, we barely had a chance to discover this love. Why was it all so sudden? Was I the only one who felt this?

_One step closer..._

_One step closer~_

I saw Kasey's happy smile, and I looked down to the ground. Angela and Molly sent me knowing looks, and I could tell it was their intuition being right. They must've known well before me how I was feeling, those cheeky girls. And they didn't even bother to tell me...though I wouldn't have believed them at first.

Slowly, I stepped closer, refusing to look at him through the sheer of my veil.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

As I reached the altar, Kasey reached his hand out to me, and I reluctantly took it, letting go of my father's arm.

"You've got it." He whispered once more.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved your _

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

As the Mayor began to join us in marriage, I got lost in my own thoughts to the point that I didn't even realize when the Mayor had asked us to make our vows.

"Winry, it feels like we've only known each other for a short amount of time," Kasey began.

"But, it feels like it's been a lifetime. I want to be able to make you feel safe, content, happy, and treasured for the rest of our life together."

It was perfect...simple and to the punch. That's exactly how I wanted it to be. We didn't need all the description and words to get our feelings across...that's how I felt.

It was my turn now. While Kasey had probably memorized the vows he had written for this, I didn't. Nor did I want to. Now, I had something different to say to him.

"Kasey, you're a man who is impossibly hopeless, smiles way too much, and annoys me to no end," I said and Kasey broke out into a confused smile, because he knew that this wasn't what I had planned.

"However. You've shown me that love can develop in...a horribly short amount of time and that it doesn't plan itself very well. But, even if it kills me, I'm going to go through with this to the end, whether you like it or not." I said with a haughty tone to which everyone laughed. They must have thought it was a joke.

Kasey's face reddened and he gave a little cough into his hands.

"Do you, Kasey Gallows, take Winry Barlow to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Hamilton asked.

"I do." Kasey said.

"And do you, Winry Barlow, take Kasey Gallows to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said with a nod.

"Please exchange the ring of blue feather."

Kasey pulled out a ring that was beautifully crafted and slid it onto my ring finger, his demeanor becoming unfocused all of a sudden.

"You may now kiss the bride."

He lifted my veil and stopped to stare at me, which I hope for his sake was a good sign.

"Must you stare at me?" I asked him while crossing my arms.

He gave his goofy smile again and looked towards the opened door to the outside.

"Gotta wait for sunset, right?" He said.

As if on cue, the sun went down and the many lanterns Pierre had positioned around the altar flicked on, creating a very serene atmosphere.

Kasey then leaned in to seal the deal.

...

And stupidly enough I couldn't be happier.

_~~~~Molly's POV~~~_~

"_WHOOO! _Go Kasey!" Luke cheered zealously and jumped with joy as the rest of the room clapped and hollered earnestly.

"It's about time!" Chase said as he made his way over to me.

I had to agree with him. You could see the passionate feelings between the two. Winry looked like she had so many epiphanies on her way to the altar than in her whole entire lifetime...and that was saying something.

"All the girls better line up!" Anissa shouted from her seat near Jin.

It was time to toss the bouquet.

"Mom, look! Imma catch it before Auntie!" I heard and saw Witchkins scurry past.

"You're giving me a headache you naive little frog lover!" My mother said as she stomped on past.

"Now, now." Angela's mother called as she hurried over to her sister and daughter. Of course neither mine or Angela's mom saw me...both of them probably didn't even remember me. I could see Angela making sure to steer clear of the group.

Witchkins ran over to the line of women waiting for the throw as Winry smirked at her. They both had a sort of fondness to frogs, so I'm sure it was some sort of bond they shared.

Kathy gave a sour look at the festivities and went to sit down at the reserved tables, much to my dismay.

"I'll be back." I said to Chase and gestured to Kathy.

"Owen?" He asked.

"I really don't know." I sighed.

I went and took a seat next to Kathy and elbowed her a little.

"Hey...what's up?" I asked.

She gave a sigh.

"Am I being a bitch?"

Okay...weird question.

"Kathy, I wouldn't be your friend if I told you that you _weren't_ a bitch buuut...I'd have to ask in what category."

Kathy shouldered me and gave a chuckle.

"Aren't you helpful. But in all seriousness, I've been being an ass to Owen lately."

"Yeah, I've noticed. It's been going on since I got back. What happened between you two anyway?"

"It was this stupid bet and-"

"Here we go..."

"Let me finish!" Kathy protested and I sat back in my chair.

"Okay."

"Well, Owen and I had this bet that if I beat him in the race that he'd have to buy me any jewelry I wanted for a week."

"And if _he_ won?" I asked.

"...Well I then I was supposed to give him a kiss."

"And you _agreed_?" I asked, astounded.

"C'mon Molls, I like the guy. Either way was good for me!"

"Well, who won?"

"Owen did."

"So what's the problem? You got a kiss, he won, everyone's happy."

"No!" Kathy raised her finger.

"Because I _did not_ get a kiss! The ass!"

I rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I closed my eyes and puckered up and waited for him to kiss me...I stayed like that for about two minutes, Molly. _TWO_!"

"Where was Owen?"

"He ran twelve feet away from me and started _laughing_ when I opened my eyes. So I got mad and he suggested that I really wanted to kiss him and-"

"But you _did_ want to kiss him." I corrected her.

"_And?_ I didn't want _him_ to know that!"

. . .

"Kathy, this playing hard to get thing isn't working for y-"

"No..." She groaned miserably before I could finish and put her head in her hands.

Suddenly, something flopped into her lap, causing her to jump. I clapped a hand over my mouth and started to laugh at her.

"What the-"

She picked it up and her eyes went wide.

"Holy shiz."

"Looks like it was meant to be." I teased her as she stared, wide-eyed at the bouquet in her hands.

"Awww, lucky!" I heard one of the girls whine.

"Isn't this just some weirdo superstition?" Kathy deadpanned, finally.

"Well, it probably depends on who catches the garter, right?" I tried to be hopeful for her.

At my words, Kathy and I looked up to watch the garter catching ceremony. Winry sat on a chair as Kasey looked at her with an amused and reddened face. The tradition was that the groom had to take the bride's garter off with his teeth. Winry didn't seem to pleased and I wondered if she was the one who really authorized this part of the wedding.

"Remember, Kasey! It's not a crime to get too close if it's your wife!" Jin's familiar voice called from the crowd.

"Truer words have never been spoken!" Kasey called back.

Those two...

Kasey got to his knees and Winry gave an "eep" as he flipped her skirt up a little. Laughter filled the church at her facial expressions as Kasey started the little activity.

A moment passes and Winry's face reddened as she glared angrily at Kasey's back before hitting it.

"_KASEY_! That is _not_ the garter you idiot!" She shouted.

A muffled 'oops' was heard from Kasey. I could only guess as to what he had pulled on...ahem.

Whoop and hollers from all the guys sounded as he slid the garter down her leg and came up, with his hands in the air, holding the dark purple prize between his teeth. Winry's father didn't look to amused by the whole event, but a woman, who I presumed to be her mother, came and wrapped her arm through his, giving him a peck on the cheek. More than likely, she was assuring him it was all in good fun.

"_YEAH_!" Luke shouted and clapped.

"Ready?" Kasey called after taking the garter in his hand. All the guys, instead of standing in a crowded line, spaced themselves out all over. The only guys not interested in it were Calvin, Chase, and Jin.

"They're not gonna try?" Kathy questioned.

"Not their significant other who caught the bouquet, now is it?" I said and she frowned.

"Wait, so why's Luke trying?" Kathy said and pointed to our buffoon of a friend who was currently standing on a table of some very unhappy looking guests.

"I think he's just excited to do something. He _did _have to stand for a whole hour." I replied.

"Yeah, I'll give him that."

"Fling it, fling it, fling it, fling it!" They chanted and Kasey helped up his hands and bowed his head.

"I got it, I got it." He said.

Kasey then took the garter, put his fingers like a slingshot, and flinged the fabric clear across the room.

The guys proceeded to scramble for it, all in fun really, before one man, taller than the rest, was able to catch it.

Some of the guys got cocky grins and looked like they were going to wrestle for it.

"Take it from me, I dare you." Owen said as he swung it around his finger, grinning his bet-winning grin. The men might've been rowdy...but not one of them was stupid enough to take on the macho man.

"Oh...Goddess..." Kathy groaned and hit herself with the bouquet, repeatedly might I add.

"Get up there!" I urged her out of her seat.

"No..." She grunted and leaned onto me.

"Kathy, stop being a ba-"

"I'll take that." Owen said as he swooped Kathy off her feet...literally. Kathy gave a surprised gasp and pulled at her skirt with her free hands as it was riding up.

"Hey!" She protested.

Owen wouldn't hear it. He plopped her down on the chair where Winry had currently been sitting and gave Kathy a smile.

"Can we call this a truce?" He asked. Kathy looked towards me and I rolled my eyes.

"Say yes!" I mouthed to her ecstatically. She is so difficult!

She didn't give her answer right away, but Owen still lifted her leg and went on with the game.

"Watch where you put your hands, Owen!" Hayden's voice bellowed from the back in a warning tone.

"I won't touch _anything_ above the thigh!" Owen promised as he slipped the garter up. Kathy covered her face with her hand in embarrassment but Owen looked happy. He then took Kathy's hand and stood her up.

"Well?" He asked.

"...Shut-up and kiss me." Kathy muttered and Owen laughed before giving her what she requested.

I gave a relieved sigh and sat back in my seat, hands folded in my lap. That's _one_ issue resolved. Chase came down and sat beside me, his face looking inquisitive.

"What is it about weddings that makes everyone so happy?" He asked.

"I don't know. The joyous bounding of two souls? The promise of a happy, co-existence? A possible child or two? No big deal, right?" I joked and a smile spread across his face.

"You've changed." He said and I jumped up in my seat in surprise.

"Changed? Is it the hair?" I asked.

He nodded.

"No, but," He started and pulled at it softly.

"That's nice too. I meant you used to be much more...enclosed. You've opened up a lot more than I expected you to."

"Well, so have you." I said.

"That's because I couldn't stay away from a certain someone."

He said and took my hand, giving it a kiss. I gave a chuckle and felt warm and cozy. Chase and I were so comfortable with each other now...maybe all the bad things we've come across was really for the best.

"So...what were you going to tell me about?" He asked.

"Oh...that." My mood suddenly deflated.

Chase gave me a curious look and leaned forward to look at my face. As soon as he did that, a swirl of curls bounded by and hopped up into my lap.

"Hey Big Sis! Let's play!" Witchkins smiled and bounced on my lap.

"Big sis?" I heard and looked up to see Angela's mother and mine giving curious looks.

"Molly?" Angela's mother questioned.

"Uh...hi Aunt Clarice..." I muttered as Witchkins played with my hair.

_~~~~Angela's POV~~~~_

During the bouquet throwing, I hurried desperately away from my mother and Co. There was no way I was running into her and Whinnie (Witchkins _real _name).

"Molly's probably _pissed." _I muttered regrettably on my way to the other side of the ball room. How was I supposed to tell her we had a little sister?

_Hey Molly, my mom and our dad decided that actually _did_ love eacho other and, guess what? They had a baby! And guess what else? They had her seven years ago, right after you were abandoned!_

No, I don't think _that_ was going to fly.

In my thoughts I ran smack dab into someone.

"Whoa!" I let out a sound as I stumbled back.

"Oh, pardon me. Are you alright?" A man asked and I looked to see the shock of my life.

"_WIZ-_" The man put a hand to my lips and looked around. Some members of Witch's family turned with paled faces.

Wizard...I think...put his hand up with a smile and the members looked reassured and went back to their celebration.

"How do you know that?" The man slipped his hand away from my mouth and looked at me curiously. His face was so close that I was able to get a better look now. This man's eyes weren't bi-colored, but both were the same green as Wizard's right eye. And on further inspection, his hair was longer, and he didn't even have a braid. His skin was the same mocha color though.

"Not...Wizard." I said and my eyes sank to the floor. For a moment there...I thought he'd come back for me.

"Ah...please excuse me but...who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Angela. Sorry, you looked like my...a friend of mine." I said.

A smile spread across the man's face. It was nothing like Wizard's, who would smile like with the grace of the setting sun. His was much broader.

"I see. Who is this friend of yours? Perhaps I know him if he goes by such a bold alias that puts his position out there."

"Uh...no it's alright. I don't want to bother you anymore Mister." I said, sounding very much like a little girl. Though if this man was a Wizard, it was very possible that I was just like a little girl to him.

"Please, Mister is hardly my name. You may call me Howl." He said and gave a bow.

I stared at him for a moment before letting out a laugh. He gave me a confused look.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm a big fan Mr. Howl. How's Sophie? What about Markl and Calcifer? Did the Scarecrow Prince challenge you for the girl yet?" I laughed and he grinned.

"I see you're a lover of the novel as well."

"The novel and the movie. I used to think about being swept off my feet by a Wizard all the time...just like that..." I trailed off near the end.

"It seems this Wizard of yours has left you, dear lady."

"Haha...if only I could say it was a lie. I can still smell the coffee on his coat."

"Coffee?"

I gave a gasp, just remembering where I was.

"Don't mind what I said, I'm just some crazy woman sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the wedding." I said and turned to look for Molly. I still had to talk to her about Whinnie.

"Please, wait." Howl said as he took my hand. I turned to see his smile looking much more solemn.

"I had a feeling that you were talking about him. You wouldn't happen to be the Angela that my brother was speaking of?"

I took in a breath and put a hand to my mouth.

"_Y-YOU'RE WIZARD'S BROTHER?"_ I gasped in shock and joy all at once.

Howl's smile widened.

"I am. And I'm most certain now that you're Angela. He always said that you were the girl with the exuberant attitude and coffee brown eyes."

I blushed at his words.

"Wow, I can't believe he told you about me." I said.

"Indeed he did."

"Well, how is he? Do you know where he is?" I asked.

Howl's smile faltered once more and he gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to tell you that I have not. I'm not sure why, but he disappeared a while ago. I came here to talk to the bride..."Winry" she's going by...to find out if she knew anything."

"Oh...I see..." I said and hung my head low.

"Perhaps you can help me? I'm not sure why...but I feel that there must be some clue he left with you."

"Well...there is one thing. Before he left he-"

"Molly?" I overheard someone call my sister's name and turned.

Just to my left, I saw Whinnie sitting pretty in Molly's lap as my mom and aunt gawked at Molly.

"Oh no..." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET! AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Lol bet you're happy though. You know you are, I know you are, don't hide it!<strong>

**Love you all and hope to see some R-E-V-I-E-W-S ;)**


	39. Chapter 39: The War of Emotions

**Mtayz! Finally updated! Everyone should give a big thanks to Hikari Uzumaki-Inuzuka for this update. She PMed me and asked if I was updating soon...so of course I had to get on the ball xD.**

**NOTE: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE. FOR MORE INFO ON IT CHECK THE UNDERLINED COMMENT AT THE END. GO DO THE POLL!**

**Thanks!:**

**HmsZelda: I'm glad you liked the wedding! It took me forever to plan it...and oh God that was just a wedding I had to WRITE!...-_- getting married sounds like too much work all of a sudden. Ah, and yes, the family...wonderful...flippin' wonderful! Lol, thanks for the review! And thanks for being patient and waiting for the update (as always xD).**

**BrokenBlackCat: Well, I think I left you in a stupor for enough time already. Sorry for the long wait xP. Yup, Two new characters that we weren't expecting...at all! One of them being Wizard's brother (DUN DUN DUNNNN). And Molly has a little half-sister (DUN DUN DUNNNN x2)! xD thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter ;D**

**Ulyss: It's a good thing you wished me a Merry Christmas on the last update xD. I can't believe I made you guys wait for so long...ah I'm horrible. Anyway, don't worry about not reviewing, I love when I get reviews but I know sometimes my slow updating self doesn't deserve them haha! I'm glad you too the time to review though, it always makes me really happy and amazed when someone leaves me a review. SO thank you very much and I hope this update doesn't disappoint!**

**vaylortales: Actions speak louder than words? I couldn't have said it better myself! (No really, I forgot all about that saying -_-). Yeah, but I thought it was about time that I married them off...plus it was for plot development soooo...win win! I can't wait to write about their awkward married life (since, you know, they kind of got married as soon as they loved each other...it's awkward. It has to be xD). Thanks for being so patient for this update and I hope this chapter is thoroughly enjoyable. (Make sure to check out the poll on my profile btw~)**

**Syra Sunn:**** You dare doubt the almight Howl :O!...Well given with everything I've thrown at you guys...it's understandable xD. Are you sure that you wouldn't call dibs on him either way? I mean...LOOK AT HIM! xD jk. Anyway yup, I totally used Howl's Moving Castle because I love it to bits! I have this thing for red heads and really loved when his hair was red...OMG...ahem but for the long term hair colors I personally liked the black haired Howl SOO much better, but my friend loves the blonde Howl. You'll understand why that matters while you read this chapter xD. Thanks so much for your review (and for understanding my reference!) and I hope this chapter makes you all giddy and shtuff xD.**

**LegendarypkmnNyunyu:**** Another Howl lover FTW! You'll get to see more of his personality in this chapter, definitely. Besides that, familly issues never fail to bring people closer together...*snickers* omg I just made a joke out of this chapter. You'll catch it when you read. Anyway, thanks for the review! Oh, and go see the poll on my profile...it should interest some people to know about what I'm offering for being a bad updater xP. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**walomadolo:**** I know! Don't the names just fit together perfectly! Gale and Howl...the smexy Wizard bros. I think I'm fangirling over the thought of it ^^'. Not to mention, Howl being a reference to a different Wizard who is equally fangirl worthy...they kind of share the same personality, my Howl and HOwl from the novel. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little emotional xP.**

**Starpokemon123:**** Omg you did not! I'm so apzzing out about you naming your camera Winry right now! AHHH SO COOL! Okay, Latte, Calm. Anyway, yes I know, Witchkins is so fudgin' adorable and I named her Whinnie cuz it's kind of ironic (you see, cuz she loves frogs and Molly's Mom likes bears and Whinnie is like Whinnie the Pooh xD). Anyway, I'm so jealous that you went to a Christina Perri Concert! My fav song by her is Jar of Hearts, but I loved this one by her too...even if it WAS used in Twilight...Stephanie Myer is a good author, I just hate this series. Anyway! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this update!**

**blacksunset1214:**** Thank you for saying so. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out and i hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me for my incompetence (Nyuuu). Lol that was a random tangent. Anyway, thanks for your review and your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter and its emotional tidbits.**

**dolphinz411:**** Oh my gobness. WHen I saw your review I was like...she likes my stories? o.O. She like ALL my MAIN fanfic stories! 8D needless to say, I was excited. And I totally know how you feel. Couples need to have tension for me to enjoy the romance part. I tried to do that as best as I could with these couples cuz...well just cuz it can't be all gumdrops and sugarplums! No! Drama must ensue xD! But I think I made the pairings a bit too obvious in my stories...so maybe my next main fanfic is going to be a little hard to guess what the pairing is.**

**It seems that there is a Howl Fever breakout coming. Stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids...Howl will join you later ;D.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~Molly's POV~~~~<strong>

"Aunt? Big Sis? Clarice, what's going on here?" My mother asked in shock as she looked from me to my aunt.

Aunt Clarice looked with surprise at her sister.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You can't remember Molly?" She questioned.

"I-I remember her. But from last Winter, when I had waken up here. You should remember since I told you that, right?" My mother responded.

"Molly!" I heard and swiveled to see Angela hurrying toward the commotion, my eyes widening in surprise seeing Wizard right behind her...

...Wait, that wasn't Wizard...I think.

Angela stopped by my chair and looked at her mom who gave a sharp gasp as she covered her mouth in surprise.

"Angela?" She whispered, as if talking too loud would scare her away.

Witchkins smiled in earnest.

"Now, both my Big Sisters are here!" She proclaimed proudly.

My mother proceeded to do a double-take.

"Angela!" She exclaimed in shock.

She then shook her head in confusion.

"What does Witchkins mean by both?" She questioned.

Angela gave me a nervous glance.

"Sh-she meant that because...um...Molly used to be around very often you see. And, well, we look very alike, don't we?" Angela said, bending down and hugging my shoulder with a small chuckle so my mother could look at our faces closely.

Her eyes brightened and she gave a laugh.

"Oh, well yes. You actually do. Isn't that just funny! For a second I thought I had a daughter I didn't know about, since Clarice and I are the only siblings in the family." She chuckled.

Witchkins and Aunt Clarice cocked their heads in a confused manner at the situation unfolding.

"Anyway. My, my Angela! Look how you've grown. I didn't even recognize you when you walked past as the Maid of Honor. And what an honor indeed. I had no idea you were so close with the Witch Princess of the Mayarte Family. She's so young so it only seems fit though. I was quite surprised to hear-" My mother prattled on as she affectionately stroked Angela's hair.

I couldn't watch this anymore. My mother had no recollection of me...of raising me up until I was old enough to understand that she had abandoned me. Yet, here she was, talking about how it was only yesterday when Angela was a small little girl. I couldn't believe myself...but I was actually sickened by Angela's blatant lies. She said that father was horrible and didn't love Aunt Clarice, of course it was crazy of me to believe that. If that were the case he wouldn't have picked to stay with either my mom or hers.

There was so much I couldn't believe. So much that didn't match up.

I stood up with a bolt, startling the group.

"Excuse me. My throat's getting dry."

"I'll come with you." Chase said as he stood to join me. I gave him a grateful look before heading towards the refreshments and food.

He was pleasantly silent the whole time we were at the table; he probably knew I didn't want to say a word.

"Everyone! It's time to say good-bye to the Bride and Groom as they get ready for their Honey Moon!" A random person yelled. I looked over to see Kasey and Winry looking at each other in surprise as if to say 'We planned a Honey Moon'? Of course, they hadn't been expecting to fall in love at the altar, so I'm sure a Honey Moon was out of Winry's mind during the time of planning.

"We didn't-" Winry started but was cut off by the Mayor.

"I noticed you didn't make preparations! Not to worry, we arranged a Honey Moon for you on Toucan Island. The luxury Summer home is all yours for a whole week."

Kasey looked to Winry who gave a bashful look towards the ceiling.

"Well. Kasey. Don't just stand there like an idiot! Take the tickets from the man!" You could hear her yell with a nervousness in her voice.

I think it was safe to say that Winry knew what a Honey Moon meant. I really hope this wasn't rushing into things for them.

"You two better go pack! In the meantime, we'll get this party moved to the bar for the reception~!" I could hear Kathy yell...yeah she was already on her way to a drunken night.

The older guests had decided on the Inn while the younger ones got themselves ready to head to the bar.

I could see my Mother chatting Angela's ear off still as they made their way out; Angela seemed to be desperately trying to turn to see me. I didn't bother to let our eyes meet and turned back to the punch table.

I could feel Chase's hand grab onto mine.

"You wanna go with them?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Wanna go home?"

I nodded.

It didn't take long for us to get from the Church to my house. Chase unlocked the door and held it open for me as I walked in and looked around. For once, the house felt incredibly too big for just me.

I gave a sigh, slumping against the wall as Chase closed the door and locked it.

"You okay?" He asked.

I looked up at him, his eyes looking so concerned. How many times have I seen his face in that same exact way? He was probably already getting worry lines...and all because of me and my overly pitiful attitude. He's, by far, been through much harder times than me. At least I knew my parents and had family. Chase was orphaned as a child, and his social capabilities suffered from it.

"Chase, don't worry so much. I'll be fine...I promise." I said.

He took my hand in his, stroking it with his thumb.

"I'm going to worry. There's no way that I won't when you look so depressed."

"I'm fine! I mean, I'm just overreacting. I feel awful that you're always so concerned about me and it feels like you should be more concerned with yourself, you know?"

Chase was suddenly silent, which scared me.

I looked to see an anger in his eyes that was rare for him.

"Chase?" I questioned him.

Chase was suddenly towering over me, his frame leaning on the one arm he held above me. His hand fisted.

"You sound just like how you did before you went running off last time," he paused and looked off to the side, visibly trying to lessen his anger, "So, what? I'm not strong enough for you to lean on?" He grunted.

Startled, I started to deny his words. That wasn't true at all!

"Chase, no! That- I didn't mean that!" I stumbled over my argument.

"Then let me be concerned!" He shouted, banging his fist on the wall with an angry thud.

My body stiffened as he looked at me, his eyes glowing with the rage that I caused him to have. He was breathing rapidly, as if trying to let in some air to cool him down. This is what I had done to him.

Ever since the day that everyone (who had any recollection of the truth) thought I died, I've been under careful surveillance...no maybe it was because I went off to face my troubles on my own and was nearly raped. And it caused Chase to get so worried to the point of anger, to the point that he thought I didn't see him as able to protect.

My hands came up, as if getting ready to do something, though I really didn't know _what_ to do. Chase could see my reluctance...my uncertainty. He was well accustomed with it by now, and it was obvious he hated everytime I showed it towards him. He gave a tiny sound of disapproval, looking away from me.

"Whatever..." He muttered and turned to leave.

In my moment of confusion, I grabbed for his hand, clenching it with a desperate grip and the forbidding of him leaving.

"Molly, let go." He demanded.

"No. I'm going to make you stay." I decided and could feel the stinging of my tears, as if they were threatening me with their fall.

"And I'm going to be needy and make you hold me when I cry. And kiss me when I'm upset. And tell me that you'll take care of it when I'm troubled. I want to make you concerned!" I shouted, upset and whining towards him with all my effort.

He turned to stare at me in surprise.

**~~~~Angela's POV~~~~**

"I had no idea that you were the daughter of the human twin of the Withard family." Howl said to me in surprise.

After my mother and Aunt had dragged me away from Molly, we were forced to the bar. Howl and I had just managed to make our way out of the crowded place.

"Yeah…well I had no clue that my mother was considered the "human" part of any family. I had no idea I even _belonged_ to a family of Wizards and Witches until last winter." I sighed while rubbing my skull.

"Ah, I see. It must have come as a shock, I'm sure." He sympathized.

"Yeah, well. Wizard helped me cope." I felt a frown reach my lips at the mention of his name. A hand came down on my shoulder and I looked up to see Howl giving me a playfyl grin.

"Don't worry my dear. We'll find him." He consoled me...and I suddenly remembered why Howl was sticking with me in the first place.

"Hey, you said that I might have something linking us to Wizard, right?" I asked him. He looked at me with another friendly smile that looked open and willing to start conversation, nothing like Wizard's…

"Yes, I did. Would you happen to know what it is?" He asked.

I clucked my tongue for a moment, my mind flashing momentarily to the purple coat that the cute boy "Beloved" had given to me.

"I think I have a general idea. You wouldn't think I was being too fast if I asked you to come to my house, would you?" I said with a laugh in my voice.

He let himself chuckle as well.

"Not at all. I'm flattered, truly," he joked back.

Yeah, definitely not like Wizard.

**XXX**

"This is a very big house for just one person." He said.

I looked around at my place, it was only a level 2 house so it wasn't as if I had too much extra space. I had my bedroom and a guest bedroom. Molly's house was a level 3 and had three bedrooms altogether.

"I guess so." I decided since the living room/kitchen area was pretty spacious.

He walked toward the table and took a seat looking at me expectantly.

Oh...he wanted me to join him.

Hesitantly, I walked and sat across the table from him.

"Your house smells like coffee..." He said, seeming suspicious.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Does it? I don't make coffee often anymore. I have coffee trees growing in the fields but it's not the season for them yet." I explained.

"You used to make coffee a lot?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, it was always for Wizard." I said with a smile.

He stared at me for a moment before giving an empathetic smile.

"You're trying really hard not to be sad right now, aren't you?" He asked.

"What? Psh, you're a funny guy Howl. I'm not sad." I laughed.

He seemed to examine me, as if looking for the truth. But I was legitimately fine, totally and absolutely so.

"Anyway, you want to know what happened before Wizard disappeared, right?" I asked.

Howl nodded.

"Yes, please don't leave out any details. Any one thing could help me better locate him."

"Heh...well you asked for it." I joked before leaning forward on the table.

"I guess I should begin from...the day it started?"

He, again, nodded in agreement.

I began to tell Howl about how Wizard and I interacted right before he started acting differently. We had been at the wedding boutique, being rather couple-like before Winry had taken us to a restraunt. Later when we got back to the hotel, he started acting weird, talking harshly of the coffee and remarking that he couldn't see the stars. Then he placed a spell on Winry and stopped the elevators from working before I went up there and found him seething in rage.

"You say he even injured you?" Howl asked.

"Yes...but he wasn't himself. I can't blame him for that." I argued weakly.

Howl gave a sigh.

"The things he talked about...it was his inner-self talking, I'm sure."

"I see...so he really despises humans?" I asked meekly.

Howl looked to me with apologetic eyes.

"It's not him per say..." He said, stopping short as if to contemplate his words.

Howl looked like he had more to say, but his sight wandered over to my coffee maker.

"Would you like some?" I asked and gestured to the machine.

"I thought you said coffee wasn't in season." He replied.

"I always have coffee grounds in the house though." I stated and hopped up to go make some.

"I'm getting some for myself, so do you want some or not?"

"Sure, I'll have a cup." He decided.

I pulled down the coffee grounds, taking in the aromatic scent before taking out a couple of spoonfulls and placing it in the filter. I set the machine to brew it hot and the dark brown beverage filled the pot up fast.

I poured two cups, putting a teaspoon of sugar in each cup and adding a dash of cinnamon.

"I don't remember asking for cinnamon." Howl called.

I turned to him in surprise before looking down at the coffee, my face making a huge "O".

"Oh. I'm sorry, it was just force of habit-"

"You haven't cried since he left...have you?"

"Huh? I don't need to do that." I said and went back to preparing the coffee.

"Is it pulling down on your heart?" He asked.

"What? No I-"

"Ripping at you?" He cut me off once more, his tone nonchalant.

"I...No. Why-"

"Making you question why?"

"What're you-"

"Killing you?"

"STOP!" I shouted, spilling some cinnamon and coffee on the counter. It spread quickly, letting me see my disturbed expression in its light brown pool.

I gasped at my own reaction before quickly wetting a rag and starting to wipe up my mess.

"...It is." He stated sternly.

"No...I'm fine. I don't need to cry. I'm fine..." I said it but I could feel the fakeness in my own words now.

"You've been trying to convince yourself that you're fine. Smiling when you want to scream. Telling yourself that he's not coming back only to bring yourself closure that you'll never get fully. Why? Because there's a part of you that thinks he's coming back. Probably even writing a letter that you'll know he'll never find, just to try and forget."

I could feel my body start to quiver, the rag in my hand becoming cold and useless...just like me. I was trying to freeze my own emotions, and I was feeling useless to Wizard, only being able to continue waiting for him...hoping he'd be back by now.

A strained sob managed its way out of my mouth, shaking my body more violently than I would have liked. I threw a hand to my mouth, trying to breathe coolly.

"N-no." I said weakly.

"Then tell me how you feel, Angela."

"I-I fe..." I stopped after hearing the sound of my own voice as it was hoarse and laced with hurt. If I tried to speak, a soreness just enveloped my throat, making it sting with the want to frown. A headache seemed to form just above my left eyebrow, and I could feel the impending tears on my bottom lid. I tried to will them not to fall, but the production of more tears started to slowly push them out over their ledge.

"Do you love him?" Howl asked, very calmly.

Sudden images of Wizard passed through my mind. When he worried about me, when he was surprised by me, sometimes when he was angry at my ruthless actions. And then the look he had when we first met compared to how he looked at me with such compassion when I was in a state of mourning for my sister when we thought she was dead.

The tears began to flow rapidly, and I just couldn't stop them. I tried pressing down on my eyes hard, but the tears didn't want to be halted by my attempts.

My sobs started to come out faintly. I had to take a few gasps of air to regain myself, but it only brought more whimpers. I immediately sought for the bathroom, a place where I could be along, but strong arms pulled me into a warm body. The mocha skin was so perfectly matching with Wizards. But I knew that it wasn't Wizard...and that thought tore me from myself as I let the sobs finally break through my lips, giving off a desperate call for that man.

That man who comforted me. That man who saw right through me. That man who protected me. That man who bled for me.

"I don't want this anymore..." I sobbed into my hands as Howl stroked my hair. Though it would never be as comforting, as loving as Wizard's touch.

"He must have been thinking the same thing." Howl muttered. I looked at him through tear stained eyes.

"What?"

He let his hand stop on my head, as if preparing to pat it like I was a child.

"The fact that my brother mentioned you means that you already took a place in his heart...but he could be confused because of the history between our races. I believe that he became conflicted by this, it sounds like something that would happen to him."

"So...we should sto-"

"No. No that wouldn't do at all. I know this is selfish of me to say, but please continue to have feelings for my brother."

I wiped at my tears, staring at my hands with uncertainty.

"...Will it help him?" I asked.

"I can only hope." He responded.

That's all we have is hope, right? Hope that he'll come back...hope that we can find him even.

I pulled gently away from Howl, wiping my tears away.

"Then I can deal with heartbreak for a little while longer." I decided.

I took a minute more to compose myself before facing Howl fully again.

"What do I need to do?"

Howl's face lit up with a grateful smile, giving a nod of approval at my sudden determination.

"The first thing to do is find out what you have that is leaving his prescence here so strongly."

My immediate reaction to this was to retrieve the purple and gold cloak that Wizard wore on a daily basis once upon a time.

"I have this of his." I said and held out the purple cloak that possibly had my scent on it now rather than Wizards.

Howl took it from my hands, his eyes widened in surprise.

"This is...he gave this to you?" He asked, astonished.

I shrugged, rubbing my arm gently, still a little embarrassed from my emotional breakdown. I'm not supposed to breakdown...it's very un-Angela-like.

"Well...not really no. It was a little kid who basically told me that Wizard was giving it to me." I sighed.

"A child?" He seemed to gasp.

I nodded, bewildered by his sudden change of character. It seemed like a thought had settled on his mind, because he began to go into a sort of extreme meditative state. He went silent and put a hand to his chin, closing his eyes in deep thought as he began to pace.

"The description of my brother would mean it would be near impossible to approach him without obtaining an injury...but a child was able to take his cloak? Further more, giving the cloak to her would mean-" His eyes flashed open and turned to me.

"What did this child look like?" He asked.

"Huh? Um...He was actually really cute. He had, like, this really light brown hair that was windblown but well kept. He looked mix because his skin tone was a light brown. The thing that stood out the most though was his golden eyes. They were like a bold gold." I described "Beloved" as best as I could.

"Where is this child now?" He asked.

"I'm not sure really. He was back in the city when we went last, but that's the last time I saw him. He appears out of nowhere and somewhat convenient times.

Howl had been stoping to stare at me a lot since we met. I'm not sure if it was because I always said something surprising or if I had something on my face, but he was prone to staring at me. But this stare was noticeably different, like he was just completely blown-away by my presence.

"I...I'm not sure what to say. Oh dear...I don't know if I should tell you this." He seemed to fret.

And then it hit me.

The child...gold eyes...tan skin...brown hair. Unbelievable.

"D-don't tell me." I started, looking at him with shock.

"It's a bit too much to take in, I'm sure." He sighed.

"I...I've been talking to Wizard's Past-Self!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Wait...Angel-"

"It makes sense! Wizard used to have the same colored eyes and brown hair but then he suddenly got caught in a magic misfire where his biological make-up was rearranged and he became a wizard and that's how he met his master who had no choice but to take him under his wing so as to guide the young wizard and wizard soon forgot his own name which is why we call him wizard but because of the magic misfire a dark side of wizard emerged in his heart, lurking, seeking to wreak havoc on those willing enough to close the emotional gap that he had obtained from seeing his own family die!" I stopped, panting heavily from my no-pause explanation.

Howl had a look of awe on his face.

"You are not...far from the truth." He answered.

"Guessing. It's what got me through High School." I deadpanned.

"Well, allow me to fill in your mistakes," Howl said and took a pause.

"Both my brother and I did use to be regular people. We were fated...no...more like doomed from birth. Both of us. It was when we were younger...not fully aware of our surroundings in our home village. It feels like a short time ago...unbelievable." He stared out at the darkened sky of the night.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"As you know, children do not know what is right and what is wrong...they only follow the example of those above them. My brother and I were no exception to this rule of childhood. It happened on a day back in Autumn; I remember it was Autumn because I thought the day was rather warm for the season. Us two boys were out playing in the deserted part of our village, not knowing that it was a rendevouz for soldier of the war fought in old ages."

"A war!" I voiced with horror.

He nodded solemnly.

"Yes, and a bloody battle it was. But it was not only a war of blades...but of magic." He paused briefly to sip on his coffee.

"Magic was seen as a dark art...but in those times of war, the Kingdoms of old sought the use of the sin...coming to rever it as a Kingly thing in itself...which is why you see today those that hold names of royalty though they are of magical background, such as the Witch Princesses. Women were held highly in times of old, being the ones who gave birth and care. A female magic user, a Witch, was usually the one who held command, male magic users...Wizards...were the ones who went on the battlefield."

I had suddenly become enthralled with Howl's tale, wanting to hear more.

"My brother and I had no clue what we had stumbled upon until it was too late. You see, we were prone to throwing rocks at the mounds of sand that sat on the dilapidated roofs of the abandoned houses. I threw a well aimed shot at a house, the rock pinged off the wood and the dirt fell. It alarmed the hiding soldiers inside. Though they were of our kingdom, they were set on killing us...our kingdom was not on the side of good, you see. Moving on. There was a dark arts user among them who came out to inspect us, telling the soldiers to lower their arms. However, it seemed the opposing kingdom was waiting for this opportunity, and an enemy dark arts user suddenly sprung upon us, causing both wizards to send spells towards one another. My brother and I were caught in the crossfire."

"Oh my..." I gasped, clutching at my neck.

"Yes. But you see, for some reason the friction of the magic had formed a new spell...one side of the collision was weaker than the other and that would be the dose I recieved. So I attained the power of magic, but was not ferociously affected. My brother, however..." Howl trailed off, as if not wanting to continue.

"Did he...take in the evil of the dark arts?" I asked hesitantly.

"...Yes." He replied and stared dully at the coffee.

"The Wizard from our side's spell reacted with him most drastically...especially because what the man had sicked on the opposing forces was not just his magical power...but his life."

My eyes widened.

"It was the most forbidden of magic, I had come to later find out. He was going to use his life force to destroy everything in the perimeter of the village...and it mostly worked taking out a half of our homeland. However, my brother had absorbed the darkness because of the spell crossfire, so it was not as severe. Still, our family had lived in the section that was destroyed...we had no where to go back to." Howl dropped his head in his hand, rubbing at sore eyes. The memory was not a pleasant one, obviously.

"The wizard on the opposing side had decidedly taken my brother and me in. My brother was meagerly accepted in the company of those who controlled the dark arts, mainly because he held most of the power of the wizards from our homeland kingdom. I was fortunate enough to gain the powers, though dark, that the wizards of the good kingdom had. However, he was not accpeted at all by the people. The humans went as far as to call his magical insignia 'The Mark of The Damned' because it was the symbol of our old nation. They cast him out, some went so far as to beat upon him. So he grew violent and..."

He stopped and looked at my face, his grim expression turning apologetic.

"I can see that I've darkened your mood...I apologize."

"No, no...please don't. It's good that I know this. It helps me understand Wizard a bit more." I muttered in a daze.

"Perhaps this is enough for you to know...the story is rather old so my memory of it is a bit hazy as well." Howl said, though I could tell it was a lie. He was telling everything with vivid words...of course he still remembered. Still, I didn't want to push him, I already could tell it was a bad experience for him too.

"Alright." My response was rather flat and drenched with fatigue. The hectic activities of the day were finally dragging me down.

We sat in a neutral silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either...just neutral.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I have a guest room that you could use. I think that it's the best choice since we're going to be working to find Wizard." I exclaimed with a jump.

Howl gave me a thankful smile and proceeded to stand up.

"I appreciate your offer, but a lady shouldn't say things like that so carelessly and be wary of who they put their trust in. I'll be fine staying in my brother's house. I'm sure I could spruce it up some for when he comes home.

A smile graced my face as I stood up as well. I gave an exuberant nod.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" I beamed.

He held Wizard's cloak up for a minute, inspecting it thoroughly.

"Would you mind if I took this with me? There could be some spell of mine that could help us find my brother."

I opened my mouth to answer, but quickly shut it as I stared at the coat. It was te last thing that I had of Wizard's. Something that was important to him as he was to me. Reluctantly, I nodded.

"Sure. If it'll help."

He noticed my hesitance.

"Don't worry. I'll get what I can with it so I can return it to you tomorrow."

"Well, don't stay up too late trying to do that. Make sure to sleep." I chastised him.

He gave another smile, of cousre it was nothing as addicting as Wizard's, but he had dimples that gave off a relaxing feeling.

"It is no wonder that my brother was attached to you." He flattered me before setting off down the path.

I rolled my eyes at his compliment before shutting the door and feeling all melty. Wizard having told his brother about me meant...something. Apparently he was "attached" to me...which made me really happy.

My set of mind was renewed once more. I was going to find Wizard and bring his stubborn ass back ho-no...back to _me._

**_MY PROFILE. POLL. GO! (For the readers who like to skip the author notes lolz)._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE: PLEASE SKIP DOWN TO THE UNDERLINED PART OF TEXT FOR SOME INTERESTING INFO:<span>**

**Well, I'm glad Angela has made her resolve. But she seems to excited at the thought of _finding_ Wizard rather than thinking about _what state of mind_ they're going to find him in. Of course, we're also seeming to be missing a few pieces of the puzzle...but what pieces are they?**

**I KNOW I KNOW!**

...

**But I ain't telling xD.**

***Ahem* also...I've been working on this for quite some time now...it kind of explains why I haven't updated yet and it's a little iffy but...I've had some fans request it of me. A poll will be posted for if you'd like to see either Kasey x Winry ummm "citrus" on their honeymoon OR if you request the Chase x Molly citrus scene since I kind of went crazy and wrote one for after the wedding already. Note that I will only post ONE of these in the M rated section and it will be the ONLY CITRUS that happens on the night of the wedding. Having two main couples do the nasty on the same night is so weird...nope not happening. Not to say that I won't do a citrus scene later on...just not two on the same night. So if that gives you a little something to help make your decision then good :).**

**Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chap!**


	40. Chapter 40: Too Late To Realize

**You can pummel me with tomatoes or some other thing later, right now JUST LOOK! LOOK WHAT I HAVE DELIVERED TO YOU! xD JK, you know I love you guys. But seriously, look...like...LOOK O_O.**

**dolphinz411: Lolz, I hope you're checking fanfiction today, because I'm updating again ;). And gurl...what you just told me? I died (don't worry I came back to life) but I DIED. That was probably the most endearing compliment I've gotten. To compare me to a published author...I think Imma cry (with joy). Thank you so much, I try really hard to deliver and I hope that I did that in this chapter as well. All the love **

**starpokemon123: Thanks, I tried really hard this time to deliver a great chapter too. It's more leading into the finale, but...y'know I wouldn't just give you guys crap to read cuz I love you! Anyway, you're assumption is, honestly, very close to the target my sweet. I can't wait to give the big revelation. Everyone's going to be pounding their keyboards with gibberish from shock, surprise, and possibly frustration xD.**

**Ulyss: Teehee, confusion is the worst type of disease isn't it? Oh and their dad...well let's just say the revelation will be huuuge. I thank you for finding enjoyment out of the reunion (though in my personal opinion it was awfully written...but I digress xD). Thank you so much for always reviewing, I can't wait for you to see the finale ;D.**

**The climax is coming soon, the ending to Dodging Bullets is well on its way (and I mean it this time). Pay close attention, re-read some chapters if you have to, I can't wait to deliver this to you guys ;D!**

**Please enjoy the calm before the storm.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Molly's POV~<strong>

The sun beat lightly on my back as I watered the plants, a skip in my step. Chase was gone when I woke up this morning, but he left me a stack of pancakes on the table, quelling any worries I had of him trying to avoid me for the day.

The activities the night before swarmed back into my mind and I could feel the goosebumps rise on my skin at the thought of the restless night. A blush crept to my cheeks when I thought of the way he called my name:"Molly..."

I crossed my arms in bliss at the memory, not even realizing that the liquid that was trickling from my watering can and on my skirt, down my leg.

"_Molly_."

"It's still ringing in my head..." I swooned at the thought.

"Molly!"

"Huh?"

I swiveled on my heel to see Chase leaning on the fence that separated the smaller field from the larger one, only a few feet away from me.

"_WAH!_" water went everywhere, and I suddenly realized it was all over me.

"Goddess, Molly..." Chase sighed and walked over to me, snatching away the water can.

"What's up with you? Is something on your mind, or what?"

His brow was arched as he looked me in the face -his hair and skin smelled like oranges, per usual and I could feel the dampness of his hair tickle me as he looked down at me. Usually at the close proximity I would've done my usual lip-biting thing, but it was apparent to me now that I was comfortable with Chase. The thought of it made me smile, though it was a shy one.

Chase thunked his head against mine, causing me to flinch, but his usual half-smirk remained on his face.

"Hey, keep making that face and you won't get any work done." he seemed to sing.

"Chase...!" I exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Hiiiiiiiiya!" a child's voice penetrated our conversation and startled me enough to jump from Chase, nearly pushing him down in the process.

The familiar face wore a cheeky smile as Witchkins...or Whinnie to "family", skipped her way over to me. Her flower girl dress replaced with a pink sundress and green frog booties. Her hair was split into two twists like unicorn horns as her wavy hair flew into her face in a familiar style of bangs...just like Mom.

Or in this case just like Aunt Clarice.

"Big sis, what're you doing? Isn't stuff like that in the open considered illegal?" she tossed a smile towards Chase before looking back at me.

It was wrong of me to feel like this...but honestly I wanted to tell her I wasn't her "Big Sis". I hardly wanted to be anyone's "Sis" at this point in time. Being deceived about Angela's situation with Father and my aunt. What else had she been keeping from me? It was hard to know what to trust at this point.

A frown came to her little face.

"What's the matter? Are you...still angry about me?" her hair seemed to droop with her expression.

"I...can't say I'm thrilled. Sorry." my expression was probably filled with something like hurt and guilt. I didn't want to accept something like this after everything I'd been put through, but why should Whinnie have to be what I direct my anger at? I couldn't exactly stop myself either.

"Molly." Chase sounded a bit shocked by my answer. Yeah, it definitely wasn't like me to act so self-concerned.

"C-C'mon Sis! Don't hate me okay? You gotta listen to me ya know? I know you don't know about me at all, but I know a bunch about you. And I'll tell you all that but we don't have much time!"

I paused my thoughts and glanced to Chase momentarily, a perplexed look on his face as well as he stared at my tiny half-sister/cousin.

"What do you mean? What do you know?"

Whinnie looked at me with wide, hopeful eyes.

"You're gonna listen to me then?" she asked.

"I'll give it a shot." I nodded.

"Good! We don't have much time then! Where's Angela?"

I got down to my knees, Whinnie's look had become serious and it was frightening me...what was up with Angela? I hadn't seen her after our dispute at Winry and Kasey's wedding.

"Good golly Molly! If we don't stop Angela from going after that man there won't be time to explain to you what's going on!"

"She's...going after Wizard?"

"Wizard, Man, whatever you wanna call him! It's risky, and it has to do with the rouge sprite thing."

Whinnie glanced cautiously at Chase whose grip on me had become like the claw of life.

"Now hold on a minute...just how the hell do you know so much kid?" Chase asked, wary of the mention of the evil entity we thought we were done with.

She stuck out her chest at Chase, addressing both of us, a bit of impatience in her voice.

"Listen, I was putting on that oblivious act at the wedding so Auntie and Mother wouldn't notice anything...but I'm not just considered a witch for nothing. I knew what Auntie was up to the whole time...or should I say what was going on with her. Mother only had the gist but she's not magical and can't do anything. Her powers can be passed through to her children but because she's the younger twin, the magic couldn't go to her,"

Whinnie shook her head, clenching her fists.

"Okay forget that, the explanation has to do with a lot of complicated embryo stuff but we don't have time. Besides that, I was there when Auntie was off her rocker. But it wasn't her fault. Her vulnerable spirit was being used against her."

"I-I'm not sure I'm following...Are you saying that my Mother was being _made_ to do everything she had done up until I broke the contract item? The bracelet?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. And, knowing the situation so far, I think it's safe to assume that, though not intentionally..."

She trailed off, glancing off towards Angela's house. It didn't take much for me to realize what had happened.

"Oh no..." my breath caught in my throat. If it was true...if all of it was true then...!

"It was right under our noses the whole time. We should've known as soon as he disappeared!" Chase seemed to curse at himself, running a hand through his hair.

"It's...only my assumption from what is written in the ancient records that I've managed to see. If the two magic families from the war hadn't been united during the war, I wouldn't have any access to it. Winry, what you call her, was able to get me some access to those files a month or two back because of her own suspicions. There's a lot more to say about this, Sis. But right now, we need Angela."

Without any more hesitation, I jogged over to Angela's house and banged on the door.

"Angela! Angela? ANGELA!" I shouted but no one answered.

I looked worriedly at the door knob before twisting it slightly, actually feeling that the door was unlocked.

The only thing on the table was an empty coffee mug, but the smell of coffee was long gone from the house.

"She's gone..." I muttered.

Witchkins looked at me with wide-set eyes.

"Molly, there must be something, ANYTHING that you can remember."

It was brief, but I felt something seem to enter my mind. Not from my memory, but by force. An image pressed into my head of a familiar face...Wizard's? No...it was that man. Howl.

"Wizard's brother...? His brother! I remember now, they left together didn't they? She probably went with him to-" I turned to see blood-chilling look on the little girl's face.

"Please...please don't tell me that he doesn't have a brother." Chase groaned, a hand to his forehead.

"No, it's not that. But..." Witchkins started to explain the situation, my mouth dropping with each revelation.

Howl was...!

**Angela's POV**

"So you were able to locate Wizard then?"

Howl nodded, an ecstatic smile on his face.

"I never thought he'd be so far out in the rival towns. But it makes sense now since I heard the Oracle lives out here."

"The Oracle?"

He gave a nod and looked down at the sea below.

No we weren't on a boat...but rather inside of a sphere flying high above the clouds. The sea below our feet, glistening with new found hope.

"I'll tell you more about her when we get to BlueBell. Right now, I think we should have a snack, yes?"

"Oh, sure. I packed some coffee and tea bags."

He gave a light-hearted smile towards me.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of this." he said and snapped his fingers, an array of chicken sandwiches and grilled corn appeared, even some Squid Ink Spaghetti.

"Wizard hates Squid Ink Spaghetti." I chuckled.

"Yes, well, what my brother doesn't know won't hurt him. He'll embrace you all the same."

I pleasant blush appeared on my face as I munched on the meals.

"Hey, it's magically delicious!" I laughed and he shot me a look with a furrowed brow as if to chastise me for the poor pun. But I couldn't help it.

Finally, things were looking much brighter.

**Molly's POV**

Things were looking bleak. And there was only one thing to do at this point.

"I have to go get her." I decided fully on my own.

"Don't you even think about it!" Chase shouted in anger.

"You can't stop me."

"Like hell I can't!"

"I'm going."

"I don't think so!"

The three of us had gathered at my house, and Chase and I were currently arguing...which there wasn't any surprise there. Witchkins sat at my kitchen table, watching with impatience as the fight escalated.

The front door opened and in stepped Jin.

"Well well. I was wondering where everyone was. The group seems to have dispersed after the wedding...what's going on?" he noticed the distressed looks on our faces, his eyes going to the child between us who looked pleasantly surprised at his sudden entrance. Admittedly, it was surprising that he came in unannounced. I would expect Jin to at least knock…though I guess as close as we all have gotten that would be a bit weird of him wouldn't it?

Jin stared calmly at the girl, noting the curls on her hair and looked back up to me and Chase. With little to no change in his expression, he came forward, patting both our shoulders.

"Don't worry Molly, I figured there was something like this happening. You were so secretive about your health files I was wondering what was going on. Chase, I believe there's no cause for you to get upset. A woman of Molly's age obviously has a reason to keep secrets especially the secret of an illegitimate chil-"

"JIN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Chase shouted, still worked up from our argument as he actually _swung_ at Jin with his fist. Jin was clearly expecting it because he took no hesitation in dodging, leaping back just out of Chase's reach.

"See, take all that anger out on me. Let's not yell at your lady," Jin was provoking him even further.

"Uh Chase…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Chase shouted as he looked at me. My normal reaction would be to go crawl into a hole, but my regular reaction to Chase was to look at Jin, a twinge of annoyance in my features. Why'd this man always have to find a reason to be angry? And why did his friend feel the need to pour fuel onto the flames?

Jin swept his foot out, tripping Chase and catching him under his arm. Chase just seemed to steam.

"Now now. I was only kidding Chase. If anything she looks like a mix between the two of you, I could've easily said that she was yours instead," Jin paused and smirked, "Of course, we all know that you and Molly are too cutesy to do anything like that. What a shame, I was so looking forward to God Children."

A flush went straight to my face as Chase pulled away from Jin in a huff.

"Who said I'd make you the God Father of any children of mine?" Chase muttered, his head obviously cleared from having to deal with Jin.

Jin just stared at him, blankly, blinking in shock.

"What's wrong with you?"

Jin just continued to stare and I shared a look of worry with Chase. Jin isn't silent…EVER. There was something wrong.

"H-hey Jin, I was just kidding. Of course you'd be the God Father—"

"Oh my Goddess you had sex."

My face visibly heat up at his sudden declaration and I was quick to cover Witchkins' ears.

"E-excuse me?" I stammered.

"He didn't…" –he put his hand out, gesturing to Chase for me—"_YOU_ didn't react to one out of two comments. That's too mellow for you," Jin smiled in a congratulatory way.

"Jin, seriously, you make assumptions from _that_?" Chase asked.

"You're not denying it."

"Jin…"

"You do know it wasn't _your_ wedding night, don't you? I could swear we saw Winry and Kasey get married. I wonder how Kasey did by the way. I gave him that book as a bachelor gif—"

"Jin!" Chase shouted and gestured his eyes to Witchkins as if to say "_There is a child in the room!_"

Jin looked to Witchkins again and smiled politely.

"Ah, do forgive me Whinnie. That was rude of me to not say hello to you."

Witchkins smiled.

"It's okay Mr. Jin!" she giggled.

Wait…

They knew each other? Did he just call her Whinnie?

"I suppose I should take a seat so we can discuss things?"

"Yes, please do!" Witchkins smiled gleefully and shot her hand out, pushing the chair opposite of her out for Jin…wait, she did that with magic.

"W-Witchkins!" I gasped in shock. Oh no, Jin was definitely going to think something was up.

But he simply took a seat, crossing his leg over his knee.

"Tea?" she asked just as my kettle began to whistle.

"W-when did you." I stuttered.

"When Mr. Jin came in! Don't you know he likes his tea fresh and hot Big Sis?" Witchkins said and flicked her finger, bringing forth the tea and a cup which poured the green liquid pleasantly into the mug.

"Ah Whinnie, what a wonderful girl you are," Jin sighed as he sipped the refreshment and put it down, looking at her with dead-set eyes, "Will you bear my children?"

Chase and I both let our jaws drop in surprise.

"J-Jin! That is _definitely not_ okay!" Chase shouted.

Witchkins put a hand to her chest, her kiddish voice the only thing making me realize we weren't watching an actual couple.

"Oh Jin, I'm afraid he's right. You see, I'll be a young woman much longer than you'll be a youthful man. It would never work."

"My dear, men can continue to impregnate a woman even after they are quite old. And I know that the men in my family all age well, I'll still be much to look at."

"But what of Anissa! You love her!"

Jin clutched his heart.

"Alas, I'm turn between my love and my lover."

"I suppose this is…good-bye."

They were silent, bowing their heads as if they had just finished a scene…

"What the hell was that…" Chase dead-panned.

"It was the ending scene off of "The Restless Love". That movie about an immortal and her mortal. Of course I'm only half immortal, but I can still fit the bill."

"Indeed you can young princess." Jin complimented the little girl, which brought me back to my initial thoughts.

"How do you…how did you?"

"My family has been doctor for the islands since long before the war." Jin stated, a sudden seriousness to his voice. He then turned to me, a smugness in his next remark.

"Plus. _They_ give me their medical files."

Chase only shook his head with a sigh.

"You're always one step ahead…I'm seriously not surprised by this."

Jin mock pouted.

"Well damn, that was what I was trying to do with that dramatic entrance."

"I guess you failed Mr. Jin." Witchkins said cheerily.

"And I see you're as insensitive as ever." He chuckled back.

"Yup!"

"So," Jin gave a sigh and leaned on the table, the severity in his eyes throwing me for a loop. Either he was about to act out another scene or…

" _That Man_ has returned."

* * *

><p><strong>Dudes, I have to say, I was shocked with myself this time. Can't believe this happened O_O! (XD but I can since I planned it). <strong>

**Two words to summarize this? **

**Rising Action.**

**Stay tuned for next chaps shocking happenings.**

****(A/N: ALSO. IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO REQUESTED A CHASEXMOLLY SCENE. HERE IT IS! s/9111200/1/Dodging-Bullets-ChaseXMolly ) It's a cut out scene from last chapter after we left Chase and Molly to their own devices...****

****o/o I didn't know I had it in me either guys.****


End file.
